Two Roses
by Lalaith Quetzalli
Summary: .Sequel of HS. A darkness refuses to subside. A new prophecy comes to the light. 5 Sorcerers will take destiny in their own hands. Mistakes done in one life, this is the last time for them to be cleared out. And in the middle all...Two Sisters...Two Roses
1. Prologue

**Two Roses**

_**Authoress: Princess Lalaith. **_

_Sequel to: The Hope Spell_

Disclaimer: I've already said this all the last fic, do I really have to do it again? I don't own neither HP nor CCS. I do own this fic though, and its prequel: The Hope Spell(you might wanna read that one first).

**Prologue. **

There were two sisters, twin sisters. Who were born at the same time. Daughters of an Enchantress and a Sorcerer.

A Seer made this prophecy the moment they were born: "Powerful they will be, two of the best in this century. But a tragic end they will have. An unrequited love will pull them apart, enemies they will become. And at the end, one will die by the hands of the other."

Looking for a way not to become enemies, as they loved each other very much they vowed never to fall in love. But they never knew, you just can't help but love.

Things between them began changing, slowly at first, faster later. They stopped having trust in each other. Both were afraid, in love they were, and believing the other would be disappointed for having the vow broken they preferred to keep the silence.

And the silence became heavier, like a ton of bricks, until they could handle it no more.

One of them decided to talk. And that's when all went wrong.

_XxXxXxXxX _

Three people standing in one room. The greatest Sorcerers of their time.

Two of them were women, almost identical sisters: one dressed in purple and one in black. The man dressed in blue.

"Calm down." One of the sisters said to the second.

"No. How do you want me to calm down?" the second cried out in anger. "You've broken our vow, our sacred promise."

"You broke it too, and I'm not demanding you for doing so." The first said sweetly.

"No!" the second yelled. "You can't do it. We can't do it. This just can't be happening."

"Calm down, sis, don't get like that." The first insisted.

"No! You don't understand. This I feel, I don't want to feel it. I shouldn't be feeling it!" The second sister was going into hysterics already.

"Relax Midori." The Sorcerer, a man, said.

"You shut up. This is all your fault." Midori spat.

"No, it isn't his fault, neither is it ours." The other sister said. "You must understand Midori, even with the vows and promises, sometimes you just can't help but fall in love."

"Those are lies!" Midori yelled. "You're lying Tsubame."

The other sister, Tsubame, just sighed sadly.

"I can't survive with this pain in my heart." Midori said. "And there's just one way to get rid of it."

"Midori, stop." Tsubame said, it was as if she knew already what was about to happen.

"No Tsubame. This is for the best, for both of us." Midori said.

Quickly she concentrated, creating a ball of dark energy, and threw it to the man.

A cry was heard, one that sounded too keen to be that of a man's.

"No!" the man yelled at the same time.

And it was that just before him stood Tsubame, her purple robes soaked in blood, her own blood, as she pressed her belly, where her wound was.

"Sister!" Midori cried out shocked. "Why! Why did you do that?"

The man laid her down on the floor and tried more than a dozen spells to heal her, but it was useless, the magic she had been hurt with was too high for him to cure it.

"How could you?" he asked Midori roughly.

"It wasn't my intention to hurt her." Midori yelled back. "That shot was for you!"

"Don't argue…please." Tsubame whispered.

Her clear skin was getting even paler by each second.

"We must do something." The man said.

"Well, get your creatures to do something." Midori demanded. "Aren't you supposed to be the greatest Sorcerer of the World?"

He said nothing, he was too worried.

"Tsubame, you can't die on me, you understand?" he said. "You can't leave me."

"Its inevitable." Tsubame murmured, somehow calmed.

Even if she was dying, she had known it would end this way since a long time ago.

"Sis, please, resist." Midori murmured, momentarily getting back to her senses.

"Sometimes you can't change destiny." Tsubame murmured.

And just then Midori gasped, the words of the prophecy rang in her head: "…a tragic end… unrequited love will pull them apart…And at the end, one will die by the hands of the other…"

"No…" Midori gasped with her hands on her mouth. "This can't be. I will change it."

And she ran away.

_XxXxXxXxX _

They would find her the next morning dead, holding in her left hand a dagger covered in her own blood, her face covered in tears. And next to her a message:

°Destiny will be changed. Sister. We'll be together again.°

_XxXxXxXxX _

And meanwhile the man was crying, still trying to help Tsubame.

"Don't cry, I don't want you to be sad because of me." She said slowly, it was already getting hard for her to speak.

"Don't leave…please…" the man insisted.

"Don't be sad." Tsubame whispered. "We'll meet again…Perhaps in another life."

The man said nothing at this.

She coughed, she felt her energies leaving her…it was the time.

"I…I love you…Clow…"

And she closed her eyes.

_XxXxXxXxX_

Destiny was fulfilled that night. But it was not the end, and they knew it. Because one day their words would come true and they would be back.

Two graves, one next to each other, the names could be read clearly:

Rose Midori and Rose Tsubame.

Two sisters…Two Enchantresses… Two Roses

* * *

Ohayo! I'm back. Beginning this sequel which I expect to get as much reviews and admirers as the prequel. 

Sadly this is all I'll be able to give you for the moment being. I've been busy with other proyects I have, other fics, and stories of my own so I don't have much time left. But as soon as I can I'll bejín this story seriously.

In this prologue I hope you'll be able to understand some of the mysteries that will be used. Mainly that one of the "Two Roses". (Someone asked me what the two roses meant, here is the answer).

And for tose wondering who the enemy will be, I can just say I'm almost sure you wuld never be able to guess.

Hoping to receive your support in this fic too. I'll be seeing you again as son asI have time to get this fic going (I promise to do it as fast as I can).

Matta ne.


	2. Glimpses of a Vacation

**Two Roses**

_**Authoress: Princess Lalaith. **_

_Sequel to: The Hope Spell_

Disclaimer: I've already said this all the last fic, do I really have to do it again? I don't own neither HP nor CCS. I do own this fic though, and its prequel: The Hope Spell(you might wanna read that one first).

**Chapter 1.- Glimpses of a vacation. **

In the Kinomoto house this day began very differently from others.

"What do you mean you accepted!" Touya yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Oh I'm so happy for you Sakura-chan." Kaho said smiling.

Touya eyed her seriously.

"Oh please Touya-kun, accept it. You knew this was going to happen since long ago." Kaho murmured sweetly to her husband.

"That doesn't mean I accept it." Touya replied.

"Well, otou-san is happy for me, Yukito-san and Kero-chan too." Sakura said resolutely.

"I never said that." Kero yelled from his place, eating.

"You see, the stuff toys agrees with me." Touya murmured.

"I'm not stuff toy." Kero said angrily.

"Kero-chan…" Sakura murmured eyeing him carefully. "I thought you had said you wanted me happy…"

"Hai." Kero agreed.

"And I'm happy with him." Sakura added. "What's the problem in that?"

"You can't be with the gaki." Touya insisted.

"Shaoran-kun is no gaki." Sakura said angrily. "And you can't stop me from being with him. I love him." Sakura insisted.

"Yes he is a gaki, and yes I can stop you." Touya insisted.

"Still at that, ne?" Fujitaka asked Kaho as he arrived.

Kaho just nodded.

"No you can't." Sakura insisted.

"Yes I can." Touya insisted.

"I promised I would never leave him." Sakura said.

"That doesn't mean you have to marry him." Touya replied.

"It does. I'll be with him forever, I promised that to him."

"You can't make that kind of promises. You're still seventeen."

"Mom married when she was sixteen."

"She wasn't marrying a gaki."

"Shaoran is no gaki. He is the one I love and who brought me back from death."

Suddenly everything got silent.

Sakura covered her mouth, noticing her mistake, but it was already too late.

"What do you mean he brought you back from the death?" Fujitaka asked slowly.

"Otou-san, I…" Sakura didn't know how to explain.

"So that's what we felt last month." Touya understood.

Sakura just nodded.

"Sakura, explain yourself." Fujitaka asked worriedly. "What do you mean he brought you back from death? Why did you die?"

Sakura stood in silent a couple of seconds before finally answering.

"I died because I had to give up my life-energy to finish a spell, to annihilate a terrible evil…"

Flashback

By Hermione's idea Sakura had taken out the Hope Card, and began filling the magic heart with the feelings everyone had.

Hope smiled, as the heart was almost full of light.

"Just a little missing." Sakura said as she panted.

"And just us missing." Shaoran added.

Sakura turned her head and they both kissed, still holding the staff.

In that moment there was a flash of light and Sakura began levitating, out of Shaoran's grasp.

"Nani?" he asked.

"Gomen ne(I'm sorry)." Sakura murmured as a tear fell down her eye.

Shaoran just looked at her shocked, not understanding what was happening.

"It is ready Mistress." Hope said.

"Hai." Sakura said still floating. "Release it."

"Demo(But)…" Hope began. "Are you sure?"

"Hai." Sakura said sadly. "I know the consequences of releasing this but it must be done. Hundreds of lives are worth it."

Hope nodded, she was sad, she knew what her Mistress was giving up to do this spell, but if it was her decision she couldn't go against it.

"Power of the heart, of our feelings deep inside. Come forth, I summon you. The magic of the love to come vanquish this evil. I summon you…Hope Spell!" Sakura chanted.

There was a huge flash of light. Everyone had to close their eyes.

Followed by a deep cry. As Lord Voldemort was enveloped in the glow.

A second later the light vanished.

And a body was lying there, dead. It was Sakura's.

End of Flashback

She had known it. Since days before, when she had that terrible dream, she knew she would have to give up her own life to save everyone else. It had been hard but she had come to the conclusion that all those lives where worth her sacrifice.

Sakura hadn't told the rest, but in the last moment, when she was chanting the Spell, she had doubted, she had gotten afraid. She didn't want to die, didn't want to leave Tomoyo, and Eriol, and…Shaoran. But then she thought that if she didn't do that, her loved ones would die, and she would never permit that.

Fujitaka, Touya, Kaho and Kero stood silent, shocked by what Sakura explained them had happened that night on Hogwarts's grounds.

"For some time I felt like I was floating in a Void. Everything white around me." Sakura explained.

"The Crossroads." Kaho murmured.

"Nani?" Sakura asked.

"The Crossroads." Kaho repeated. "The place all souls have to cross to get to the 'Other World'. Like a sort of limbo."

Sakura nodded, understanding.

"I was there, until I began hearing voices. Many people saying they still had hope." Sakura explained. "With each voice I heard I felt more awake, my energies returned. Until there was another flash of light and I gasped as I felt air filling my lungs and my body back on the ground." She almost cried at remembering the sight she had found when she opened her eyes. "Shaoran, and everyone were crying. He embraced me tightly when I opened my eyes. He seemed so happy that I was back, assured me he wouldn't have been able to live without me."

No one spoke for some seconds, still trying to analyze everything Sakura had just revealed to them, it was just too much.

.-.

In China, in the Li Mansion.

Shaoran was training early in the morning, battling an invisible enemy. Although he wasn't really concentrating in the training. More in something, or someone else…

"Sakura…" he whispered to the morning wind.

Flashback

It was night, under a starry sky.

Shaoran was on one knee, before a surprised Sakura.

"Ying Fa, would you marry me?" Shaoran asked.

Sakura stood there a couple of seconds, shocked.

Shaoran lowered his head, thinking he had done something wrong.

Sakura noticed this and she too knelt down in front of him. Slowly she cupped his head with her hands, raising his head to hers.

"Hai." She finally said.

"Nani?" Shaoran asked, a little shocked.

"I said hai, yes." Sakura said. "I will marry you Xiao Lang."

Shaoran slipped a golden band with a pink diamond shaped like a petal on the ring-finger of her left hand.

Sakura smiled as happy tears ran down her cheeks.

"Aishiteru Ying Fa." Shaoran whispered in her ear.

"Aishiteru Xiao Lang." Sakura replied.

Shaoran embraced her tightly, and then kissed her more passionately than ever before. There, under the stars, sealing with a kiss their oath of eternal love.

End of Flashback

"My beloved Ying Fa…" Shaoran sighed.

Suddenly a pebble hit him on the back.

He immediately turned around moving his sword.

"Who's there?" he asked.

He heard light laughter.

And when he got his thoughts in order he could feel them, four auras.

"Xiefa, Fanren, Feimei and Fuutie." Shaoran said annoyed. "Get out of there at once."

"Ah…" Feimei murmured disappointed. "He felt us."

"What I don't get is: Why didn't he feel us before?" Xiefa asked as they stepped out.

"Maybe he was too concentrated in his training." Fanren suggested.

"Or in someone else…" Fuutie said with a smirk.

"Oh I'm so gonna get you for this." Shaoran murmured. "God of…"

"Oh no…" Xiefa said. "Run!"

And they sprinted off, with Shaoran on their heels, throwing thunders, fire and other spells at them.

Even in their situation the four sisters couldn't help but laughing.

"He really is spaced out." Feimei said.

"Yeah." Fuutie agreed. "If not he would have already stroked us."

"Right." Fanren agreed.

Just then Xiefa tripped and ended on the ground.

Shaoran smirked with satisfaction. He was about to call for the God of Water(in the end he just wanted to give his sisters a little scare, not really hurt them) when…

"Children!" an authoritarian voice called.

Immediately Xiefa got to her feet.

"Mother." The five of them greeted at once as they bowed.

"Shaoran, you can finish whatever you planned on doing with your sisters afterwards." Yelan said. "First I need to discuss a very important matter to you."

"What is it mother?" Shaoran asked.

"You will soon turn eighteen, and ready to become the Leader of the Li Clan and the Western Council." Yelan explained. "And because of that the Elders are pressuring me to find you a suitable bride."

"What!" he four sisters shrieked out.

"Our Little Wolf marrying?" Feimei began.

"Before us?" Fanren added.

"Not fair!" Xiefa complained.

"Cute!" Fuutie yelled in opposite.

Shaoran just rolled his eyes at them.

"So Shaoran…" Yelan began.

"You have no need to worry mother." Shaoran said calmly.

He knew what he was about to say would send his already hyper sisters over the edge, and his mother…well, she was too unpredictable for him to know what her reaction would be.

"I've already chosen one." Shaoran explained. "And she too has accepted."

"What!" Again the four sisters cried out. And the questions began raining "When? Who? Why? Where? How was it?"

"Shaoran…" Yelan began.

At the moment the sisters shut up.

He now knew what she was thinking: Would the elders approve her? He was positive they would, after all she was a Supreme Sorceress, the First of them all.

"It is Sakura, the Card Mistress." Shaoran answered.

The sisters began yelling, cheering, congratulating him, in few words, making uproar.

Yelan was still in silence.

The sisters seemed to notice this and calmed down.

"Then I'm sure she'll be perfect." Yelan finally said.

She turned around and left.

Leaving poor Shaoran to deal with his hyper sisters.

.-.

Naoko Yanagisawa was standing on the garden of the house where she had lived for sixteen years of her life(she's seventeen), the house of a family that less than one year ago she believed to be hers, but now she knew it was not.

Flashback

She had awoken to find herself floating about a meter above her bed.

"Yay!" She yelled afraid, and she collapsed to the bed.

A second later her 'parents' entered the room.

"Doushitano(is something wrong) musume(daughter)?" her 'father' asked.

"What is it Naoko-chan?" her 'mother' asked.

"I…I…I just woke up and…and…" Naoko didn't know how to say it.

"What is it honey?" her 'mother' asked sweetly.

"I woke up and was floating one meter above my bed!" she cried out finally.

She though her parents would yell, say she was taking her fantasies too far, or that maybe she had been dreaming. She had never expected what they actually said.

"So it has finally happened…" her 'mother' whispered.

"Nani?" she asked confused.

"You mean, it's time already?" her 'father' asked his wife. "But it's too soon. She's still s child."

"Iie, she isn't." her 'mother' replied. "She's sixteen already. And they told us this would happen before she turned seventeen."

Mr. Yanagisawa nodded, defeated.

"What are you talking about?" Naoko asked. "Please tell me."

"Naoko-chan." Mrs. Yanagisawa said. "You must listen to us, stay calm, we'll explain everything…"

End of Flashback.

"And so they told me they weren't my true parents." Naoko murmured. "My true parents had a lot of problems and couldn't take care of me after I turned one year old, and it was too dangerous for me to stay at my old home with my grandfather and other family. So I was sent here, where they found my 'parents'. They were supposed to raise me and protect me until I showed signs of my true identity, which happened that day. The day I learned my true past. The day I learned I wasn't fully human, but a Sprite…"

* * *

Well... what is there to say? I know it took me really a long time to update, I'm sorry for that but I was at my semestral exams and just didn't have any time free. I do now, and I promise I'll try to update as frequently as posible.

Someone told me that Voldemort shouldn't be the evil guy this time, I can tell you he isn't going to be (you must know that if you read the prologue). He will have something to do, but he isn't the villian now. If you have anymore questions ask, and if the answer don't spoil the fic I'll gladly answer.

I hope you like the way I¿m beginning this fic. I tried to enter you on the way the character's life has changed, and this kind of 'intro' will go on until next chapter. When I'll give you the first clue to who the evil one is this time.

See you soon.

Sayonara.


	3. Witness

**Chapter 2.- Witness **

The private plane of the Li Clan landed without problems, it was midmorning, and at that time not much planes arrived so they didn't attract too much attention.

"Shaoran-kun!" Sakura cried out as she ran to her beloved.

Even if they had just been apart for about a month, after getting used to being with him everyday the separation had been difficult.

"I missed you so much." Shaoran whispered to his beloved Cherry Blossom.

"But we've seen every night in dreams." Sakura reminded him in a low voice.

"It's not the same." Shaoran replied.

A small cough reminded both of them they weren't alone (as they would have wished).

Behind Shaoran came his four sisters, Mrs. Yelan and Wei.

"Sakura-chan!" the four hyper misses Li cried out just seeing their future sister-in-law.

"Girls." Yelan's authoritarian voice was enough to calm them (at least for the moment being).

"A pleasure to see you again Yelan-sama." Sakura greeted her bowing.

"The pleasure is all mine, specially now that I know that soon you'll be one more of my daughters, Sakura-san." Yelan said pleased. "Xiao Lang couldn't have found a better woman to marry."

"It honors me that you think that way Yelan-sama." Sakura said smiling at her.

"I think we should be going." Fujitaka suggested. "Before it gets too late."

"That's right, the cars are waiting for us outside." Tomoyo added. "If there's not problem Xiefa-san, Fanren-san, Feimei-san and Fuutie-san will be staying at my house. While Mrs. Yelan and Shaoran-kun stay in Sakura's house."

Everybody nodded to this. They knew Tomoyo's intention was for Sakura's and Shaoran's parents to get to know better, as they were gonna be family. And because Touya had moved out to the house behind the Tsukimine Temple, there was that room available, besides the guest room.

.---.

That night Tomoyo invited them to dinner. And there was an unexpected guest. Just when they were about to begin eating most of them (all of those who had magic) raised their heads and turned to the direction of the back garden.

"I can feel a magical presence…" Fuutie murmured.

"Severus!" Sonomi was the first to recognize it and ran to hug the just-arrived wizard.

This wasn't a surprise for Tomoyo, who in the vacations had gotten used to seeing her godfather once in a while.

To Sakura it was still a bit odd to see the 'dreaded-Potions-professor' acting as a common man in love with her aunt.

Shaoran flinched for an instant remembering the battle occurred just a few months ago.

The rest seemed to stay impassive, except:

"Good evening Severus-san." Yelan greeted him.

Severus Snape turned his attention to the woman in a half-surprise.

"Shiken? Yelan Shiken?" he asked. "Well, I have to admit this is a surprise."

"It should not be." Yelan replied calmly. "And I am Yelan Li now. Xiao Lang is my son."

Severus nodded, as he turned his attention to the rest of the guests.

The proper introductions were made.

Sonomi convinced Severus to stay for dinner and he accepted. Through it they talked about common magic things as they were all magical people (except Fujitaka, who was anyway familiarized with it), they could also talk about what was happening in the magic world.

"Even without the Dark Lord, there's something that bothers me." Severus said suddenly.

"What is it?" Tomoyo asked, worried by his expression.

"I've seen many of the Death Eaters acting in a strange way, almost sinister, as if they were planning something." Severus explained.

"You think they would try to attack the magical people even without Voldemort?" Sakura asked with doubt.

"That I'm not so sure." Severus answered. "But I think they know something we don't yet."

Sakura didn't like how that sounded.

"Don't worry uselessly Severus." Sonomi spoke suddenly. "You know who we are. If something is to happen, they'll be the first to know."

Sakura, Shaoran and Tomoyo knew she was addressing them; as they also knew Severus had been one of the few not to be affected by Tomoyo's enchantment. So he remembered perfectly well how had the last battle really been, and the identities of them three and Professor Eriol as the four Supreme Sorcerers. Also he had even bigger suspicions about the relationship of Eriol and Tomoyo, but he had preferred to let things be; after all he wasn't going to affect his goddaughter in any way.

"So Rika's engagement party is next week." Sakura said changing of topic.

"That's right!" Tomoyo said smiling. "And I've already got our clothes ready, they're wonderful."

"I'm sure they are." Sakura nodded.

"Is Eriol-san coming?" Sonomi asked her daughter.

"Sadly not." Tomoyo answered. "Professor Dumbledore asked for his help to stop those Death Eaters who are still out there, attacking. He told me that if he got the chance he would use his magic to get here right away, but it's not for sure."

They could all notice the sad tone in her voice. Which was able to dissipate any doubts anyone could have about the relationship of the Enchantress and the reincarnation of Clow Reed.

"And why didn't Naoko-chan come?" Shaoran asked.

As they all knew (well, except Severus) that Naoko was a Sprite, he didn't understand why wasn't she having dinner with them.

"She still lives with her foster parents, just goes with Kaho-san to train her powers." Touya intervene. "So right now she's with them."

"You train someone in magic without the authorization of the Ministry of Magic?" Severus asked somehow shocked.

"This is not the same kind of magic." Kaho replied. "Just as Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan and Shaoran-kun. They may study Wizardry, but that's not their real power. In this case Naoko-chan is a sprite."

"A Sprite?" Severus didn't quite understand.

"Like a nymph or a fairy." Kaho explained. "The difference is that while nymphs and fairies are magical creatures that live in forests, the Sprites are human beings, they have some of the powers the other creatures posses, but their figure is that of a human. Some of them exist when they're born of a Nymph and a human. But in this particular case, Naoko was chosen to yield this power."

"Chosen?" again Severus was lost.

"Here in Asia, we have very different traditions and costumes from those in Europe." Yelan interfered. "Also our legends and prophecies differ, even those that may involve you, you may not know about them. There's the case of Clow Reed. In Europe you all know he was a very talented wizard, that helped founding Hogwarts, and even gave classes for a short time. But here in Asia, we know we was also the greatest Sorcerer, the creator of the Clow Cards, and the two Guardians: Kerberos and Yue. An ancestor of the Li family, and a prophet who did many predictions that even today are becoming true. Like the one of the 5 Supreme Sorcerers."

Severus was amazed by everything, and he would have wanted to know more. But Yelan stopped there, and decided to say nothing more. Which meant Severus would have to wait for someone else to tell him in another time, or he would be in the need of investigating by his own. He preferred the second option.

The night went on without much problems, and at almost midnight Fujitaka, Sakura, Yelan and Shaoran decided it was time for them to get home. Using the flu network, just as Touya and Kaho had done to get to their own house, it took them no time to get to their house.

.---.

Next morning Yelan entered the kitchen to find Fujitaka getting breakfast ready. And was a bit surprised by the absence of her son and to-be-daughter.

"They're training downstairs." Fujitaka answered her unasked question.

"How can they be training?" Yelan asked. "I don't feel any magical activity downstairs."

"It's one of Sakura's abilities." Fujitaka answered. "To create some kind of parallel realm, and erase all sign of her presence in this one."

Yelan nodded. She knew that such a thing as creating and transporting to a new realm, and besides being able to erase the 'door' that gave access to it needed a very high level of magic.

"I've always wondered." Yelan murmured suddenly. "You are Sakura-san's, and Touya-san's father, even without having…"

"Magic?" Fujitaka interrupted her, a small smile in his lips.

Suddenly Yelan could feel a cool breeze entering the room, even with the windows closed.

"Things aren't what they seem Yelan." A voice suddenly whispered.

"Nadeshiko-san…"Yelan murmured, almost surprised.

Next to Fujitaka was the ethereal figure of a beautiful woman; both could feel her presence, but just Fujitaka could see her.

"Maybe I never went to a magical school such as Hogwarts." Fujitaka spoke. "And I don't belong to any magical clan, but that doesn't mean I'm unfamiliar with magic."

"You're a medium." Yelan stated.

"Not really." Fujitaka denied. "That gift, Nadeshiko gave it to me just before she died. So we could see each other, even after that day. I'm not a Sorcerer, but I know much about magic. I'm what magical people call a Witness."

"A Witness." This time Yelan was really shocked.

A Witness was a human who was chosen to carry the magical knowledge of an era, to the next. They were humans who were most of the times incapable of doing magic, but even then they could recognize it, in all its levels, and were unaffected by most of the low-levels enchantments and incantations. With relatively long lives, so they had a chance to pass the knowledge, they had a great resistance to their surroundings, the ability of adapting themselves to their environment, no matter how hard the change might be; and were invulnerable to most of the common-human diseases. The Witnesses were very rare, one for each era the Magical Word went through, and normally just the next Witness got to know who his predecessor had been.

"Yes." Fujitaka said. "That's why since I met Nadeshiko I knew what she was. I knew why some people said she was 'weird', studying in England when she could have anything here in Japan."

"And that's what made her chose you, and quit Hogwarts." Yelan understood finally.

"Once you find a person who loves you, and whom you love, you do whatever is needed to remain by his side, forever." Nadeshiko said sweetly.

"One day I'll go to you my beloved." Fujitaka said cupping her face in his hands. "But for now I can't. I must first make sure our Sakura-chan is safe."

"I know Fujitaka, I know." Nadeshiko answered. "And be sure I'll be waiting forever for you, and will continue next to you, always."

For Yelan Fujitaka was moving his arms through thin air, she could make out Nadeshiko's aura, but even then it was a bit odd.

"I must leave now." Nadeshiko said suddenly. "Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru." Fujitaka replied.

There was a soft breeze, and the aura was gone.

"Sayonara oka-san…"

Sakura's soft voice got both adult's attention to the kitchen's entrance. Where Sakura and Shaoran were currently standing.

"How did your training go?" Fujitaka asked to break the silence.

"Wonderful." Sakura answered. "I think we should do it more often."

Shaoran agreed. It had been quite interesting. The two of them fighting, a one to one, and then when Arrow, Fight and Power got in the middle to try and distract them.

"Well, breakfast is ready. Come on. Lets eat." Fujitaka said.

"Hai!" Sakura cried out. "Kero-chan!"

A second later the false form of the guardian flew into the kitchen, with his eyes shinning as he saw the breakfast Mr. Kinomoto had prepared.

"Ohayo Kerberus-san." Yelan greeted him.

"Ohayo Li-sama." Kero answered.

In the past years Kero had learned to be a 'little' polite, something that had impressed everybody, even if he still bothered Sakura sometimes, and called Shaoran gaki. But the relationship of those two was mere fun, because it seemed like they would feel odd if all of a sudden they became friends.

"I haven't seen Yue-san." Yelan commented. "Is he okay?"

"Perfectly fine Yelan-sama." Sakura spoke. "Yukito-san, his false identity, got a job as professor in the Seiju High, so right now he's working, which is why you haven't seen him."

Yelan nodded, understanding.

.---.

The week went by really fast for all of them. Sakura and Yelan became even more close than before; which seemed to have Shaoran really impressed. The four hyper sisters tried their best to keep calm, which was almost impossible for them. Sakura and Shaoran continued training together every morning. And their parents would chat about their past, specially about Nadeshiko. The last days of the week the girls seemed to have 'vanished' as they were helping Rika prepare everything to her engagement party, which was going to be held in the Tsukimine Shrine, by offer of Kaho. Touya finally finished accepting Sakura's engagement to Shaoran and 'tried' his best to get along with the 'Chinese gaki' as he still called him; after all, he had known that would happen since almost six years ago.

.---.

It was dark, really dark, like a night without a moon and stars. A chilling sensation went through the place, even when there was no wind causing it. White stones lined to both sides in perfect order, with unknown names written, memories sealed away, lives long forgotten.

"This is…a graveyard…"

And yes it was. The tombstones standing as silent guardians of the corpses they kept under the earth. The place felt so full of essences, yet so empty of life. There was no one there…or perhaps there was.

In the other side of that graveyard, after an enormous Gardenia Tree was what looked like a small garden. A circle of flowers surrounded two similar tombstones that laid in the middle. Made of marble instead of common stone, with the names shinning with an unknown force.

"This essence…it's almost…magical…"

A great surprise was what followed, at discovering the only two blossomed flowers, as the rest were still closed. Two single flowers, roses: one red, and one white.

And then, the names in the tombstones became clear:

Rose Tsubame…

Rose Midori…

.---.

"Again the two roses…" a half-asleep feminine voice murmured as she sat on her bed. "And still I don't know what they might mean…" she sighed sadly. "But I can still feel it, problems coming."

Then her eyes turned their attention to the night table at her right, where a small reading lamp laid, and next to it was a small box, like a chest, in which's top lay the very same image that had been hunting her dreams since a little longer than a month ago: Two Roses.

* * *

Done. And yes, I know I took too long to update and that you may be wanting to kill but please, have mercy, I got on a huge writer's block, and then lost the notes I had done on how I was going to begin this story, so you would know what it was going to be about since the beginning, so you could try and make guesses of what would happen later on. I don't know if you yet know who the enemy will be (or enemies), but I don't think so.

At first I had decided to include in this chapter Rika's engagement party, but as there are gonna be some details that are important (and that will make this chapter longer, an so the update would have been until next week), I decided to end it here and use the next chapter to that party and some details more.

As you can see I also took the time to explain that of the Sprite and the Witness. The Sprite I believe I made it all up, to adjust to Naoko's current situation. As you can see she'll be one of the main characters in this story. And about the Witness, I also made that up, I wanted to make Fujitaka someone that would be important for the Magic Society without him being a Sorcerer (that's why I didn't use the idea of him being half Clow Reed's reincarnation), and so that's how the idea of the Witness was born.

I think that's everything I've got to say for now. I expect to be seeing you in the next chapter (hopefully in les than a month). Sorry this first updates are so distant one from the other, but believe me, once I get a firm grip on this story they'll be more frequent.

Please leave a review, it's very important to me.

Arigato. Matta ne.


	4. Someone just for me

**Chapter 3.- Someone just for me.**

It was finally the day of the party, and everything was a chaos.

The girls were running from one place to the other, getting everything into place, and then getting ready themselves.

"I really want to thank you all girls." Rika said suddenly as she was getting dressed.

"What for?" The other four girls asked at once.

"For everything." Rika answered. "For helping me with this party. For supporting me through my relationship with Yoshiyuki-san, for being with me. You're the best friends anyone could ask for."

"As you are our best friend Rika-chan." Chiharu said speaking for all of them.

"And we're really happy that you'll get married to the man you love." Naoko added.

"Although if I remember correctly, Sakura-chan was supposed to marry first." Rika added.

"Nani?" the mentioned one stopped as she was getting on star-earrings, apparently confused.

"Naoko-chan is right." Tomoyo said as she put down her hands, she had been applying some makeup to herself. "After all, you did caught the bouquet in your brother's wedding, didn't you?"

Sakura nodded, blushing.

"And then there'll be your wedding too Tomoyo-chan, with Eriol-kun." Chiharu added with a big smile. "And mine with Takashi-kun!"

At the mention of her and Eriol Tomoyo sighed. She was still a bit depressed that Eriol hadn't had the time to visit her, even if just for a little while. She did understand how important it was his help in England, but she really would have wished to be with him, even if just for a short while.

And she wasn't the only one sad in that room. Although trying to look happy for her friends Naoko was really depressed inside.

'I wonder if one day someone will love me.' Naoko wondered. 'I know it's difficult, with the duty I have upon my shoulders.' She took a quick glance at the small chest resting on the vanity next to her. 'And there's also the fact that I'm not completely human, but even then…' she sighed. 'Even then I wish there would be someone that would fall in love with me, someone that would love just me…'

.---.

In London, England, Hermione Granger was searching through everything they had in a store. She had decided to accompany her mother to the mall to buy some dresses, and to get the opportunity to look for a gift for Harry's birthday.

"No…" she shook her head exiting the store. "It has to be something special, really special. After all, it's the first birthday we'll be together as a couple."

She had found a way of meeting Harry in the day of his birthday, which would be soon. But she first needed a gift.

"Have you found what you were looking for dear?" Mrs. Granger asked her daughter.

"No mom." Hermione said, distressed. "No matter how much I search, there's just nothing I think good enough to give it to Harry."

"You must remember sweety that what matters is the intention, the love you have for him, even more than the gift itself." Mrs. Granger said with a smile.

Hermione nodded.

In that vacation she had gotten to talk with her mother, tell her about her relationship with Harry. Both of Hermione's parents were worried about their daughter's safety, after all they did know how Harry was always in danger; which was why Hermione had decided to reveal them she was a part-sorceress and part of the Order of the Phoenix. After understanding the great potential their daughter had, and how she was really capable of protecting herself and those around her, the Grangers finally accepted Hermione's and Harry's relationship and supported both teens. They were now expecting Hermione to find a way of inviting Harry to dinner on their house, which wasn't easy with the way the Dursleys had always been.

"Don't worry honey." Mrs Granger said. "We'll find the perfect gift. Come on, lets go to the next store."

Hermione nodded and followed her mother.

They were just about to enter the next shop when Hermione stopped abruptly.

'This sensation…' Hermione thought.

"Is anything wrong Hermione?" her mother asked her.

'Something's not right…' Hermione thought.

She had a hand on the feather around her neck, and then she closed her eyes, concentrating, she could feel them, the auras, dark ones.

"Hermi…" Mrs. Granger began.

"Mother, do me a favor." Hermione cut in. "Get out of here."

"What?" Mrs. Granger was confused.

"Please." Hermione said. "Get out of the mall and go home, I shall be there in a short while."

"Something's wrong isn't it?" Mrs. Granger could notice the concern in her daughter's face.

"I believe there is some kind of evil in here." Hermione explained. "It might be just my imagination, but I've got to make sure. And if something happens, I want to be sure you'll be safe."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine mom. I know how to take care of myself- And if there truly is a problem the Ministry will be sending Aurors shortly."

Finally her mother nodded and left the place quickly.

"So that part is settled." Hermione thought as she walked to the center of the building. "And about the other one…"

She concentrated hard, using her magical senses to search for the source of the dark power she was feeling. And just as she pinpoint the location… A scream was heard.

A fire started in the second level of the mall, scaring people, the oddest thing of all was the fact that the fire was…green.

"This is magic." Hermione thought.

She got her hand in her jacket, to get out her wand, when she noticed something.

"S--t." she cursed under her breath. "I forgot my wand at home."

The fire was extending to some wires that kept the advices of some of the shops hanging up.

"Fine." Hermione said taking this as a signal. "Then it shall be the other way."

Just then her senses alerted her of a great danger. A child was standing just below a pole with a great advertising that was about to fall down.

Using all she had learned in her training with Sakura and the rest Hermione ran as fast as he could, took the child in her arms, and then threw herself out of the way. She turned in midfall to land hardly on her back, thankfully the child was unharmed as it had been in her arms.

"Johnny! Oh my God Johnny!" a woman cried out hysterical.

Hermione deduced she was the mother and slowly got to her feet, and carried the kid to her.

"I believe this is your son." Hermione said.

"Mommy…" the little boy looked as if he was about to cry.

"Oh my God…" the woman took her son from Hermione's arms, crying herself. "Thank you so much miss, thank you. I thought, I thought that thing had killed my Johnny. Thank you so much."

"It was a pleasure helping you madam." Hermione said with a half-smile. "I suggest you and your son leave this place as soon as you can, we don't know what might happen."

The woman nodded and left the place still carrying his child.

And then Hermione turned to the fallen pole. She hid behind a column, and there concentrating in a magic of water, once she had done that she used it to put the fire off. She was really tired after that.

"I must remember to bring my wand with me always." Hermione murmured to herself as she sat down to recover her breath. "Or this spells will end up killing me even before I find whomever is responsible of this disasters." She sighed.

_Eriol._ she called with the last of her energy. _We have problems, again. Meet me in the place of always._

.---.

Ten minutes later Hermione rose up her head as she saw a young man entering the cafeteria. She was sitting in one of the tables at the back of the shop, so as not to be interrupted; and was slowly drinking a tea.

"Good morning Eriol." Hermione greeted him.

"Good morning Hermione-san." Eriol greeted her as well. "Are you okay? You look tired."

"I am, in fact, very tired." Hermione replied. "Which is normal counting that I just fell over my back and got a horrible bruise on the back of my left shoulder, and then used up to the last bit of my energy on a water incantation to put down a fire in the mall were I had gone to buy Harry his birthday present."

"That's right, Harry-kun's birthday is approaching." Eriol nodded, then he seemed to caught on everything else she had just said. "You did what!"

Some people on other tables turned to look at them with weird looks, but then thought it was a lover's discussion and forgot about it.

"Not so loud." Hermione told him.

"Are you crazy!" Eriol was about to yell again but stopped just in time.

"No." Hermione replied calmly, as she took one more sip of her tea. "I was just helping those persons in the mall."

"If the magic was involved you should have let the Aurors handle it." Eriol told her seriously.

"The Aurors wouldn't have been there in time." Hermione said. "I doubt they even know yet that what happened in the mall had to do with magic."

"Then how can you be so sure?" Eriol asked.

Hermione raised an eyebrow with a face that clearly said: who-do-you-think-you're-talking-with?

"Please Eriol." Hermione finally said. "I could feel it, as clear as the day. Those auras, dark magic, they weren't too strong, maybe that's why they couldn't be noticed in the Ministry. But they were enough for me, I was there. And if I hadn't a little boy, and maybe more persons, would be dead by now."

"Ok." Eriol nodded. "I understand that part. What I don't get is: Why the hell didn't you use your wand?"

"I kind of…forgot it at home?" Hermione murmured ashamed.

"Hermione!" Eriol was exasperated. "I don't want you to think I treat you like a little girl, although sometimes you act like one. I don't know exactly what's been happening in the last month, but I do know it's dangerous. You should be carrying your wand at all times. Even when your Sorceress powers you can't risk yourself to lose all your energies, in a case you could even die."

"I know, and I'm sorry for worrying you." Hermione said truly ashamed. "It wasn't my intention. I promise I won't forget my wand ever again."

"I know, I trust you." Eriol nodded. "Just please be careful."

"I will." Hermione assured him.

Just then the clock on the shop sounded the next hour.

"I must go home, before my mother gets too worried." Hermione said standing up.

"You sure you can go alone?" Eriol asked her. "I mean, I could always take you."

"Thanks, that would be wonderful." Hermione nodded.

"Then lets go." Eriol motioned for her to the exit.

Hermione followed, and once on the streets they walked into a half-hidden alley, from where Eriol transported themselves to the Grangers.

He left Hermione one block away from her home, so it wouldn't look too suspicious for anyone that might have felt Eriol's powers.

"Thank you." Hermione said one last time before heading home.

"Don't worry about it." Eriol told her. "And please, take care."

"I will." Hermione reassured him. "Good bye."

Eriol remained there until he saw her enter her house, being received by a worried mother.

Just then Eriol took a look at his watch.

"I may still make it on time." He thought.

And with that he disappeared again.

.---.

The part had begun a few hours ago, and by the time (about 11 o'clock) most of the guests had already left.

"The party was a blast!" Chiharu cried out with delight.

"It was wonderful." Rika nodded. "And everything thanks to your help."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Sakura asked with a smile.

They all hugged.

"Chiharu-chan, we must go." A boy called one of them.

"That's right." Chiharu nodded. "Takashi will get me home. See ya all tomorrow."

"Ja ne!" they all told her.

With Chiharu and Takashi gone too, the only ones that remained there were Shaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, Naoko, and Rika. Yoshiyuki said he had gone get something he had for Rika, and would be driving her home after that.

"So, one last gift, and from your fiancé!" Naoko said with a smile.

Rika blushed.

"Have you decided on a date for the wedding?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't know." Rika answered. "I mean, after all I'm just seventeen. But I do believe that we may get married next year, after I graduate high school."

The rest just nodded.

"Excuse me, but I'm gonna steal this beautiful flower for a few minutes." Shaoran said taking Sakura away.

"No problem." Rika and Naoko told him.

Just then Tomoyo sighed again, her friends just looked at her in silence.

"Why is such a beautiful hime so sad?" a voice asked from behind.

Tomoyo didn't even need to guess who that was:

"Eriol-kun!" she cried out throwing herself in his arms. "I missed you so much!"

"Wow…" Eriol was shocked by the greeting. "I missed you too, my beloved."

Considering they were bothering Rika and Naoko decided to give them some space.

.---.

"So, when are you gonna get a boyfriend to Naoko-chan?" Rika asked Naoko as they walked next to a lake.

"I don't know." Naoko replied. "I wish to find someone, just like you all have found someone, but it seems so hard."

"I know what you mean." Rika told her sympathetically. "Even though I know Youshiyuki-san since we're little, and we both love each other very much, it was really difficult at first for us to be together. My parents believed he just wanted me for fun."

"Because of the age differences?" Naoko deduced.

"Hai." Rika nodded. "He's older than me. And my parents didn't thought it possible for a mature man to fall in love with a 'girl' like me."

"But you're not a girl in any way Rika-chan." Naoko told her seriously. "You're in fact much more mature than most of us."

Rika smiled.

"At first my father wanted to forbid us to be together." Rika continued. "But I would just sneak out of my house, or in the classes I had advanced I would skip off and go to see him. He didn't like much what I was doing, but he too would sometimes get out early of a class, or miss a conference, just to be with me for a while. When my mother found out she seemed to notice how deep our love ran, and convinced father to give Yoshiyuki-san a chance. So since that day Yoshiyuki-san would go to my house every weekend, ask permission for me to go out with him, and drive me back a the hour my father had marked. So when he finally asked my hand to my father, he accepted."

Naoko sighed, it was such a lovely story.

'I wish I could find a love like that one…' Naoko thought.

Just then something called her attention: in the lake next to her, one that lacked of any fish, the moon was reflected on the surface, and above that reflection seemed to be a figure, like some kind of illusion: of a young man with short hair, and light eyes, dressed completely in black.

She was about to say something when suddenly all her senses screamed at her one word: DANGER.

"Rika-chan, get inside." Naoko told her.

"What?" Rika was confused.

"Get inside quick." Naoko insisted. "Tell Touya-san and Kaho-san something's wrong."

"Where are you gonna go?" Rika asked worriedly.

"I gotta find Sakura-chan, Shaoran-kun, Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun." Naoko answered.

"I'll help you." Rika offered.

"Iie." Naoko declined her help. "You get inside, and do what I told you. Everything shall be alright."

And before Rika could argue further Naoko was lost in the shadows.

.---.

Naoko was running as fast as she could. But broke into a halt abruptly, almost colliding with Sakura and Shaoran who had also been running; just a few seconds later Tomoyo and Eriol too caught up with them.

"You all feel the same, ne?" Eriol asked.

But the answer was obvious. They all did.

"This is dark magic." Sakura said.

"Dark Western Magic." Tomoyo added.

"What do you think they want?" Shaoran asked.

Eriol was about to suggest something when they suddenly heard a cry.

"Rika-chan!" the girls cried out recognizing the voice immediately.

"My urn!" Naoko added suddenly.

Immediately they turned around and ran in the direction of the Temple. Once there they noticed Kaho lying unconscious next to a wall, by the looks of it she had been thrown into the wall and then fall unconscious. Touya was kneeling next to her. Not too far away was Rika, backing slowly as a figure dressed in black approached her.

_They're gonna get Rika-chan!_ Sakura cried out in panic.

_They aren't behind Rika-chan._ Naoko denied, noticing what was behind her friend. _They want my urn._

It was true, just behind Rika was a table, the one were Naoko had left the urn when getting out of the temple.

'I shouldn't have let it out of my sight.' Naoko thought. 'This is my fault.'

Just as the mysterious intruder was about to reach Rika a white blur got in the middle, hitting the intruder hard and sending him out of the temple.

"That was…" Tomoyo began, a bit shocked.

"Yue-san." Sakura finished for them.

And just then they heard a roar, Kerberos had added to the party.

"Naoko-chan, get the urn." Sakura said. "I've gotta go help Kero-chan and Yue-san."

"I'm going with you." Shaoran said following his fiancée.

"Are you okay Rika-chan?" Tomoyo asked as they got to her friend.

Rika just nodded, she was still scared.

Naoko took the urn in her hands. And the turned to a window, finding Sakura, Shaoran and the guardians battling outside with the intruder and other two like them.

"All this problems…" Naoko whispered. "Just because of this…"

"What's happening?" Rika asked.

Tomoyo didn't answer, instead she went to Kaho and woke her up with a bit of magic. Touya thanked her and helped her wife up.

"What are those?" Touya asked.

"They're reward-hunters." Eriol told them. "Mercenaries. They have nothing against us, it's likely that they don't even know who we are, someone sent them here."

"What for?" Kaho asked. "To kill you?"

"I don't think so." Eriol shook his head. "Maybe it's just to know what kind of people we are, or maybe…"

"It's because of this." Naoko said aloud. "They want the urn."

"But how can they know about it?" Tomoyo asked.

No one seemed to know the answer to that question, or if they did they didn't dare say it aloud. Outside the battle went on, and inside a dead silence.

"What's happening?" Rika asked again. "I don't understand."

"Sometimes things are better when you don't know about them." Kaho said calmly.

Rika didn't like the answer at all, she couldn't see exactly what was going on outside, but she could see it wasn't something good. That thing that had hurt Kaho, and almost got her, and that they said wanted something Naoko had. Rika had seen there was something in it, something strange, almost like unreal. She had always known Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol and Shaoran had secrets, but whatever this was it was beyond all her imagination, and there was also the fact of Naoko being a part of it too.

"I'll stop this now." Naoko said suddenly.

No one could stop her, she just left the temple.

.---.

Sakura and Shaoran were already tired. Using their magic without staff or sword was something truly difficult. And there was also the fact of the training they had done that morning, just as everyday. They wouldn't be able to go on for long if they didn't find a way out.

"Hey you!" Naoko suddenly called out.

The three mercenaries turned their attention to her.

"Naoko-chan!" Sakura didn't like what was going on.

"You want this don't you?" Naoko asked showing them the urn.

"Naoko-san go back inside!" Shaoran yelled at her.

But Naoko paid him no heed, it was time she demonstrated why she was chosen to protect that urn, the powers she possessed.

The mercenaries walked to her.

"Let me tell you one thing." Naoko said calmly. "This is something you'll never have." She concentrated hard. "Sakura-chan! Shaoran-kun! Get down!"

The two sorcerers did as they were told. And just then Naoko threw out some kid of yellow powder, that made the mercenaries cough violently until they collapsed to the floor.

"What was that?" Sakura asked once she could get on her feet.

"A special powder." Naoko answered. "It confuses their senses, and their mind. When they wake up they will be really confused as to what has happened, and they won't remember ever being here, or after this." She held the urn tighter.

Sakura and Shaoran nodded.

Just then Eriol got outside and using his magic sent the three mercenaries to Azkaban, along with a letter addressed to Albus Dumbledore, explaining who those men where and why they had been sent to the prison.

Meanwhile Kerberos and Yue decded to return to their false forms and take their leave, before anyone besides their mistress discovered them.

Behind them exited Touya, Kaho, Tomoyo, and a still confused Rika.

"I don't know what happened here tonight, and I won't pretend I do." Rika said slowly. "Nor will I ask you what happen, because I know you won't tell me."

The others just nodded, thanking her for understanding.

"Still." Rika added. "I do know that you're special. And that whatever you do, it's for the good of everyone. I just want to ask you something. Please, take care."

"Don't worry Rika-chan." Tomoyo was the one to speak to her. "We will."

Rika nodded, she knew their friends were strong enough to take care of themselves, to fight off whatever it was that was against them, although she still got worried for them.

A while later Yoshiyuki arrived and drove Rika away, she had promised not to tell anyone what she had seen, and the sorcerers trusted her.

"What will happen now?" Kaho asked the teens, although she already knew the answer.

"We must go back to England immediately." Eriol said seriously. "All of us."

* * *

There it is. I'm finally done. 

Now about my lateness. I'm not gonna say I had a writer's block, because that wasn't exactly the situation. The truth is that I got inspired for a fanfic of another anime, and had to work on it. Then I noticed this fanfic was supposed to be more important.

Anyway, I haven't gotten as much people reading this fic as I hoped I would get. If you people don't like the fanfic tell me so I don't continue with it. If you do, please leave reviews, I so need the support!

Another thing I wanted to tell you is that it is likely that at least for now the updates will change from being each two weeks to each three, as I'm having some problems getting the right inspiration to write. As I said before once I get the line of the story ready updates shall be sooner. Ok?

And going back to the fanfic I told you I have being writing. If you don'tmind I will tell you a bit about it. That's if you like Escaflowne fics:

Vision Queen. 

Seven Years after the Great War, Peace Festivities turned into the preamble of a new war. The arrival of a mysterious queen that is much more than what she appears, and knows things that might hurt more people than they will save. An enemy related to the Mystic Moon might be the last chance for Van to get notice of his beloved Seer but, will he like what he'll find out? Dozens of secrets, a country not known, a war about to unleash, and one person that binds it all together: _Queen Iris_…

That's all.

Arigato. Ja ne!


	5. Magic Devourers

Chapter 4.- Magic Devourers

"You just can't go back to England."

"I can and I will. Otou-san gave me permission if you're wondering."

"That's because he doesn't know the dangers you're facing."

"I'll face the same dangers there or here."

"Then why don't you stay here? Why don't you fight them here?…Where I can be nearby to help and protect you…"

They had been discussing the topic for about an hour now. While Sakura was busy getting a couple of suitcases ready with her important things. All the while Touya had been insisting her the million reasons why she shouldn't go; but he had just being saying foolish things… until now.

"Oni-chan…" Sakura murmured.

She left the clothes on the bed and went to where he was standing, next to her desk.

"You've got to understand. I have to do this." Sakura said sweetly.

"Again, why?" Touya asked.

"It's my responsibility. As the Card Mistress, as a Sorceress, and a woman who knows that she has the power to make a difference." Sakura said seriously. "You can't expect me to know what's happening out there, know I could be doing something, and still stay inside here."

Touya sighed. Why did his sister have to mature so much?

"And about fighting in England instead of here." Sakura continued. "I'm just trying to protect you. All of you. Just to think what would have happened if those reward hunters had gotten Rika-chan…or if they had attacked us when the guests were still at the party."

"Everyone would have discovered you." Touya finished.

"That's not what worries me." Sakura said. "What worries me is that then there would have been too much people for us to be able to protect them all."

Yup, that was his sister, always worrying about anyone and everyone instead of about herself.

"Don't worry so much about me Touya-kun." Sakura said with a smile, returning to her suitcases. "I'll be with Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun, Naoko-chan, Shaoran-kun, and other friends from London."

"So Naoko-chan is going with you too." Touya said, it was more a question tan a statement.

"Hai." Sakura nodded. "As it's possible that someone else might try to steal that urn she carries, we consider that may represent a danger, to her and to everyone around; so she's coming with us. Eriol-kun is making arrangements for her to be accepted in Hogwarts. There she will be able to continue her magical training, and if anyone tries to attack her, we'll be with her."

Touya nodded. Even when the majority of Naoko's training until then had been supervised by him and Kaho, it would be good for her to get it from other magical people.

"Sakura-chan!" a voice called her from downstairs.

"Going!" Sakura called back.

Just then she closed both suitcases, and using a bit of her magic she got them to float behind her and downstairs.

.---.

In the living room were Tomoyo, Naoko and Shaoran waiting for her, with their things too. The Li's had left to China hours before.

"Eriol-kun said he would be waiting for us in his mansion." Tomoyo said standing up. "You know how to get there, right?"

Sakura just nodded. She and Eriol had talked about it before he left, and helped her pinpoint the exact location of Clow's mansion in the outskirts of London.

"Then we're ready." Shaoran said standing up.

Naoko too got to her feet, trembling slightly.

"Daijoubu Naoko-chan?" Sakura asked, concerned.

"Hai." Naoko answered. "I'm just a bit nervous."

"Don't be." Tomoyo said with a smile. "You'll se everything will be alright."

Naoko nodded, calming down with Tomoyo's reassuring smile.

"Ok." Sakura said. "Then it's time to go."

They all got together, with their things.

"You better take care of Sakura-chan, gaki." Touya suddenly said to Shaoran.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. Why did his brother always seemed to have the need of bothering Shaoran?

But Shaoran didn't take it as an insult, and he answered:

"I'll protect her with my life if need be."

Sakura blushed at the comment, taking a quick look at her engagement ring, she never took it off, it was too special for her.

"We're ready Sakura-chan." Tomoyo's voice brought her out of her memories.

"Hai." Sakura nodded.

She took out the Star Key and transformed it into the staff. Then chose a card.

"Take us from this place, and transport us to the one I've chosen: Clow's Mansion in London, England." Sakura chanted. "Move!"

"Sayonara!" they all called.

They all made sure to be inside the magical circle, and then closed their eyes. There was a brilliant haze of golden and pink light and then…they were gone.

.---.

In the blink of an eye they were standing in the lobby of a very big mansion. Naoko couldn't help but gasp at the sight. While Tomoyo noticed something.

"It looks very much like you're house back in Hong Kong, ne Shaoran-kun?" Tomoyo asked.

"In fact they're both identical." Shaoran said as a matter of fact. "Because…"

"They both belonged to Clow Reed, and he liked to have both of his homes being exactly the same." Eriol finished as she walked down the stairs.

"And why is that?" Naoko asked.

"Well, that is because…" Eriol stood silent.

"Eriol-kun at a loss of words, I just can't believe this." Sakura mocked him.

"He's not at a loss of words, he's ashamed." Shaoran corrected.

They all turned to look at him puzzled.

"Clow Reed-san, even being the great Sorcerer he was, had a terrible memory, to the point were he forgot anything unless he had memorized it a long time before." Shaoran explained. "So he had both houses the same so he didn't get lost when traveling from one to the other."

"Is that true Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo almost couldn't believe it.

"Well… "Eriol began, then lowered his head. "Hai."

At this, everyone else cracked into laughter.

"It's good to see you're all my friends." Eriol said sarcastically raising a brow.

This just made the rest laugh even harder.

"Well, in fact…" Shaoran began, but stopped when he noticed Eriol was ignoring him completely.

The girls noticed in that moment Eriol seemed to be concentrating really hard on something. Then Sakura and Tomoyo could feel it, a telepathic bond; and a second later they could hear it too.

_…problems, I don't know exactly what it is. But I need you to come here. Soon!_

_Understood. I'll be there asap._ Eriol replied.

"What was that?" Tomoyo asked once the contact was over.

"That was Hermione-san." Eriol told them. "As I told you before there have been a few problems in the last month. Apparently some Death Eaters refuse to accept their time is over and that their lord is dead. They have been creating problems. The Aurors fight them, but in the last weeks they've been using more power than common wizards, I believe there are other forces involved in this."

"Maybe the same one who sent the mercenaries." Sakura suggested.

"The one who wants to steal my urn." Naoko said protectively.

"Maybe." Eriol nodded. "The thing is that Hermione-san has been the one helping me with those. And right now she told me that she feels the same power again, there might be some problems in a short while. That's why she wanted me to get there soon."

"And what are we waiting for?" Shaoran asked.

Taking this as a cue Sakura raised her staff again. Searched for Hermione's presence and then ordered the Move Card to take them there.

.---.

Meanwhile Hermione was kneeling behind some bushes. In a park, she had felt some suspicious energy, and when arriving to the place she had discovered some people setting what seemed to be strange things that couldn't be seen by the common eye.

'If it weren't for my magical senses I would have fallen on one of those.' She thought. 'But exactly what are those?' an idea got into her mind. 'Traps…But if it so, for whom?'

There was something in that situation she didn't like a single bit. She took a look at her watch.

'Eriol is taking too long.' She thought. 'If he isn't here soon I'll have to get in this alone.'

"Excuse me…" someone called her just them.

Hermione turned to see one of those men, who by the way wore some kind of strange robes that had holes everywhere, she had been caught.

"S--t!" she cursed.

.---.

Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol and Naoko appeared behind a bunch of trees in what seemed to be a park.

"Something's wrong here." Tomoyo said immediately. "I can feel it, the evil energy in all this place."

Suddenly Naoko gasped. They all turned to look at her, with a hand on a tree, her eyes wide opened, she seemed to be having problems to breathe.

"Dead scene." She said.

"What?" Sakura was confused at this.

"Dead scene." Shaoran repeated. "She means this place is dead. Everything in it, the land, the trees, everything."

"But the trees are green." Sakura said, still not understanding.

"The tree may look alive, but its empty inside." Eriol explained. "It has no vital energy left, its cold. The Dead Scene is a special high-leveled dark magic some people use to absorb the energy of any living thing around them. It's as if they had stopped life; thousands of yeas may pass, and this place will remain the same."

"This is no place for a Sprite like Naoko-chan." Tomoyo said understanding. "She gets her energy from the land, and if the land is dead, she's practically defenseless."

"That's right." Shaoran nodded. "According to some books, an old tribe that could manage this magic, used it to set traps for sprites, nymphs, and other magical creatures, to steal their magic."

"You mean…" Sakura suddenly understood it all.

"This is a trap." Naoko finished for her.

"We must get out of here, now." Tomoyo said seriously.

"But we can't leave without Hermy-chan." Sakura shook her head.

"She's clever enough, she'll understand the same we did, and leave this place." Shaoran assured her.

"I think she won't be able to do that." Naoko suddenly said.

They noticed a strange-looking man holding Hermione, pulling her to what seemed to be an ancient-looking cage.

"Those are them!" Shaoran suddenly said. "The people the book talked about. The tribe of Magic Devourers."

"We must help her." Sakura said.

Tomoyo nodded, and then turned to Naoko. Even if they had to save Hermione, they couldn't leave Naoko unprotected.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Naoko assured them. "Just be quick."

The rest nodded and left their hiding spots.

"Guys!" Hermione cried out the moment she saw them.

"Hermy-chan!" Sakura cried out immediately raising her staff. "Let her go!"

"Make us." One of the Magic Devourers challenged her.

"If that's what you want." Shaoran immediately took up on the challenge, and made his sword appear.

The fight was hard, there were a lot of MD in the zone. And when the Sorcerers attacked, most of the time they could absorb the attack.

"There must be a way, there must…" Eriol said, he was tired, the magic was leaving them fast in that battle.

Suddenly one of them took Shaoran by the arm.

"Argg!" he couldn't help but fry out.

"Shaoran-kun!" Sakura cried out in panic. "Let him go! Windy!"

Even if Windy was a passive card, because of Sakura's emotions it turned into a huge attack that sent the MD flying back.

"Daijoubu Shaoran-kun?" Sakura asked worriedly, kneeling next to him.

"Hai." Shaoran nodded.

"Honto(Really)?" Sakura wasn't at all convinced, she could feel her beloved's aura weak.

"Honto ne(Really)." Shaoran insisted. "I'm just a bit tired. I could feel as they absorbed my energy, my magic."

"These is really dangerous…" Sakura murmured. "We're practically helpless this way."

"We can't give up." Eriol insisted. "Sakura-chan, remember your invincible spell."

"Kimi wa Daijoubu dakara (Everything will be alright)." Sakura declared seriously.

Just then Tomoyo had managed to get Hermione away from those MD and they were both running to escape their grasp. When Tomoyo slipped and was about to fall down.

"Tomoyo!" Hermione cried out in panic.

One of the MD was about to get her.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura cried out hysterically. "Abunai!"

In the last moment Tomoyo turned around, facing her enemy.

"Your energy shall be mine." The MD said evilly.

"No it won't." Tomoyo said.

And at the same time the MD reached with her hand to hold her, she raised her own hand, both grasping each other hands by accident.

"Tomoyo-hime!" Eriol was in panic, not knowing what to do.

The rest of the MD suddenly became silent, not moving. Everyone's eyes had turned over Tomoyo and the MD who was trying to get her magical energy.

And suddenly, the MD that had attacked Tomoyo fell to his knees, totally drained.

"Nani?" Shaoran was puzzled.

What had Tomoyo done?

"You can't get me, nor my magic." Tomoyo said self-confidentially. "No matter how hard you try."

"What makes you so sure?" one of the MD asked her, approaching her menacingly.

"Because I'm like you." Tomoyo replied, and to prove her point, she immediately took the man by his head, and began absorbing his magical energies, the very same he had stolen from Shaoran.

"Impossible." The enemies couldn't believe it.

"Sakura-chan, their weakness is their desire for power." Tomoyo said out loud. "Use that and defeat them now."

"Desire for power?" Sakura repeated, and suddenly she understood, and attacked with a card. "Power!"

The card released a great deal of energy, too much for the MD to use it. Almost half of them fell dead, and the rest managed to escape badly injured.

.---.

Back In the Hiiragizawa Mansion Tomoyo was explaining the rest what she had meant about being like their enemies.

"I had a very long time to talk with my mother in the past month." Tomoyo explained. "And she told me that one of my father's ancestors had been a Magic Devourer, supposedly for this generation that power would be extinct, but being I a sorceress I activated it. That's how I can borrow magic or energy of someone else and use it. The difference is that while most MD just steal magic to feed themselves I don't need it to survive, and usually I give it back."

It was true, and she had given Shaoran back the energy.

"So that's settled then." Eriol said.

"I doubt anything will be settled until we find out who's causing all this." Naoko said in a dark tone.

"He's right." Hermione nodded. "For what I've read those MD live in Africa, and they never come to big cities because they don't like them. Then, why come here to London?"

"Besides the fact that it's one of the two biggest magical places in the world?" Shaoran asked sarcastically.

"But even then, they don't have the ability to teleport, and travel such a long distance." Tomoyo murmured. "Something doesn't fit here."

"Nothing fits here." Eriol replied.

"We've got to investigate more." Hermione said.

The rest immediately nodded.

.---.

Through dark streets a mother and a daughter were walking, they were wearing dark cloaks and hooded, and turned every two minutes to look over the shoulder, as if fearing someone might be following them.

"How do you know he'll help us?" the daughter asked.

"He's got to help us." The mother said apprehensively. "It's the only chance."

"We should have remained home." The daughter said, not too sure they were doing the right thing.

"He would have find us and…" the mother began.

When suddenly a cold air could be felt.

"They're here…" the mother murmured giving a step back.

"What?" the daughter asked unsure of what to do now.

"Run!" the mother yelled.

"What?"

"You get away from here now! He won't harm me, not if you make it to a safe place."

"But mom…"

"You know where to go. Go now."

The daughter nodded.

To call the opponents attention the mother took out a wand and made a few spells with it, giving her daughter time to run away. When enemies tried to get her she got rid of them with a swift kick and a couple of punches.

"You'll never get me." The young woman said as she ran away from the enemies even faster. "I swear mom, I'll rescue you. I swear."

And she continue running into the night.

* * *

Ok, so here's the next chapter. Hope you liked it, I believed this was the opportunity to explain why Tomoyo besides being a Sorceress had the ability to copy others' powers. 

I just finished reading "Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince", I know that book has details that change drastically the way I narrated the sixth year. But still I hope you people will continue reading my fic, if not say so and I won't continue it.

Matta ne.


	6. Happy Birthday Harry

Chapter 5.- Happy Birthday Harry!

Hermione was really surprised when seeing the clock that morning.

"10:30." She read. "Have I really slept this long?"

"It shouldn't surprise you." Naoko spoke as she peeked into the room. "After what happened yesterday. It is to be expected."

Hermione nodded.

"Ah, yeah. Breakfast is ready." Naoko added before leaving the room.

Hermione went to her closet and took a look at some clothes. The previous night she had phoned her parents and they had let her spent a few days at a friend's house. But she didn't have spare clothes. And Tomoyo told her that was not a problem, she and Sakura would leave her a few clothes in the closet, and so they had done.

Hermione finally chose some white capris, and a sky blue three-quarter blouse with bare shoulders, along with a pair of white sandals with blue straps around her ankles. Her hair she pulled it up in a messy bun; and then ran downstairs.

"Good morning!" she called to everyone as she entered the dinning room.

She remembered her first impression the moment they arrived to the mansion the previous night, she had stayed in awe for almost a full minute. She had truly never seen such a big place, at least not besides Hogwarts castle.

"This morning for breakfast, my specialty!" Sakura announced proudly as she emerged from the kitchen carrying a couple of trays full of something.

"Hai!" Shaoran seemed to know exactly what it was.

And in the moment she put the trays down they could see it:

"Chocolate-chip pancakes!" Nakuru cried out.

It had taken Hermione a bit of time and patience to understand exactly what Nakuru and Suppy were, and why they acted the way they did. Suppy wasn't too difficult, always serious, reading some old book; but Nakuru…well, she's quite a case.

.---.

That morning Harry Potter woke up like always, although he knew that day was very different from any other. That day was his seventeenth birthday; which meant that according to the Magical Laws he was officially off-age, he could leave the house he had lived in until then, and use magic without being punished. There was also the fact that he wanted to see his beloved girlfriend, he hadn't seen her in almost a month, and missed her terribly. Even when Hermione had managed to phone him one night, they had been talking in a low voice and fast, just promising to find a way of seeing each other in Harry's birthday.

Harry was already planning on leaving Privet Drive, although he first needed to make sure he had somewhere to live. Professor Dumbledore had told him that Sirius's house wasn't a good idea, as some Death Eater might know about it. He didn't want to get Hermione in more danger than she already was, fighting those strange disasters that happened almost everyday; he had heard of the most recent one, on a mall, the strange fire no one could explain. So he was thinking on asking Ron to help him, or probably Eriol.

Harry was still deep in thought when suddenly he heard a cry.

"Aunt Petunia!" Harry yelled and ran down the stairs.

He didn't even stop to think what was happening, he just saw some dark figure getting over his fallen aunt, raised an arm, and his mind was even faster than the words, the figure was sent flying and crashing into the wall. And that was when Harry recognized them.

"Death Eaters…" he murmured.

"Harry Potter…" the leader of the DE looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked with all his senses on high alert.

"Isn't it obvious?" the DE asked.

"My aunt and uncle have nothing to do with this." Harry said.

"Oh, but they do." Another DE stepped in. "After all, they kept you all this years."

"We have to accept the Incantation old Dumbledore made on this house was a good one." Another cloaked man said. "To be invisible to us as long as you called it home."

'So this is my fault?' Harry wondered. 'As this morning I woke up considering this house would no longer be my home, I broke the Incantation.'

"Crucio!" one of the DE attacked a cowering Dudley.

"No!" Harry cried out.

It happened so fast, the DE couldn't understand exactly what had happened, and didn't have time to either.

Harry just stepped in between the attack and his cousin, creating a shield with his own aura, just in time. Then he concentrated and made a move with his hand, some of the last tricks he had learned when he had been taught how to be a Sorcerer, to summon his wand with the thought, the wand appeared between his fingers.

"You want a fight?" Harry asked getting in stance. "A fight you shall have."

The DE didn't stop to ponder how the boy had gotten his wand out of thin air. There were three of them, and the three attacked.

"Reflectus!" Harry used one of the high-level spells Hermione had taught him recently, with it he created something like a mirror-shield that sent the attack back to his enemy.

It worked, one of the DE was sent crashing into a wall and then fell unconscious.

"One less, two more to go." Harry said with a bit of humor.

"You won't get us that easily." One of them said, sure of himself. "Inferno!"

"Oh no, I'm sure I won't." Harry said sarcastically.

He had the idea of extinguishing the fire with a water spell, but then he would probably have to endure his aunt yelling at him for having spoiled the tapestries, and everything in the room; so he changed his tactic.

"Evaporum!"

The spell, very much like the Evanesco spell was used to vanish what he wished, the difference was this spell was used for more complicated things than the Evanesco.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry attacked again before giving his opponent a chance of doing it first. "Second down, just one left." He added with a smirk, very much like Eriol's.

"Impossible." The last DE murmured, trying to hide his astonishment. He couldn't believe a boy had just defeated two of the best DE with nothing but a couple of spells.

They began a duel, Harry noticed the last DE was tougher than the other two, but didn't matter, he still fought hard.

"Expelliarmus!" the DE attacked him.

Harry had had to jump to dodge the previous attack (which as a consequence had just broken one window), and he wasn't prepared for this spell. His wand flew out of his reach, and he could barely keep his footing.

"You're lost." The DE said self-confidently.

"You might not want to bet on it." Harry said calmly, raising his bare hand. "That trick might work with any other wizard, but not with me."

"No man can do magic without a wand boy." The DE told him roughly.

"Well, I'm quite a case." Harry said with a bit of humor, and before the DE could understand what was happening he added. "Desmaius!"

The DE didn't even have time to stare in shock, he just dropped unconscious.

"After all, I am half-sorcerer." Harry added to his unconscious opponent.

With one more move of his hand his wand returned to him, and then he let himself fall on a coach.

"Well…" he sighed as he took a look around.

Uncle Vernon began getting off the floor slowly, as if not being quite sure it was all over. Dudley had fainted, so it was to be expected he would remain on the floor for the time being. Aunt Petunia on the other hand, she immediately got on her feet, and took a look around, her face contorting in a serious of anger-disappointment-shock-panic…etc. And Harry knew why, besides the broken window one of the coaches was burned, a tapestry too, and there was a hole in the part of the wall the first DE had collided into.

"Harry James Potter!" Petunia yelled enraged. "Look what you have done to my house!"

"You…you are supposed to have your magic forbidden boy." Uncle Vernon added.

"You would have preferred having those men destroy us instead of me using magic?" Harry asked sarcastically. "Besides, I'm off-age already."

Uncle Vernon stayed silent, knowing his nephew was right.

And Aunt Petunia continued her charade.

"Aunt…" Harry interrupted her. "It can all be easily fixed."

"Easily fixed?" his aunt seemed to have smoke on her ears by now. "You know how much this is gonna cost boy? You…"

"Reparo!" Harry flicked his wand one more time.

Instantly his aunt's mouth shut.

And while both Dursleys tried to find something else to scold Harry about he was thinking hard.

'I know Eriol taught me something about sending things on teleportation. I'm not sure how big those things can be, but this DE definitely can't stay here any longer. And Hedwig is away so I have no way of contacting anyone from the Order of the Phoenix.' He thought. 'I must remember…'

.---.

And while Harry was in deep thought Hermione suddenly felt what had happened.

They were in the mansion, getting the biggest room adorned for Harry's Birthday Party. With magic and the help of everyone it wasn't too hard.

"Guys!" Hermione yelled to get everyone's attention.

As soon as there was silence in the room all the Sorcerers could feel it.

"Dark magic…" Sakura murmured.

"By Harry-san's house." Eriol added, standing from his place in the piano, he had been helping Tomoyo practice a song.

"Then we must get there, quick." Tomoyo said standing up too.

"Sakura-chan can get us there fast." Shaoran said as a matter-of-fact.

"But Privet Drive, the street where Harry lives is full of muggles." Hermione noted.

"Then we take the car." Eriol resolved.

"You know how to drive?" Shaoran asked, not too sure.

"Hai." Eriol nodded.

No one said anything else, they just ran outside. Once in the car Eriol took the driver's seat, with Tomoyo in the copilot side. Behind was Hermione, and there was still space for one or two more. Sakura, Shaoran and Naoko preferred to stay behind with Nakuru and Spinel to finish the preparations for the party.

.---.

Eriol didn't lie when he said he knew how to drive, what he missed to add was that he drove fast, really fast. Not that they mattered much, but they almost gave a few kids their life's scare.

Once in Privet drive Eriol lowered the speed, so they could try and pick up Harry's aura. It wasn't needed. Just as they were trying to sense it they noticed how the door of one of the houses turned on, and they heard some yelling.

"This is all your fault boy!" Vernon yelled.

"They almost killed my precious Dudders!" Aunt Petunia wailed.

"You've bothered us for the last time!" Vernon declared.

"But Uncle Vernon…" Harry began.

"Nothing!" Uncle Vernon threw out the trunk where Harry had been packing everything.

And behind his trunk came Hedwig's cage, and a suitcase with the rest of his little possessions.

"We should have never accepted you in our house!" Aunt Petunia. "They asked us to do it. For the memory of my sister, Lily, for the love I had for her but…"

"Love?" Harry asked sarcastically, and with a bit of grudge. "You know nothing about love. All this years you treated me more like a slave, or a wall. Even Aunt Marge treats her dog better. If you really had any love toward me I would feel this place as home, but I do not. That's why the shield around this house fell, that's why those Death Eaters attacked. And even when I just saved your lives all you can say is I'm a bother, and kick me out." He sighed. "I don't know how I can expect anything else from you. I don't know how I ever wished this could be my home."

The last words really hurt the Durleys, but hid it. They closed the door on Harry's face.

"Fine." He said. "I'll call the Nightbus, I was planning on leaving today this house anyway. Just hope the DE get the notice of my leaving too, the last thing I would wish is for them to attack you while you have no one to protect you."

In the inside of the house Vernon and Petunia doubted. They knew it was true. If they were attacked without Harry there, it didn't mean they would be forgiven, it would be the other way around. They would all be killed, without even having a chance to save themselves.

Vernon was already thinking twice, and he turned around to open the door again. But an awe of Dudle got his attention away.

"Just look at those babes!" Dudley said with side eyes.

When Vernon followed his son's gaze he took in the image of a young woman of about seventeen, wearing a blue blouse and white capris, jumping out of the back seat of a Sports Car, and running to their front lane.

And the next scene they saw almost made Dudley faint again: that 'gorgeous girl' kneeling next to Harry, hugging him for a second, and them kissing him!

.-.

Hermione recognized Harry immediately.

"They're kicking him out!" she cried out angrily.

"Then we came just in time." Eriol said as he stopped the car.

Hermione immediately jumped off the car, it was not a problem for her after all the training. In seconds she was kneeling next to her boyfriend.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Harry was kneeling down, making sure all his things were on the trunk. When he heard the voice he didn't recognize it immediately.

"Yes miss, thank you." He said without looking up. "Who are you looking for?"

"My handsome boyfriend, he told me he lived in Privet Drive, number four." Hermione answered with a smile.

"Privet Drive is here, number four…" Harry wasn't paying much attention yet, but as he spoke, he understood.

"I want to tell him how much I miss him, and love him." Hermione went on.

"Hermy!" Harry raised his head immediately, a mix of shock and great happiness adorned his face.

He immediately crushed her in an embrace.

"Good to see you too." Hermione added, surprised by his actions.

"I've missed you so much Hermy…" Harry whispered. "You have no idea."

"I do." Hermione replied, breaking the embrace for a moment. "Because I've missed you just as much."

No more words where needed. Their lips looked for each others', and found what they were looking for: love.

.-.

Vernon gasped, and Petunis could do nothing but stare. Who was this woman, and why did she treated Harry like that? They obtained their answers shortly afterwards, when the couple that was still in the car talked.

.-.

"Hey guys, I know you're really happy of seeing each other again, but maybe we should be leaving." Tomoyo suggested, opening the door of the car and getting out.

"Right." Hermione nodded.

Harry closed the trunk and got to his feet, helping Hermione up on the way. He was about to take hold of his things when…

"Let me, I'll take care of that." Eriol said walking around the car.

After taking a quick check to make sure no one was spying them (no one besides the Dursleys that is) Eriol moved his hand and the things levitated to the back of the car.

.-.

"They're wizards too!" Dudley gasped.

And just to confirm it they saw Harry's companion as she drew out a wand, flicked it, and immediately Harry's clothes were arranged.

"All of them!" Dudley added.

.-.

Harry, with his clothes arranged courtesy of his girlfriend, and Hermione got in the back seat of the car. And then Tomoyo and Eriol got in their places too.

"You would want to fasten your seatbelt." Hermione told Harry as she did the same.

"Why?" and even as Harry asked he did as he was told.

"Because we're gonna break the wind!" Eriol exclaimed as he turned on the car and pushed the accelerator deep down.

Hermione and Tomoyo laughed as they heard him, and Harry couldn't help but cry out as he felt the force of gravitation push him into his seat.

After a hard u-turn and a few seconds going at that break-neck speed they were out of sight.

.-.

Both women were still laughing when they got out of the car, in the mansion.

"This place Eriol is…wow." Harry didn't really know what to say.

"Yeah, I reacted just the same way." Hermione said.

Harry said nothing more as they walked over the steps that led to the entrance.

"You do know the Dursleys were spying on us, ne?" Eriol asked just as he opened the door.

"Hai." Tomoyo nodded. "Just to see the way that boy, Harrykun's cousin was looking at Hermy-chan."

"What?" both Harry and Hermione were taken aback by this.

"Well, I would have loved to see their faces the moment we blew the dust on their faces." Eriol said with humor.

"Right!" Hermione couldn't help but double in laughter again.

"Hey." Just then Harry noticed the place was really quite. "Eriol, didn't you say Sakura, Shaoran and other friends were here."

"Right…" Eriol began.

Just then there was a high exploding sound, followed by a rain of sparkles, confetti, serpentines, balloons, etc.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!"

A chorus of voices chimed in at a time.

Harry just stood there, frozen in shock. He had never expected something like that.

"Just the effect I wanted." Sakura said emerging from the shadows, carrying on her hands some of the Sakura Cards.

Tomoyo immediately got her camera out-of-nowhere and began filming everything.

"Good surprise, ne?" Shaoran asked with.

"The best I've had in my life." Harry replied sincerely.

.-.

Some hours later they were having dinner, and opening gifts. From Tomoyo clothes, a book from Eriol, a sword from Shaoran ("You'll learn to use it." Shaoran told him.), a protecting-charm from Naoko, hand-made candies from Nakuru, a box from Sakura…

"What's in here?" Harry asked as he opened it.

He gasped.

The box was full with different photographs, photographs of his family.

"How?" Harry couldn't get enough voice to ask anything more.

"Lets just say it pays to be one of the most powerful sorceresses." Sakura said with a smile. "The truth is that I took yesterday to do some researching, some of the photos are from the Daily Prophet, or from Hogwarts Journals, others are copies of some that friends of your parents have." She sighed. "And some of them are my mother's. Since she was a model she learned about photograph, she took a lot of them."

"Thank you Sakura." Harry said almost in tears. "This means so much to me."

Eriol began playing the piano, Tomoyo sang. Naoko made choirs to Tomoyo's song. Nakuru served some candies and then tried to get Suppy to eat them. Sakura and Shaoran began dancing to the compass of the music. Hermione and Harry remained sitting.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said. "But I still don't have your gift ready, you'll have to wait a bit more to get it."

"Don't worry about it Hermy." Harry embraced her. "You're the best gift I could ever ask for."

Hermione smiled at him warmly.

And for the umpteenth time that evening…they kissed.

* * *

I'm back! For those who wonder, I wasn't dead, just partying! No, that's not true. School has been hell, and my computer broke down. Also I'm having loads of homework and next week I'll be in a Chess contest. But anyway, you don't need to know that. 

I have some questions, you'll have to vote. You want Severus Snape to continue being a good person, or yo want him as bad (Really I never had the intention of making him a good guy it just happened, and just the same way it can be undone. The second: you want Draco Malfy to be antagonist or in te good side. I really need to know that soon, before they o back to Hogwarts.

Thanks for your reviews, keep them coming!

See you later.


	7. True Soulmates

**Chapter 6.- True Soulmates.**

A big white, spare room, that seemed to be lacking of any walls or ceiling, everything was quite and empty until…

"Mist!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"God of Thunder!"

"Sealing vines!"

"Firey!"

"Desmaius!"

"Darkness!"

Seven auras shone at once, as spells and incantations thrown by their owners found each other, in a mega collision that would have destroyed the China Wall.

Silence reigned, the ticking of a clock could be heard, marking each and every second, almost feeling like an eternity.

And even when the dust and residual energy hadn't yet settled at all, the seven figures leapt at each other. One with a lilac whip, the second with a wand and at the same time trying to maneuver a small sword, the third with a ceremonial sword, the fourth with bare hands, the fifth with a pink staff and a deck of cards, the sixth with a yellow cane and a wand, and the seventh with a dark blue staff.

.---.

While the battle went on in the basement of the mansion, Suppy remained in a sofa, reading, and Nakuru prepared some cookies.

Suddenly the house vibrated a bit, even if only for a fraction of a second, and being so lightly that just they could feel it being right above the room, they knew how serious things were downstairs.

"You imagine what would happen if they were having that battle outside?" Nakuru asked.

"It's obvious that if they were outside they wouldn't be using so much power Nakuru." Suppy replied without taking his eyes of the book.

"Yeah." Nakuru nodded. "It was a good idea Master decided to restore the Training Room. If it had remained the way it was when we just got here, it wouldn't have endured their power this long."

"And still, we're feeling a part of it." Suppy finally paid attention to her.

And as if on cue, in that very moment another vibration was felt.

"This continues vibrations are the only sign we feel of their battle, or training, but with the thick magic limits around that room, if we're feeling this it means their levels are really high." Suppy said as if giving a lecture to someone.

"Well of course Suppy-fool." Nakuru mocked him. "After all Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura and Shaoran are the Supreme Sorcerers; Hermione and Harry are wizards and also half-sorcerers, and Naoko too, as a Sprite."

Suppy nodded.

All of them, they were really powerful, the most powerful magical-people in the world, with enough magic to vanquish anything that went into their path, to protect their beloveds and the whole world of any danger that might appear. But still, no matter how much power they possessed, they were still children. Were they really ready for such a responsibility?

.---.

After almost three hours of hard training the teens laid sprawled on the carpeted floor of the living room, having some drinks and candy Nakuru had prepared for them, while listening to some music on the radio.

"That training was terrific!" Sakura said excitedly.

"And terribly tiring." Hermione added.

"It was fun." Eriol said with a smirk.

"You say that because all throughout the training you did nothing more than make fun of everyone." Tomoyo scolded him.

Eriol tried to look guilty making a pout, but failed miserably.

The girls couldn't help but laugh.

"I still think I'm not good enough with this sword." Harry said moving the sword around.

"You must be patient, and perseverant." Shaoran told him.

"Practice makes the master." Naoko added.

With them like that, sprawled on the floor, the girls cuddled next to their guys (except for Naoko who remained alone), not caring what anyone might think of their current positions; no one would believed they were the most powerful magical beings of the universe.

.---.

Through dark streets a mother and a daughter were walking, they were wearing dark cloaks and hooded, and turned every two minutes to look over the shoulder, as if fearing someone might be following them.

The mother convinced the daughter to continue on her own, to escape. And as the daughter left, the mother tried to fight off their pursuers, but there were just too many. After battling for what seemed like hours she was finally knocked unconscious, and woke up to find herself before a group of cloaked men.

"No need to use those cloaks." The woman said. "I know exactly who you are."

"Then you know you're in danger now." A man told her.

"I don't fear you." The woman assured him calmly. "Nor do I fear anything you might represent."

"What about fearing me?" a dark voice asked.

She gasped and gave a step back, as if trying to run away, but it was impossible with all those men surrounding her.

"It's impossible." She chocked out.

"No it isn't." he assured her.

"You're gone, forever."

"My physic may be gone, as you say, forever. But my soul will never leave this place."

"You're so evil, you aren't wanted not even in hell."

"Je!" he seemed to find her commentary rather amusing.

"And still." She insisted. "No matter how hard you try, you'll never get your power back. If that's why you brought me here you an begin thinking of another plan, because I will never give you back your powers."

"That's not why I want you here. I once found a new source of power without you, and I have already done it again."

"Then why have you brought me here."

"Even with all this evilness, I've always believed in family traditions."

"No…"

"Where is she?"

"You'll never have her."

"Where is she?"

"Gone. She's safe. Away from you!"

"No matter how far she goes, she won't be able to hide away from me. Just as I found you now, I'll find her, no matter where she goes."

"Even then, she'll destroy you."

"I seriously doubt it. But even then, Would she risk never seeing her dear mother again?"

"You wouldn't dare…"

"First you call me evil, and then you don't believe me capable of using you as bait, you really underestimate me." He turned to the cloaked figures. "Take her to her room." To the woman. "It's been arranged just like the room you used to have, hope you'll be comfortable. My men have been given instructions to treat you decently, but if you don't cooperate…I can't assure you your dear daughter will meet you unharmed."

"No!"

"It's up to you two." He smirked. "Take her."

"No! Leave me!" she yelled. "You'll see. You'll be defeated. In the end you'll loose."

"You'll see in how big a mistake you are soon enough."

"Bastard…"

"I suggest you get comfortable…darling."

With that the men took the woman away, leaving the leader with some of his most trustable advisors.

"Are you sure it is wise to leave it like this my lord?" one asked. "To let her live?"

"You dare doubt me?" the lord sounded colder than ever.

"Of course not my lord."

"Good." He smiled wickedly. "Now we just have to lay back and watch. Things shall get interesting."

.---.

Sakura woke up abruptly, having had a very bad dream, although she could remember it at all, she was sure it had been bad.

"Darkness, both in lack of light and evil power." The sorceress murmured to herself. "A shadow that holds to this world by a tread, still refusing to disappear, too worn out to represent a true danger unless being aid. And that's exactly what worries me. Because if a shadow like that managed to hold, means it once was really powerful, too much o be completely vanquished off this world, and if it gets help it would mean to fight not just one malevolence, but two." She sighed worriedly. "I don't have a good feeling about this."

.---.

Three weeks went by. And Harry could really say he had never enjoyed his vacations this much. Shortly after his arrival to Eriol's he had received a letter from Dumbledore, telling him he knew what had happened. Also they had already received their letters with the list of the materials for their last year, and were planning on staying in the Leaky Cauldron for the last eek to meet Ron and pass some time with, they also wanted to see the twins "Weasley Weezers" store they had opened in that place.

Everyday they trained their magic, Harry could say he was good enough with his Sorcerer abilities, just as Hermione, although he still did poorly with a sword, although Shaoran insisted that he just needed practice.

Eriol and Tomoyo made every minute together worth it, knowing that once inside Hogwarts their time to be together would be severely shorten. Even when they didn't really care if anyone found out about their relationships, still they didn't want to call too much attention upon themselves.

Sakura and Shaoran were happier than ever, their love and devotion for one another could be felt miles around them. If anyone that had last seen Shaoran before he first set foot on Japan and met Sakura saw him now, they would surely suffer a heart attack at seeing so much the boy had changed from that time to the date. And now that they were engaged…they were sure nothing and nobody would be able to tear them apart.

Naoko felt alone at times, but never showed it, it wasn't like she had much time for a boyfriend anyway, it was enough as it was with her duty to guard the urn, and those strange dreams she had once in a while. She was almost sure that those women from the graves: Rose Midori and Rose Tsubame had something to do with the urn she was caring, but what exactly the young sprite did not know.

Also all throughout those weeks they would get calls about a danger, or just feel it right away; They would go and solve it. Most of the times it was fun for them, to try and use their magic to sort out everything, without being discovered was truly a bet, one worth trying. For the muggle world 'strange things' were happing, and happily none of them had seriously affected anyone. For the magical world it was a 'light threat' that need not be considered much for the time being, after all they knew they had the Aurors and the oldest members from the D.A. (those who were already off age, and so could se magic without being punished) to keep everything under control.

And so, even when the small problems here and there, nobody could have ever imagined the real danger laying ahead of them.

.---.

They were supposed to be in Diagon Alley by the afternoon, but Hermione wanted to see her parents once more before leaving to Hogwarts, and Harry wanted to meet his girlfriend's parents, so while Eriol, Tomoyo, Naoko, Sakura and Shaoran got to Diagon Alley, Hermione and Harry took the train to where Hermione lived.

Harry's hands were already sweating by the time they got to the house's door.

"Nervous?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Must you ask?" hi reply was rather low, his throat being too dry to speak louder.

"Don't worry." Hermione gave his hand a light squeeze. "Everything will be fine."

She took out her key and opened the door.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" she announced.

"In the kitchen honey!" her mother called to her.

As they both walked through the house to get to the kitchen, Harry could see Hermione's house wasn't too big, but it was cozy, it looked and felt like he always imagined a true home would.

In the kitchen Emma Granger was getting the meal ready, while Herman Granger sat on a chair, just outside the door that lead to the backyard, reading the newspaper; Harry noticed it was the Prophet.

"My father likes to know both the news of the muggle and magical world." Hermione explained noticing her boyfriend's look. "As sometimes common newspaper doesn't show important things that may affect me, he prefers to know everything."

"That's good." Harry commented.

It was until he spoke that Mrs. Granger raised her head from over the bunch of pans and pots ad noticed his presence.

"Oh good morning Hermy honey, I see you've brought a visitor." She dried her hands. "Herman darling Hermy is home and had brought over a friend." She extended her hand. "Emma Jane Granger, pleased to meet you."

"And I'm Herman Peter Granger." Hermione's father announced entering. "Who are you?"

"My name is Harry James Potter, pleased to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Granger." Harry greeted the politely.

"He's my boyfriend." Hermione added.

Harry remained straight and unmoving as he felt Hermione's parent's eyes scrutinizing him, as if deciding if he was worthy of their daughter.

Hermione noticed how deep her parent's gazes were on her beloved but there was nothing she could do about it, she turned to look at him in silence, as if asking for forgiveness for the situation in which she had gotten him.

When noticing the look Hermione was giving him Harry turned slightly to her, he could her concern, and a bit of embarrassment for the situation. Using what he had learnt about his sorcerer's power he let some of his aura embrace Hermione, and when she gave signals of having felt him, he smiled at her lightly.

Emma Granger's eyes were the first to leave Harry's figure and notice the looks the two teenagers were exchanging. She cleared her throat, calling her husband's attention who then too noticed the looks.

"So." Herman finally spoke. "You're Harry, my dear daughter's boyfriend."

"Yes sir." Harry nodded. "I'm here in hope to get your approval to our relationship, making you know I truly love Hermione."

Hermione blushed at the direct and doubtlessly sincere words Harry was pronouncing.

For her mother, that way of talking was considered a good signal.

"Very well. I must say I don't know you as much as I would like to." He admitted. "But I trust my dear daughter knows how to choose the man to share her life with."

Now Hermione felt embarrassed, her father spoke as if Harry had just asked her hand in marriage…although she had to admit she did like that thought.

.---.

A young woman was standing in the middle of a small room, it was almost empty, except for a small sleeping bag, and a backpack with some things. There she was moving slowly, precise and smooth movements, almost as if practicing some kind of secret choreography.

"No matter what I'll be the most powerful of all." She murmured continuing her movements non-stop. Her voice turned colder when she seemed to remember something, or maybe someone. "No matter what, I'll destroy you."

.---.

After having invited Harry to eat something, the young couple and her parents were having a serious talk in the sitting room.

"Hermione told us about that fight you had against the Dark Lord at the end of last year." Herman commented.

"I presume she also told you that some Death Eaters still refuse to give up and have been causing problems." Harry said.

"We know." Emma nodded. "We read the Prophet, we know what happens and that you do everything you can to sort it out. Hermione has also told us about your different abilities."

Harry nodded, he supposed Hermione would have told them.

"I still don't understand what she meant with that." Herman insisted.

"Being half-sorcerers?" Harry guessed. "It means we have a power that surpasses that of an average wizard or witch, because we don't depend on the magic in our wands, because we have magic of our own."

Saying that Harry moved his hand and whispered a spell in a low voice, immediately a bouquet of flowers appeared in his hand, he handed it to Emma.

"Wow…" Emma had to admit she was amazed at that.

"We aren't the only ones." Hermione added. "We have friends, the ones who have taught us how to use this powers, they are full sorcerers. They come from Asia and are here to lend us their aid, so we can learn, and to help fight the DE that still try to hurt us. Some of them seem to get more powerful with every day, we must work all together."

"More powerful, it means that you're in danger." Emma words called her husbands attention.

The worried parents turned to look at the teens in silence, almost wishing for them to say things weren't that bad, but at the same time knowing that wouldn't happen.

"Yes." Finally they both said it.

"But, isn't there a way for you not to be in danger?" Herman asked.

"Not even those who don't fight against them are safe from this evil." Hermione said.

"Believe me, if I knew of any way to keep Hermione away from this danger I would do it, even if that meant to push her away from me, but I know it would be useless." Harry said really serious. "So I'll do the next best thing: protect her, with my life if need be."

"Come on Harry, don't get so gloomy." Hermione murmured with a hand on his shoulder. "You know that no matter what I will never leave you, never."

And when looking at their daughter in her eyes they knew that they shone with true love, Hermione really loved Harry with all her heart, just as much as he loved her. Their love could be seen, felt in the air, just as those of the true soulmates.

* * *

I'm here! I can't believe I was able to write all this chapter on one go. Hope you like it. As you may have seen I'm already giving some clues as to who the villain will be in this sequel. I know you may be thinking that it's taking too long for them to begin the new year but it's just that there are so many things that must happen before they can actually get back to Hogwarts. Anyway, in the next chapter I hope to get at least to their trip on the Hogwart's Express. 

About the votes I had asked for, up to know almost everyone wants Malfoy to be on the good side, I'm already working on him that way; but about Snape you don't seem to be able to decide, half the votes were for him on the good side, and half on the bad one, so the votes shall continue a bit more.

I was so deceived to see so few reviews on my last update, it really encourages me to receive your opinions, even if they are to criticize my mistakes (just don't flame me please, I'm open to constructive criticism). Hope I will receive more reviews in this chapter.

Also for those fans of Inuyasha I've uploaded a new fic of that anime, it's called the trap, a One Shot, and if you would read it I would be very glad.

That's all for now.

Mata ne.


	8. Intruders in the Hogwarts Express

**Chapter 7.- Intruders in the Hogwarts Express. **

Harry and Hermione arrived to the Leaky Cauldron a few minutes before dinner, Herman and Emma had offered to drive them both there; insisting to the teens they had their approval for their relationship, and that if they ever needed help, they weren't alone.

"Harry! Hermione!" Molly Weasley greeted them with a hug. "We were waiting for you to arrive. What took you so long?"

"I insisted that we should go first to visit my parents." Hermione explained. "And we got carried away."

"So, you already went to visit your future parents-in-law." Fred said with a smirk.

George laughed.

The twins noticed Ron was approaching the couple from behind, wanting to surprise them, but before he could Hermione and Harry turned around.

"Hello Ron!" they both chimed with a smile.

"You!" Ron yelled at his brothers. "You told him!"

"No." Fred and George shook their head, and maybe for the first time in their lives, they looked sincere.

"They didn't need to Ron." Hermione said with a smile.

"We knew exactly where you were." Harry added.

"How?" Ron asked.

"Himitsudesu." Hermione replied with an 'innocent' smile.

"What?" this time Ron, along with the twins got confused.

"Sorry, it slipped." Hermione said. "It's a secret."

"I'm sure now Ron believes you pass too much time with us Hermy-chan." Sakura said with a grin as she and her friends joined the rest.

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked, again with her 'innocent-yet-playful' smile.

"What I believe is that Harry-kun isn't the only one getting too much influence from Eriol-kun." Tomoyo said grinning. "You too are picking some of his traits Hermy-chan."

"Well, what can we do about it?" Shaoran asked. "It's the only thing they're learning from that old-grump."

"Hey!" Eriol yelled. "More respect my cu…"

"Eriol…" Tomoyo, Sakura and Hermione murmured under their breath.

_Cute little descendant._ Eriol finished in their minds.

Harry was the only one that couldn't hear him, but knew him well enough to imagine what he had said.

"Did I miss something?" Ron asked confused.

'My dear friend, you've missed many things.' Harry thought.

Even without reading his mind, his girlfriend could guess what his thoughts were.

"Don't worry Harry." Hermione whispered in his ear. "One day he'll know."

Harry just nodded.

.---.

The following morning Ron woke up around nine o'clock, ready to wake up Harry; great was his surprise when he noticed his friend wasn't in bed. Once outside he knocked on the door, Ginny opened.

"Good morning Ron." Ginny said.

"Good morning Ginny. Is Hermione inside?" Ron asked.

"No." Ginny shook her head. "She woke up before me, I wasn't awake yet when she left."

"Strange." Ron murmured. "Even if I do believe Hermione to be an early person, Harry had never been one. Still a few months ago, in Hogwarts, you needed a siren to wake him up."

"Seems he has changed." Ginny commented. "Just like Hermione."

"Yes, they have both changed, too much I believe." Ron murmured.

.---.

Minutes later Ron and Ginny went to get their breakfast, there the twins and their parents were already waiting for them.

"Mom, have you seen Harry and Hermione?" Ron asked.

"No." Molly shook her head.

"They left early morning." The bartender told them. "Said they were going for an early walk, would return…"

The man was interrupted just when the door opened, and the voices and laughs of a group of teenagers could be heard.

"It was so funny!" Naoko was laughing her head off.

"Bloody brilliant!" Hermione added laughing just the same way.

"Hey! Quit it." Eriol complained. "It's me you're making fun of."

"I don't see why we should quit laughing." Sakura said, laughing too.

Eriol turned to his girlfriend, expecting her aid, but it was useless.

"I'm sorry Eriol-kun." Tomoyo said with false guilty. "But you have to admit you looked quite…amusing."

"¿Amusing?" Shaoran asked sarcastically. "It was plain hilarious!"

They all laughed again, Eriol too.

"I didn't know Li had that kind of humor." Ginny commented.

"Me neither." Ron added.

That was right, their two friends had suddenly turned to other friends whom they knew nothing about; and slowly, they were beginning to not know about their friends either.

Hermione and Harry could notice Ron's and Ginny's attitude, and could also guess the reason; but even then there was nothing they could do about it.

"Harry…" Hermione whispered.

She noticed her boyfriend was more affected than her by the situation.

"I don't like hiding things to them Hermy." Harry murmured. "Especially to Ron. He has been my best-friend since the moment I boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time."

"Technically we aren't lying." Hermy tried to console him. "We're just not telling him the full truth, just the half."

"There aren't 'half-truths' Hermy." Harry said sadly. "I remember when I didn't understand your strange attitudes, how much it pained me that you didn't trust me as you trusted Sakura and company. And now we're doing him, and the rest, the same."

Hermione hugged him not knowing what else to do.

And meanwhile Sakura, Shaoran, Naoko, Tomoyo and Eriol were looking at each other.

"This is hard on Harry-kun." Sakura murmured.

"It's understandable." Shaoran said. "He doesn't like lying to his friends, like we do."

"It's different." Eriol argued. "Most of us have been in this since we were little, we know we hide our true powers for the welfare of those who surround us. But with Hermione-san and Harry-san it's different, they had never kept this kind of secrets from other friends, specially not from someone as close to them as Ron."

"But we know, and they too that it is for the good of all." Tomoyo said.

"Still, sometimes that usually doesn't make it any easier." Naoko commented.

They knew it was harder for her than for the other four, being the last of them to discover her magic, it had taken her some time to understand she needed to hide that power from all her non-magical friends, like Chiharu, Yamazaki, Rika, etc.

"Still." Tomoyo murmured seriously. "I believe Ron-san will be finding out sooner than we ourselves imagine."

Even if she wasn't usually one to make predictions, she wasn't the only one who believed that.

.---.

The rest of the week went by the same way. Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Naoko, Harry and Hermione would wake up early morning and go train, then return in time to take a bath and get some breakfast. The rest of the day they would be doing different things; Harry and Hermione some times on their own, others along with Ginny, Ron and the rest of the Weasley family; Sakura and the rest would split into couples(those times Naoko would stay behind), or would go all the five to look around.

The last day there in Diagon Alley Hermione was getting her things packed when suddenly she felt something strange. Without giving any explanation to Ginny for her strange behavior she left what she was doing and ran outside, where she almost crashed into Harry who was just exiting his and Ron's room.

"You felt it?" Hermione asked.

"You too?" Harry replied.

They both nodded and ran downstairs. In the entrance of Diagon Alley they could see Naoko standing, wearing just her nightgown, and holding the urn tightly in her hands.

"Nao…" Harry was about to yell at her but Hermione stopped him.

"Don't do it." She murmured.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"She looks strange, I want to know why." Hermione explained.

"She's saying something." Harry murmured.

"Daughters of the earth, princesses of voice, chosen to keep the magic balanced." Naoko was chanting in a low voice. "I pledge you allegiance." She dropped to her knees, and then touched the floor with her hands (still holding the urn), and then with her forehead. "I am your faithful servant, my ladies: Rose Midori, Rose Tsubame. Order and I shall obey. My life is yours to rule, my body and magic serves to nothing but your purposes, my soul searches non-stop for you, my rightful Mistresses."

There was a brief light and suddenly Hermione and Harry saw something really strange: right before Naoko two women were standing, dressed in elegant robes: one purple, one dark red-almost black; they both had dark hair, and their eyes were of indescribable colors. Each of them extended a hand, white bare hands touched Naoko's head lightly. And when they raised their hands again each had a glowing bracelet around the wrist.

And just then the women seemed to turn to look at them, delicate features adorned their faces, a voice could be heard as their eyes shined:

…Rose Midori…Rose Tsubame…

.---.

Hermione blinked, a bit disoriented.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Ginny asked her from a side.

Hermione blinked twice, as if confused all over again.

"Hermione?" Ginny insisted.

"I'm fine Ginny." Hermione lied. "Don't worry."

And meanwhile, one question ran through her mind: 'How did I get here?'

Had it all been nothing but a hallucination? The feeling in her magical senses, finding Harry feeling the same, running outside, seeing Naoko in some strange trance, murmuring some strange words and kneeling to some unknown women, and then two women appearing out of thin air and touching her. It was the last thing she could remember, along with a word that rang repeatedly through her mind: Rose…

"Hermione!" Ginny called her from the door. "Mom says we're going to eat dinner now."

"Coming." Hermione closed her trunk immediately and ran downstairs.

.---.

The teens arrived running to the Hogwarts Express. The train was already almost full, and they had a hard time finding an empty compartment. In the end they did find an empty compartment, where they all fit.

"I would have never imagined all seven of us fitting in one compartment." Ron commented.

The rest just smiled as Sakura discreetly returned the Big Card to her pack.

Tomoyo sighed as she gazed through the window.

"Oh Tomoyo, what happens to you?" Hermione asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Harry asked her in a low voice.

It was then that she remembered that Eriol wasn't with them, as a professor he had to be in another compartment, giving instructions to the new prefects.

_Don't worry Tomoyo. You'll soon be with him again._ Hermione sent her thoughts.

_You're right Hermy-chan, arigato._ Tomoyo replied.

Hermione knew enough Japanese to understand the Japanese girl was thanking her.

.---.

The trip went by silently. There was a moment when Tomoyo suddenly stood up.

"Excuse me, I need to go to the restroom." Tomoyo said as she left the compartment.

But she wasn't going to the bathroom, instead she walked by the alley, avoiding the prefects who where now checking the students. She finally reached the first wagon, and entered the Prefects' Compartment, where a pair of arms immediately surrounded her.

"Eriol…" Tomoyo whispered.

In all response Eriol took her face between his hands and kissed her passionately.

"Eriol, no." Tomoyo broke the kiss after a while. "The students could find us here."

"They have to check up all the train, it'll take them a while to be back." Eriol replied kissing her again. "Come on hime, I know you miss me just as much as I miss you, let us have this moment together."

Tomoyo didn't comply any longer, she captured his lips with hers and kissed him deeply.

.---.

Sakura smiled when she felt Tomoyo's aura shinning happily.

"Don't you think Tomoyo is taking too long in the restroom?" Ron asked.

"Maybe it is crowded and she has to wait." Sakura lied. "Don't worry."

Ron believed the lie, and Sakura's attitude was enough for the rest to understand what was truly happening with the Enchantress.

Suddenly Hermione felt goosebumps down her spine.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked noticing her uneasiness.

Hermione imagined that as she had been practicing her Sorcerer-abilities longer than her boyfriend she was more sensible to the signals.

Another goosebump and Hermione got nervous.

_Sakura, do you feel it?_ Hermione asked.

_Hai._ Sakura replied.

Just then the Express stopped.

"What's happening?" Ron asked, confused.

"What could have made the train stop?" Naoko asked.

"Last time this happened Dementors got on board." Harry remembered.

"I'm afraid the event is about to repeat itself." Shaoran murmured.

"What!" Ron got nervous, he definitely didn't like the Dementors.

"Harry-kun, do the kids from the D.A. know how to conjure a Patronus?" Sakura asked.

"Yes they do." Harry nodded.

"If you have a way to communicate with them and warn them do it now." Sakura said getting to the door of the compartment.

"Where are you doing?" Ron asked.

"To get Tomoyo back before the Dementors attack her." Shaoran made up a lie fast. And then he added in Hermione's mind: _We need to make sure the Dementors aren't here to cover up something worse._

_Ok._ Hermione replied. _Take care._

Once Sakura, Shaoran and Naoko were gone Hermione took out a false galleon.

"What are you gonna do?" Ron asked.

"The same thing we do when we call the D.A. members for a meeting, just that this time it is to warn them." Hermione said as she did some spells. "I believe Dementors aren't the only ones invading this train."

.---.

And just as Hermione, Shaoran and Sakura suspected, D.E. had boarded the Hogwarts Express along with the Dementors. They were planning on using the Dementors as a distraction while they had their fun killing a few students.

Meawhile some of the D.A. members split into groups to occupy as much of the Hogwarts Express as they could before the D.E. noticed them.

Tomoyo and Eriol had noticed what was happening and decided to cut short their romantic reunion to fight off the intruders.

Sakura, Shaoran and Naoko too were with the wands in hand, ready to fight.

And just as the D.E. got in their places, believing they would give the students the scare of their lives, they didn't count on what was waiting for them behind the compartment doors.

It was as if time had slowed down. The D.E. used spells to throw the compartment doors opened, some of the Dementors reached in, then the D.E. raised their wands to attack and…

…All Dementors and D.E. were thrown back into the hallways' walls. While students stood with their wands raised aiming to the D.E.

That was the fastest and strangest battle anyone could have ever witnessed. In less than five minutes cloaked men and strange creatures were fleeing from the Hogwarts Express, as the students known as D.A. members laughed their heads off. The D.E. and Dementors who hadn't managed their escapade were sent to Azkaban by Eriol.

Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo, Naoko and Eriol took care of the strongest D.E. using a bit of their Sorcerer powers.

Once the battle was over the Express continued the trip and the D.A. members exited the compartments, celebrating in the hallways, happy.

"Is everyone okay?" Harry, Ron and Hermione asked as they walked around.

"Yes!" they all answered happily.

"Harry, that was wonderful!" one of the students commented.

"You saw their faces?" another asked. "I can swear you they weren't expecting us to fight them off."

"They underestimated us." Ginny said with a smile.

"Another victory to Dumbledore's Army!" many of them yelled.

"Yay!" the cheering was deafening.

The celebration was general and it lasted for about half an hour more, when they reached their destiny, and even went on until they reached Hogwarts.

They were happy, they had been able to defeat the evil again.

But what will happen when the D.E. get ready for a revenge and strike again? How many times will the D.A. be able to defeat them?

* * *

I'm back! I'm so happy to be back. I hope you're happy too. 

Ok, two topics to talk about. First of all: in one review someone mentioned the Horcruxes, I won't be using those, because this fic is a sequel of "The Hope Spell" a Harry Potter crossover with Card Captor Sakura that doesn't take in consideration what happens in the Sixth Book: "The Half-Blood Prince". So, the Horcruxes aren't gonna be in this one. I'm working in a fic of Harry Potter, called "The Seventh Miracle", it's the seventh year, following the books up to the Sixth Book. Second thing: I've noticed that at the beginning I had more reviewers, more people seemed to be interested in my fic, you know it saddens to see so few people interested in this story, and the sadness scares my muse away, and she takes my inspiration with her so it takes longer for me to write a new chapter. So, what I mean to say is: leave me more reviews and I'll be happier, my muse too, and I'll get the chapters ready sooner.

One more thing, I know you probably got confused by a certain scene that was written in this chapter (a scene that involves Naoko, Harry and Hermione), you may write your theories in your reviews or wait to see what happens.

And, I'm still expecting your votes on if Draco and Severus get on the good or the evil side. Up to now Draco is going to good side, 3 votes against one (I believe that was the total), Severus…no one seems to truly care as there is a tie one to one.

Please vote! Leave reviews! And expect the next chapter soon!

Matta ne!


	9. Morning Training

**Chapters 8.- Morning Training. **

The Prefects and Professors were having a hard time trying to calm the happy mages as they continued celebrating their victory in the Great Hall.

"Professor Mcgonagall is coming." Harry commented to his girlfriend in a low voice.

"I know." Hermione too had felt it. "We need to calm down everyone."

"Well, you're the wise one. Any bright idea?" he asked.

"In fact, I might have one." Hermione replied.

She got to her feet, and concentrated in her powers.

"Silento!" she ordered.

Between all the yelling and movement no one seemed to notice the moment she made the incantation.

A second later the whole hall was in silence, the D.A. members seemed to notice her standing and understood what she wanted, they all immediately returned to their places.

Just as Hermione settled back in her seat the door opened to let in Professor Minerva Mcgonagall followed by the new students.

The Sorting Hat began its new song as every year, and then the new students were sorted. At the end they seemed to notice there were two remaining students standing.

"This year we have two foreign students." McGonagall said aloud. "Treat them the way they deserve and try to help them in whatever they may need."

"Yanagisawa Naoko." McGongall called.

Naoko, dressed in the black robes Tomoyo had arranged for her, with her short hair pulled back by a gray band, she looked a bit nervous. But after getting a glimpse of her friends smiling at her she relaxed and let the Sorting Hat explore her thoughts.

"Well, well, well…" The Sorting Hat murmured in her head. "What do we have here? A servant of the ancient forces."

"My name is Naoko." She mentally-spoke. "I am what some call a sprite, Earth's daughter, Allie to the Trees, Flowers and animals. I know nothing of any ancient forces."

The Hat remained silent for a moment, as if considering what to do after her words.

"Well, you seem to be an honest person." The hat finally said. "You fear the future, and even then never doubt when it's time to defend those you care for. Time will come for you to prove your great powers, to fight with your very soul."

"I fear nor the past nor the future." Naoko replied. "What I fear is not being able to help."

"Oh, but you will help, when time comes. Although for now you'll be well in… ¡Gryffindor!"

Naoko took off the hat in silence and walked slowly to a place next to Tomoyo and Sakura, right across from Harry, Hermione and Ron. In the way she didn't seem to notice the pair of ice-blue eyes fixed upon her.

"Elddir May." McGonagall called.

A second girl stepped forth. She was tall, very tall, with good curves, her dark black hair long to her waist, hanging in two loose ponytails, her eyes a dark shade of red.

The hat hadn't even finished touching the girl's head when it came up with an answer:

"Slytherin!"

It was no surprise for most, as the girl had a dead-cold glare that could have frozen the very center of the sun.

Shaoran turned to the Gryffindor table, looking right at Sakura, Tomoyo and Naoko (Harry and Hermione were sitting with their backs to him); the three gals returned their look; the four of them nodded.

_What's happening?_ Hermione asked.

For the looks of her friends she noticed something was going on, but she didn't dare turn, if she did it would look strange, and they would begin questioning her, asking for explanations she could not give; not until Sakura said it was the time anyway.

_There is something in that new girl._ Tomoyo answered. _Something strange._

_Shaoran-kun had felt it too._ Sakura added.

_Is it something bad?_ Hermione asked, doubtfully.

_Iie._ Tomoyo denied. _It's just strange._

_There's magic in that girl._ Shaoran explained when noticing Hermione was still a bit confused. _You and Harry-kun must be able to feel it too._

Hermione nodded.

_Well, that magic is like none any of us here posses._ Tomoyo explained. _It's as if she possessed some kind of new and unknown magic._

_Or she has a magic we can identify, and is hiding it._ Shaoran added.

_Is such a thing possible?_ Hermione asked. _I mean, to hide magic even from you, the Supreme Sorcerers._

_With magic anything is possible my dear Hermione-san._ Eriol interfered in their communication. _And your friends may find rather intriguing how deep your gazes on each other are. I suggest we leave this conversation for later; when the students are on bed._

_And Harry-kun can join._ Hermione added.

The rest just nodded mentally.

Once their contact was broken they noticed what Eriol said was true. Some of their friends were looking at them, wondering what had made them look at each other that way. But, thankfully, before any of them could ask, Dumbledore decided it was time to give his speech.

"I noticed you were celebrating something some minutes ago, and even if indeed it is great to be happy for the outcome of the last battle, we must have our eyes open, be ready for anything that might come next." Dumbledore said as he finished.

"Beg your pardon Professor Dumbledore." Eriol said politely. "But I believe what the teens were celebrating a while ago wasn't the battle of last June, but the one that took place just about an hour ago."

"What!" almost all the professors exclaimed in shock at once.

Eriol seemed surprised that they didn't know what had happened in the Hogwart's Express.

Apparently they had heard the students celebrating, but never really thought of paying attention to what they were saying.

"Professor Hiiragizawa, is this another of your jokes?" Professor Sprout asked.

During the previous year Eriol had gotten the fame of being a joker, sometimes even with dark jokes; just Dumbledore and the Sorcerers seemed to be able to tell a joke from the truth.

"No my dear professor." Eriol said with a smile. "And if you need proof…"

Eriol conjured a spell in his mind, and then something like a hologram appeared floating right before the Teacher's Table, it showed various scenes of the fight (none that may compromise him and Tomoyo, or the Sorcerer's magic).

"Where are the Death Eaters?" Professor Flitwick asked, doubtful.

"They have been sent to Azkaban, along with a parchment with the list of the names of those sent, and the crimes for which they are being imprisoned." Eriol explained. "Even if the situation was risky, the D.A. members proved, again, they are well trained, ready for anything that may come."

"Yeah!" all those from the 'Army' erupted in cheers.

"Well, then I believe this is the right time to say this." Dumbledore said with a smile. "From this year on the classes of the D.A. will count as much as any other class. You will remain in the same classroom if you so wish. And you will have an official time, on Friday evenings and Saturday afternoons."

They all erupted in cheers once more.

.---.

After the feast was over those from the D.A. made their way to the Room of Requirement. In there they again went to retelling individual details of the fight of earlier that day; until Hermione stopped them.

"Silence!" she ordered.

This time there was no spell, but there was no need for it anyway; they were all intelligent enough to do as she said and shut up.

"Ok." Harry spoke. "You all heard, we now have an official time to train, and you are free to invite whoever you wish to join."

"During the first months we'll dedicate the Friday's and Saturday's evening to train those who are experimented, and the Saturday afternoons to train the new ones." Hermione explained. "Of course before accepting anyone we shall test them, to be sure they are worthy of being a member of this group."

They all nodded, accepting the condition.

"What about the Gryffindor gals and the Slytherin boy that helped us last June?" one of the boys asked.

They all began nodding, also wishing to know the answer.

"Sadly Tomoyo, Sakura and Shaoran have decided not to join our group." Harry said. "They say they will help us whenever we may need them, but they are not truly interested in training with us."

No one said a thing about this, after seeing them battle (even when they didn't remember about the Sorcerer's powers) no one doubted their power.

"Ok." Hermione spoke, just as they were about to continue their talking. "We know you are all really excited about what happened earlier today, but we have classes tomorrow morning. If we have to prove everyone we are excellent wizards we have to be, not only when we fight D.E. but also when we attend classes so… ¡Everyone to your dorms right now!"

The order wasn't repeated as they all walked out the room.

"Wow Hermy, you truly have an authority attitude." Ron commented with a smile.

Hermione was a bit ashamed at Ron's words.

"That's my Hermy." Harry added and kissed her on a temple.

This made Hermione blush.

"Come on lovebirds." Ron made fun of them. "We too must get to our dorm."

The three of them were the last ones to leave the Room of Requirement. It was late already, almost midnight, and Ron thought about taking a shortcut through a small passage.

"Better not." Hermione stopped them. "We don't have the Marauder's Map with us and if Filch surprises us coming out from the passage at this time of the night he will punish us for sure, no matter what we say to him."

"You are right." Ron nodded.

The three of them continued their way to their dorm.

"Quite the liar, aren't you?" Harry asked in a low voice.

"If you had been paying a bit more attention to what happens around, and not just to me you would have noticed Tomoyo and Eriol were together right in that passage." Hermione whispered back.

"Well, but my beautiful girl isn't bothered by having all my intention is her?" Harry asked with a smirk.

He gave a quick peck below her ear, Hermy giggled softly.

Ron just turned his eyes. He was happy for his friends, really; but sometimes he just tired of feeling like a third wheel.

.---.

Tomoyo remained with her body still, not because she didn't want to move, but because she couldn't; behind her the wall of the passage halted any possible motion, before her Eriol's body kept her in place, and around her his arms, snaked around her waist and torso. (It isn't like she wanted to move anyway).

"Eriol…" Tomoyo whispered when his mouth left hers for a moment. "We shouldn't be here, if anybody finds us…"

"Nobody is going to find us." Eriol assured her. "Hermione-san made sure of that and took Harry-san and Ron-san away." He smiled. "Besides, we couldn't finish what we were doing earlier today."

"You would have rather left the kids handle those D.E. on their own?" Tomoyo asked, a bit surprised.

"I'm sure they would have been able to handle it perfectly fine, anyway they had Sakura-chan, Shaoran-kun, Harry-san and Hermione-san." Eriol replied. "And I still have some things in mind I wish to do with you."

"Eriol-kun…" Tomoyo began seriously.

"Don't worry hime, nothing you wouldn't want." Eriol assured her.

They had set that straight since some weeks ago, back in the mansion, when they were making out (snogging) in his library. Things had gotten really hot, passionate, until Tomoyo had roughly pushed him away. Eriol had apologized about a hundred times, Tomoyo assured him it wasn't his mistake, but of the both of them. And so they had decided they wouldn't go any farther until they were sure it was what they wanted.

"You said we couldn't do that." Eriol murmured in her ear. "But didn't say anything about doing this…" He kissed her earlobe." Or this…" he kissed her cheek. "Or this…" he kissed her shin, then her neck, her shoulder.

Tomoyo smiled lightly at his caresses, returning them with a smile.

They both knew they wouldn't go farther than that, at least not yet.

.---.

The clacking of metal against metal woke McGonagall up. When she turned to look at the clock, she noticed it wasn't even seven a.m.(the time when most of the students woke to bathe, get some last-minute work done, and get breakfast –Clases began at nine–.), and just then the clacking could be heard again.

"Those kids are causing trouble again." She murmured.

She got a robe over her sleeping clothes and went to the window, supposing some kids were causing trouble, even when they had just arrived. Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw the moment she opened the window: seven teenagers were standing in a part of Hogwarts's grounds, out of view of the windows of the dorms or the Great Hall; the three men were holding swords of different styles, the women one had an ornamented sword, another a whip, the third a cane, and the fourth was barehanded. And if that hadn't been enough, McGonagall's nerves got on high alert when the teens lunged against each other and began fighting, everyone against everyone.

McGonagall immediately used magic to get into her red robes and black shoes. Then she went to find a door to reach the grounds.

Once McGonagall exited the castle she noticed the battle between them had gotten even harder; because now they were using magic along with the weapons.

The Professor was about to use her wand to stop them when a hand on her shoulder halted her motion.

"Albus…" she was quite surprised to see him there.

"Don't interrupt them just yet." Dumbledore said.

"Is this some kind of game?" McGonagall asked.

"No." Dumbledore shook his head. "What's happening there is real, with real weapons and real magic."

"But then you must stop them! It's dangerous for them to fight like that. They will hurt themselves!"

"One of them was practically born with a sword to his side, three others have used their weapons for about six or seven years already, and the last three have used them from some months to a year, and even then they're fast learners."

Just then McGonagall noticed something, it was as if the teens had silently taken a decision: two of them sprung wings in the back, and began a sword-fight from above; the other four began a fight men against women; and the last woman (the one with no weapons) stepped aside, and began using magic against everyone. It was like some kind of choreography, almost too beautiful, too perfect, to be true.

And it was until then that McGonagall noticed something else: the magic they were all using, they had no wands in their hands.

"What the hell!" McGonagall cried out.

Her voice broke the delicate concentration the teens had, and one of the attacks went straight to McGonagall and Dumbledore.

McGonagall didn't even know if she would have time to bring out her wand when one of the women was already standing before her, hands raised. The Transformation's Professor gasped when seeing a bright yellow light enveloping the woman before her, and neutralizing the attack just before it reached.

A second later the woman fell to her knees, breathing deeply.

"Oh my!" the woman with the whip cried out.

"Daijoubu ka!" the winged woman cried out landing roughly, and apparently forgetting she was supposed to speak in English.

The man with a silvery sword with a green stone on it dropped it to the ground and dashed to the woman's side.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Just fine." She replied. "I'm just a bit worn out. That attack was hard, and I had very little time to prepare myself."

They all turned to the man holding a sable.

"My deepest apologies." The man said sincerely. "I hadn't expected the attack to take that course, I got distracted."

"We all did." The woman with the whip said, this time in English. "We weren't expecting visitors, as we supposed we had gotten up early enough."

"We did." The woman with no weapons assured her. "We've been here for two hours already, it's seven o'clock."

'Two hours?' McGonagall couldn't believe it. 'This kids have been up since five!'

"Time sure goes flying when you're having fun." The woman commented as her wings disappeared.

"It is good that you have quick reflexes." The man whose wings had also disappeared said with a smile. "Your magic is improving faster than any of us might have expected; yours too Harry-kun."

It wasn't until then that McGonagall noticed who the seven teens before her were:

"Potter? Granger? Yanagisawa? Daidouji? Kinomoto? Li? Professor Eriol?" McGonagall enlisted, her surprise growing with each name.

"Good morning sensei, I mean Professor." Naoko said bowing.

The other six imitated her.

"What are you doing here this early?" McGonagall asked.

"I though it was obvious Minerva." Dumbledore stepped in. "They were training."

"Training?" McGonagall was truly confused.

"Hai." The teens nodded.

"We are used to train early morning, before the day-work." Shaoran explained. "I've done it practically since I was three, Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun have done so since they're ten or eleven, if not before. Naoko-chan, Hermy-san, and Harry-kun have trained with us for the last months."

"I don't understand." McGonagall murmured.

"It's rather easy." Dumbledore explained. "They were born for this. After all, they are sorcerers."

"What!" This new information got the teacher almost to the limit.

"Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura whispered.

Tomoyo seemed to understand because she immediately gave a step forward and raised her hands, concentrating, until she began singing:

"Memories of that night,

I call to you now,

Come back, wake up,

Let this human know

What has been done.

Now it is the time,

For her memories to come back." Tomoyo sang.

It was as if McGonagall had been thrown into a tornado of images, as the scenes of that fateful night, the battle when Voldemort was finally defeated came back to her; but this time there was more, small images, the missing pieces she had known nothing about. And one above them all:

Flashback

Harry had just done an Expelliarmus spell using nothing but his hands to canalize his magic, and it had been strong enough to send the D.E. crashing into the nearby trees and walls.

"Albus, what's happening here?" Mcgonagall asked shocked.

"Many things are going on here Minerva, many things." Dumbledore replied calmly.

"Those kids are really strong." Snape said. "Even Potter and Granger."

"They're sorcerers, and the last two are half-sorcerers." Sonomi replied. "Even if they have been trained just shortly those other wizards are no match for them."

End of Flashback

"So it is true." McGonagall murmured, finally understanding. "You are Sorcerers."

"That's right." Eriol nodded.

Just then Sakura got in high alert.

"Someone's coming." Shaoran said, he too had felt it.

"Friend or foe?" Hermione asked.

After what had happened before she believed the D.E. could attack them any moment.

"None." Sakura replied. "But still, it is someone who knows nothing of our powers."

"I suggest we get out' a here." Tomoyo said.

"You're right." Naoko nodded.

"Excuse us Professors." Sakura said. "We gotta leave now."

With that Sakura summoned the power of the Move Card and they all disappeared, to reappear a second later in their respective towers.

"Albus…" McGonagall murmured to Dumbledore as the teens disappeared. "What will happen now?"

"Many things will happen now Minnie." Dumbledore replied calmly. "Many things."

* * *

Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry… I can't finish telling you how sorry I am. I hadn't noticed it had been this long since the last time I updated, really. And I was truly busy with the exams, an investigation, a Photograph homework I had to do during the night, Swimming classes, well you may imagine; and then something happened with the server of FFnet and it wouldn't let me update so... But I'm getting on vacation soon enough, so'll I'll updating more frequently (I hope). 

I still feel I'm receiving too few reviews, I don't know if it's because you don't get notice of my updates, or you're not fully interested in this story.

Anyway, as you can see little happened in this chapter, but now I'm just missing a small detail to boost this story. This story will be different from the previous, you'll soon see why.

By the way, according to the voting, bad Severus is still winning, along with the good Malfoy. The voting will be finishing soon, because I have to begin writing scenes that will involve them acting the way you decided they should be. So hurry and vote!

Thank you all my constant readers and reviewers. It is for you that I still write this.

See you in the next update.


	10. Exciting Classes and Strange Dreams

**Chapter 9.- Exciting Classes and Strange Dreams. **

Ron woke slowly at the insistent beeping of his alarm clock. Lazily he moved to turn it off and call his best friend. But what finished waking him wasn't the beeping of the clock, but the empty bed next to him.

"Harry?" Ron asked, confused.

"You finally woke up Ron?" Harry asked from behind him.

When Ron turned around he saw his friend coming out from the bathroom, already dressed, and trying to towel-dry his hair.

"It's a good thing you finally turned off that alarm." Harry commented as he tried to arrange his rebel black-hair. "Honestly, it was beginning to drive me crazy."

"When did you wake up?" Ron finally asked.

"Uh?" Harry was confused by the answer.

"You are never one to wake up early unless…" Ron's face changed to one of worry. "Did our scar hurt again?"

"What? No!" Harry shook his head. "I'm perfectly fine. I woke up a while ago and decided to get a bath. I know it's strange to you, but I got used to it while being at Eriol's house. There everyone awakes early morning to tr…practice some things, take a bath and then have breakfast. I told you the Dursley's kicked me off the house, and Eriol took me in. So you can say I got some of their habits in that time."

"That I see." Ron nodded.

"But come on Ron, or we'll be late for breakfast." Harry said.

In the girl's dorm something alike happened, except that Parvatti and Lavender were already used to being the last to wake up; since Sakura and Hermione always got up first, and it wasn't a big surprise to see the same happened with Naoko, once they knew she has friend of the other two.

With Shaoran in Slytherin…well, no one really seemed to care what he did, or didn't do.

And as Eriol had his personal dorm, no one saw him.

.---.

Fifteen minutes later, in the Great Hall, McGonagall was eating her breakfast, and waiting for the sorcerers to arrive. She could feel them approaching. Being a High-level Witch, almost to the level of Dumbledore, she could feel the auras of everything with magic around her if she concentrated enough. Right at the door she could feel two of the auras getting away from the rest, as if trying to pretend they hadn't arrived together.

A second later McGonagall saw them entering: in a group were Harry, Hermione, Ron, Sakura, Tomoyo and Naoko. A moment later Shaoran entered, as silent as ever, and walking directly to the Slytherin table. After a couple of seconds Eriol entered the room, silently walking to the Teacher's Table.

The two men that entered after the first group didn't direct a single move of body or eyes to the others, as if they didn't know each other; even when McGonagall knew otherwise she was almost fooled.

'It's all nothing but an act.' The Professor thought. 'Li's coldness to everyone, Professor Eriol's apparent indifference, and the way the others seemed so immerse in their own thoughts. Everything is an act. So no one would know what they truly are.'

Suddenly McGonagall noticed one of the Gryffindor girls, Tomoyo Daidouji, was looking directly at her. Tomoyo smiled as if she knew exactly what McGonagall was thinking. And with everything the Transfiguration Professor had just discovered (or remembered) of the group of teens, she began believed that maybe she did.

.---.

A couple of hours after breakfast Gryffindor's and Slytherin's Sixth Years had Potions Class. Naoko had to return to the dorm right before the class, and as a consequence she was the last to enter the classroom. Almost all the seats were already occupied, and in the end she had to sit next to a blonde blue-eyed boy who was sitting in the second desk to the left.

"Good morning." Naoko greeted her classmate politely.

She didn't receive an answer. If she had known the one sitting next to her was Draco Malfoy, and the fame he had in Hogwarts, she wouldn't have been surprised.

Sakura and Tomoyo pitied Naoko, for having to sit next to such a boy. But Sakura was with Shaoran, Harry with Hermione, Tomoyo with Ron, and next to Neville was the new students: Elddir May.

"Books on page 134." Snape ordered as he entered, without even saying good morning. "Today you're gonna do this potion to control asthma. You have to be really precise with the ingredients and the measures or you'll get a poison instead of a cure. You have the ingredients you will be needing with you, and in your desks are the Menthol leaves you will be missing. It's individual work so I want complete silence. Understood? Perfect. To work, now."

Naoko was rather surprise by the way the professor spoke, but she said nothing about it. She brought out a cloth she extended next to her cauldron, and over it she laid al the different herbs in perfect order.

Everyone began working in silence, following carefully the instructions written in the book.

After a few minutes of difficulties, and when Draco noticed he was having more problems that normally. He turned to a side to see the new girl preparing her potion, it seemed as if it were the easiest thing for her.

And it was, Naoko wasn't even looking at the herbs laid over the cloth, she just moved her hand to take herb after herbs easily, cutting it, adding it to the mix, moving it with the butt end of her wand, it was almost as if she were preparing that potion automatically.

Draco didn't seem to like the idea of a new girl who sure enough must be another 'mudblood' as he called them, to be better than him at the eyes of Professor Snape. And so, in a moment of distraction Naoko had, Draco took her clothe with the herbs and changed it for his own; his cloth had the herbs all mixed one with the other, and it was almost impossible to difference one from the other.

But what left Draco truly in shock was that Naoko continued taking the herbs (this time his herbs) with no apparent difficulty. After about five more minutes Naoko put down her wand and smiled.

"I'm done professor." She indicated.

Snape turned around surprised, it seemed almost impossible to him that anyone might have finished that potion in less than half the class; that was until she noticed it was the friend of his granddaughter, from people like them he knew he should expect anything.

"Very well." Snape nodded. "Ten points for Gryffindor."

It was a big surprise for all Gryffindors to hear Snape had given them points.

Snape was surprised himself of what he had done. But what really got him over the edge was when he saw Draco's potion, it was a disaster.

"You've done indeed a good potion Miss Yanagisawa, a talent I hope you can share with Mr. Malfoy." Snape said seriously. "Mr. Malfoy, I hope your potion will be well done by the end of the class."

Naoko just nodded silently.

Malfoy just snorted, he didn't like the idea of being helped by a girl; he had to admit she seemed to be good in potions, but there was no way she could be able of solving the problem he had caused.

But what really surprised Draco was when he noticed Naoko taking some herbs, chopping them quickly, and adding them to his cauldron.

"Use your wand to stir it." She indicated Draco. "Two minutes clockwise, one minutes counterclockwise, then a break of three minutes, and you repeat the series."

Draco followed her indications with an angry pout, wondering what she could be planning. He noticed Naoko took various herbs and dropped them in the cauldron, some chopped, others complete, but she didn't seem to be getting the plants and measures of any book; it was as if she could do everything on her own, as if she knew it by memory.

Of course Draco Malfoy didn't know the girl who was helping her was a sprite, a chosen one with the powers of nature, from whom such things like potions and herbs were as common as reading and writing is to every cultured man.

And just as Snape signed the end of the class Naoko let in the cauldron some powder she had made out of some weeds.

"Stop stirring." She ordered Draco. "It's done."

And when Draco peeked into his Cauldron he noticed it was true, the potion was ready.

"It seems you did it again Miss Yanagisawa." Snape commented from behind her.

After hearing the comments of her friends Naoko knew that was as much of a compliment as she was going to get from Severus Snape.

"Come on, Naoko-chan." Tomoyo said from beside her. "We must go. We have Ancient Runes next."

"Coming." Naoko said.

And just then Draco saw as she extended her arm over his cauldron, took the cloth with the herbs, put it in her bag, and left the room. This left Draco dumbfounded, had she known all along he had changed the herbs? Why hadn't she said something about it?

Those were questions to which Draco wouldn't be finding answers, at least not yet.

.---.

That afternoon they had class with Professor Sprout. Naoko again proved her talent with all kind of herbs.

"Seems we have another brilliant student in this subject." Profesor Sprout commented. "I'm sure you and Mr. Longbottom will get along pretty well Miss Yanagisawa."

"I'm sure we will Professor Sprout. We both share the same passion for plants." Naoko said with a smile.

After class Naoko stayed behind, she wanted to have a little chat with Neville.

"Hello." She greeted him with a sweet smile.

"Hello, Yanagi…" Neville began.

"Just Naoko, please." Naoko insisted.

Neville nodded.

"I saw you're good with plants." Naoko commented.

"I like everything that has to do with plants ever since I was little." Neville explained. "But you are good not just with the plants, but in Potions too."

"Well, it's not that different. I mean, if you consider that most of the ingredients you use to make the potions are plants, it's like saying one thing is a part of the other."

"I had never seen it that way."

"You should. Think that in potions you use the same plants you like so much; forget

who teaches the class, or how, just think of what you're doing. You'll see, you'll be doing better in no time."

"Thank you for the advice."

"It's been a pleasure. Gotta go, Sayonara!"

"Good Bye."

Naoko smiled at him and left running. She believed she had done the correct thing, the only thing that boy needed was a little push in the right direction.

And indeed she would be seeing the results of that small chat in the following weeks and months when, slowly but surely, Neville good become one of the best students in Potions Class, to the surprise of, not just the professor, but of everyone else in the school.

.---.

The following day, the first class was a double hour of DADA with Eriol, Slytherin and Gryffindor together. All the students immediately entered the room.

"Ok." Eriol said. "Leave your bags in the back of the classroom, I want you to get into pairs. And in the pairs each member should be from one of the houses. We're gonna begin this year with a small duel."

They immediately obeyed and got next to one of the opposite house.

"Fine, Yanagisawa and Malfoy." Eriol called.

Naoko raised her wand and followed all the initial movements she had been thought by her friends, finishing in a neutral stance.

"This should be easy." Draco murmured to his comrades, considering Naoko's stance meant she didn't have the slightest idea of what to do next.

"Ready?" Eriol said. "Fight!"

"Petrificus totalus!" Draco attacked, deciding not to go too hard on this student, after all, she was new and didn't know what to do.

Naoko was thinking fast, she had decided not to use her Sprite powers this time, it had already been too much in the other classes, if she went on she might be discovered. And then she remembered a spell she had read about, easy and good enough to defeat Malfoy quickly. She raised her wand just as Draco attacked her.

"Reflectus!" Naoko attacked.

The spell, consisting on a reflecting shield, sent Draco's own spell back to him.

"Yanagisawa wins." Eriol said with a small smile as he broke the spell in which Draco had fallen.

It was almost as if the Slytherin couldn't believe it, he had been defeated by a Gryffindor, who was a girl, and new!

The class went on fairly well, until it was the turn for the last pair of students:

"Elddir and Daidouji." Eriol called.

One thing passed by his mind, and those of his friends: It was time for them to see what this new girl was capable of.

As Tomoyo didn't know what to expect, she got in the same neutral stance Naoko had, that way she would be able to change to a defensive or offensive depending what the other girl did.

The other girl took an offensive stance that took the sorcerers aback.

_This looks so strange._ Hermione commented mentally.

_It's an Asian battle stance._ Sakura explained.

_Still, I have never seen such a stance in any magic duel._ Hermione insisted.

_That's because it's not a stance for a duel of magic._ Shaoran interfered. _But for one with swords._

And once they looked at Elddir May closely they could see Shaoran was right, she was holding the wand as if it were some kind of sword.

"Ready?" Eriol gave the signal. "Begin!"

For a moment, nothing happened, both gals seemed to be waiting for the other to begin.

"Fine with me." May murmured. "Spearus!"

The spell was new for some of the students, the light of the spell took the form of a spear that had been thrown at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo moved until from her waist up she was parallel to the ground. Immediately recovering from the surprise, she moved the wand and attacked.

"Inmovilus!"

May spun around, the attack missing her by mere millimeters, and then she counterattacked.

"Expelliarmus!"

Tomoyo managed to miss most of the spell, although she did lose her wand. Thinking fast Tomoyo flipped backwards twice, getting her wand back from the floor the second time her hands touched the floor.

Some of the students began moving backwards some steps, to give more space to the two duelists; after some minutes more they had all moved except Sakura, Shaoran, Naoko, Hermione, Shaoran and Eriol, who stood their ground, wands at the ready, to act in defense of their friend if need be.

It was truly a show for those present. Both gals seemed to be on the same level, attacking, dodging, defending, attacking again. Some began making bets on who would loose or give up; while others began believing that duel wouldn't be having an end unless someone stopped it.

When just a couple of minutes were left of the class Eriol had decided he would stop the duel, the gals seemed to make the same decision, but not the easy way.

They got one in front of the other and attacked:

"Expelliarmus!"

The impact of both spells having been thrown at the same time, one against the other, was incredible. A collision Eriol had to limit to just a small section or it would worry the other students and professors.

But the consequences could be seen: both Tomoyo and Elddir had been thrown away by the force of the impact.

Elddir fell over an open closet, where Eriol kept some cloaks and jackets; while Tomoyo fell over Eriol himself.

Trying to appear as nothing but a professor concern for his students Eriol declared the class had ended and he would be taking both Miss Elddir and Miss Daidouji to the infirmary. The rest of the students took their things and left for the next class.

Both girls would be returning by lunch, after having their minor injuries treated and some rest. In the end, the result of their duel had been declared as a tie.

.---.

The following days McGonagall would wake up at the sound of metal against metal, or a small explosion when two attacks crashed. It became a routine for her. And even when she knew those teens where experimented sorcerers, and good enough in what they did to avoid being seriously injured she could help but worry for them. She also noticed that even when the sorcerers had a time to begin their training, they didn't have a time to finish it, although most of the days they seemed to leave their spot right before any other student left their dorms.

.---.

Lost in the middle of the oddest dream she had ever had, she was walking through the darkness, it seemed to be around midnight, the dark sky with nothing but the stars to lighten even if just a bit her path. She walked, even f her mind didn't know where she was, her feet seemed to know the way perfectly well.

"Where am I?" she asked to no one in particular.

And when the moon finally came out from behind a dark cloud, she could see the stones lined to her sides, they weren't normal stones.

"They are tombs…" she murmured in shock. "I'm in a graveyard. What am I doing here?"

Just then her feet took her to the other side of that graveyard, where there was what looked like a circle of various flowers surrounding two identical tombstones that were made of white marble with the names of the ones laying there shinning with an unknown force.

"This feeling I get…" she murmured. "It's so strange…almost like…magic…"

A great surprise was what followed, at discovering the only two blossomed flowers, as the rest were still closed. Two single flowers: one red, and one white.

"Roses…" she murmured, as she got closer to the tombs, trying to make out the names written in them. "Rose Tsubame…Rose Midori…Why do these names seem so familiar to me?" by some strange reason she felt like panicking. "What do all this means!"

* * *

Finally I'm done with this chapter! I honestly was getting out of ideas. In the following you might see me jumping from one date to the other, so as to get to the important part of the story faster. I hope you're liking the story so far. Please leave reviews. 

Oh, and about the voting. Up to now Draco remains good, and Snape, well, I'm not so sure but it looks like most prefer having him being bad. I believe this will be one of the last chapters to vote, so please don't forget doing so. Arigato.

Matta ne! See you in the next update.


	11. Flower and Snake

**Chapter 10.- Flower and Snake. **

It was Transfiguration Class with Slytherin and Gryffindor and both Hermione and Harry seemed to be half-asleep. Ron was quite curious at this, because as far as he could recall Harry had gone to bed even earlier than he had. And Hermione, well, she had never in all her life acted like she was dozing, not even in the boring 'History of Magic' class.

When Class had just finished McGonagall called:

"You can all leave, except Potter, Granger, Yanagisawa, Daidouji, Kinomoto and Li, I would like a word with you." McGonagall said.

Ron would have liked to stay and listen what they were talking, but they had Potions next, and he didn't like the idea of having Professor Snape mad at him.

"I would like to know what's happening to you two." McGonagall explained signaling to Harry and Hermione. "And as I suspect it's something that involves the rest of you I asked all to stay back. It's been only two weeks since the school year began, and no teacher has given too much work for you to have stayed up all night."

"With all due respect Professor McGonagall." Tomoyo spoke. "Schoolwork isn't the only kind of work we must do."

"Tomoyo-chan is right." Sakura added. "Being who we are it is our responsibility to make sure there are no problems out there. And believe me, with all those disasters the DE are trying to cause, there all a lot of problems, more than we handle."

"But why you?" McGonagall asked. "A group of teenagers. Why not let the Aurors take care."

"Because, as the gals said already, it is our duty." Shaoran said seriously. "We, as Supreme Sorcerers, were given this task since a long time ago. To always use our powers to help and protect the world, no matter what kind of problems or evils we had to face."

"And even if Harry and I aren't Supreme Sorcerers," Hermione stepped in. "If we have the power to be of any help we aren't just going to stand back and watch."

"Most of the times we handle things by ourselves." Eriol explained as he too entered the room. "Or if not us, our guardians handle it."

"Your guardians?" McGonagall was puzzled at this.

"Magical Creatures, created to help and protect their masters." Shaoran explained. "Sakura-chan and Eriol-kun both have."

"Magical Creatures…" McGonagall repeated.

"They were created to help us, but they are alive." Sakura said. "I like to consider they are my friends."

"But with all this, you mean you've been doing thins like these for a long time." McGonagall said thinking about it.

"At least five years yes." Shaoran nodded. "Although Eriol-kun and me have been in this longer, and Naoko-chan, Hermy-chan and Harry-kun not as much."

"As Eriol was saying, usually we alone take care of these problems." Tomoyo continued. "We are used to this. But last night the situation was worse than expected, we needed Naoko-chan's, Hermy-chan's and Harry-kun's help."

"After the training I had back in Japan, I'm more used to sleeping less than Harry-kun and Hermy-chan." Naoko added.

"They shall be perfect in a couple of hours, when their energies are fully recovered." Eriol added. "And if this continues, it shall take them about one or two months to get used to."

"But if they need to rest, shouldn't they go to the infirmary?" McGonagall asked.

"We don't need that kind of recovery." Naoko shook her head.

This left McGonagall puzzled.

"We aren't hurt, just with a lack of energy." Tomoyo explained. "We, being sorcerers, recover energy taking it from the environment around us. Mostly each of us has an element as base, of which to feed. Mine is the water, that's why I would usually go take a swim, or lay next to a water source to recover; Sakura-chan's is the wind, so for her it's really easy to recover; Shaoran-kun's is the thunder, or the pure energy, like the one that is freed in every spell we cast; Eriol-kun's is the ice, the cold, something like ice-cream or a cold drink usually help; Harry-kun's is the opposite, the fire, the heat; Hermy-chan's is the earth; Naoko-chan's is the nature, trees and flowers, as we had Herbology earlier today Hermy-chan and Naoko-chan are probably the most recovered of us along with Sakura-chan."

McGonagall was really astonished at all the information.

"You must leave." Eriol told the teens. "I believe you have Potion's Class right now."

"Right." The group nodded

They all turned to leave, with Eriol leaving first. Sakura was the last.

"Don't worry McGonagall-sensei." Sakura said with a smile right before leaving. "Everything will be alright."

.---.

When the group arrived to the Dungeons they really had a surprise: Snape hadn't arrived.

"Something must be really wrong here for Professor Snape not to be here." Hermione murmured more to herself than to anyone else.

Just as they had taken their places they heard as someone entered the classroom.

"Good morning class. My name is Sonomi Amamiya, and I'll be your Potions teacher today." She explained. "Professor Severus Snape is currently indisposed. I shall impart his class today, and the following days depending on his recovery."

"What happened to him?" one of the girls of Slytherin asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Sonomi replied. "I was just ordered to tell you that he won't be imparting the subject for a few days, I'm his substitute and you must respect me. Now if that's all turn to page 135 and let us begin this class."

Class went through faster than anyone might have expected; being Sonomi a sweat and understanding person the students had no problem in understanding what she was teaching, the potion was done almost perfectly, and they even finished five minutes before the end of the double-term.

"You're all done. You may leave now." Sonomi told them.

Most of the students left immediately, except Tomoyo, Sakura, Shaoran and Naoko. They had convinced Harry and Hermione of leaving along with Ron so as not to cause more curiosity of the blue-eyed boy.

"Oka-san, what happened?"

"Nandemo (Nothing)." Sonomi replied. "Well, nothing too bad. I know you were in last night's battle."

"Hai." The four nodded.

"Well, Severus-san was injured in that battle. According to him a 'lost curse' hit him." Sonomi explained.

"Wasn't he supposed to have left the DE?" Shaoran asked.

"Hai, but he pretended to have come back." Sonomi said. "He's still a spy for Dumbledore, he's trying to discover what the plans of the DE are. I think the DE don't believe him to be back, that's why they didn't care to hurt him."

"But if it's so dangerous he shouldn't be doing that." Sakura said.

"Tell that to him." Sonomi said sarcastically. "I told him not to do spy work again; even Dumbledore said he would release him of the duty, but he insisted; and this is the result."

Before they could say anything else they saw some of the students of the next class were arriving. Signaling they should be leaving for the next class or they would be late.

.---.

They teens were already in their last class, it was double hour of History of Magic, they were now seeing the life of Clow Reed; Sakura and Shaoran chat in low Japanese between themselves, not bothering with the class as they already knew it; Tomoyo just sighed now and then, she had already learned most of that man's life, and first hand; Naoko seemed quite interested, as she already knew Eriol was the reincarnation of the mage, but she never asked him what he had lived; Hermione took constant notes as always; Harry too was very interested, although he preferred to listen and copy his girlfriend's notes later; very few of the other students were paying attention, as most were already asleep (Ron between them).

They were near the half of the first hour when all of a sudden something made all the sorcerers straighten at the same time. They turned to look at each other and immediately knew it: problems.

A second later the door opened, showing Eriol in the door.

"Excuse me Professor." Eriol said politely to the ghost-teacher. "But I need you to lend me some of your students."

"For how long?" The ghost asked in return.

"Likely the rest of this class." Eriol said. "It's really important."

"Ok. Who are they?"

"Li, Kinomoto, Yanagisawa, Daidouji, Granger and Potter."

"Fine. Those whom Professor Eriol needs, go with him. I trust you'll read pages 437 to 456 on Clow Reed's biography for next class, I'll be asking questions."

The six students nodded and left the classroom immediately.

"Clow Reed's Biography?" Eriol asked once they were out of hearing range.

"Hai." Naoko nodded. "It's quite interesting."

"If you wanted to now anything about Clow Reed you could have asked me." Eriol said with a smile. "I can tell you some things not even the books say."

"Even if I'm sure everything must be really interesting, I don't think that things that don't come in the books will be too useful right now." Hermione commented politely. "After all, the professor won't be asking us that."

"Anyway, I believe we can leave everything concerning the classes behind right now." Shaoran said seriously. "There is something wrong going on, and we must sort it out."

They all immediately nodded.

"We'll be long?" Harry asked suddenly.

"There's no way of knowing." Tomoyo told him. "It all depends on what kind of problems we have to face, and how long it takes us to sort them out."

"What worries you Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Ron." Harry replied. "He's already confused at everything that happens. If he wakes up and doesn't find us…"

"Then let's just hope we make it back on time." Sakura said, as cheerful as always.

Harry just nodded, he too expected so.

.---.

A couple of minutes later the seven sorcerers appeared in an open field, about 70 miles away from Hogwarts, they used the Move Card to get there fast, right after notifying Dumbledore of what they were feeling and that they would go and try solve it on their own, Dumbledore told them he would be giving them two hours, and then he would send Aurors to help them, the teens had accepted.

"What are we gonna do if we are recognized?" Hermione asked.

"We won't." Sakura assured them. "Change."

A moment later they were all wearing silver robes and white masks that covered everything from their noses up, except their eyes.

"Wow." Naoko was fascinated by it.

Even if they had gone in missions like this before, they usually did it in secret, from a place where they couldn't be seen, so there would be no danger; but now, something made them believe there would be no way for them to act from a hiding spot this time.

"Can you feel anything?" Hermione asked.

"Hai." Sakura nodded. "The presence is faint, not big, but it is approaching fast."

And a couple of minutes later their enemy arrived, it was a…

"A werewolf?" Naoko asked, a bit confused.

"Do not lower your guard." Shaoran told them. "You must never underestimate an enemy."

"Good suggestion boy." The werewolf told them. "I believe that instead of eating you I'll turn you into my subject."

"Like we would let you do such a thing." The rest immediately drew their wands out.

The werewolf jumped at them, and they had to split to dodge the attack, some jumping, or flipping, or rolling aside.

The werewolf again tried to attack, this time Sakura and Naoko who had ended on the same side, and hadn't finished getting back on their feet when…

"God of Thunder!" Shaoran attacked from behind the werewolf.

But before the werewolf even had a chance to turn Tomoyo had already borrowed a Sakura Card and attacked with it:

"Freeze!"

"Shot!" Sakura attacked on her own almost at the same time.

The monster didn't even get a chance to react, the consequential attacks threw him away with so many wounds it was a miracle he could even stand.

"It's impossible." The creature murmured panting as it got up. "No wizard can defeat me."

"Then it is a good thing we aren't common wizards." Eriol said sarcastically.

The werewolf again leapt at the teens, but Hermione created an aura-shield to deflect him.

"Serpentmea!" Harry attacked immediately after.

Naoko took pity on the werewolf when it again fell down, even more wounded than before.

"Night Thorns." Naoko said extending her hand toward the monster.

A thorn that contained a very strong somniferous embed itself in the werewolf's side, making it fall unconscious almost immediately.

"Well, we're done." Harry said satisfied.

"It cannot be." Sakura shook her head.

"I don't like this." Tomoyo murmured unsure.

"This was too easy." Shaoran said seriously.

"Good thing you noticed." A cold voice said. "Too bad you found out too late, soon you'll all be dead."

Just then they all could feel lots of auras, strong auras.

"They're here." Tomoyo announced. "Dark auras, I suppose they must be DE, about a dozen of them, strong ones."

"Two for each." Eriol said. "Be careful on the way you fight. And try to use just your wands, we have to try and prevent them from discovering our identities."

The rest just nodded and raised their wands again. They formed a circle with their backs against each other so they wouldn't be attacked from behind.

The duel that followed wasn't too hard, as they had mostly gotten used to that kind of fights; using their sorcery as discretely and as fast as possible, so as not to be discovered.

The DE fell one by one without much of a problem, until one of them seemed to be able to find an open space and managed to hurt Tomoyo in the side.

"Ah…" Tomoyo gasped at the searing pain invading her body.

Eriol had to bit his tongue to prevent himself of crying out his beloved's name.

"Oh Kami…" Sakura murmured looking at her cousin.

They continued fighting their enemies, trying to protect themselves and the injured Tomoyo at the same time.

"I hear something…a voice…" Harry murmured suddenly.

Shaoran had managed to defeat the last DE already.

"What is it?" Naoko asked.

"A voice, something or someone is approaching." Harry explained.

"I can't hear anything, nor can I feel any auras." Sakura said seriously.

"Harry, you don't think it is…" Hermione began.

"It may be." Harry nodded. "A snake."

"A snake?" Shaoran asked. "How can you be listening to a snake?"

"Harry speaks pársel tongue." Hermione explains. "It is the language of the snakes."

"I thought just the descendants of Salazar Slytherin had that ability." Eriol said while still treating his girlfriend's wounds.

"I somehow got it when Voldemort tried to kill me so long ago." Harry explained. "I don't even know the full details. It's not exactly an ability I'm proud of, but it comes in handy once in a while."

"You know where this snake is exactly?" Naoko asked.

"It's approaching." Harry explained listening carefully. "It says: Bite…scrap…tear…kill… All those who may represent a threat to the Dark Lord will die tonight. Beginning with the flower…"

"The flower?" Sakura asked. "What flower?"

"Perhaps Naoko." Hermione guessed. "Maybe 'flower' is a way they refer to Naoko's power as a sprite."

"Iie…" Tomoyo whispered. "The flower…the rose…"

But before they could finish hearing to the Enchantresses words another noise cut in.

"It is here." Harry announced getting on his feet and raising his wand.

Hermione remained on her knees, right behind Harry with the wand at the ready, so as to protect her boyfriend if the need be.

"Come out!" Harry called to the darkness, but his voice sounded like hissing. "Come out from wherever you are!"

"Get out of here boy." The voice of the snake reached his ears. "I will get my prey tonight."

"I won't let you kill anybody." Harry replied.

"Then you too will die boy." The snake replied.

In all answer Harry pointed with his wand to where the voice was coming from.

"I can feel it!" Naoko cried out.

And exactly two seconds later a big snake seemed to jump to Harry.

"Impedimenta!" Hermione was way faster than her boyfriend.

"Destroyo!" Harry tried to make the creature explode, but its skin seemed to be too hard, almost like some kind of armor.

"God of Fire!" Shaoran attacked immediately afterwards, but as before there were no results.

"This is bad." Sakura said noticing the lack of results the attack had.

"There must be something that can be done." Eriol said feeling impotence.

Just then Tomoyo straightened up, surprising her friends.

"The flower will die…" the snake continued saying.

"No, I won't let that happen." Harry insisted.

"Harry…" Tomoyo whispered as she held him by the arm.

"Now." The snake said right then.

"No!" Harry yelled.

It all happened so fast everyone got dizzy.

Harry got a strange draining feeling, as if someone were taking something very important from him.

At the same time the snake leapt toward the small place where Tomoyo, Eriol and Naoko were close together.

Tomoyo tried to scream but her voice came out as a hiss.

Harry was trying to think about something to do, but it was as if suddenly too many voices were mixed inside his mind.

And when they thought everything was lost…Tomoyo raised her right hand toward the attacking snake, there was a deafening explosion and…

* * *

No! A cliffhanger! 

Knowing that it is likely you'll be wanting to kill me, all I have to say is, have patience and some faith in me and in two to three weeks you'll know the outcome of this battle.

I'm having problems writing battles, I'm better in those that require arrows, swords and that kind of weapons. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter.

Oh, and by the way: Merry Christmas and Happy New year! And for those who celebrate it: Feliz Día de Reyes!


	12. Dreams, Memories and Explanations

**Chapter 11.- Dreams, Memories and Explanations. **

There was a deafening explosion and… for a moment no one could understand what was happening anymore.

There was a loud bang, and they all crashed into nearby trees and rocks painfully. Afterwards none of them could even move.

And as they laid there a woman arrived. Covered in a dark red, almost black, robe with a hood; just a faint glint could be seen, sure enough where her eyes were located. She entered the clearing silently and slowly, trying not to step over the pieces of snake that covered most of the ground.

And it was that by some strange reason the snake, Nagini, had exploded, and its remnants could be seen all around the place.

"A hard fight took place here." The woman murmured with a deep voice, she took a quick glance at the sorcerers and added. "One for which you weren't yet ready. But you will be."

The woman slowly walked to Naoko who, even when unconscious, never let go of the urn.

"You are a good guardian, and a good sprite." The woman murmured looking at the girl. "But even then your power hasn't fully awoken. Normally I would let it come out slowly and when you are ready; but right now none of us have that time. You need your full power and you need it now so…"

Just then the woman stood straight right before Naoko and extended her arms pointing to the sprite, white hands could be seen coming from beneath the crimson cloak. She cleared her throat and began making some slow movements with her hands, and then along with her movements went her voice, in a slow and smooth rhythm:

"Voices of the night,

Memories of a life past,

Powers hidden deep inside,

Come into my sight,

I need you, be here fast."

There was a scarlet aura that floated from the woman's figure to the urn in Naoko's hand, where a light-violet glow added to it, and then it all went inside Naoko.

"There." The woman said breathing deeply, apparently what she had just done had tired her out a bit. "This is all I can do for now. The rest will depend on you." She sighed. "But remember one thing: your main duty will always be to guard and aid those who chose you a life time ago, your Mistresses. We are here, we both are, and once my sister is awake, you shall again be the one and only Dryad."

The woman nodded her head in silence and walked from the clearing slowly, but right before she left the scene she seemed to stop right before one of the sorceresses.

"Awake soon, I'm waiting for you." The woman murmured. "My dear sister…"

.---.

Tomoyo opened her eyes slowly. As she concentrated she noticed she was not in physical pain anymore, but she felt really weak nonetheless.

"Tomoyo-hime?" a male voice asked hopefully from a side.

Tomoyo opened her eyes fully the moment she recognized the voice.

"E…Eriol-kun…" Tomoyo whispered.

She noticed her voice was barely audible, and it took her a great effort just to do that.

_Don't exert yourself my love._ Eriol mind-spoke to her. _How are you?_

_Really tired…_ Tomoyo replied. _I feel almost like the first time I used my powers as an Enchantress, when a mage attacked Sakura-chan._

Eriol knew about that, he had been told the year before. That had been some time after the cousins had discovered Tomoyo's ability copying other's powers. By then Sakura's powers where well known in the groups of those who used magic, and once in a while someone would try to steal her magic.

Flashback

It seemed a normal day for the cousins and best friends.

"Arigato Sakura-chan for doing this for me." Tomoyo said with a great smile.

Sakura had accepted to dress up and fake a battle using some of the Cards so Tomoyo could film her like she so liked.

"Anything for you Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said.

"Hai." Tomoyo nodded, she looked at her camera. "This will be another for the collection of Sakura's Adventures."

Sakura blushed in embarrassment. And when Tomoyo noticed that she couldn't help but laugh lightly. The lavender-eyed took the chance to raise her camera and film Sakura's expression when she noticed something from the corner of the lens.

"Sakura-chan Abunai!" Tomoyo cried out suddenly.

Sakura felt it just then, all the ill-will against her. Just in time she did a cartwheel to a side to dodge the sudden attack. Tomoyo threw herself to the floor and rolled away, loosing the camera in the process.

"Tomoyo-chan, get out 'a here!" Sakura ordered.

"Iie!" Tomoyo replied.

"I said leave!" Sakura insisted as she took her magical key out.

"Iie! I'm not leaving you Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo insisted stubbornly as she concentrated.

"Fine." Sakura summoned her staff and threw a couple of cards to Tomoyo immediately after. "Use this!"

"Shield." Tomoyo concentrated and copied the power of the first card to create a shield around herself, all the while holding the second card: "Float?"

Did Sakura truly expect her to use that power and leave her? Never.

"Who are you and what do you want here?" Sakura asked as she stood in battle stance before her attacker.

"I am no one of your interest." The man replied. "You need only to know that I will have your powers, Mistress of the Cards."

"So you know about my powers." Sakura noticed. "Then you should know too you aren't the first to try take my Cards away, and no one has managed thus far."

"I'm different from all the rest." The mage assured her. "I've defeated the most powerful wizards of every place where I've been. You're next."

"Too bad I'll have to break your good record." Sakura said sarcastically.

It seemed none of them wished that battle to last too long. As they both immediately used some of their more powerful attacks (something highly unusual with Sakura, as she normally preferred to try and harm her opponent as little as possible).

The battle went on for some minutes and Tomoyo noticed something:

"Why is Sakura's energy being drained, and not his?" she asked aloud, and a second later she got the answer: "He is draining her energy. Sakura-chan!"

"I know Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura murmured.

The mage laughed.

"I told you I would defeat you." The mage laughed at her.

Sakura was really tired; she hadn't yet finished recovering all the energy she had lost using the Cards for Tomoyo's film.

"I have to do something. She is getting drained too quickly." Tomoyo murmured. "And it is because she was already tired. Because…because of me."

The realization made her even more serious about the fact of doing something to help her dear friend before it were too late.

"I need a source of power to use my ability." Tomoyo murmured mad with herself. "As I normally use Sakura's Cards, I'm useless without them."

And just then she felt something different, as if a new power were surging through her veins; a power she had never felt before, the power of an enchantress:

"For divine aid I now call,

That gift that's been used for evil

It's been his too long

But now let it be gone."

There was a great magic that formed in Tomoyo's singsong voice, enveloped the mage, and left him unconscious.

Sakura was quite surprised at what had just happened. But before she had a chance to praise her friend's achievement she notice her collapsing too, she had fainted.

End of Flashback

Tomoyo remembered she had awoken almost a week later; Sakura had been really worried all along. It had been lucky her mother had been on a business trip and never found out what had happened.

_For how long was I unconscious?_ Tomoyo suddenly asked.

_Three days._ Eriol informed her. _Sakura-chan, and Shaoran-kun woke up the following morning; Hermione-san and I woke up later that same day; I can feel Harry-kun has just awoken, he was unconscious the same time as you._

_What about Naoko-chan?_

_She is still unconscious. And none of us know the reason._

And even if Tomoyo didn't answer to this, Eriol could feel her concern.

"Now calm down, you must rest a bit longer." Eriol said, this time aloud. "Once you're completely recovered we'll talk about what happened. Ok?"

He didn't receive an answer, Tomoyo had just slipped into sleep again.

.---.

Dream-Vision-Memory

There was a wonderful mansion, it looked almost like a castle, and around it was a wonderful garden, trees and flowers of all different kinds adorned it in the most wonderful way. A young woman with light hair and brilliant eyes, dressed in a simple yellow kimono took care of each and every with great care and devotion; those who knew her had come to assure that she was like a flower with human figure, like some kind of nymph, or sprite.

Just as this young woman took care of some plants two others entered the gardens: they looked almost identical, with porcelain skin, dark loose long hair and brilliant eyes, dressed in elegant kimonos: one dark red, the other purple. They were walking next to each other, talking animatedly, an aura of joy and peace enveloping them.

After walking for some minutes they stopped right next to where the woman dressed in yellow was tending to some plants.

"Good day Mistresses." The young woman bowed deeply.

"It is a good day indeed." The woman in purple nodded.

"You tend to these plants with such care and devotion, I could almost swear you were one of them in a previous life." The woman in red said.

"Maybe I was my lady." The young one said. "The truth be said I've always felt so comfortable when surrounded by plants, like I belong between them."

"Maybe you do, dear Sprite." The woman in purple said.

"The powers we granted you when you were younger may be the ones calling you to the nature." The woman in red added. "As a Sprite the trees and flowers are now almost like a part of yourself."

"You gave me these wonderful powers…" with a swift movement of the young woman's hand suddenly there was a glow and several flowers sprouted from nearby vines. "I will never be able to thank you enough."

"You thank us enough taking care of our gardens the way you do." The one in purple said sweetly.

"And we know that is we ever shall go missing you will take our legacy to the next era." The one in red added with a seriousness that contrasted the one of her companion.

"You know I will always follow your wishes my ladies." The young woman said. "I'm forever your faithful servant…Lady Rose Midori…Lady Rose Tsubame…"

End of Dream-Vision-Memory

.---.

Hours later Tomoyo awoke again, Eriol got her something from the kitchens so she would eat, as she hadn't eaten since several days before. While she ate he took some time explaining to her she was in a special dorm. They had just discovered the Sorcerers' Room was like the Common Rooms of the Houses, and they were connected to several dorms, like the ones in which Tomoyo, Harry and Naoko were currently staying. And the one Sonomi stayed every time she came to Hogwarts.

"Hermione-san already got Harry-kun to eat. Sakura-chan and Shaoran-kun are trying to find something in any book or file that will explain what happened last night, but still nothing." Eriol went on giving explanations to her.

"I know what happened Eriol-kun." Tomoyo said seriously.

"Really?" Eriol was rather surprised at this. "How come?"

"Help me get to the Common Room, or somewhere when I can be with the rest and explain them all please." Tomoyo asked.

"Sure." Eriol nodded. "But first finish eating."

.---.

A young woman was walking through Hogwart's Grounds slowly, she had reached a part where almost no one passed by. And once there she turned her head upwards, from where she was she got perfect view from the small window-balcony that led to one of the dorms connected to the Sorcerers' Room, the one in which Naoko was currently sleeping in.

"Dryad…" the young woman whispered as she extended a hand upwards, as if trying to reach the balcony, and then her voice turned strong and firm as she added: "Wake up."

.---.

"Ah…"

A gasp was heard throughout the entire Sorcerers' Rooms.

Sakura and Shaoran immediately sprinted from their places between a tower of books to one of the dorms.

Tomoyo too could feel it, the strong force that had been shot inside one of the dorms, and she knew exactly whose. So, getting strength from who-knows-where she managed to exit her dorm and after tripping and almost falling more than once she reached the dorm where Sakura and Shaoran had just entered, with Eriol at her heals.

Harry and Hermione were the lasts to enter.

Naoko was sitting straight, trembling slightly.

"Naoko-chan!" Sakura cried out worriedly. "What is it?"

"What's happening to you?" Shaoran asked as he noticed his nervous state.

"I heard her voice." Naoko explained.

"Her voice?" Hermione asked confused.

"Whose voice?" Tomoyo asked, almost guessing the answer.

"The voice of my Mistress…" Naoko answered. "Of Rose Midori…"

.---.

Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol and Hermione registered Hogwart's castle and grounds, but there was no sign whatsoever of the sorceress Naoko assured she had felt.

"I didn't even feel her when Naoko says she did." Shaoran said as they finally decided to return to the Sorcerers's Room.

"I don't think I felt it in that moment either." Sakura said seriously. "But I don't believe Naoko-chan would lie about it."

"No one here believes Naoko-chan to be a liar Sakura-chan. I have to say I didn't feel any strong aura." Eriol admitted. "But somehow Tomoyo-hime did." He seemed to think about something before he added: "And now that I think about it, I did feel something, I can't assure you what kind of aura, kami I can't even assure you what it was what I felt. But there was something vaguely familiar about it."

Eriol's last comment just left his friends even more puzzled.

"What kind of person can emit an aura that you being some of the Supreme Sorcerers couldn't detect it?" Hermione asked doubtful.

Sakura just shrugged off, she didn't like the way Hermione seemed to be posing the situation.

"I don't know Hermione-san." Shaoran finally spoke. "And that's exactly what worries me."

.---.

About half an hour later they were all reunited in the Common Room of the Sorcerers' Quarters. Sonomi had joined them, and Dumbledore had managed to go too, they both too wished to know what had happened in that battle some days ago.

Thankfully, after they had all fallen unconscious Dumbledore and McGonagall had been the first to arrived, and were able to get the teens back to Hogwarts before the Aurors arrived, so they didn't have to give any explanations. But still, the Headmaster did wish for an explanation on what had left the sorcerers in such a bad state.

"According to Eriol-kun, Tomoyo-chan you know something of what happened in that battle." Sonomi said.

"Hai." Tomoyo nodded. "At first I didn't understand it either, but after a while it was evident. When that snake reached us, Harry says it was looking for the flower."

"You mentioned a rose." Hermione added in a low voice.

"I did?" this time Tomoyo did sound a bit confused. "Of that I know nothing."

"I do." Naoko stepped in. "That snake was looking for one of my Mistresses, one of the Roses. Somehow it believed one of them was between us."

"One of the Roses?" Shaoran asked. "Explain yourself."

"It's a bit difficult to explain." Naoko said. "I've been having some dreams since some time ago. Dreams were I visit a graveyard, and there are two marble tombstones, they have each a name engraved on it: Rose Tsubame and Rose Midori. I've been investigating, and there's very little information about them, just that they were sisters, almost-identical twins, sorceresses, they lived a very long time ago, and died in mysterious circumstances the books don't explain."

"But why do you call them your Mistresses?" Sakura asked.

"Ah, that's something I discovered just recently." Naoko explained. "I have a past life, in it I worked for these sisters. It was them who gave me the powers of Sprite I posses. Also they left the urn under my care, they called it their legacy."

"So you finally know to whom you shall give this urn of yours?" Harry asked.

"Hai." Naoko nodded. "It's to them. They too have reincarnated. And once they remember they shall come looking for me, to recover their legacy."

"Why do you call it a Legacy?" Sonomi asked.

"Of that I'm not sure." Naoko answered. "I can't remember exactly why."

"Well, so this snake was looking for one of these sisters, believing one of the gals was her." Shaoran summarized. "But exactly what happened to the snake?"

"I made it explode." Tomoyo answered.

"You? How?" This time Dumbledore was the one asking.

"You must remember that battle we had last year, after the ball." Tomoyo said. "How I had contact with Voldemort for a long period of time. I somehow copied his power to destroy with just the thought."

They all nodded remembering the incident (except the professor who knew nothing about it).

"So last night I was so stressed with the battle, and angry because we couldn't use our powers to the highest level and prove our enemy once and for all we aren't good persons to get in problems with." Tomoyo explained. "It was all too much, and the power came out."

They all nodded.

"Can you explain why I have this horrible headache still and I keep hearing this strange voices?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Strange voices?" Hermione was confused. _What kind of voice could he be hearing? I don't understand._

"Nor do I Hermy." Harry said.

"Nani?" Sonomi was confused.

_What just happened?_ Tomoyo asked mentally.

And before any of her friends could answer another voice seem to get in the middle.

_If I knew I wouldn't be asking._

_Harry-kun!_ They all cried out mentally at once.

"Hey, no need to yell at me." Harry said, this time aloud.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Dumbledore asked confused. "No one has spoken a single word."

"It's their mind-circle." Sonomi explained. "The telepathic bond that joins them all. Apparently Harry-san is part of it too now."

"Seems like it." Shaoran nodded.

"It must have been when I touched him." Tomoyo deduced. "With all the nervousness I had I didn't have enough care and accidentally got him in the circle."

"I don't believe it to be a bad thing Tomoyo." Hermione commented. "Now Harry won't be left out of our conversations."

"Now when we want to talk about something important when being surrounded by others we can all do it in our minds." Sakura added.

"You do have a point there." The rest nodded.

Suddenly they all noticed Eriol remained quiet, maybe too quite.

"Eriol-kun." Tomoyo turned to him. "Daijoubu?"

"Hai." Eriol answered. "I just need to get some fresh air."

And with that she got on his feet and left the room.

And even when he had answered Tomoyo's question with a yes she his girlfriend and knew him enough to know he was lying, and it pained her so to see he didn't trust her.

"Gomen ne, I think I'm still tired. I'll go get some sleep." Tomoyo too excused herself.

The rest where truly confused by the attitudes of those two.

"Does any of you have the slightest idea of what just happened?" Naoko asked, confused.

"Iie." Sakura shook her head. "But still I don't like it a single bit."

* * *

Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen... It wasn't my intention to take this long to update, it's just that sometimes I forget in which day I live. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. I'll continue trying to update sonner. Oh, and I hope it was well understood the idea of the Two Roses, if there are any doubts leave your questions on the reviews and I'll try answering to you. 

About the voting, it's been decided, Severus Snape will remain good, and Draco Malfoy...well, you'll find out.

Now what I would like you to grive a try at guessing is: Who are the Two Roses?


	13. Strongest Emotions

**Chapter 12.- Strongest Emotions. **

It was a cool Saturday Night, in the ends of October. Most of the students were at Hogsmade, having a good free time. Although there were some exceptions: like those members from the D.A. they had returned a bit early and were currently practicing in the Requirement Room; Naoko was with them, as she had become a member of the D.A., that helped her practice, and she felt good having more friends and not bothering the couples; Sakura and Shaoran must be somewhere together, looking like couples do when they have some free time to pass together; And about Eriol and Tomoyo…well, she was currently standing in a small room right behind the great Hogwarts's clock, she had been looking for Eriol for the last hour, but just couldn't find him; in fact she hadn't seen him that much in the last couple of weeks except for the times when he was giving her class, and that time doesn't count as she couldn't act like the girlfriend she was supposed to be.

"What's happening Eriol?" Tomoyo asked to no one in particular. "I wish you would explain me what's going through your mind."

Without her knowing, Eriol had heard her, he was standing in a magic-proof room, using his magic seal to watch what she were doing, he wanted so much to touch her, but something just didn't let him go to her, something that had been bothering him ever since that night two weeks ago, when he remembered something about his past life that would have better remained hidden.

"If just I had never remembered…" Eriol murmured to himself, but immediately afterwards regretted ever saying that. "No, it's not her fault. She was a wonderful person, she deserves to be remembered. Rose Tsubame…my Aihana…"

..:Flashback:..

One of the most beautiful gardens ever seen, with wonderful roses of all possible colors, and in the middle of some of them was sitting a beautiful woman dressed in a lilac kimono, with deep eyes and long dark hair falling in delicate curls down her back.

"Seeing you there, like that, I can say you really do honor to your name." a man said as he entered.

He was tall, dressed in black and blue robes with deep blue eyes behind some glasses and midnight-blue hair in a small ponytail.

"I have always loved this flower." The woman said smiling. "Being named after them might have just been a coincidence."

"You know I've always believed there are no coincidences." The man reminded her.

"Just inevitable." The woman finished for him. "Yes, you've said that since the day we met."

"I've always believed meeting you was my destiny, one for which I'll forever thank whatever god is up there. I'll always thank being able to see you everyday: Aihana."

"There you go again, calling me names I don't understand."

"Sorry. I sometimes forget you're fully English, while I'm half English and half Chinese."

"Yes, don't worry. But will you tell me what you called me this time?"

"In fact, this time I used Japanese. Aihana, it means love-flower. Because that's what you are for me, my flower of love."

"You're getting quite poetic you know, my dear Clow."

"Anything for you, my love, Rose Tsubame…"

..:End of Flashback:..

"For very long I had the feeling there was something in my past, in my life as Clow Reed I hadn't completely recalled." Eriol murmured to himself. "But I didn't give it much of a thought, as I had remembered everything concerning my magic, most of my life, my own death. I never imagined the memories I was missing would affect me too much, but there is no other way, with memories of the heart…" he sighed sadly.

And at that very same moment Tomoyo got a hand to her chest, right where her heart was located; there it was again, that deep feeling of grief, of pain, of the most terrible loss.

'There's just one person who's feelings I get.' Tomoyo thought to herself. 'But then, why is he projecting this?' she sighed and added aloud: "What is it my beloved that hurts you so much you just can't hide it."

Eriol just watched her, another deep sigh leaving his lips.

"If you just knew, my dear Plum Blossom…if you just knew…"

.---.

In the deep darkness, surrounded by rock-walls and more than a dozen cloaked and masked figures; two figures stood out: one which was wearing no mask and his inhuman features were almost monstrous, and the second was being held by the first, a woman with eyes devoid of any emotion or even life.

"Have all the preparations been made?" the second figure, Lord Voldemort asked aloud as he threw the dead body aside, licking a drop of blood from his mouth.

"Yes my lord, it is all ready." One of the other figures, a DE said.

"Then we shall give the next step." Voldemort announced.

"You think it wise my lord." Another DE asked. "With that woman out there, she could represent a threat, still."

"Do you dare doubt me Wormtail?" Voldemort was furious at this. "That girl is nothing but a little brat; you think that when her mother being a full-blooded sorceress could pose no threat to me, she will?"

"Still my lord, she is after all one of the Roses." Wormtail reminded him.

"I said do not doubt me!" Voldemort yelled. "Crucio!"

As Wormtail dropped to the ground in pain another DE asked for the chance to speak.

"Yes." Voldemort nodded.

"We've confirmed the information my lord." The DE said. "Nagini was indeed killed by one of them, of those Sorceresses that tried to vanquish you before, and there was a new one this time. The one that is called the Sprite."

"The Sprite, yes." Voldemort said. "The one who holds the power of the two Roses. If I am to kill her and get that power then no one will ever be able to stop me."

"That's right Lord." The De nodded.

"It was beneficial to be on the brink of death once again then." Voldemort said with an evil smirk. "Because now I know the weaknesses of my enemies. Then couldn't kill me before, and they won't be able to do it if the five of them aren't together. As long as I have Mizusu with me her bratty daughter won't dare oppose me, at least not directly; and once the Sprite is dead then two of them will be rendered powerless, therefore becoming completely incapable of defeating me."

"Your are indeed very wise my lord." Some of the DE praised him.

"Right now I'm condemned to be nothing, to survive by feeding on human energy and souls. And that way I shall go on, until that Sorceress energy grants me my full power back." Voldemort said, angry at his own weakness.

"Have you yet decided to whom you shall assign the mission of getting the life of the Sprite and the urn she carries and bringing them to you, my lord?" The DE asked greedily, they all wished for the chance to prove themselves with such mission.

"Yes." Voldemort answered. "Lucius Malfoy, step forward."

Some gasped as the mentioned man stepped right before Lord Voldemort.

"You have been worthless most of the time Lucius." Voldemort said coldly. "However, you have one last chance to redeem yourself."

"Ask my lord, your wish is my command." Lucius said humbly. "I shall get you whatever you wish."

"No Lucius, not you, but your son." Voldemort said.

"Draco?" Lucius was quite confused.

"Yes." Voldemort nodded. "I know he's quite talented, and inclined to the dark arts. If he achieves this your life might be spared Lucius and your son shall be named a DE; I do believe he just may have a bright future here."

"It's an honor that you think so highly of my son." Lucius bowed. "He shall now what's been decided, and I'm sure he too will be honored to follow your wishes."

Voldemort nodded.

.---.

Naoko woke up abruptly.

'Something's wrong.' She thought to herself as she slowly walked to the window nearest to her bed, being careful enough not to wake anybody else. 'The very earth knows this, a terrible danger is coming to us.'

And unknown to her, two more persons had woken to that very same feeling, neither of them made to wake up, but they just had that feeling in the pitch of the stomach, that things were about to turn difficult and very dangerous.

.---.

The following week the expectation grew in Hogwarts, that Saturday night was Halloween, the students remembered well enough what had taken place that night the previous danger, and they were wishing with all their hearts for such a party to repeat itself.

And indeed Eriol was working hard on it, trying to fulfill the students' wishes and at the same time to push Tomoyo and Rose Tsubame out of his thoughts, even if just for a little while.

Sakura, Shaoran, and even Hermione and Harry noticed something strange going on between Eriol and Tomoyo, but just a look at their eyes and they preferred to say nothing about the matter. Sakura had trust that whatever it were those two were going through, their love would be stronger. However Shaoran had the bad feeling this situation, whatever it was, was too strong for it to be overcome just by love.

Naoko just didn't seem to really notice what was going on, too engrossed in her continuous dreams about her past life, and the two Roses.

.---.

Finally Halloween night came. All the students entered the Great Hall in absolute silence. The common house-tables had been replaced for rounded tables that could fit up to fifteen people each. Just the Teacher's Table remained in place.

"Good night everybody." Dumbledore said. "And as I know well enough what you are waiting for, I won't make you wait any longer with inconsequential words. Happy Halloween!"

Next to Dumbledore Eriol raised his hands and whispered a command in an ancient language.

A second later the room filled with ghosts and spirits, some the same as the previous year, others were new ones.

"Oka-san!" Sakura immediately jumped to her mother's arms.

"Konbanwa otou-san, Daniel-san, Nadeshiko-san." Shaoran greeted both ghosts.

"Good night Shaoran, Sakura, have you seen my dear daughter?" Daniel asked.

"I believe she was near the front of the Hall, with Sonomi-san." Shaoran answered.

"Thank you." Daniel said with a smile and he walked away.

"You know were Harry-san and Hermione-san might be?" Xiao Len asked. "I wanted to know if they had seen Lily and James, they were supposed to come here with us, but they didn't."

"I don't think you need to worry Xiao-san." Sakura said with a smile. "I know they're perfectly well."

Xiao didn't fully understand what the green-eyed sorceress meant, but he nodded anyway.

"Wish to dance?" Nadeshiko proposed to Shaoran just as Xiao Len did the same with Sakura.

"I'll be honored to Nadeshiko-san." Shaoran said with a warm smile.

"Please call me oka-san, if you don't mind." Nadeshiko said. "After all, you will be marrying my daughter."

Both Sakura and Shaoran blushed a bit but nodded anyway, as she dreamily took a glance at the engagement ring in her finger; Shaoran couldn't help but smile at seeing her that way, seeing her happy made him truly happy. Xiao Len and Nadeshiko just smiled knowingly.

"Then so be it, Nadeshiko-oka-san." Shaoran said taking the spirit to the dance area.

Xiao Len did the same with Sakura.

They would continue dancing for hours, changing partners once in a while, until tiredness would make them decide to go sit on a table or out on the grounds to chat for a while before the incantation that kept their deceased parents there ended.

Happiness was evidently the strongest emotion in them that day.

.---.

Hermione pulled Ron and Harry through some old passageways until they reached the far end of Hogsmeade.

"Hermione! What do you think you're you doing?" Ron seemed scandalized as he took in their surroundings. "They are going to punish us, take points from Gryffindor if they ever find we have come here."

"Had I known you would be so scared I would have left you behind Ron." Hermione said calmly. "And no one is going to punish us because I have a permission signed by Prof. Eriol and Prof. McGonagall."

"Hn." Ron felt offended at her words. "I thought Harry would have wanted to be in the Great Hall to see his parents."

"My parents aren't there." Harry said simply.

He didn't explain Ron how he knew that, although it was obvious he knew because he hadn't felt their auras the moment all the spirits arrived, which was right when the three of them left.

"Harry, you must remember I still owe you my birthday present." Hermione said.

Harry nodded.

"I told you I couldn't give it to you back then because I didn't have it ready, and with everything that has happened it took me longer than I have expected to have everything ready." Hermione explained.

"You don't have to give me explanations Hermy." Harry said sweetly.

"I know, but anyway, I just wanted you to know I hadn't forgotten about the present." Hermione explained. "And…here it is."

All the while they had continued walking until they reached the outskirts of Hogsmeade, were a picnic seemed to have been set up: there was a blanket, different kinds of food and drink, and a couple of magic-lamps hanging from nearby trees. The boys thought it all looked pretty, simple but pretty until they noticed something.

"Hermione." Ron said a bit confused. "Why is everything arranged for five persons? Who are we expecting?"

"No one." Hermione answered with a small smirk. "Because they are already here."

Right then Harry felt them, he immediately turned around and gasped at the sight that greeted him. James and Lily Potter in the flesh…literally.

Ron almost fainted straight away the moment he saw them. They weren't half-transparent and with the ever-white clothing but looking like normal human beings.

"Hermy, what did you do?" Harry asked raising a brow.

"Just a couple of high-leveled spells some friends help me find." Hermione explained.

_Hermy…_ Harry insisted.

_Fine._ Hermione admitted. _Sakura and Shaoran helped me go through some books of High-leveled Incantations and Sorcery, I combined a couple of them and this was the result._

"The spell shall last twenty four hours." Hermione continued explaining, this time aloud. "Which is exactly the time off we have. No one will look for us in Hogwarts, and if anyone asks, we are doing a special assignment. It will all be over by tomorrow at sunset, and by that time we shall also be back at castle."

The facts registered slowly in Harry's mind. He had his parents with him right then, he would be having them for the next 24 hours. A whole day to be with his parents…

"Oh Hermione!" Harry embraced the girl tightly. "Thank you so much. This is the best present anyone has ever given to me."

Hermione blushed a bit at the affection in Harry's embrace, she was quite satisfied at her work too; it had taken a great effort and energy from her, but just by looking at Harry's expression she knew it had all been worth it.

And if just to confirm her impressions, Harry cupped her head in his hands right then and gave her a long and passionate kiss in the lips.

Love was maybe the deepest emotion enveloping them.

.---.

A certain young woman walked slowly by the limits of the Forbidden Forest; there was a strange dark aura attracting her to the place, an aura that didn't belong there. She had gone there knowing it was her duty to investigate.

And minutes later she found out that in the middle of the Dark Forest, another reunion of Voldemort and his DE was taking place.

'I don't know if Voldemort is really courageous or a fool.' The woman murmured to herself. 'To be holding a reunion here of all places, just some feet away from the place where four Supreme Sorceress party at the moment. Or maybe it's exactly because of that he's here. They are so distracted in their own celebrations they don't know he's here, and he obtains great satisfaction knowing that.' She shook her head.

She went as close as possible, cloaking her aura with a spell, trying to find out what this reunion was about. And she finally got close enough to be in ear-range.

"Are you ready to do your assigned mission?" Voldemort asked to the one before him.

The woman noticed he was a bit shorter than all the rest of the DE.

'Oh my, have they really managed to trick a young one into their dark ways?' she wondered, by much afraid it had been that way.

"Yes my lord, I shall fulfill this mission and bring great honor to you." The young man said.

"Then so be it." Voldemort said seriously. "You, Draco Malfoy, shall go now, and in the course of the next month you will murder the one they call the Sprite and bring to me the urn she protects."

"I will do as you wish my lord." Draco said bowing.

Truth is Draco had never liked to have anyone bossing him around, less of all an awful zombie who depended on human blood to sustain himself; but he didn't want to lose his life under his hands either.

'They want the Sprite…and the legacy she carries.' The woman murmured to herself. 'Seems your second brush with death gave you at least a bit of wisdom Voldemort. You now know you can't defeat Harry and the Sorcerers as easily as you thought you would. But on the other side they too can't kill you as easily. The Incantation done at the end of the last school-year left you without a body and a soul, you are now nothing but an evil spirit in the form of the man once called Tom Riddle, and still, this means you represent a greater danger to us all than you did before.' She sighed. 'Sadly, there's not much I can do without her. Oh nee-sama, if you would just stop trying to deny who you really are.'

Anger and Defeat, strong emotions filling the hearts of those two certain beings.

.---.

Tomoyo was silent that night, standing against a wall, half hidden behind the curtains, pretending to sip some light-wine although she was doing nothing but trying to block out her thoughts. This certain night brought indeed great memories to her, memories that had been full of joy and yet now just brought pain to her.

..:Flashback:..

Father and daughter exited the Great Hall by a lateral door, and just there they climbed the stairs up to a little tower. There they could still hear the music, clearly; Tomoyo could feel a familiar presence.

"Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo exclaimed, then she turned to her father. "Otou-san?"

"Konbanwa my princess." Eriol said. "Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

Tomoyo nodded, really happy. Eriol took her hand in his, the other one in his girlfriend's waist, Tomoyo put her free hand in Eriol's shoulder. They both started dancing slowly.

Daniel just looked at both teenagers, he smiled.

After a few minutes Tomoyo closed her eyes and put her head on Eriol's chest, he embraced her as both continue dancing.

..:End of Flashback:..

Yes, both she and Eriol has been so happy that night, dancing with her father as the only witness; but now it brought pain, as she just didn't seem to be able to have Eriol next to her anymore. If she had been sure it was because of that stupid rule that forbid relationship between students and professors she would have yelled her love to everyone in that room and consequences be damned to hell, for all she cared; but she had the feeling it was something really different what bothered her beloved, something that couldn't be sorted out simply by saying 'I love you', no matter how many people witnessed it.

"Are you alright my daughter?" Daniel asked.

"Oh, father, Konbanwa." Tomoyo greeted him with a half smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Now Daniel was truly worried, he had been standing next to his daughter for about a quarter of an hour already, and she just didn't seem to have felt him, that wasn't normal in her, being as perceptive as she was normally; and that sadness deep into her eyes.

"What's wrong with you Tomoyo?" Daniel asked.

"Oh Otou-san." Tomoyo sighed sadly. "What can a princess know when she feels her prince is slowly pulling away from her, but she just doesn't know the reason?"

"She tries harder to keep him with her, asks what's wrong." Daniel said. "And if that doesn't work, maybe it just wasn't meant to be."

'But it can't be.' Tomoyo thought sadly. 'We have to be meant to be. I just don't think I would be able to be happy without him. I love him too much.'

"Tomoyo…"

_Tomoyo._ Another voice called her name at the same time.

Tomoyo didn't say a single word, she just stood from her place and left the Great Hall, almost in a hurry, following the aura that had called her, finally, after so long.

Confusion was evidently the most noticeable feeling in the father at that moment.

.---.

Tomoyo finally arrived to the top of the Astronomy Tower, where, as she had imagined, Eriol was waiting for him.

"Oh, Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo cried out and ran into his arms, embracing him tightly.

But instead of answering to her gesture, he pushed her away roughly.

"Nani?" Tomoyo was utterly confused, and even a bit hurt by Eriol's reaction.

"Tomoyo, we need to talk." Eriol said.

Ok, now she knew something was definitely wrong. He never called her just 'Tomoyo' like that, and even less in that tone of voice.

"Doushite (What's wrong) Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked, confused.

"I want to end our relationship." Eriol declared.

"Nani!" Tomoyo was in full shock. "What…Why?"

"I just want to end our relationship." Eriol insisted.

"Is it because you're a professor and I'm a student? I already told you I don't care what others may think of it and…"

"It's not that."

"Then why? Have I done something wrong? If it's that please forgive me…"

"It's not that, it's not you. I just…I just don't love you anymore."

I just don't love you anymore…

That phrase made an infinite echo in Tomoyo's mind and went into her like a knife stabbing through her heart. And when she was unable to handle it any longer she dropped to her knees and cried.

Eriol didn't say a single word more he just turned his back to her and left. And unknown to her tears began slowly falling from Eriol's eyes, just like they were doing from her own.

Shock, hurt, pain, there are many ways to describe the great sorrow drowning the hearts of this two lovers.

.---.

Happiness…Love…Anger…Defeat…Confusion…Shock…Pain…

So many feelings, they are considered this night's strangest emotions.

And what happened tonight, is just a glimpse on what is yet to come.

* * *

Ok, I hope you'll forgive the ending of this chapter and any posible mistakes, I just finished writting it less than an hour ago (It's almost 11 acording to my clock). I'm trying to move faster through the plot, because I think I got stationed on the summer vacations for too long. Ok, you've seen how Eriol's and Tomoyo's relationship is turning, you'll see more about that, and maybe the reason as to why Eriol did what he just did, in the next couple of chapters. Also there's Draco's mission, you'll finally know if he shall be good or evil in this story. Also I believe I'm giving a lot of clues about the whereabouts of the Two Roses. On the other hand, you've already seen the villian, I hope you understand why he is the evil guy, again, and why he wasn't fully defeated. If not, questions are fully welcomed. 

Something else: I reached my 100th review! Yay! I'm so happy. I think I'm inspired to write more. Keep g¿coming the reviews and the story will go on faster, I promise.

So, hope you like it. Don't forget to leave review. This fic is reaching its first peak! (And I mean it, it's only the first). Arigato and Matta ne.


	14. Noelle

**Chapter 13.- Noelle. **

Two weeks had gone by and under the world's eyes things remained the same, nothing had happened, but that was a lie, and somehow McGonagall could feel that.

"Minnie, what's wrong?" Dumbledore asked the Deputy Headmistress one afternoon, when he saw her just absolutely distressed.

"Oh, I don't know Albus." She replied. "It's just that I feel something's happening. I've felt it since Halloween night. Like there's a grief that just won't go."

"I never thought you were feeling it too Minerva." Albus admitted. "It seems you're even more powerful than you yourself believed."

"What has that to do with anything?" She didn't understand.

"It has everything to do. What you're feeling, that pain, that grief, it's reflect of what's happening in one heart."

"What! Who's?"

"Tomoyo Daidouji's"

"How can that be? What could be possibly causing her so much pain?"

"The rejection of the one she loves the most."

"What? I thought she had a relationship with Professor Eriol."

"That she did."

"But what happened? Last time I saw them they looked so happy together."

"Apparently something has leaded him to believe he isn't the one for her, no matter how hard she tries to make him believe otherwise. And so they're now both heartbroken."

"Both, but then that means…"

"He still loves her."

"Then why isn't he with her?"

"The answer to that question I do not know Minnie, dear. You must remember they are sorcerers, a lot more complicated than the average teenager."

"Sometimes I think they aren't even teenagers."

"Well, in a way you can say they aren't. Most of them have lived a life before; I do believe most of us have past-lives, the difference is that they remember. You could say that in a way they've already gone through all stages of life: infancy, adolescence, adulthood, death…and even if no life is like the previous one some things are still very similar, and the love…"

"Oh Albus…you mean something like soulmates?"

"Yes Minnie, that's exactly what I mean."

.-.

For both Eriol and Tomoyo it was hard, it was impossible to even know for whom it was harder; and even then Eriol's guilt went just too deep for him to accept the past should be left behind and go on with his own life. And Tomoyo, she just couldn't understand what has happening, but it pained her just the same.

Eriol was good at keeping his shields up, because of that no one knew what he was feeling, although those who had sorcerer-powers had but to concentrate a little to see his gloomy aura.

Tomoyo, though good at shields too, there was also the fact she was an Enchantress, her voice was energy and magic; but now her pain was so deep she couldn't sing, and whenever she tried the only thing she managed was to make her own sorrow echo in every wall around her.

And no matter how hard they tried, there was nothing their friends could do to help, because they didn't even know what was wrong in the first place.

.-.

That day they had gone to Hogsmeade, had a wonderful day (well, at least those who could). Harry's smile hadn't erased from his face ever since the day he passed with his parents. His parents, girlfriend and best friend, what else could he wish for?

Hermione and Ron had taken turns to use a magic-camera, taking several rolls of picture throughout the day. And then they had filled an album with moving-pictures and comments about each of them at the sides.

Sakura and Shaoran were walking through the town, trying to keep their minds occupied; Tomoyo had stayed behind in Hogwarts, not believing herself capable of having any fun and not wanting to spoil the day to the rest. Eriol was nowhere to be seen. Naoko was going on her own, again not wanting to be a third-wheel.

It all seemed to be going fine, Harry and Hermione had gone back early, not wanting to be out when the temperature dropped.

They were walking when Hermione stopped all of the sudden.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Problems." Hermione replied, then she switched to mind-talking. We're being surrounded by D.E., at least a dozen, and I can feel at least half of them have higher magic than that of a normal-wizard.

_You mean life us half-sorcerers?_ Harry asked.

_I mean like half-sorcerers._ Hermione replied. _But I doubt they're anything like us._

_Then?_

_I don't know. What I do know is that we need help; and fast._ She turned up the mind-volume so the rest in the circle could hear her: _Hey guys, we need help, D.E. and other dark beings attacking the road from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts._

_Alright. We'll be there asap._

The rest mind-answered almost immediately; and they immediately left whatever they were doing to go aid their friends.

In that moment Hermione brought a special capsule out of her robe discreetly and threw it to the ground. A second later she and Harry disappeared from where they were and appeared behind some bushes, where Harry immediately brought out the invisibility cloak and pulled it over them.

"Where are they?" one of the D.E. asked getting out of his hiding spot.

"I don't know." Another replied coming out too.

"So they just teleported to Hogwarts?" a third one asked.

"Idiot, no one can apparate at Hogwarts, unless they are an extremely powerful sorcerer." A fourth D.E. shorter and who looked like he was the leader said. "Those two obviously aren't sorcerers."

"Maybe we can attack Hogsmeade and have some fun, call their attention." One of the others suggested suddenly.

"You know, this is the first time I hear you saying something intelligent." The leader said. "Come on."

_Hermy, we can't let them get to Hogsmeade._ Harry said to her.

_You're right._ Hermione replied. _It would be harder to fight them there, even with those from the D.A. on our side we could end with some of the hurt unnecessarily._

_Time to face them._ Harry said.

_Right._ Hermione said. _Just let me do something first…_

She concentrated, summoning some of Sakura's power the green-eyed sorceress had left them, a second after they were dressed in the silver robes and white masks they used to conceal their identities every times they were going to fight the D.E. in secret.

"Hey you." Hermione called, being the first to come out of their spot. "Where do you think you're going?"

The D.E. didn't answer.

Right then another one emerged from behind Hermione.

"Crucio!" The D.E. attacked her.

But in the last moment Harry came out behind her and protected her with an aura-shield.

"Now these are sorcerers." The leader said with satisfaction.

_I wonder what he would say if he knew we're the exact same persons he saw right a minute ago._ Hermione mind-spoke to her boyfriend.

_Maybe they would drop unconscious and save us the job of getting rid of them._ Harry replied humorously.

_Yeah, you may be just right._ Hermione nodded. _But I'm afraid that's not going to happen and in our friend's absence we're gonna have to fight them on our own._

_We can do it._

_Yes, we can._

Right then they felt a curse going right to them, and to save some magic they decided not to make a shield but just dodge it.

A battle began right then, and even if the difference in numbers was highly unfair Harry and Hermione weren't about to give up.

They continued fighting until unexpectedly one of the D.E. caught Hermione distracted.

"Slasho!"

Hermione cried out in pain, a cut appearing suddenly in her shoulder.

"H…" Harry had to bit his tongue so as not to cry out his girlfriend's name aloud.

"Desmaius!" Naoko arrived right then.

"Expelliarmus!" Followed by Tomoyo.

"Energy-wave!" And Eriol.

And even when he used plain-sorcery, he still hid it with his wand in hand.

They were all at the ready, battle stances, holding their wands, covered in the silver robes and with masks in place.

"Seems the fun began without us." Sakura said as she arrived.

"Good thing it hasn't finished yet." Shaoran added with a light smirk.

And just then they could see how bad the situation was, because in normal circumstances Eriol would be the one joking, not Shaoran.

The battle went on for what seemed forever, even when it had been not even an hour. And still the D.E. just didn't seem to be about to give up.

"Seems they're stronger than most times." Tomoyo commented suddenly.

"And more willing to get rid of us than most times too." Shaoran added.

"This isn't about you." One of the D.E. unexpectedly told them.

"What/ Nani?" This confused the Sorcerers more than any other thing could have.

"We've come here to get the one you call Sprite." The leader said seriously, never stopping the battle. "And no matter what you do or how hard you fight, we won't leave until we have her and that urn she guards."

_They're looking for Naoko._ Hermione said, quite surprised.

_They know about the urn._ Harry said at the same time.

_This is bad._ Shaoran added.

_Just how bad?_ Sakura asked.

_That depends on how much they're willing to lose to get it, and on how much we can last against them._ Eriol answered plainly.

_But aren't we supposed to have more energy than them?_ Hermione asked. _I mean, after all, we're sorcerers._

_They too have that kind of powers._ Tomoyo explained. _Except they weren't born with it, it was imposed to them._

_Meaning?_ Harry asked.

_They weren't meant to have this power, so they can't really control it, that's why some of their attacks come out being so strong and others so weak._ Shaoran explained.

_But also because of that their body is trying to help them endure so much magic, by producing more energy, but this in return is draining their life._ Eriol added.

_You mean that because of these powers they have, they're dying?_ Naoko couldn't believe what she was hearing, she didn't want to.

_Hai._ Sakura answered, she didn't like it either. _And I doubt they even know it._

_I won't let it happen._ Naoko said confidently.

Her friends didn't even have the chance to ask what she was planning, she acted almost immediately.

"If it's the Sprite you want." Naoko said aloud. "Here I am."

She moved her arms violently and the silver robes disappeared, leaving her instead in a forest green asymmetric dress, it had golden thin straps above her shoulders, a low neck, reached the ground and trailed behind her, she was barefoot; the final touch were a flower-crown that looked as if it was braided into her loose hair which had gotten longer (almost to her hips) and lighter, and a necklace made of little white flowers.

Her friends were quite surprised, they didn't know she could turn into her sprite-identity already; being like that wasn't only about a change in clothes, it also meant she was more powerful than when in a human body.

"I am the Sprite." Naoko said seriously eyeing the D.E. before her. "Although one of my Mistresses used to call me Dryad."

"Midori…" One of the Sorcerers whispered without noticing.

And even when the rest turned expecting explanations, there were none.

"And I suppose this is what you want." Naoko added calmly as she brought the urn out-of-nowhere. "This urn, my Mistresses' legacy, the one they gave me to guard and protect until their return."

"Yes." The leader said, his eyes shining.

He extended his hand, almost as if he were foolishly hoping for Naoko to give him the urn voluntarily. Well, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, or ever.

"Then let me tell you already this is something you shall never have." Naoko declared as she stepped back and again hid the urn into her clothes.

"Then I'll just have to take it forcefully." The leader said, fully trusting his own powers.

"Just try it." Naoko almost spat back. "You will never be able to lay your filthy hands on it, or on me for the matter. You can't even begin to imagine how much power I have in this body, but of course, you had never dealt with a Sprite." She almost smirked. "And I can assure you, in a moment you'll wish you never had."

Sakura and Tomoyo were really surprised now; being the ones who had Naoko the longest they knew her as a shy and quite girl and had never imagined to see her so open, so brave, so challenging; it looked almost as if she were wishing to fight her enemies right away.

_I never imagined seeing Naoko like this._ Hermione confessed.

_Neither did us._ Sakura spoke for both her and Tomoyo.

_She is always so shy, so…fearful?_ Shaoran guessed.

_She's not fearful._ Tomoyo denied. _It's just that never before had she the need of fighting for anything._

_But now she's going into the fight by her own will._ Hermione insisted.

_It's Noelle-san._ Eriol said suddenly.

_What?_ This time Harry voiced (or thought) everyone's doubt.

_Noelle-san._ Eriol explained. _Her past life, the one who received the powers and the urn from the two sisters._

They all wondered how he could know that, but that was a question no one dared ask.

And right in that moment Naoko's fight with the remaining D.E. (still more than half a dozen) distracted them.

The Sorcerers used a bit more of their powers to help Naoko fight off the wizards. And it still went on for a long while.

But just as Naoko had predicted no one even had the chance to touch her, she had become just too powerful for them to defeat her.

And it was all a consequence of what that woman in the dark-red cloak had done in their previous fight, when she awoke Naoko's full power, her side as Noelle. And that had many consequences: because now Naoko had more powers, feelings, memories; and now more than ever she knew exactly what her mission was: to make sure the contents of that urn she carried reached her Mistresses, only then they would recover their full power, only then would they have a chance of finally defeating the darkness that threatened them.

"Enough is enough." Naoko said, finally running out of patience. "Draining weeds."

The weeds she summoned immediately wrapped themselves around the various D.E. that still remained on their feet, draining what little energy they had left.

"Did you kill them?" Hermione asked, doubtful.

"In fact, no I didn't." Naoko shook her head. "I drained their extra energy, but they've still got some, at least enough to survive. Although if they don't get some serious treatment soon they burn down that energy on their own and die anyway."

"I'll send them to Azkaban and make sure those in charge get to know the circumstances they are in." Eriol assured everyone.

And with that he disappeared, along with the passed out D.E.

Tomoyo too disappeared without even saying a single word.

The rest exchanged silent looks at this and sighed.

"Well, we should be on our way." Harry said.

"Yes, it's cooling down already." Hermione added.

"Well then, we're still going to dinner." Shaoran announced them.

"Matta ne." Sakura added.

"Yes." Harry nodded.

"Alright." Hermione added.

And with that both couples left, each in a different way; they would walk for a while, until reaching a hidden spot where to change back into their normal attire.

Naoko on the other side decided to take a walk through the limits of the Forbidden Forest, never straying too deep so as not to get lost or in trouble; although, being a sprite, there was very little chance in any of the two happening.

But what all of them had failed to notice was that one of the D.E. hadn't gone down, he was still up and fine, and following Naoko at the moment.

.-.

Naoko went on walking for what seem like an hour, maybe more, maybe less. Walking surrounded by trees and nature helped her soothe her, calm her temper, and recover the energies she had lost while fighting.

She was just some minutes away from Hogwarts (if she hadn't reached before it was because she had been walking in circles in purpose), she decided she had to change back into her normal self; she couldn't exactly get into the castle still like a sprite, some of the students would get scared, and most would certainly not understand.

Naoko stopped walking as she closed her eyes and concentrated in getting back on her normal clothes, the Hogwarts's uniform; she was about to quit playing around and go straight to the castle when she could suddenly hear a gasp, and right a second later she could feel the gray aura right behind her. Why hadn't she noticed it earlier?

Behind her the D.E. decided it was the moment to attack, before she got somewhere where she could be protected by her friends, he raised his wand and right when he moved in for the kill he noticed how she suddenly changed; and when he noticed right how she looked now (even from behind) he couldn't help but stop in shock and gasp.

Naoko turned right in that moment and couldn't believe what she saw:

"Kami…" she gasped. "Draco Malfoy…"

* * *

Here! I'm done! 

So, will he will her, or will he not? (Although I really believe the question should be: Will he **try** to kill her?)

I hope you like this chapter, some drama, a little bit of action, suspense… Another cliffhanger! I do believe I've been doing that a lot lately (putting cliffs I mean), I just hope you won't kill me because of that. But I can tell you something. I've been really inspired lately (being in vacation helps too of course), I'm already beginning the next chapter, so if I see a good enough reaction to this chappie I might even update before I usually do.

Now I have three announcements to make: The first, I'm beginning a new story, it's in Spanish and it's called "Aihana" of Yu Yu Hakusho, anybody interested I would be very pleased if you read it; the second, I have various projects I my profile, under the banner of 'Coming Soon' I would like you to vote on any of them, with a review or a personal message, so I know which of them you'll like to see published first; and third: I'm planning on translating 'Hope Spell', but I first would like to know if there would be anyone really interested in me doing that, if not there's no use in taking the time doing it.

Well, having finished with the announcements I do hope you leave reviews (many reviews please), and you will read other stories of mine.

Arigato and Matta ne!


	15. New Ally

**Chapter 14.- A New Ally. **

And even as big as Naoko's shock was, it couldn't compare to the one of the young man standing before her.

"Nao…Yanagisawa…" He murmured in an undertone.

They both remained in utter silence, not moving a muscle, for what seemed like forever. The wind blew past them, and the sun was almost gone already, but none of that seemed to affect them in any way.

"I suppose there's no reason to ask what you're doing here, cloaked and half-hooded and pointing your wand at me, is there?" Her low yet calm voice finally broke the silence.

"I was sent here to…" He began.

"Kill me, I know." Naoko nodded. "And it is likely your master told you to retrieve the urn I carry with me too."

Draco didn't reply to that, although Naoko could see a small reaction in the corner of his eye, apparently he hadn't liked the part of having a master.

"Now the question should be." She went on. "Will you really use that against me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" He finally asked.

"Let's be honest. We're in the limits of the Forbidden Forest, a magic forest I may add; I am a Sprite. The moment you decide to try anything against me at least half of the creatures inhabiting this place will come to my help; not that I couldn't fight you off by myself."

"Are you trying to make me fear you?"

"Iie Draco-san. Making someone fear has never been on my to-do list, I'm not the kind of person who does that. I'm just trying to save both of us some trouble, I just came from a fight and am in no mood for another one…" she made a pause to analyze the boy's expression, unreadable. "However, I am still my Mistresses loyal servant, if you try to separate me from my duty, I will have to fight you."

"Then why not attack me and be done with it?"

"My, my, are we eager to die?"

"I'm just eager to finish this!"

"As I told you I'm a pacific person, I really don't like fighting. Weren't it for the task my Mistresses set upon me so long ago I would be in some garden, taking care of the flowers and plants I so love."

"Why do you do it anyway? It's not like they're here to say anything if you just leave it all behind go on your own."

"They are here, as a matter of fact, I just haven't found them yet. But the truth is that, unlike you, I'm honored to serve my mistresses."

"Don't try to compare yourself to me!"

"I would never dare. I do believe it would be a too great offense to my Mistresses to compare them with a being such as wicked and evil as the so called 'Dark Lord'."

"You talk as if you were mocking him. Shouldn't you fear him?"

"Why should I fear something that doesn't even have a soul of its own? Something that sent his minions after me, believing what I have in my hand will serve his purpose of regaining his body and full power."

"And it won't?"

"Not even if I held all the world's magic within the urn would it help him. He has lost not just his body, but also his true spirit, most of his essence. What's left of him is nothing but a shadow devoid of any real feeling or thought. All he wants now is to go back to being what he used to be, or at least someone he believed he was. But it's all false; just as false as this appearance is of my real power, as that darkness in your blue eyes is to your true soul."

Draco seemed taken aback by this.

"You may build up thousands of walls and barricade behind them Draco Malfoy-san, but you have no way of hiding your true self." Naoko went on. "Not from me, at least."

"Shut up! You know nothing about me!" Draco spat at her.

"I know what I can feel." Naoko continued speaking, not the least bit intimidated by his tone. "You're someone who acts all cold and evil, you pretend you care about nothing and that the world could burn for all you care; yet that's nothing but a facade. You do care, so much you're afraid you'll be called weak because of that. But if I've discovered something in both of lives, before as Noelle and now as Naoko, it is that feelings give you no weaknesses, but the greatest strength you may imagine." She sighed. "It were those feelings that deprived Voldemort of his body and most of his remaining powers last year; and it will be love (even if a different kind) that will vanquish him once and for all; and maybe then you will feel free."

"Shut up!" Draco yelled again. "I will kill you!"

"But will you really?" Naoko inquired.

Involuntarily Draco lowered his wand a bit, he was obviously doubting.

"No, you won't." She answered the question on her own. "You won't because that's not what you want to do."

"What can you know?" He asked.

"Id you really wanted to kill me you would have done it hours ago." Naoko explained. "Since you began following me."

"You know…"

"I could feel your aura the moment I began walking. I didn't know it was you, though."

"Why didn't you attack me, then?

"Because I didn't feel any ill will in you. You didn't have the intention to kill me back then, and you don't have it now. Weather it be because you're changing your mind, or perhaps you never really had the intention of attacking me."

"Don't talk like that! I ha…"

"Hate it when I'm right? Maybe I'm being a bit nosy, but someone had to tell you the truth, someone had to give you a chance to really choose before the last pieces of the board are set and the whole game gets loose."

"And exactly what kind of choice are you presenting to me?" He seemed to be considering his possible options.

"One that may be hard at the beginning, but will show its rewards in the end; one that may not be easy to travel through, but it will be all worth it once finished; one in which you may live or die, and no matter what you'll always win."

"How can you be so sure you'll be the ones in the winning side?"

"Because the world can just take so much evil. The shadow has lingered too much already, longer than it should have. It's time for the light to shine. It's time for a new order to rise, and for a new Era to begin for the Magic World."

"You sound really sure of yourself."

"I am. This Play we're living through is going by fast, and its Final Stage will reach soon. And after that…anything will be possible."

"I do believe you have convinced me. I never liked to feel like one of Voldemort's lackeys."

"Right. Now follow me. I do believe some introductions and explanations will be in order. We've got to talk with the rest."

"The rest?" He asked, there was something in that expression he didn't like.

"Hai." She nodded. "They shall all be in the castle by now. I do believe some of them will be quite shocked, and maybe you as well…"

.---.

"What/Nani!" The Japanese girls couldn't hold their shock.

"This is gotta be a joke." Hermione added.

The men just limited to hold their wands directly against Draco.

Naoko had brought Draco to the Sorcerers' Room, and her friends were there, though again wearing the cloaks so as not to be discovered by Draco until they accepted him (something that didn't seem likely in that moment).

"I'm not sure about this." Harry refused.

"I say we attack and be done with it." Shaoran added, there was pure hate in his voice.

And there was great reason for it, after all they all remembered what the Slytherin had done to Sakura the previous year.

"Onegai, you must listen to him, to us, first." Naoko stepped in. "I know that he's been a terrible person to you and to everyone, but he's changed. I do believe someone said before that we all deserve a Second Chance." She turned to Shaoran. "You must remember he isn't the only one who once believed that as long as he followed orders, it didn't matter who ended up hurt."

That was a low blow, and everyone knew it.

Shaoran remembered perfectly well what she was talking about, when he first arrived to Japan, with the sole intention of getting the Clow Cards, he had had all the intention of taking them from Sakura, even by force if need be. He remembered how he had once even hurt her, and the fight he had had with her elder brother.

"Fine." Eriol noticed Shaoran wouldn't be speaking for the moment being. "This better be good Naoko-san."

"I can assure you, you won't regret it." Naoko said immediately.

And so she went to explaining them what had happened earlier than evening, the encounter with Draco, how he had discovered her, been about to attack her and at the end change his mind, he included everything they had spoken, trying to make everyone see why she believed he deserved the second chance.

"It was by his own free will that he came here." Naoko finished. "I do believe he deserves at least the opportunity to prove you he's different."

"I know you don't trust me." Draco finally spoke, as he moved Naoko aside, letting him standing right before the others. "I know I've done many things wrong in my life, but I also wish to believe it is not too late yet to make up for them. I just want you to give me a chance."

"You've done so many things." Hermione told him harshly. "You really believe you deserve that chance?"

"What do you think you have done to deserve our trust?" Harry asked at the same time.

"Maybe nothing but be here right now." Draco replied honestly. "If you wish to judge me, to punish me, then so be it; I know that whatever you do to me I will have it well deserved. And maybe afterwards you'll consider having me as an ally."

They were truly surprised at this.

"How much do you trust him really Naoko-chan?" Tomoyo asked seriously.

"With my Mistresses pardon and your own, I would trust him my life." Naoko answered.

They were all shocked at this.

"Then so do I." Tomoyo declared, and pulled her hood down.

"Tomoyo-chan!" The others called out.

Draco was plainly shocked at seeing the lavender-eyed young woman before him, to know she was one of the Sorceresses.

"Naoko-chan is right, everyone deserves a second chance." Tomoyo said seriously, she turned to Sakura and Shaoran. "I know he's done terrible things, but so have many more, even us some times." She sighed, almost as if she were remembering something. "I trust Naoko-chan's judgment, I'm willing to give Draco Malfoy-san a second chance."

"Then so do I." Sakura nodded and pulled her hood off too.

Now Draco understood why they had been so reluctant to trust him.

"So be it." Eriol declared.

And with that the rest took off their cloaks too.

Now Draco was sure his surprise couldn't go any further.

.---.

An hour later they had been through the basics explanations: the fact of four of them being Supreme Sorcerers, Naoko a Sprite, and the other two half Sorcerers. There was also the fact when Sonomi, Snape, Dumbledore and McGonagall added to the conversation.

Severus Snape seemed definitely proud to see that his favorite student had finally made a wise decision. McGonagall at first doubted, but in the end trusted that the guys were sorcerers and knew what they were doing when they trusted the boy.

Sonomi and Dumbledore immediately set their efforts on getting Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy out of the manor and to a safe place as soon as possible. The place ended up being Eriol's mansion, where Spinel and Nakuru could take good care of the woman, and Sonomi would be accompanying her most of the time. Tomoyo's mother had announced to the Daidouji Company she would be taking a vacation, so she had time to be in the mansion or in Hogwarts to help. Eriol's mansion was also ready to receive Severus Snape the moment the rest considered he was in too a great danger staying in Hogwarts (which was unlikely since he had the best protection).

"Well, now that we've settled that, there's still another important thing we must discuss." Sakura said seriously.

By then they were all sitting down. The four Supreme Sorcerers in chairs, right before Draco and Naoko, the two half-sorcerers in a side and the four adults on the other. Unconsciously they were giving and getting each the importance their status marked.

"What?" Naoko asked, confused.

After having the others accept Draco as an ally and arranged everything for his mother's safety she had thought they were done with the matter.

"Sakura-san is right." Eriol nodded seriously. "There is still the fact that he has powers he wasn't born with."

"Not fully, but his body isn't rejecting them fully either." Tomoyo added with the same seriousness. "Even when the magic wasn't a part of him before, it is now; and even when it is hard his body is trying to adjust to it."

"You mean that magic won't kill him?" Hermione asked.

"Iie, it won't." Shaoran shook his head. "But still we don't know how long it will take him to get used to it, nor how he might react if he ever tries using it."

"Are you understanding what we're saying, Malfoy?" Harry asked. "While being with Voldemort you were given certain powers you weren't born to have, and even then your body is trying to adjust to it, though we don't know what consequences there might be."

"I understand." Draco nodded.

"Maybe if we knew more of how you obtained those powers…" Naoko suggested.

"I don't know much." Draco answered. "Until recently I wasn't with them. In fact it was just recently that my father approached me to tell me the Dark Lord had decided to give me a chance to prove I deserved to be a Death Eater, and the mission they assigned to me was to kill the Sprite and retrieve the urn she carries." He sighed. "About the powers, I just know that it has to do with some mysterious woman he keeps locked in the Riddle Manor."

"A woman?" They were all surprised at this.

"Yes." Draco nodded. "I don't know exactly who she is or where she comes from, but Voldemort uses her, and her powers. She was the one who summoned the magic we were given, and I do believe I remember she told him those powers could end up hurting us. Voldemort didn't seem to really care, as long as it served his purposes."

"Kisama…" Sakura mumbled under her breath.

"He's so gonna pay for what he's done, I promise you my Ying Fa." Shaoran assured her in a soothing voice, a hand on her shoulder. "He's going to regret ever coming back from the pit we sent him to last summer."

Draco had already remembered what had happened in that fight. At first it had surprised him, but he had made his mind to the idea really fast.

"I believe we need to find the last Supreme Sorceress if we really wish to defeat him once and for all." Tomoyo said seriously.

"I believe that one may be one of the Roses." Naoko added. "I have a feeling."

"Then she is already here." Draco told them.

"What?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Explain yourself." Harry demanded.

"It was something Voldemort said." Draco explained. "I thought it strange in that time, but he talked about some girl, apparently the woman's daughter. Some DE believed she may be a danger for him, although Voldemort believed it to be otherwise; he said that the girl was a mixed-blooded sorceress and that she wouldn't attack as long as he had her mother, although one of the DE doubted saying that the girl was one of the Roses. I don't know what he meant by that, though."

"The Roses are two sisters." Naoko explained him. "Rose Midori and Rose Tsubame, they used to be my mistresses, or of my previous life. They both died and have reincarnated, apparently Voldemort believes one of them is between us, maybe Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan or even Hermy-chan."

"Me?" Hermione thought she must be crazy.

"I don't really know." Naoko replied. "And I won't until I've recovered all of Noelle-san's memories and power levels."

"Noelle?" Draco asked.

"My identity as Sprite." Naoko explained. "I'll explain more about it some other time."

Draco nodded.

"Ok, so summarizing: Voldemort now knows we can't kill him without the Fifth Supreme Sorceress, who is supposed to be near and be one of the Roses; the second Rose is one of the girls but we won't know exactly which until something triggers their powers." Eriol said in few words, then he added with sarcasm: "Perfect, just perfect."

"It could be worse." Shaoran said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Think positively." Sakura added. "At least we know none of them is with the Dark Lord."

"But he could still use the woman in his powers to persuade one of them to join him." Harry said doubting.

"I very much doubt that." Tomoyo shook her head. "If she hasn't joined him yet, then she won't be doing it ever. When one changes sides just because the family has been jeopardized you do it immediately, with the hopes that the family will be freed; not a long time later, when it is possible that the family may be dead already. No, or this girl has some sort of plan in mind, or she knows something concerning Voldemort that guarantees her mother's survival, at least for the moment being."

"Well, those are many options, and I don't think I like either of them." Harry said biting his lip in deep thought.

"Maybe not, but we have to think and analyze all the possibilities before we come up with a plan of our own." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Although I think this time we'll need more information before we can make any kind of plan." Naoko said.

"I'll help you any way I can." Draco assured them. "I don't know that much, but I'm willing to do anything I can."

"We know Malfoy-san, don't worry." Sakura assured him.

"We'll have to think everything carefully before we do anything." Shaoran added.

"And while we investigate Harry-kun and Hermy-chan should begin training Malfoy-san's powers, the sooner he gets a hold of them the better." Tomoyo said seriously. "Yours too Naoko-chan."

The three half-sorcerers and Sprite nodded.

"Very well, then this meeting is adjourned, and shall be resumed once we have enough information to take a decision." Eriol declared.

They all nodded and stood from their places.

And meanwhile the adults just watched everything in silence.

'The way they all act.' McGonagall thought. 'They are truly adults in the bodies of teenagers.'

'All the decisions they have to take…' Dumbledore thought. 'And I believed directing a school was difficult.'

'This is too much responsibility for them.' Severus insisted in his mind. 'They are still children for God's sake!'

'Age doesn't matter, not with them being who they are, with the fate that has been laid before them.' Sonomi thought, a tone of sadness in her mind. 'They know the destiny of the whole magic world is in their hands.'

* * *

I know, I know. Such little advance for an update, but you didn't really leave that many reviews to help inspire me either, and I really needed to get all this done. As you can see from now on Draco will team up with the sorcerers. Of course it won't be easy, it will take a great effort for some to trust him, but he's stubborn enough not to give up. 

I insist that the sooner and the more reviews you leave me, the faster I'll update. In the next chapter I'm planning to going a bit deeper into Naoko, and her past life: Noelle. And maybe even sort out Eriol's relationship with Tomoyo, I'm not sure about the second.

And I hope I'm giving enough clues already as to where you can find the two Roses. Though I'm still deciding if they shall reveal themselves any time soon or until the last battle, of that I'm not quite sure, your suggestions are welcomed.

Ok, so depending on your reviews, the update may come in two weeks or even in two months, remember: it is your opinion that gives my muses the motivation to help me write this, so help me in that little detail, ok?

Matta ne!


	16. Unexpected Letter

**Chapter 15.- Unexpected Letter. **

Almost a month passed by almost in the blink of an eye. They were already in the middle of December and about to go out on Christmas Vacation; though none of the sorcerers were really planning on going anywhere at all. They were too occupied getting ready to fight Voldemort and whatever he may be preparing.

It had been a surprise, and a nice one at that, to see how fast Draco Malfoy adjusted to his new powers and trained them. Also in classes, and in between them he had changed a lot; from the cold rotten boy who believed himself to be the owner of the world, to a polite, mature and courageous young man who was ready to fight any evil that came across.

Naoko was his best friend now, and the one who trusted him the most. Harry and Hermione had accepted to leave the past behind and start anew, becoming friends with the Slytherin boy rather quickly.

Even though he would never admit it publicly Shaoran knew the blonde boy was really changing. It was now the responsibility of the Elemental Sorcerer to make sure those in Slytherin who still believed in the Dark Lord didn't try to get Malfoy back on their side, or on the other hand hurt him.

They had even added Draco Malfoy and Naoko into their telepathic bond, this way they could keep 'an eye' on each other without others noticing; and could discuss private things in a safer way than normally.

Eriol and Tomoyo continued with their strange attitudes, evading each other and with an internal sadness that could be noticed in their auras; but when their friends questioned about it they would just deny anything was wrong. It was driving everyone crazy.

.-.

Dream

She was standing in a beautiful garden, under a moonless night-sky, the glow of the stars reflecting beautifully in the different flowers, mainly the roses that were in full bloom at top of a nearby hill.

And it was right then that she noticed she wasn't alone, there was a woman standing there, in between the roses; wearing a long and elegant light-purple dress, her long dark hair cascading down her back and almost reaching the ground; and it was that hair that shadowed every faction in her face and made it impossible for anyone to see the true color of her eyes.

"Welcome to my garden." The woman's keen voice seemed to echo in the air. "I've been expecting you, Tomoyo Daidouji…"

The lavender-eyed enchantress was truly surprised at first to see that this woman knew her name, until realization struck.

"You're one of them, aren't you?" Tomoyo asked. "One of the Roses?"

"Yes I am, Rose Tsubame is my name, or at least it used to be." The woman replied in a soothing tone.

"Where are you?" Tomoyo asked. "We've been looking everywhere for you."

"You need to look for me no more, because find me you already have." Tsubame answered cryptically. "I'm closer, much closer than even you may imagine."

Tomoyo was at a loss of words.

"But I didn't come here to talk about me." Tsubame added. "I came to talk about the one who used to be Clow Reed."

"Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked confused. 'What reason does this woman has to want to talk to me about Eriol-kun?' she wondered.

"You know very well what the reason is Tomoyo." Tsubame replied.

"You read my mind!" It was more a statement than a question.

"We're inside a dream. Here, everything that may seem as impossible is not only possible but also likely."

"Why do you want to talk about Eriol-kun?"

"As I already said, you already know that, but I'll say it anyway. I want to talk to you about the reason why he broke up his relationship with you."

"What! How can you know that?"

"You know, there are many ways to answer that question, some more complicated than others. But I'll say it this way: I'm the reason he broke up with you."

"You? I don't understand."

"The guilt he feels for my death, and for the probability that I'm back. He fears that by falling in love with you he has betrayed me, my memory, the deep love we had for each other a long time ago." She sighed melancholically. "He just doesn't see that he's Clow no longer, just as I'm Tsubame no longer."

"What do you mean you are Tsubame-san no longer?"

"It has to do with the reincarnations. Some people believe that those who reincarnate have to forcefully continue with the life they had before, but they don't. In the case of Clow, and of many others, they had to take up on who they once were in order to be able to protect others, they needed the power; but that doesn't mean that in every other aspect of their lives they had to do things the same too."

"You mentioned your death. What does that have to do with him?"

"He was there when I died. In fact, I died protecting him."

"Protecting him? From who?"

"That's a very long story you'll understand some day, when you're ready, but not now. Now what is important is that you talk to him, that you two sort things out."

"I understand. But I have one more question."

"What is it?"

"Do you still love him?"

"I love Clow."

"But do you still love him?"

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you really love Eriol, and no matter how much he tries to hide it, he loves you just as much. You two deserve to be happy, together. Don't let remorse or fear of any kind step in your way. The kind of love you share is a very special one and very rare to find, never forget that."

End of Dream

"Wait…What do you mean…" Tomoyo asked, but it was already too late, she had awoken.

.-.

It was breakfast time, one of the last days of classes, they had even finished the exams of that semester already. Tomoyo was just sitting there, in her place, moving her food from one side of the plate to the other with her fork, not really eating it.

"Daijoubu Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Hai Sakura-chan." Tomoyo nodded. "I was just thinking."

"You know anything you may think you can always count on me, ne?" Sakura asked.

"Hai, I know." Tomoyo nodded. 'Though this time it isn't you I need to help me, but someone else.' She added to herself.

Right then their small conversation was interrupted by an unexpected and loud bang on the Slytherin Table.

Those who were there having breakfast turned to look at Shaoran, who looked unusually perturbed while holding a piece of parchment in his hands.

_Shaoran-kun?_ Sakura called.

There was no answer.

_Shaoran-kun!_ Sakura shouted mentally.

It was loud enough for all of them to hear, but Shaoran still didn't answer.

_Draco-san._ Tomoyo called. _You know what's happening?_

_I have no idea Tomoyo._ Draco replied. _He received that letter, opened it, and suddenly turned livid._

_You know who sent the letter?_ Naoko asked.

_I don't know._ Draco replied. _But the seal is one I had never seen. Of a golden dragon with some strange symbols I can't read…_

He had just said that when Sakura was already on her feet, running to her fiancé's side.

"Shaoran-kun?" She called. "Doushite?"

For all answer Shaoran handed her the letter, just by looking at the seal she confirmed her first thoughts; and after reading it her fears were also proven right.

_What is it Sakura?_ Hermione asked.

_This is serious, really serious._ Sakura replied.

And just by noticing the lack of cheerfulness in her voice, that much was obvious.

_Come to the Sorcerers' Room._ Sakura said seriously. _All of you. And maybe you should bring the Professors too, we're gonna have to talk something to him._

_Hai/Yes._ They all replied immediately.

.-.

Ten minutes later they were all sitting in chairs and coaches in what could be considered the 'living room' of the Sorcerers' Tower. Shaoran and Sakura were sitting in the loveseat, and not only did he look just as livid as before, but he was also serious now, a seriousness his fiancée beside him seemed to share.

"What is it you wanted to talk to us Miss Kinomoto, Mr. Li?" Dumbledore asked sitting in chair before the two teenagers.

Normally Sakura would have first insisted to the Headmaster to call them by their first names, but as if just to prove once more how serious this was she went straight to business.

"Shaoran-kun and I will be leaving for China today." She declared seriously.

"But Miss Kinomoto, the school, you still have three more days and…" McGonagall, who was there too, didn't seem to like the idea.

"I know Professor, but this is too important." Sakura replied respectfully. "It is of vital importance that both Shaoran-kun and I are in China as soon as possible."

"What happened?" Eriol asked.

It was obvious for him and for Tomoyo that for the betrothed sorcerers to act that way something serious must be happening in Hong Kong.

"Yelan-oka-san has fallen gravely ill." Sakura explained.

"Ill?" Tomoyo asked, fairly surprised that a woman like the Li Clan's Leader could get bad just by some sickness.

"Some believe it has something to do with some king of curse, nothing is for sure." Sakura explained. "But we need to be in China to help as much as we can."

"How can two children make any difference?" Severus asked.

"They aren't any children." Eriol said seriously. "Heirs of Clow Reed, they are the most powerful Sorcerers to have ever existed. Shaoran is the Heir of the Li Clan, and Sakura is his fiancée; together they are the future Leaders of the Eastern Magic Council."

"My mother has leaded the council up to now." Shaoran finally spoke. "But now she's sick, I must go and take my place."

"And I will be by his side, as always." Sakura added. "We're deeply sorry if you consider us irresponsible for leaving in such short notice or anything, but this is our duty."

"I see." Dumbledore nodded. "You're excused of anything you may have to do in these three days, and I wish you good luck in your trip."

"Arigato Professor." Sakura got on her feet and did a small bow.

"We shall leave immediately then." Shaoran added standing too.

"Remember to write to us." Naoko told them.

"And if anything happens don't hesitate to call for our help." Harry added immediately.

"We will." Sakura nodded.

And with that she brought out the Move Card and called upon its powers.

There was a brief flash of light and a second later…the two were gone.

"What do we do now?" Hermione asked.

"Sadly there's nothing we can do for now, except wait." Eriol replied.

.-.

Sakura and Shaoran appeared in the entrance of the great Li Mansion, still wearing the Hogwarts's robes; but they didn't care at the moment, the only thing they cared was finding Shaoran's mother.

The servants seemed genuinely surprised when they saw the two teenagers walking as fast as they could through the hallways.

"Li-san." One of the servants called in surprise when almost bumping into them. "And the young miss…"

"It's Sakura Kinomoto, my fiancée." Shaoran replied. "Where are my mother and sisters?"

"Oh, Yelan-sama and the four misses are in the main room." The servant answered.

He was barely finished when Shaoran was already walking away.

"Arigato." Sakura thanked him quickly before going behind her fiancé.

The two teens continued going through many hallways Sakura didn't recognize, though at the moment she didn't really care either.

Finally the two reached the main bedroom of the mansion.

Shaoran knocked several times lightly, until someone answered the door.

"Young master Li!" Wei seemed genuinely impressed, and even more when he saw the woman. "Mistress Sakura."

"Konbanwa Wei-san." Sakura greeted the butler. "We came here as soon as we could."

And it was that even when in England it was barely about eight in the morning in China it was already around six in the evening.

Wei nodded as he understood, for a moment he had forgotten just how much power those two had when together.

"Sakura-chan, Shaoran-kun." Xiefa received them. "I'm so glad you could come so quickly."

"We received the letter a while ago, let the others know where we would be and then Sakura-chan used her powers to bring us here." Shaoran explained.

The others nodded.

The other three sisters stepped aside, letting the two teenagers approach the bed. Sakura took the liberty of sitting in a side of the bed, while Shaoran stood next to her.

"I'm so glad you came…" Yelan whispered.

"Don't force yourself Yelan-oka-san, rest." Sakura said taking the woman's hand in her own. "Shaoran-kun and I are here now, we'll help you."

"How are you going to help her?" Fanren asked. "Not even the healers and doctors know what it is she has."

"I don't know." Sakura answered sincerely. "But we'll find a way."

Shaoran nodded, agreeing with her.

.-.

Back in England Tomoyo received a letter from Sakura and Shaoran, informing them they were in China, and what had happened to Yelan; this last in hopes that someone there would be able to find out something to help.

This was why Ron found Hermione, Harry and the rest buried in enormous books in the library, some of them even written in ancient languages very difficult to decipher.

"I thought you didn't like being in the library." Ron commented.

"It's not about liking it or not." Harry replied to Ron, never getting his eyes off the book. "We're trying to find something."

"About what?" Ron asked.

"Shaoran's mother is sick, a strange sickness nobody knows what it is." Harry decided to say as much of the truth as possible. "We're trying to find something to help her."

"Li's mother?" Ron asked. "Is that why he left all of a sudden?"

"Yes." Harry nodded.

"And what about Sakura?" Ron asked. "I haven't seen her either."

"She left along with Shaoran." Harry replied easily.

Ron was about to ask how they had gotten the permission to leave three days before the vacation when another known voice interrupted them.

"I found something!" It was Hermione.

The Librarian approached them to shush them, but the sorcerers and half-sorcerers couldn't care less at the moment, it seemed their search would finally reward them.

.-.

In Hong Kong, Sakura and the four sisters of Shaoran were buried in books of the Li Mansion too; trying to find something in between everything that would help them find out the solution to Yelan's sickness. Shaoran was at the studio, checking some papers to inform himself of the situation the clan was in so he could be ready to take charge.

"Sakura-dono?" A voice called.

Sakura emerged from in between a tower of books and documents.

"Hai?" she asked.

"Li-sama is looking for you." The servant girl explained with a bow. "He is in the studio, waiting for you."

"Arigato." Sakura smiled at the servant girl and went looking for Shaoran.

Shaoran was in the main studio, dressed in his ceremonial robes, it was obvious he was getting ready for something important.

"You called for me?" Sakura asked.

"That's right." Shaoran nodded. "There will be a session of the Eastern Council. In it I'll present myself as the new leader. I want you to be next to me."

Sakura nodded, understanding the importance of what he was saying.

"I suppose I'll need more proper clothing." Sakura said looking at her simple jeans and sweater. "Change!"

The Card immediately followed her wishes. Sakura was enveloped in a light and her clothes changed. She was then wearing a long high-neck sleeveless Chinese-style tunic, with a slit on each side reaching to their upper thighs, cream color with soft pink hem, underneath pink slacks that reached just below their knees, cream fighting slippers were the finishing touch. Her star key resting above her chest, hanging from the chain, and her betrothal ring in her finger were the only pieces of jewelry she wore, her middle-waist-length hair hanging loose and there was no makeup.

"How about this?" Sakura asked.

"Kireii (Beautiful)." Shaoran said in awe.

"Tomoyo-chan made it for me not too long ago." Sakura replied. "I think she thought I would need something like this someday."

Shaoran nodded.

With Sakura took Shaoran's arm and they made their way to the Council's Room.

.-.

Practically all the members of the Council were already in the room when Shaoran and Sakura entered. She took seat in a spot right next to the main chair, though Shaoran didn't sat, instead he was standing right in front of both chairs as he spoke seriously.

"I am Li Xiao Lang, son of Li Xiao Len and Li Yelan, heir to the Li Clan and the Eastern Council." Shaoran said seriously. "I am standing here now as the new Leader of this Council, waiting for your approval, or if you have any reasons for me not to take this place, talk now or remain silent forever."

One man got on his feet, Sakura could see he must be important.

"Sheng Sou from the Sheng Clan is my name." The man said seriously. "And in the name of the whole Council I approve you, my lord, as our new leader."

Having said that all the members of the council got on their feet, bowed once and then sat down once more.

"My lord…" One of the other members called.

Sakura noticed that most of the members were men, she supposed that it was because it was tradition for men to be the leaders of their clans.

Shaoran turned his eyes to the man, acknowledging him.

"Moto Kairel, from the Moto Clan." The man introduced himself with a bow. "My Lord, as you may very well now your mother was made leader of this council in the place of your father at his tragic death, even when having a female leader of the council was something unheard of until then."

"We all know that Moto-san." Shaoran said seriously.

"You know very well that a leader of our Council must be an example for all the rest of the members by following the traditions…"

"And your point is?" Shaoran interrupted him.

"One of those traditions established our leader must be married to a worthy bride, one with enough power and character to stand to his side and give council when it is needed." Moto explained seriously.

Some whispers began.

"That business has already been settled." Shaoran declared seriously.

"Meaning?" Moto asked.

Shaoran turned slightly and motioned for Sakura to join him.

Sakura breathed deeply, trying to hide her nervousness and swiftly stepped to Shaoran's right, doing a slight bow to everyone and then standing straight.

"This is Kinomoto Sakura." Shaoran introduced her. "From this day on known as Li Ying Fa, my to-be-wife."

"Your future wife?" Another asked. "Has this been approved?"

"My mother has been informed already, and I'll have a meeting with the Elders first-hour tomorrow morning." Shaoran informed.

The Elders were a very important part of the Council, though they rarely assisted to the meetings, only when there was something very important happening (as they already knew since long ago Shaoran would become the leader some day they didn't consider necessary to be in that meeting).

"Does Lady Ying Fa belong to a magic Clan?" Another asked.

"That shall be no impediment." Shaoran said seriously. "She is a powerful Sorceress by her own merit, with no need of a clan to back her up."

Both teenagers had decided not to say she was the Mistress of the Cards, not yet at least; Sakura really wanted to win the sorcerers' respect without revealing that small piece of information about herself. She wanted them to respect her for being a strong sorceress, not just because of the names her cards once had.

"My Lord, my Lady?" One of the eldest Sorceresses called.

Both teens turned to the woman with a nod, acknowledging her.

"When shall the wedding take place?" The woman asked.

This left both of them in a deep silence, looking at each other, that was one thing they hadn't taken in consideration.

.-.

It was the last day of school in Hogwarts; some hours before Sakura and Shaoran had been in that Council meeting, and the resolution they had come up with arrived to the other sorcerers in the form of a letter.

Tomoyo, Naoko, Eriol, Harry, Hermione and Draco had arrived early, as always, after their morning training.

Tomoyo was the one who had received the letter, with the same seal the one Draco had seen Shaoran receive two days ago.

"Oh my…" Tomoyo gasped at what she read.

"What is it?" Naoko asked.

Even Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus and Sonomi, who had just arrived, were looking right at the Enchantress holding the piece of paper in her hands.

"What is it?" Eriol asked once again.

"This letter…" Tomoyo began.

"What does the letter say?" Hermione insisted.

The others were beginning to get worried.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked.

"Iie." Tomoyo finally spoke. "Sakura and Shaoran are getting married next week."

* * *

So? What do you think? Do you like the idea? I'm not fully sure myself if this is a good idea or not, it is just something that came to my mind while I was still writing some of the first chapters, and planning what would be happening, basically, in the rest of the story. It was then that this idea came up, I thought it could be interesting. Now, don't expect to see the wedding in the next chapter, because it won't be that fast, some things must be settled first with the members of the Eastern Council for them to fully accept Sakura (or Ying Fa, as they'll be calling her) as their to-be-leader. And there's also the thing of Tomoyo and Eriol, what will she do after that conversation she had with Tsubame. 

Right now I'm still trying to decide whether if I'll reveal who one of the Roses is in the next few chapters, or until the next climaxing point. For those who wonder what I mean my stories usually have several climaxing points, it means chapters were the action gets to the top, mysteries are solved (and sometimes new mysteries are formed), one of those climaxing points will be coming in Christmas Break, in the next chapters, and I must now decide if in those chapters I'll reveal who one of the Roses really is, or leave it for later, you have the right to make your opinions known through reviews.

Arigato for your past reviews, I still hope the day will come when I'll have as much reviews as I had when this story began.

Well, that's all for now tomodachi (friends). Arigato for reading this. Onegai leave reviews and wait for the next chapter. Ja ne!


	17. Crests' Trial

**Chapter 16.- Crests' Trial. **

It took the teens a while to digest what Tomoyo what just told them.

"Why would they marry so suddenly?" Hermione asked.

"You know Yelan-sama is sick." Tomoyo said seriously. "It appears that the difficult situation in the Magical Society isn't just involving us, but them too. The Eastern Council wants to feel safe, with their current leader gravely ill they want someone else to lead them, that person is Shaoran-kun."

"Shaoran?" Harry was quite surprised at this.

"Hai." Eriol nodded. "Shaoran-kun had been trained to take his place as the Leader of the Eastern Council after he had turned eighteen, he's been trained for that his whole life."

"But what has Sakura and Shaoran's wedding to do with that?" Draco asked.

"The Eastern Council has existed for millennia, their traditions are very…'conservative' you could say." Naoko explained. "For them having a leader is not enough, he has to be someone strong, which is why the leader is always someone from an important Clan, like the Li Clan, and also he has to prove he can have descendants just as strong as or even stronger than him; for that he has to present a bride."

"So Shaoran is the appointed leader and he has to marry Sakura because tradition indicates so." Hermione summarized.

"That's very much it." Eriol nodded.

"But aren't they too young to marry?" McGonagall asked.

"Nadeshiko-san got married when she was seventeen." Sonomi told her as-a-matter-of-fact. "In Asia it isn't really that strange to find women and men marrying at age eighteen, or even before."

"Besides, Sakura-chan and Shaoran-kun have been engaged since last summer." Tomoyo added. "They were planning on marrying once we returned home after finishing Hogwarts, so even if it is true that we hadn't imagined this wedding to happen right now, it isn't fully unexpected either."

"I suppose you'll be attending." Dumbledore said seriously.

"Hai." Eriol nodded. "If possible we would like to leave tonight. Harry-san, Hermione-san and Draco-san are free to join us if they wished."

"Really?" Hermione was really excited at the idea.

"Where would we be going?" Draco asked curiously.

"The wedding will be taking place in Hong Kong." Sonomi told them. "Probably we could go for a visit to Tokyo, but that's not for sure."

"I would love to see new places." Harry nodded.

"It will be so wonderful!" Hermione said happily.

"You think you'll get permission?" Naoko asked.

"Yeah." Hermione immediately nodded.

"It's not like anybody would care what happens to me anymore." Draco said carelessly.

"No problem with that." Harry nodded.

They began making plans about what they would be taking, places the Asians wanted to show the others, until something dawned to them.

"What about Ron?" Naoko suddenly asked.

.---.

What about Ron? That question had let them all thinking the rest of the morning, while the Professors tried their best at giving the last class of the semester, though no one really seemed to be paying attention anyway.

At lunch time Harry and Hermione decided to try a discreet approach to Ron, try to find out if he had any plans for that Christmas Break.

"This is awful, the worst thing that has ever happened to me." Ron was saying as the other two arrived.

"What is it Ron?" Harry asked.

"Mom just sent Ginny and me a letter." Ron answered. "Apparently Fléur's family want to meet us before she and Bill marry so we have to go to France for Christmas."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

Her mood suddenly seemed to brighten, though Ron didn't notice.

"Yes." Ron nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before guys, but this was as unexpected to me as for you."

"Don't worry Ron." Hermione told him. "We understand this is a family thing."

"Hey Harry-kun, Hermione-chan, anything planned for Christmas?" Naoko asked as she approached them.

For a second the teens were a bit confused, had she forgotten where they would be going?

_Just follow my game._ Naoko told them telepathically.

"Well, not really." Hermione lied. "I suppose we'll be staying here."

"Why don't you come with us to China?" Naoko suggested. "Tomoyo-chan and us decided we would be going there to meet with Sakura-chan and Shaoran-kun. You know to give moral support to the Li's, maybe even be of some help. And I'm sure you'll like the way we celebrate Christmas there."

"Yes." Harry accepted. "It will be wonderful. Thanks for the invitation Naoko."

Naoko smiled and winked at them when Ron wasn't looking.

That was settled, Harry and Hermione would be accompanying the Asians to Hong Kong for Christmas Break and Sakura and Shaoran's wedding; and there was also the possibility of them being able to help Yelan with whatever sickness she had.

.---.

After lunch was over the students walked to Eriol's Classroom, double-hour of DADA was the last class of the day, and of the semester.

Harry, Hermione and Draco were the last students to enter, right behind Naoko and Tomoyo, but before they could enter Eriol stopped them.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"You are excused from this class." Eriol told them. "Go to your dorms and get some sleep."

"What?" Draco was quite confused. "Why?"

"We're leaving for China this evening." Eriol told them. "But because of the time-difference when we get to Hong Kong there it will be early morning; so unless you wish to pass the day dozing off I suggest you get some sleep right now."

"Alright." Harry nodded.

With that the three of them left.

For Eriol, Tomoyo and Naoko it wasn't really too difficult, being sorcerers the time-difference didn't affect them as much as it did common wizards or muggles, and Sonomi, well, she was used to the changes already.

.---.

Eriol, Tomoyo, Naoko, Draco, Harry and Hermione appeared suddenly right at the front of two enormous gates that preceded a just as enormous and elegant front lane, with gardens, fountains, different trees and exotic flowers all around.

"This is it?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Hai." Eriol answered with a smile. "Welcome to the Li Manor."

"Why didn't we transport ourselves inside?" Draco asked.

"Because shields in the limits of the property prevents us from doing such things." Tomoyo explained. "It's for security reason, after all it is the most important family of Hong Kong the one living here, and one of its members is the Leader of the Eastern Council; nothing can go in or out of this property without having to pass through the check-out at the gates."

"Check-out?" Harry asked. "Is someone going to come and check to make sure we have no weapons or such?"

"No." Eriol shook his head. "It doesn't work that way."

"This is a magic check-out." Tomoyo explained. "Just by walking through the gates the magic here determines if you can be considered a threat to those in this house."

"Well come on, we didn't come all this way just to be standing at the gates." Eriol said.

And as he said that he extended a hand, his power immediately unlocking the gates and pushing them open for all of them to pass.

As she passed Hermione thought she could feel something strange, almost as a shiver, though it passed quickly and she didn't feel anything wrong coming from it.

"That was the check-out you felt." Tomoyo informed her. "It felt strange because you're not used to it but don't worry, it's alright."

Hermione just nodded.

Harry had felt a similar thing and too nodded, relaxed.

They walked slowly through the stone-path that went through the gardens until they finally reached the front door of the manor.

Again, Eriol extended his hand and touched the knob ever-so-lightly; it opened to them a moment later, revealing Wei behind it.

"Oh, Good morning Master Eriol, Miss Tomoyo, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger." Wei greeted them. "I don't think I've met the last two."

"These are Malfoy Draco, a half-wizard half-sorcerer and Yanagisawa Naoko, a Sprite." Eriol introduced them.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Yanagisawa." Wei greeted the last two as well.

Naoko and Draco did a short bow to greet the butler as well.

"Have you seen Sakura-chan or Shaoran-kun, Wei-san?" Tomoyo asked with interest.

"The young masters are in the Golden Hall." Wei answered.

"The Golden Hall?" Eriol sounded honestly surprised. "What are they doing there?"

"They went in for a meeting with the elders of the Eastern Council about half 'an hour ago." Wei answered. "If you wish to wait for them in the study I shall tell them you're here as soon as they come out."

"Arigato Wei-san, we'll like that very much." Tomoyo nodded.

The butler nodded, did a quick bow and left.

Eriol in the other hand guided the group of teens to the study.

"What's the Golden Hall?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"As the Li Clan has been in the Leadership of the Eastern Council for several generations already the meetings are held here, it is considered safer." Eriol went to explain. "There are several Council-Rooms in this manor: the Silver-Hall, which the one used for common meetings; the Bronze-Hall, which is smaller and only used when half or less of the members of the council are required to attend, when the businesses to be discussed aren't too important; and finally the Golden-Hall, which is the smallest of them all because the only ones aloud in there are the Leaders of the Council and the Elders, that hall is only used when discussing very important matters in confidentiality."

"What could they be discussing in there right now?" Naoko asked.

"I don't know." Eriol replied.

"It doesn't necessarily have to be something top-secret." Tomoyo added. "Just an important matter that required meeting with the elders outside of the common Council-meeting."

The rest just nodded, satisfied with the explanation.

.---.

Still Sakura and Shaoran didn't enter the study until after lunch, and when they did the air really seemed tense around them.

"Is everything alright?" Hermione asked.

"Iie!" Shaoran spat, talking in a mix of Chinese and Japanese. "Nothing is alright. Those elders are definitely out of their mind. How do they even dare doubt Sakura-chan's power? Hell, how do they even dare doubt me? I could have very well sent them all into oblivion for those offenses!"

The English teens remained in silence, not understanding a single word Shaoran had said but knowing it wasn't wise to try and ask him.

"Seems things got difficult in your meeting." Eriol, who had been able to understand all the rampage, said.

"Difficult doesn't do justice to it." Sakura said tiredly.

Yes, things had definitely been a lot more than difficult in their meeting, she could still remember every thing that had been said and done:

Flashback

Sakura and Shaoran entered the Golden Hall slowly, both wearing their ceremonial clothing. They went to take two empty seats right in the middle of the semi-circular room, all the front full of elegantly-dressed sorcerers and sorceresses who were seating in a level higher than Sakura and Shaoran, as if announcing that even when the teens may have the titles of "Leaders of the Eastern Council" the Elders still had more authority than them.

"Introduce yourselves." The first elder ordered them.

"I am Li Xiao Lang, son of Li Xiao Len and Li Yelan, recently appointed Leader of the Li Clan and the Eastern Council." Shaoran declared seriously. "And besides me stands Li Ying Fa, my partner and betrothed."

"Who has given you the right to give this woman the surname of our noble clan?" A second Elder barked.

Two things were obvious: he was of the Li Clan, and he definitely didn't like the notice of Sakura being Shaoran's fiancée.

"I believe being the Leader of the Li Clan gives me enough authority as to whom I give the Li surname to." Shaoran said keeping his voice firm and trying not to lose control. "And being the Council's Leader gives me the right also to demand that you apologize for the offense committed against my intended."

"Apologize!" The second elder snapped. "It is her presence that insults all of us here. A sorceress with no crest, and no clan to back her up, she's in no way a worthy bride for anyone of this clan, less of all the chosen Leader of our Council."

"He's very right." A third Elder said seriously. "Tell her to leave this room at once, she was never given permission to come in."

"Beg your pardon." Sakura finally had the courage to speak. "I believe that if you wish to tell me something you could very well talk to me directly."

"This is an outrage!" The first elder yelled, enraged. "The woman speaks without given permission to do so."

"Ying Fa is my fiancée." Shaoran said through gritted-teeth. "And as such she has every right to speak her mind."

Sakura turned to look at Shaoran silently, a thankful expression in her face, Shaoran nodded, encouraging her to finish what she had wished to say before being abruptly interrupted.

"As I was saying." Sakura continued calmly. "I believe if you wish something for me you could very well address me directly. My true name is Kinomoto Sakura if you wish to know, I am Japanese. It is true, indeed, that I belong to no known magic clan, although I do possess magic; I don't have a crest but I have never needed it, after all, the magic is in me, not in some symbol sewed into my clothes."

This left some elders dumfounded and others even more furious than before; Shaoran was simply delighted by Sakura's confidence; while Sakura tried to breath deeply and constantly so as not lose control of her emotions, it was hard though, to keep her temper in check and not let her aura flare out, if it did everyone would immediately discover who she really was, and she still wanted to earn the elder's respect before telling them exactly what kind of sorceress she was.

It seemed like the elders wanted to say something to 'put Sakura in her place', but before any of them could even finish forming a though, lets not say a sentence, she decided to go on speaking herself.

"I have magic on my own." Sakura went on seriously. "With a good-level of knowledge on Western-Magic, Martial Arts and several different weapons. I am a Sorceress by my own merit and am willing to prove it to you anyhow, anywhere and anytime."

Some of the elders were about to scold her for her insolence at speaking to them in such a way when suddenly one of them (Sakura believed the leader considering he was at the very top and center of them all) spoke:

"You wish to prove your worth to us?" He asked, though he didn't wait for an answer. "Very well young miss, then the Crests' Trial shall take place."

End of Flashback

"The Crests' Trial?" Harry asked.

"What's that?" Draco asked at the same time.

"You'll see." Shaoran told them seriously, it looked like he had calmed down a bit. "Just wait until tomorrow and you'll see."

.---.

Never had the Eastern Magical Society seen a Crests' Trial take place under such short notice. Though it was true that desperate means call for desperate measures; the sudden selection of a new Leader to the Eastern Council and the fact he was yet single called for the need of a proper bride to be chosen. That's what the Crests' Trial was for.

The sun was in its highest peak in the sky; dozens, if not hundreds of sorcerers were reunited around a fighting arena in the farthest side of the Li estate.

In one of the dressing rooms Sakura was standing, her ceremonial clothes on, her hair secured in two buns. The Sakura Cards remained in hidden pockets in between her clothing, that way she had easy access to them and no one would see what it is she was using, not unless she wanted them to know anyway.

"What do you mean you will be fighting for your right to marry Shaoran-kun?" Tomoyo was about to throw a fit, no matter how unusual that may be for her.

"Just like you heard." Sakura told her.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Hermione said in a low tone.

"It's called the Crests' Trial." Sakura began explaining. "According to it, prior to an important sorcerer's wedding the chosen bride must prove she's worthy of marrying him. She achieves this by fighting and defeating any other woman that may challenge her, believing her more suitable to marry the sorcerer. The fights may be with martial arts, weapons, magic or a mix of them. In this case two women had challenged me, they belong to important magic clans here in China, Xiefa-san believes the Elders favor them; but if I manage to defeat them they won't be able to stop Shaoran-kun and I from getting married anymore."

"I have a doubt Sakura." Draco said suddenly. "Do this people are foolish enough to challenge you even knowing who you are?"

"Iie." Sakura answered. "They don't really know who I am. I mean, they know that even if Shaoran has named me Li Ying Fa my true name is Kinomoto Sakura, but they don't know what kind of magic I possess, so obviously they don't know I'm the Card Mistress or Clow's Heiress for that matter."

"And why the hell not?" Eriol asked, annoyed. "If you were just to tell them that I can assure you that would shut their mouths right away and you're problems would vanish."

"I know." Sakura nodded. "But I decided I wanted to gain their respect without them knowing the truth, and I'm not backing from that decision. I'll make them respect me for being me, not for carrying a title or Clow's heirloom."

.---.

Sakura walked out of the dressing room walking slowly but confidently. Eriol, Tomoyo, Naoko, Draco, Harry and Hermione had left just a minute before to go seat in the special places that they had earned by being their in representation of Sakura's family; Fujitaka couldn't get there so suddenly, neither could Yukito, while Kero and Touya hadn't been informed of what Sakura was doing for obvious reasons.

Shaoran was sitting in a place specially made for him, in front of the main representatives of the Council. He didn't like what was going to happen, not because he doubted Sakura, he was maybe the one who knew her the best, she wasn't one of the Supreme Sorcerers for nothing; what he didn't like was that others doubted her power, he thought that was the worst offense anyone could direct to her.

Just as Sakura reached the center of the fighting arena two other women came out from different doors. They were the challengers.

"We are here this day to witness the Crests' Trial." Someone announced to everyone. "For those who may not be familiarized with this tradition I'll tell you it is for the bride chosen by our new Council Leader to prove herself defeating those who believe to deserve the place more than her. As the women have already been explained each of their carries a crest within her, the opponent must defeat her in martial arts, weaponry or magic and take the crest to prove her victory. Is this clear?"

The three women nodded.

Sakura had chosen her crest to be her star-key, it had been almost like a little dare, to see if anyone would discover the truth about her with that; but after all Clow had used the magic of the sun and moon, not the star, no one but those involved in the Card-Capturing, Final Judgment, and then the Changing of Cards could know the truth.

The first of Sakura's opponents was a woman of about nineteen-years-old, wearing an orange ceremonial tunic, two long daggers strapped in her back; physically she was several inches taller than Sakura, with short dark-blonde hair and amber eyes. Her crest was an amulet tied to the belt around her waist. Her name was Kido Masako.

The second of Sakura's opponents was a woman eighteen-years-old, dressed in light-blue ceremonial robes and carrying a silvery staff with a white moon on top; physically she was about Sakura's height, with long straight black hair and midnight-blue eyes. Her crest was the silver-moon brooch that kept her hair pulled back from her face. Her name was Shin Seika.

"First Challenger." Masako declared walking to Sakura. "Kido Masako, from the Kido Clan. I challenge the one named Ying Fa in a duel of martial-arts and swords."

"And I take up on your challenge." Sakura replied calmly.

That said both bowed deeply in Shaoran's direction, then in their family's directions, and finally to each other. Once finished bowing they still got in their own fighting stances: Masako's offensive, Sakura's neutral.

"Fight!" The announcer ordered.

The battle began harshly. At first they were only punches and kicks, some combined with elaborate movements used to distract the opponent.

Hermione was practically biting her nails just watching everything while Harry just stared, completely dazed by the show.

"It looks almost like they are dancing…" Draco commented.

"In a way you could say they are." Eriol said. "A dance both beautiful and lethal."

After almost ten minutes of fighting nonstop and none really managing to make contact with the opponent there was a change, Sakura stopped for a moment her attack and Masako took these opportunity to unsheathe her daggers.

"How will you fight my daggers when you are bare-handed?" Masako asked at the same time she attacked Sakura again.

"Who said I was bare-handed?" Sakura asked with a little smirk.

Before anyone could really know what was happening Sakura did a sharp movement with her hand and the Sword materialized in it.

"You were saying?" Sakura asked playfully.

"Even then, one sword won't defeat two." Masako said, sure of herself.

"You never know, it just might." Sakura replied.

That was the last talking those two did. Their fight resumed, faster and tougher than before; their movements becoming more and more complex with each passing minute. That was until suddenly all movement stopped.

Masako was standing near the limits of the fighting arena, her daggers still tightly held in her hands. She turned wildly around to face Sakura once again, ignoring the light-pain in her side from the small cut, almost scratch she had just acquired.

"Come on, fight me!" Masako called.

"No, there's no need." Sakura replied lowering her sword slowly until it disappeared.

"What?" Masako asked. "Are you giving up?"

"Not quite." Sakura replied. "I've already defeated you."

And to prove her point Sakura raised her hand, showing the amulet she was holding.

It was then that Masako noticed, apparently Sakura's last attack hadn't been as wrong as she had believed, Sakura had planned it to be that way, to get the crest with as little harm done to her opponent as possible.

"The current bride has defeated her first Challenger and now holds her crest in possession." The announcer said. "Time for the last Challenger."

"Second Challenger." The second woman introduced herself. "Shin Seika, of the Shin Clan. I challenge the one called Ying Fa to a duel of magic."

"And I take up on your challenge." Sakura said seriously.

Again they did all the bowing and then got in battle stances. Seika holding her staff tightly in both hands, Sakura just standing with all her senses in alert.

"Shouldn't you bring out a wand, scepter or something of the sort?" Seika asked.

"Don't worry for me." Sakura replied. "Just give your best, for I shall do the same."

"Hm…she doesn't even have enough magic to get herself a scepter." Someone in the crowd snorted. "She won't last with a sorceress from the Shin Clan."

Shaoran growled angrily but didn't say a thing, the man obviously didn't know who he was talking about: a sorceress who had stopped a killing curse with her bare hands… the most powerful Sorceress of their time, with or without a staff.

"Fight!" The announcer ordered.

"Rock chains!" Seika was the first to attack.

And for the kind of attack she used it was obvious she wanted to end the fight as soon as possible and with as less mishaps as she could; though Sakura wasn't going to make it an easy task for her.

Sakura concentrated and went through the chains as if they weren't there.

"Sand Storm!" Seika did her next attack.

"Watery!" Sakura counterattacked.

From the green-eyed sorceress's hands came a spiral of water that turned the sand created by the blue-eyed one into nothing but mud that fell noisily at their feet.

"My turn." Sakura said. "Earthy, Chains of Justice!"

The attack was good, but apparently earth attacks didn't work with Seika because she managed to get free easily enough.

"Nice trick." Seika told her. "But not good enough to beat me. And I saw you using the water. What if I did the same? Cerulean Whirlpool!"

The magic cone of water trapped Sakura in its center, making her spin wildly, and not allowing her to breathe.

"Give up and I shall spare you!" Seika told her.

"I don't think so!" Sakura managed to reply.

"If you don't give up you'll die!" Seika insisted.

It was obvious Seika really didn't want to hurt Sakura, but wasn't ready to lose to her either. They both were stubborn and strong.

Hermione was about to cry out Sakura's name already, even when she knew very well what Sakura was capable of, she still couldn't help but worry.

"Enough is enough." Sakura said suddenly, concentrating. "Firey!"

The whirlpool broke and practically evaporated, just like it had happened with the incantation Eriol had done against her, when she had changed a card for the first time.

The fight went on, one spell after another, in a certain moment Seika used her power with earth to open a big hole almost in the center of where they were standing. Any mistake of either of them could led them to a fall and almost-sure-death.

The fight went on for almost fifteen minutes and neither of the sorceresses seemed to be ready to give up; one because of honor, the other because of love (you guess who because of which). Those witnessing the fight were quite surprised to see the new sorceress last that long with a representative of one of the strongest clans.

"Stone-knives!" Seika summoned suddenly.

The attack took Sakura off-guard, and the only thing she could think of was creating a shield out of her aura. Though, subconsciously, she added to this the Reflectus Spell; therefore making the daggers fly back to her opponent.

Seika was so surprised she didn't manage to dodge or call up a shield in time. Several daggers scrapped her, and in her efforts to dodge a direct blow from the last one she fell down the hole she had open herself before.

Several of the Shin Sorcerers gasped at seeing this.

"Oh Kami!" Sakura exclaimed. "Fly!"

Her white angel-like wings spurted from her back and to everyone's surprise she dove right to the hole. After a few seconds of nervous silence she reemerged with the blue eyed sorceress clinging tight to her.

Sakura landed on the ground, next to the hole, Seika collapsing on her knees, practically trembling out of fear, she had been too close to death for her liking.

"Earthy." Sakura called in a low voice. "Please close the hole."

The Card obeyed Sakura's orders right away, the results surprising even more those watching everything, it looked as if the hole had never been there.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked to Seika worriedly.

"Yes." Seika answered in a whisper, then she took off her brooch and handed it to Sakura. "Here, take it. You definitely deserve it more than I do."

"Arigato." Sakura smiled at Seika.

Sakura got on her feet, showing off the crests she had won from Masako in one hand, and the one that Seika had given her in the other, her own 'crest' still hanging around her neck. It was official now, she had won.

"Ladies and gentlemen." The announcer called. "Before you the woman who has passed the Crests' Trial; Who shall be a wife to Li Xiao Lang, and Leader to the Li Clan and the Eastern Council; honor Li Ying Fa."

All of those present got on her feet and did a deep bow, to Sakura's embarrassment.

Shaoran immediately jumped from his place and practically flew to his beloved's side. Sakura smiled brightly at him.

"I did it…" She whispered to Shaoran joyfully.

"You did." Shaoran nodded.

She had gotten her wish: she had earned the sorcerers' respect by her own merit, without telling them a thing related to Clow.

At least that's what she believed until…

"Who the hell are you!"

* * *

So, what do you think about this? I thought it would be interesting to consider what those sorcerers from the Eastern Council would say about Sakura before they knew she was the Card Mistress and leader of the Supreme Sorcerers. Now, the reactions of when they found out who she truly is, as well as all the rest you'll see them in the following chapter. 

For the following chapter I can also announce some more things about Tsubame and finally the solution to the problems Eriol and Tomoyo are having in their relationship. The wedding I'll include until chapter 18, or so, along with something about Ron, I think it's time he incorporates to the important part of the story.

I'm still open for comments on the same topic I stated in the previous chapter. Should they or should they not know already who the first Rose is?

Please leave reviews, I'm receiving very few recently and that makes me very sad. In fact I would have waited longer to update, with the hope of more reviews, but then I thought it wasn't fair to those who had reviewed my previous chapter since the first day and left the reviews in hopes of seeing this soon, so here I am. Please, leave reviews…onegai…

Arigato, Ja ne!


	18. Soulmates

**Chapter 17.- Soulmates. **

Sakura and Shaoran turned to face the speaker, quite surprised by the sudden outburst, it was one of the elders, the second in importance.

"How can a foolish little girl be more powerful than my Seika?" The man asked. "Than the Shin Clan's Heiress. It is just impossible."

"Stop this grandfather." Seika said seriously. "She won fair and square, it is obvious she's way more powerful than me."

"You deceive me Seika, giving up so easily." The man said bitterly. "You aren't worthy of our clan anymore."

And to everyone's surprise he shot a beam of energy, right at his own granddaughter!

"Iie!" Sakura cried out.

She moved faster than even the energy, positioning herself between Seika and the attack, receiving it full-force.

"No!" Seika was in shock.

"Sakura!" The English wizards cried out in panic.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo and Naoko were in panic.

Shaoran and Eriol remained silent.

There was a great question in many minds of those present at the moment: Why had the bride protected her challenger from the Elder's attack?

There was a sudden change in the air around them and the dust cleared almost immediately. In front of Seika there was standing Sakura, her hands extended to the front; and to everyone's shock, she was holding in them the attack the elder had thrown!

"How…" The Elder was in shock.

"Your granddaughter accepted her defeat with courage." Sakura declared seriously. "You say she has deceived you, that she isn't worthy of being a part of your clan anymore. The only one unworthy of anything in this room is you! Attacking your own family, your own blood is the most heartless thing anyone can do. You have no honor."

And before everyone's wide eyes she closed her hands around the beam of energy, dissolving the attack as if it were nothing but dust.

"Impossible…" The Elder was in shock. "You…you…"

Fearing he might try to attack again Shaoran immediately went to stand right next to his fiancée, ready to protect her.

And he wasn't the only one. In a second Tomoyo, Eriol, Naoko, Draco, Harry and Hermione were gone from their places and standing in the fighting arena, standing in a circle around Seika, Sakura and Shaoran, all their senses on high alert, ready to fight.

Those present were quite surprised at seeing this, it was almost as if those six teens were in formation ready to fight and protect those in the middle of their circle.

And indeed, the sorcerers, sprite and half-sorcerers were quite ready to fight the moment anyone tried to attack any of them.

"Li Xiao Lang." The Leader of the Elders called seriously. "I understand you may feel that your betrothed's life has been threatened, but I would still like an explanation for the other teens' attitude."

"We're merely here to make sure no one will try to attack Sakura-chan or Seika-san again, sire." Tomoyo said respectfully, but never lowering her guard.

"I suppose all of you have magic, even though it's obvious not all of you are sorcerers." The First Elder said.

"That's right." Eriol nodded. "I am Hiiragizawa Eriol, a Sorcerer."

"Daidouji Tomoyo, Enchantress."

"Yanagisawa Naoko, a Sprite."

The other three decided to follow their lead to introduce themselves:

"Malfoy Draco, wizard and half-sorcerer."

"Granger Hermione Jane, witch and half-sorceress."

"Potter Harry James, wizard and half-sorcerer."

"A very mixed and strange company." The First Elder commented. "I would like to know who you really are Mistress Li Ying Fa. The powers you have demonstrated today have surprised most if not all of those present; yet when we first saw you the level of your aura was much lower than it is now, and I suspect you are still holding yourself, is that true?"

"It is, sire." Sakura nodded.

This surprised everyone.

"Tell us, Li Ying Fa, who are you?" The First Elder insisted.

Sakura doubted, how would the things change once they knew all the truth about her?

"Tell them, Sakura dear." A low voice ordered.

They al turned to see Yelan, she was sitting on a wheelchair, still very weak, her daughters taking care of her every moment. She shouldn't be there, but she had insisted on being there, she had wanted to see Sakura's fights.

"You know who she is Yelan-sama?" One of the other elders asked.

"Of course I know." Yelan replied in a low yet serious tone. "You don't suppose Xiao Lang would have gotten engaged to a woman without me knowing exactly who she is, do you?"

The Elders and other members of the Eastern Council had to admit what she said made sense, a lot of sense in fact.

Sakura turned to look at Shaoran, still a bit doubtful, Shaoran just nodded.

"It is time." He whispered to her.

"Here." Tomoyo brought out a folded cloth. "I just finished it two days ago."

Sakura seemed to know what it was because she nodded.

Tomoyo stepped right behind Sakura and clasped the piece of cloth around the green-eyed sorceress's neck, then she stepped back.

Sakura gave several steps forward, coming out of the circle formed by her friends and extended her left hand, now holding her star-key. The piece of cloth, a cape, seemed to unroll at the same time she transformed her key into her staff:

"Oh key that holds the power of my star, show your true power to Sakura, who has accepted this mission with you. Release!" Sakura recited.

Instantly her magic seal appeared at her feet, and even though it vanished once she held her Star-staff, all of those present could still see it, because it was sewn with golden thread into the soft-pink cape Sakura was now wearing over her ceremonial clothes; also, at the moment her staff appeared her aura finally flared freely.

"Though I have been given the name of Li Ying Fa, my true name is Kinomoto Sakura." She declared seriously. "Belonging to no magic clan I still have magic, I am a Sorceress by my own merit. Using the power of what most know as the Star Cards, though their real name is the Sakura Cards." She brought them out. "You may recognize them easier if I tell you they were once known as the Clow Cards."

This made many of them gasp.

"I am the Card Mistress." Sakura declared seriously.

And as if she had given some silent order, right then all of the cards flew from her hand and began floating around her.

"The Card Mistress…" Some murmurs began.

"You're the Card Mistress?" The First Elder asked, though it was in fact a rhetorical question, she had said so herself.

"That I am." Sakura nodded moving her staff lightly. "You've seen me, my seal, my staff, my cards, it's obvious you've felt my aura. You need more proof?"

"Of course not." The First Elder said.

"But then if you're the Card Mistress that would mean you are…" Another of the elders didn't even dare finish his sentence.

"She's one of the Supreme Sorcerers, the leader in fact." Eriol said.

At that moment the rest broke their previous formation. Harry, Hermione, Draco and Naoko remained behind while the other three stepped in front; Shaoran to Sakura's right, Tomoyo and Eriol to her left.

Shaoran just took hold of his talisman, concentrated and his sword appeared (the talisman tied around its handle). As he was already wearing his ceremonial clothes there was no real change in him.

"Key with the power of the darkness, show your true power to Eriol, who has done a pact with you. Release!" Eriol recited getting a hold of his pendant.

A shadow seemed to envelope him and when he emerged he was dressed in his dark-blue robes and holding his sun-moon staff.

"I summon the infinite power, to blossom like this Crystal flower. Release!" Tomoyo recited as she brought out her key.

A soft mist enveloped Tomoyo and when it cleared she was wearing a long dark-purple dress, with long triangular sleeves and with a semi-transparent light-purple open skirt on top, in her hand laid the crystal-flower staff.

"We are Supreme Sorcerers too." Tomoyo said in a singsong voice.

The Elders seemed to notice perfectly well who they were, but their shock was too great for them to say it, so Naoko decided to do the honor.

"The Reincarnation of Clow Reed." She began doing a short bow to Eriol. "An Enchantress." She did the same with Tomoyo. "The Master of the Elements." She repeated the motion to Shaoran. "And of course the Card Mistress." She repeated it once more. "Here before you stand four of the Legendary Supreme Sorcerers, shall all of you honor them and respect them as what they are, the most powerful Magical Users of the whole universe."

She needed to say no more. That was enough. Practically all of those present immediately dropped to their knees and did a deep bow, their foreheads touching the ground.

Naoko and the other three didn't kneel down, though they did bow to the sorcerers.

Sakura and Tomoyo were quite flushed at all the attention they were getting but knew they had to remain impassive; they had finally revealed to the Eastern Magical Society who they were, and they had to act their part.

Shaoran and Eriol didn't say a thing, they had already known for some time something like that would happen when they finally revealed themselves, though they had expected that the Fifth would be with them by then.

What they didn't know was that the Fifth was there at the moment, standing behind a statue, watching everything in silence, an unreadable expression in the face until after shaking the head the last Supreme Sorcerer just turned around and left.

.---.

Dream

She was once again standing in the middle a beautiful garden, under a moonless night-sky, the glow of the stars reflecting beautifully in the different flowers, mainly the roses that were in full bloom at top of a nearby hill.

And just like the previous time she noticed she wasn't alone, there was once again that same woman standing between the roses; she wore a long and elegant light-purple dress, her long dark hair cascading down her back and almost reaching the ground; and it was that hair that shadowed every faction in her face and made it impossible for anyone to see the true color of her eyes.

"Tsubame-san…" Tomoyo whispered as she went up the flowered-hill.

"Tomoyo …" The other woman whispered to her. "You haven't yet talked to Eriol about your feelings…"

"I know…" Tomoyo lowered her head ashamed. "It's just that I don't seem to be able to find the right time. First with all the classes, and the constant fights against Voldemort and his minions, then Yelan-san sick, and Sakura-chan is getting married and…"

"And you're driving yourself crazy." Tsubame finished for her. "Tomoyo, you're so selfless you're hurting yourself. If you continue putting others before you, waiting for the 'right time' to follow your own dreams that time will never come and you'll stay all alone."

"Then maybe it was my destiny to be alone."

"That's what I need to make you understand. Your destiny doesn't lay in loneliness but so much more, it is out there, waiting for you to take that step and reach it." Tsubame sighed. "But it won't wait forever, nothing waits for us forever. You must make up your mind now and decide whether you'll continue sitting back, watching the life pass by or you'll finally give that decisive step and become a part of life yourself. It's all up to you."

"What if Eriol doesn't feel the same?"

"Oh Tomoyo…you have never doubted your love before. Not when he left for England and you had to remain in Japan, not when you believed him to be a great sorcerer while you were a simple girl, not when he was a teacher and you his student, not even when he pushed you away believing it to be the best for you."

"I don't know what to do anymore Tsubame-san. Even when it pains be to be apart from him, what if I'm the only one who wants to go back?"

"That's not true and even you know it Tomoyo. That's not really what you're afraid of."

"It seems you know me even more than myself Tsubame-san. That's right, I fear that even if we find a way to get back together something else will come break us apart. It's hard enough for me to go on right now even having the hope of returning to his arms; I don't think I would be able to endure another separation if such a thing were to happen."

"But if you fight for your love, if you both fight side by side nothing shall be able to pull you apart. You are right when you say I know you well Tomoyo, and that is because we're more alike than you may imagine."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll understand in due time. Right now you must open your eyes and jump, take the chance destiny has given you to return to your beloved's arm. I promise you once he catches you he'll never let you fall again."

"Oh Tsubame-san, how can you be so sure?" Tomoyo sighed. "How can you be so sure he really loves me that much?"

"You know it Tomoyo, you're just not seeing it, but you soon will. After all, that's how things work when soulmates are involved…"

"Nani…?" Tomoyo seemed to react at the last part, she extended her hand and tried to reach the already vanishing enchantress. "Soul…"

End of Dream 

"…mates." Even as Tomoyo woke up she finished speaking, and she finished the motion she had begun in dreams.

For some reason Tomoyo didn't seem to notice she had been moving the entire time she dreamt, except she hadn't climbed up the flowered hill but stairs to the top of a tower in the Li Manor; and as she gave that last step trying to reach an Enchantress that was no longer there her foot touched nothing but air. Too late she noticed, she was already falling, with no way of stopping herself.

.---.

Eriol couldn't sleep, no matter how hard he tried it just seemed to be impossible. And so he decided to take a night-stroll through the beautiful gardens of the Li Estate. He was doing such until he reached a part very close to the highest tower. For some reason he couldn't understand he turned to the sky right then, but what called his attention wasn't the sky but the figure falling from the tower.

'Tomoyo-chan!' Eriol's mind cried out as he identified the person's aura.

He didn't think about it, he just ran as fast as he could toward the tower, in the last moment he jumped as high as he could, catching Tomoyo in his arms and then using magic to soften his return to the ground, so as not to hurt her in any way.

"Tomoyo-chan, Daijoubu?" Eriol asked.

Tomoyo's eyes fluttered open slowly, her lavender orbs locking with the deep-blue of the Sorcerer holding her, and when watching closely he could see the deep concern reflected in them, and when relaxing a bit more she could also feel the strength with which he was holding her in his arms.

"Eriol…-kun…" Tomoyo managed to whisper his name.

But before a single word more left her lips the weight of everything that had just happened took its toll on her and she fainted in Eriol's arms.

.---.

When Tomoyo recovered conscious the first thing she noticed was she wasn't on the ground, nor in the gardens, but she was laying on a bed, in fact it wasn't any bed but her own bed, she was back in her bedroom in the Li Manor. And to add to her surprise, she noticed someone was holding her hand tightly.

'What happened?' Tomoyo wondered.

And the moment she opened her eyes and turned around to see Eriol sitting in the bed next to her holding her hand it all came back to her: the dream, her conversation with Tsubame, the sudden realization she had walked in her sleep, how she had fallen from the tower…fallen, no, she had practically thrown herself. The realization that she had been about to die, about to kill herself was too hard for her to bear. She began crying.

It was until he heard Tomoyo's sobs that Eriol noticed she was finally awake; he hadn't noticed before with his eyes turned to the window and debating to himself what could have happened that lead Tomoyo to the situation in which he found her.

"Tomoyo-chan?" Eriol asked sitting on the bed, right next to her. "Doushitano?"

"Just hold me." Tomoyo whispered between sobs.

"Nani?" Eriol seemed quite confused at her sudden request.

"Just hold me, onegai…" Tomoyo murmured embracing him right then. "Hold me and never let me go."

Eriol didn't say anything anymore, he just held her tight, close to him, just like she asked, just like he had wished to do for so long, ever since he had given up on her, believing it would be the best for them, for her… But now he wasn't so sure.

They remained like that for what seemed like hours, though in reality they were but a few minutes; minutes in which the enchantress and the sorcerer felt closer than they had ever felt before in their entire lives.

Finally Eriol noticed Tomoyo seemed to be able to calm down, at least enough to stop crying and breathe normally.

"Tomoyo-chan." Eriol said seriously. "Listen to me, I need you to tell me exactly what happened before I found you. You almost died; and I want to know exactly who did it. Who pushed you off that tower?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you…" Tomoyo told him softly.

"Tomoyo-chan, onegai, tell me." He insisted. "Shinjite iru yo (I believe you)."

"It was Tsubame-san…" Tomoyo finally answered.

The silence that followed that answer was so thick anyone could feel it.

"But Tsubame-san, she is…" Eriol didn't know how to put it, just the mere mention of that name already had a great weight on his soul.

"Dead, I know." Tomoyo nodded. "But I know it was her. I've dreamed her several times. And the last two I got to talk to her."

"Talk?" Eriol asked, confused. "About what?"

"Mesu (her)…Watashi…Anata…"

"I?"

"Hai."

"Demo…You mean Tsubame-san tried to kill you?"

"Iie. She just gave a little push to do what I had wanted to do for so long but didn't dare."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

And Tomoyo didn't explain her, instead, she showed him. She held Eriol by the back of his neck and pulled him to her, capturing his lips with her in a tender yet passionate kiss, pouring all the emotions she had kept locked inside of her for more than a month: the pain, the doubt, the fear, all overpowered by the strongest emotion ever known: the love.

Eriol, even when he was deeply astonished at the beginning, couldn't ignore his own emotions for too long, in the end he answered the kiss with just as much emotion as she had used.

They kissed for a very long time, until they had to break up just so they could breathe once more; but even then they didn't let go from each other.

"Tomoyo-chan…Watashi…" Eriol didn't know what to say.

"Don't worry Eriol-kun." Tomoyo shushed sweetly. "I know it all. I know why you did what you did."

"Nani?" Eriol was confused.

"I told you I had talked to Tsubame-san." She reminded him. "She told me about her, about how she was killed protecting you."

Eriol lowered his eyes at the memory, even after so long it still pained him to remember what had happened that day.

"She told me just how much she loved Clow…" Tomoyo continued. "And that made me understand why you dumped me. You felt like you were betraying Tsubame-san's memory by being with me."

"And you just confirmed it to me Tomoyo-chan." Eriol interrupted her.

"Iie, in fact I did exactly the opposite." Tomoyo said as a matter of fact. "She was very specific to me about this. She loves Clow…not Hiiragizawa Eriol but Reed Clow."

"You mean…"

"She explained to me that it's something that happens sometimes with reincarnations. Even if the one who has reincarnated needs to call upon the powers of the previous life, it doesn't mean they have to do everything the same way they did on the previous life. They don't have to live the same way, and especially, they don't have to fall in love with the same people. I may have been married to another man in a previous life, but that doesn't mean that I have to be with him again, the same applies to you. You are Hiiragizawa Eriol, you live that life, even when you use Clow's power, you live your life, not his."

Eriol was still confused at everything, but that changed to surprise with had happened right then. It was as if, just for a second, Tsubame had taken Tomoyo's place. She looked like Tomoyo, she even felt like Tomoyo, except for that special tinge in her aura Eriol knew perfectly well could only belong to one woman: Rose Tsubame.

"Tsubame-dono…" Eriol couldn't help but call her the same way his past life used to, centuries ago.

"Hello, Eriol." Tsubame smiled at him.

"What happened to Tomoyo-chan?" Eriol asked.

"Don't worry, she's fine." Tsubame assured him. "I just took over her body for a moment. I know Tomoyo has already explained you what I talked to her, and I could notice you still don't fully believe what she said."

"I would never believe her a liar."

"I never said that. You don't doubt her Eriol, you doubt yourself, and that's even worse, you know?" she sighed. "If you continue doubting, you'll end up pushing her away, and you'll be all alone."

"At least that way she'll be safe. She won't be killed protecting me, the way it happened to you that day."

"The problem Eriol, as I see it, is that you insist in carrying blames that don't belong to you."

"Even with what you said to Tomoyo, I still feel like Clow, I believe that I'm still Clow, in a way or another."

"Even then, it wasn't Clow's fault either. What happened to me that night, it was just meant to be. Whether you may believe it or not, I was meant to die that night, just like my sister. We were meant to die so we could teach a lesson to future generations, so everyone would know how dangerous the kind of power we possessed is. Magic isn't something to be taken lightly, you know it as well as I and my sister. But back then, most families didn't have that care, that respect for the magic they themselves possessed. But it all changed after Midori and I died. Our tragedy seemed to make them understand what could happen to them is they weren't careful. Our story made them understand just how dangerous things could become if someone with great powers wasn't well instructed."

"You mean to tell me you died so others could change their way of living?"

"I mean to say that Midori and I didn't die in vain. I know how much you suffered with my death, I suffered just as much with the fact of losing you; but we have to get over that Eriol, we have to go on. We can't change the past, but you can correct the present, you can make a better future, for yourself and the one you love."

"Tsubame…"

"Good luck Eriol. And please remember, I loved Clow, and we both know he loved me; just like you now love Tomoyo and she loves you. Don't lose m…her again. I know you're meant to be together."

"You sound so sure…"

"I am. I know how to identify soulmates when I see them."

"Soul…"

"Farewell Eriol…"

And before he could make her any questions, her essence seemed to leave Tomoyo's body, and the real Tomoyo emerged once more.

"Eriol-kun?" She asked when seeing Eriol all spaced out. "Daijoubu?"

"Daijoubu ka, Tomoyo-chan." Eriol finally turned to look at her. "It's all just fine."

He embraced her tightly again and gave her a quick kiss.

"Eriol…" Tomoyo was at a loss of words by his sudden actions.

"Onegai, forgive me for all the things I told you before." Eriol told her, holding her hands tightly. "I was a fool for believing things would be better with each of us going on their own, but I was wrong. I can't live without you."

"Oh, Eriol-kun." Tomoyo was about to cry once more. "Aishiteru yo, itsumo (forever)."

"Watashimomata aishiteru." Eriol replied. "To death, and afterwards…"

And with that promise made, they kissed once more, expressing all their feelings, all their care, all their love.

And without them knowing two ethereal figures floated right outside the bedroom window, holding hands, the clear picture of lovers; one a tall man with dark hair dressed in a dark-blue tunic and wearing a big hat; the other a beautiful woman with long waving hair and an elegant purple dress.

True love…

True Soulmates…

* * *

Yes! The Elders finally know who Sakura truly is, and she'll be marrying Shaoran soon! (Next chapter to be more precise). And, now that we're in that topic, do you want me to really go into their wedding, or just the important part? To be honest with you all the wedding is not really relevenat to the story, what is relevant is what will be happening once they're married. 

And Eriol and Tomoyo are back together! I couldn't leave them apart, it pained me too much. And also I think I've given more clues than enough for you to understand what one of the important points will be in this story (Besides kicking Voldemosrt's$$ once and for all). I'm still thinking about revealing the first Rose in one of the upcoming chapters. Give me your opinion about that too.

And so, leave reviews, the more reviews I receive, the sooner I will update.

P.S. One last thing, are any of those around here a Yu Yu Hakusho fan? It's just that I recently began publishinga fic of that ánime called Youkai Love and thus far no one (and I mean really no one) has reviewed it. And that makes me so sad... So, if any of you're interested please visit my profile page, alright?

Well, that's all, see you next update.


	19. Truths Unveiled

**Chapter 18.- Truths Unveiled. **

Wearing a beautiful white kimono with silver cherry blossoms embroidered in the side and bottom, white slippers, her hair pulled back with some clips and a beautiful silver tiara with emeralds holding the veil in place. Sakura looked like a true bride, and a princess too. Next to her Shaoran stood dressed in something that looked very much like his ceremonial clothing, except that it was white with golden embroidery in the form of a dragon. Those were the weeding attires the members of the Li Clan used.

Yes, the day of Sakura's and Shaoran's wedding had finally arrived.

First came the traditional ceremony, in which each of them recited their vows and exchanged rings as a visible proof of their promise of eternal love; next came the magical part of their ceremony. It was call the 'Binding'.

For the British half-sorcerers, who had never attended such an event, it was all so new; but what surprised them even more was when Sakura and Shaoran asked them to be an actual part of the whole ceremony.

It began with the couple kneeling in front of the Sorcerer-Priest when he handed Shaoran a ceremonial dagger, Shaoran said nothing at it, just took it and made a diagonal cut in the palm of his left hand, then handed the dagger to his fiancée. Having been explained the process of the ceremony before Sakura wasn't affected and imitated Shaoran's motion, except that with her right hand; then she handed the dagger back to the elder.

"His blood, her blood…" The Priest declared while holding high the dagger, with some drops of the couple's blood. "Shall be together from this day on, just like in this dagger. From this day on two beings become one. One body, one blood, one soul…"

As the Priest said those words Shaoran and Sakura clasped their bleeding hands together.

Next came Eriol and Tomoyo, carrying what looked like a white rope, it had been blessed by the magic of Shaoran's sisters and mother, and also by Sakura's family. Eriol and Tomoyo smiled as they tied the rope after making it go around the couple's shoulders and then their joined hands.

"As this knot is tied, so are your bodies, minds and souls." The Priest continued saying. "And shall you remain that way even after the rope is retired, bounded by that unbreakable rope that shall be your love."

Behind the first couple came Harry and Hermione carrying, he a beautifully adorned goblet, she a bottle of special wine; and immediately after Draco and Naoko, carrying the first a very beautiful fruit and the second a towel. Right in front of them Hermione served the wine in the goblet Harry was carrying.

"Just like you now share your food and drink, you will share both your joys and troubles, from this day until forever." The Priest declared.

As he spoke Harry offered the goblet to Shaoran and then to Sakura who, without using their hands, took each a sip of the drink. Draco followed, offering them the beautiful and sweet fruit, both taking a bite into it. In the end Naoko passed the towel, just to make sure there was no wine or juice dripping from their mouths.

"My body, mind and spirit; my whole life is yours my wife, my lover." Shaoran recited while looking at Sakura with a smile he reserved just for her.

"My body, mind and spirit; my whole life is yours my husband, my beloved." Sakura recited watching Shaoran with an expression that is looked like she was glowing with joy.

"My heart will always be with you, my chosen one, my love." They both recited the final line together. "We'll always be together, now and forever, from today to the end of time."

"With Kami-sama's aid, let it be so." The Priest declared.

"With The Supreme Sorcerers blessing, let it be so." Tomoyo and Eriol added from their side.

"With the whole Magical Community's best wishes, let it be so." Harry, Hermione, Draco, Naoko and the couple's families called aloud.

"Let it be so." The concurrence agreed in unison.

Shaoran and Sakura just looked at each other and declared at the same time: "Let it be so."

"Blessed those who find true love in the hard times and remain together against all odds, for they will be rewarded with the eternal happiness." The Priest said, then turned to the couple still kneeling in front of him. "I officially declare you as Husband and Wife."

That was all they needed to know, they immediately kissed tenderly.

Finally the couple got on their feet. Eriol and Tomoyo once more stepped in front of them, but this time to take the rope away. Harry and Draco together carried a porcelain basin, Naoko quickly followed them carrying a pot full with water. Sakura and Shaoran extended their still clasped hands so the water from the pot fell onto them and then to the basin; the water washed the half-dried blood off their hands. Then Hermione handed them a towel so they could get their hands dry.

That was the end of the formal ceremonies.

.---.

Some minutes later Sakura and Shaoran entered the Ball Room of the Li Mansion. They had already changed clothes and were wearing their ceremonial clothing, capes included.

"Attention!" The voice of a herald boomed from the top of the stairs, right next to the young newlyweds. "Sorcerers, Sorceresses, magic-users from the East; before you stand the ones that from this day on shall be your leaders, who shall defend and guide the Eastern Council from this day on; greet and honor Li Xiao Lang and Li Ying Fa."

Instantly all of those present did a deep bow to the couple.

.---.

After doing the first few dances Sakura and Shaoran decided to take a seat and observe the party around them for a while.

In the dance floor they could see Eriol and Tomoyo dancing very close together, it had made everyone really happy to see those two together once more. Even when no one really got to know why the two had broken up in the first place, or what had made them reconcile; tough they didn't ask either.

In one of the balconies could be seen Harry and Hermione, silently embracing each other; Harry had never been much of a dancer and apparently they were just content of being there together, watching the gardens.

What really seemed to surprise them was when they saw Naoko pulling Draco onto the dance floor, no idea how she had managed to convince him of dancing together. Though, the Asians had noticed just how much the blonde boy had changed since becoming a part of their group, and about his relationship with Naoko…they already suspected what was to come.

In one of the nearby tables sat Yukito, Kero, Kaho and Touya. Sakura's older brother had had a hard time accepting the fact that his 'little sister' would be marrying the gaki; but as the wedding had already taken place, there was nothing he could do about it. Although that didn't mean he had to like his new brother-in-law, because he defiantly didn't.

Sonomi and Severus were there too, sitting in another of the tables, chatting with Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore about how the British wizards and witch had seen the bonding ceremony, as it was the first time any of them attended one.

Many more people were there, all of those who had been invited to the wedding, but maybe the most noticeable were two certain couples, the parents of the newlyweds: Li Xiao Len and Yelan, as well as Kinomoto Fujitaka and Nadeshiko.

It had been the half-sorcerers wedding gift to the couple, to use the same special incantation Hermione used before on Harry's parents, though this time with Xiao Len and Nadeshiko. But it wasn't only them who were thankful for being there; also Yelan, who after being gravely ill for days on end had finally healed.

They could still remember how right after the Crests' Trial, Hermione had showed them the results of their investigation in Hogwarts' Library. They had discovered that mixing several herbs, some of them very rare, they could create a potion that would heal Yelan. They had all helped in recollecting the herbs, some were from Europe, others from Japan and China, but the most difficult of all had been a certain South-American plant none of them had heard about before. Shaoran still remembered how they had finally gotten the plant:

Flashback 

The Supreme and half sorcerers had been discussing practically all day about how they were going to get a plant none of them even knew about.

"Had I known it would be this hard to find it I would have asked Neville for help." Hermione commented regretfully.

"It's not that Hermy-chan." Tomoyo told him. "Even if Neville-kun had known where to find the plant, he still wouldn't be able to bring it to us."

"In fact we know…or not, scratch that, Naoko-chan knows where that plant grows or…" Eriol was trying to explain the situation to her.

"That plant used to grow in South America, in a great chain of mountains in Chile, called 'Los Andes'." Naoko explained. "But that was centuries ago, back when I was Noelle-san and even then the plant was very rare. Now, I don't believe it exists anymore, and if it does we'll have a very hard time to find it."

Hermione sighed feeling deceived, she had really wanted to be of help.

"Don't feel bad with yourself Hermy-chan." Sakura said sympathetically. "You've already helped us a lot. After all, it's thanks to you that we now know what we must do to help Yelan-oka-san, even if we're still missing one of the ingredients, we're closer to the cure than we were before you arrived."

That definitely made Hermione feel better.

"And no matter what or how, I'll go and find that plant." Shaoran declared seriously.

But before anyone could comment about his decision someone knocked on the door. They were all reunited in Shaoran's office.

"Come in." Sakura called softly.

"Ying Fa-sama, Xiao Lang-sama." The servant murmured with a quick bow, before walking to Shaoran and extended him a bag and an envelope. "This just came, it was sent to you."

"Who brought it?" Shaoran asked curious, handing Sakura the bag and eyeing the envelope with confusion.

"Nobody knows master." The servant said. "It just appeared at the manor's gate a few minutes ago. Both the bag and the envelope passed the magic-tests to we know there's nothing harmful in them. Though we don't know what it may be."

"Fine." Shaoran nodded. "You may leave, Ying Fa and I will see about this."

The servant just bowed once more and left the room.

Almost getting herself ready to some sudden attack Sakura untied the ribbon that kept the bag closed, once she saw was inside she was quite confused.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Leaves…" Sakura murmured bringing the contents out of the bag. "It's a plant."

"It smells very strongly of citric, lemon…" Draco commented.

"I've seen lemon-plants before, and that certainly doesn't look like a part of one." Harry said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"It's not…" Shaoran declared.

They all turned around to see Shaoran holding a piece of paper in his hands, it seemed to be the letter that until a moment ago was inside the envelope; they were all waiting to hear what Shaoran had found out in that letter, but it was someone else who finally gave the answers they were expecting.

"Oh Holy Spirits!" Naoko suddenly gasped. "That's it!"

"Nani?" Sakura was confused at Naoko's sudden outburst.

"What is it Naoko-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

"That's it!" Naoko repeated. "The plant, the Aloysia citriodora!"

"Are you sure?" Eriol asked.

"Of course I'm sure." Naoko replied. "It's obvious I would know about that plant, one of my mistresses used to cultivate it in her garden."

"One of your mistresses?" Harry asked, sensing this was important. "Who?"

"Rose Midori…" Once more the answer came from the least expected person.

They all turned to see Shaoran, who had spoken once more.

"Hai." Naoko nodded. "How do you know that?"

"Because it is she who sent us the plant." Shaoran explained as he offered the letter over to Sakura. "Read it."

"Dear Sister: I write this letter thinking in you, though I very well know I'm not sending it into your hands and it's improbable that you'll be the one to read it; although I'm sure you'll get the message anyway. Weather it may be you who understands what this gift consists us or Noelle, know I'm sending it with my best intentions, to help you and those you care for. Your friends, and probably even you will be wondering why I decided to send this instead of giving it to you personally; well, the reason is simple, it is not yet time for me to revel myself before you. You've barely known the truth of your lives and your mission in this world for less than two years, while I've known it for far longer than that. I also know you must still walk a hard road before our paths may cross, but when that day comes have no doubt you'll have my absolute allegiance. I wait for that day. Until then, take care, and never forget that I'll always be taking care of you, like we promised. Yours truly, Rose Midori." Sakura read.

"But if she knew her sister wouldn't be the one to read the letter, shouldn't that mean that Sakura isn't the Rose?" Hermione asked.

"Not exactly." Tomoyo denied. "Because she said it was improbable, not impossible."

"Nobody can predict the future with a hundred percent certainty, there's always a percent of doubt." Eriol said seriously. "She may have suspected that it wouldn't be her sister directly the one to have the letter in her hands, but there's also the small possibility that she would."

"So we still don't know who that Rose is." Harry declared tiredly.

"But at least now we're completely sure she's one of the gals here." Draco assured.

"What makes you so sure of that?" Sakura asked.

"The letter said she was sure her sister would get the message, no matter if she was the one to read the letter or not." Draco explained. "Thus far we're the only ones who know what that letter says, and I believe you won't give it to anyone else to read so…"

"He's right there." Shaoran nodded. "This are our own affairs, we can't get more people into this than there are already; it's too dangerous. Even with Harry-kun, Hermione-san and Draco-san, we can't risk any more people."

"I thought we had already talked about this, we're with you, no matter what the risks." Harry reassured the others.

"That was before any of us knew just how dangerous all this would be." Naoko said seriously, understanding Shaoran's reasoning. "We're talking not only about the 'Dark Lord' that has terrorized your society for the last two decades or so; we're now talking about the worst evil-being that has ever existed."

"What makes you be so sure about that?" Hermione asked.

"Because if it weren't that way we wouldn't be here." Tomoyo explained.

"Did I miss a conversation here?" Draco asked. "Because suddenly I think I have no idea what you guys are talking about."

"You all know we're called the Supreme Sorcerers." Sakura said seriously. "But…you don't know the real reason why we've been given that title."

"Isn't it because you're the most powerful of all?" Hermione asked. "At least that's what I've always believed."

"It is, in a way." Sakura nodded. "But there's a reason why we have this level of power."

"That's obviously because you train so much, isn't it?" Harry asked, slightly confused.

"I'm afraid that's not completely true." Shaoran stepped in. "Though it is true we train a lot, not even training day and night we would have reached the level we are in, hadn't we been born with the potential. It's no coincidence that being so different, having discovered our magic at different ages, we still have the same level. We were born to be what we are. It has always been our destiny."

And if one analyzed they could see what he meant. After all, he had been a sorcerer his whole life, Eriol had discovered who he truly was being really young; in difference with the girls who had discovered their respective powers, one at age ten, and the other two years later. And even when the radical difference in the time each of them had had their powers, they were still all in the same level, the highest one.

"Then what a coincidence it was that all of you arrived to Hogwarts right in time." Hermione commented thoughtfully.

"There are no such things as coincidences Hermione-san." Eriol denied. "It was all foreseen a long ago. Our very existence was predicted, as well as Voldemort's."

"I'm afraid I don't understand anymore." Harry murmured.

"Good and Evil must always remain balanced." Naoko declared seriously. "As long as there is day there will always be a night. It's the Yin-Yang, the eternal balance. If it is broken, terrible catastrophes will happen. Most of the time the good spirits are able to stop the evilness from taking a physical form, rendering it to the shadows, to remain in the darkness trying to tempt the mortals to turn to the dark side. But it is know that once every several centuries the evil energies become so strong it becomes impossible for the spirits to hold them at bay anymore. It is then that a certain being is born, a mortal human in appearance, though inside, it's the evil incarnated. And so, to keep the balance several good-humans are born, holding a power equal to that of the evil being, and it is their destiny to make sure that the evil force doesn't manage to consume the earth, no matter what the cost."

"We are those humans." Tomoyo added. "And we have discovered Lord Voldemort is the evil incarnated, that's why it's so hard to vanquish him. That's why not even the 'Hope Spell' we did last summer was enough to get rid of him, though it definitely weakened him. To destroy him completely we'll need to go fight him, all five of us Supreme Sorcerers."

"That's right." Draco nodded. "You've told us already there are five Supreme Sorcerers; but why isn't the fifth here?"

"That's a question to which only she knows the answer." Shaoran said seriously. "For what she says she's known all about our destiny far longer than us, which may be why she pulled herself apart before we found out who she truly was."

"Whatever the reason may be, we now know she's around and ready." Sakura added. "Now the only thing we have to do is wait, wait until she decides to reveal before us."

And wait they would.

End of Flashback 

.---.

Meanwhile, almost in the other side of the world, to be more precise in Paris, France, a certain redheaded, blue eyed boy had just awoken after having had the strangest dream. A dream that for some reason, he felt it real.

'It was so weird…' he thought as he walked through a park. 'Yet at the same time it makes perfect sense; and it explains everything that's been happening lately. The odd attitudes, the whispers, the secrets, the way how Harry, Hermione and those Asians seemed to know and do so many things they just won't tell. It's all because of that…'

And as Ron reasoned, the memory of the dream returned to his mind.

Dream 

It was night, the fight of the D.A. against Voldemort and his minions. Right after Sakura and her friends had revealed they weren't the common witches and wizards almost everyone believed them to be.

"I will get you for that." Voldemort said, he aimed for the younger students. "Crucio!"

"No you won't." Hermione said getting before them. "Protergo!"

The shield resisted the curse like it had resisted in Christmas break.

Most of the students and professors were shocked. Had Hermione Granger just done magic without a wand!

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled raising both hands before him.

The spell was stronger than when he used his wand and the last standing Death Eaters crashed into the trees or walls of the castle falling then limply to the floor.

Ron had been shocked at seeing both of his best friends doing magic with their bare hands, but being in the middle of a fight he had no time to wonder or ask anything; they still had an enemy to defeat.

End of Dream 

That was what had truly happened that night, during that battle, what had happened and Ron had forgotten, though as to what had made him forget, he had no idea. Though he believed something big was going on, which was why he had suddenly remembered it all; and he suspected that it had to do with his friends' attitudes.

"You wish to find out what it is your friends have been keeping you away from?" A female voice suddenly next to him made him jump.

"Who are you?" Ron asked defensively.

"A friend, you could say." The woman told him.

Ron could see it was a young woman, no older than he was, he was even an inch or too taller than her. She was covered in a dark-red, almost black cloak that left only a bang of her dark hair visible, he couldn't even see what color her eyes were, being hidden in the shadows.

"My name matters not right now." She insisted. "You need only to know I'm no enemy, I wish no harm to you nor to those you care for. What really matters is: do you or do you not wish to know what your friends have kept you from? To be a part of what they are living."

Silence reigned for what seemed like an eternity. In one hand Ron believed that if Harry and Hermione had kept him away from everything there must be a reason, he didn't want them to be deceived if he did something they didn't want him to do; yet on the other hand, weren't they supposed to be friends?

'Friends stick with each other.' Ron thought 'In good times and bad…'

"So," The woman insisted. "What say you?"

"Yes." Ron finally answered. "I wish to know."

.---. End of Chapter .---.

Finally Calliope got to work and here I am, with the latest chapter of "Two Roses". I don't have much to say about it. As I had already told you there would be Sakura's and Shaoran's weeding, I decided to put only the original part, the magical part, and not the traditional ceremony which, as I explained, did take place, even when I didn't describe it.

In the next chapter we'll see, finally, Ron's reunion with the others, and how he'll finally become fully involved with everything that's going on. We'll know some more about the absent Rose, and will get some very important clues about which of the gals is the other one. I believe that in the chapter next to that one I'll finally reveal openly who Rose Tsubame reincarnated as.

Now I remember something I've been wondering about. How is it possible that out of about 29 people who have this story on "Story Alert" and 27 who have in in their list of favorites, the more reviews I've ever received were 12, and even that happened several chapters ago. I would really like it if more people left review. Believe me that reviews help me get inspired.

Well, that was all I wished to say, hope you'll leave a reviews, I'll be seeing you all again in the next update.


	20. Wake Up

**Chapter 19.- Wake up… **

The alarm went off in the Li manor, making all the guards get on high alert.

Ron had no idea what was going on; one minute he was standing in front of the woman with the dark-red clothing, the next he was in front of the open way that led to what seemed to be a castle, or a very old manor, and to make things even worse at least a dozen of people were in front of him, either in battle stances or holding some sort of weapon against it.

"Matte/Wait!" Two female voices called suddenly.

Right then Ron could see a two young women, the first stayed back but the second ran in his direction, she was dressed in a beautiful Chinese-style long-sleeved, sand-colored dress with the print of white dandelions in the wind; beige slippers that made no sound as she walked covered her feet and half of her hair was pulled up with a white clip. She looked almost like some sort of princess.

"Don't attack." The woman that was running in his direction. "He's no threat to us."

"He's a friend." Another voice, this time male, added.

Ron could see a young man dressed in Chinese-style clothes that seemed to go along with those of the woman, except that in a darker tone.

A second later the young Weasley gasped when recognizing those two, they were his two best-friends.

"Harry! Hermione!" He called, half-shocked.

"Ron!" Hermione called reaching him.

They noticed the others weren't moving from their positions, and this time the one to speak was the one woman Ron hadn't taken a good look at before.

"Haven't you heard them?" The other woman called to them, again in Japanese. "He's not a menace, but a friend."

She was dressed in what looked like a mix of eastern and western dresses in various tones of green, plain slippers on her feet and her hair pulled back with a soft-yellow bandana.

"We've been told to go through all security measures, Naoko-dono." One of the Li soldiers finally spoke. "It's our duty to protect the former Mistress, Yelan-dono, and the new masters: Xiao Lang-sama and Ying Fa-sama."

It was obvious that man was Japanese, as he used the suffixes from that country, those native from china only called them miss, mister, mistress, or those.

"Lower your weapons." An authoritative voice called suddenly in Chinese.

The soldiers followed the order in a heartbeat, having no trouble whatsoever recognizing the voice of their leader.

Ron saw them then, dressed in ceremonial clothing he had never before seen, but those in the manor had seen them wearing ever since the day their lord took up his post.

Sakura was the first to move, dashing almost full-speed to Ron, checking him over with speed and discretion to make sure he wasn't injured in any way.

"Are you alright, Ron-kun?" Sakura asked tilting her head to a side.

"Yes, I believe I'm just fine Sakura." Ron nodded.

One of the soldiers practically gasped when seeing the newcomer address their mistress with such casualty, it was considered disrespectful in their eyes.

"It's ok." Eriol said emerging from the manor as well, dressed in his own ceremonial robes. "This young man is Weasley Ronald and he's from England. He's been given permission to address all of us by our first names, and without titles as he's our friend."

Ron had no idea of what was going on but remained silent all the same.

"You're to treat him with the same respect you have to Hermione-san, Harry-san, Naoko-san and Draco-san." Eriol continued. "Understood?"

The soldiers immediately nodded.

Ron almost choked right then: Draco? What was that Malfoy doing there?

.---.

The door was closed and locked the moment the last member of the group entered the Li main office. That talk was going to be private and very important.

"Take a seat Ron-san." Naoko indicated Ron.

Ron did as he was told and observed everything around him as he did. The main place was what looked like a loveseat, in which sat Sakura and Shaoran; to their right was a slightly bigger sofa, in which sat Tomoyo, Eriol and Naoko; to their left were seated Harry, Hermione and Draco. All of them formed a semi-circle in front of Ron.

"What is that Malfoy doing here?" Ron demanded to know.

"Keep quite and calm and you'll get the answers to your questions Weasley Ronald Billius." Shaoran said with a seriousness that chilled the redheaded's spine.

"Shaoran-san, we're not in that boring Council or with the damn Elders right now." Eriol reminded the head of the Li Clan. "If you keep talking in that tone you'll make poor Ronald-san freak out."

Shaoran just sighed, he knew Eriol was right, but he was just getting used to speak in that tone ever since the whole ordeal of taking up his place had begun.

"Anyway, where should we begin?" Sakura wondered aloud.

"You may begin with the battle that took place last summer." Ron told them, trying to keep his temper in check.

"So you've remembered…" Tomoyo commented.

"We should have expected as much." Sakura added. "So…the battle of last summer…If you really remember it, then you'll remember what we told Voldemort that night."

Ron definitely remembered.

Flashback 

"You're all doomed!!" Voldemort boomed as he laughed maniacally.

"Not yet." Sakura replied seriously.

"What?" Voldemort asked. "How do you pretend to fight me without a wand?"

"I don't depend on a wand to use magic Voldemort." Sakura replied calmly as she took her key from her neck. "I expected you from everyone here to know that."

"It can't be…" Voldemort began, it seemed he had gotten the idea what Sakura was talking about.

"Oh yes it can." Tomoyo said as she too took hold of her key.

"You knew it Tom." Eriol added joining them. "That was why you attacked on Christmas. You thought you could kill us."

"What a foolish thought." Shaoran added coldly as he took out his pendant.

"But you could never get to us, not even when you attacked Japan." Tomoyo said with satisfaction.

"We are more powerful than you, and you know it." Eriol said with a small smile.

"And intelligent." Shaoran added with sarcasm. "Thinking you could get us that easily."

Voldemort gave a couple of steps backwards, something wasn't going along with his plans and he knew it.

"You used innocents to get to us. Men you possessed and turned to Ninjas, and restless spirits you tricked to attack us." Sakura said annoyed. "I will never forgive you for that!!"

With her cry of anger her aura began flaring, scaring most of the Death Eaters and warming and reassuring Hogwarts students.

In just instants they summoned their respective staffs and sword and got ready to fight Lord Voldemort and his minions.

"This is your end!!" Voldemort yelled. "Avada Kedavra!!"

The spell was aimed to one of them, but just touching the Sorcerers' auras it vanished.

"No Tom." Eriol contradicted.

"It is yours." Tomoyo added.

End of Flashback 

"We might not have said it openly then." Sakura continued. "But we're not mere wizards."

"You mean that those of you from Japan aren't really wizards and witches?" Ron asked not really understanding yet.

"No Ron-san." Tomoyo interfered. "She means none of us in this room is a mere wizard or witch. Not even Hermy-chan, Harry-kun and Draco-kun. We're sorcerers."

Ron turned to look at his two best friends, they just nodded; and to be completely honest Ron himself could remember some of the things those two had done that night, during that same battle against the Death Eaters.

Flashback 

The sorcerers had just given Voldemort and his Death Eaters a serious attack, and he wasn't exactly happy for that.

"I will get you for that." Voldemort said, he aimed for the younger students. "Crucio!"

"No you won't." Hermione said getting before them. "Protergo!"

The shield resisted the curse like it had resisted in Christmas break.

Most of the students and professors were shocked. Had Hermione Granger just done magic without a wand?!

"Expelliarmus!!" Harry yelled raising both hands before him.

The spell was stronger than when he used his wand and the last standing Death Eaters crashed into the trees or walls of the castle falling then limply to the floor.

End of Flashback 

"Ok, I remember what happened that night." Ron admitted. "But what has any of that to do with Malfoy? How can you accept him here? How can anyone trust him after everything he has done since we met him? Harry? Hermione?"

"People change Ron-san." Once again it was Naoko the first to speak in the blonde boy's defense. "And whether you may believe it or not, some change for the best."

"We know perfectly well what Draco-san has done in the past." Shaoran nodded. "But we've also taken in consideration what those around him taught him, the influences he had. It was our own decision, of all of us, to give him this chance, and he's been true to his vow of helping us fight the Dark Lord."

"How can you forgive one so easily?" Ron insisted.

"It would better to question you, how can you judge him so easily?" Tomoyo asked in return. "Who are you, or us, to judge anyone? We can't judge people we don't know, and even when we might know the person, we can't know everything that happens around them, the places, the other people, the circumstances, all the factors that may influence him or her in taking one decision or another." Tomoyo's voice softened, just like the look in her eyes as she added the last part. "No, we can't know, and because that we shouldn't judge, because it's not our place to do so."

"Then what can we do?" Ron asked.

"Believe." Sakura told him. "We can believe and have faith in people. We have to believe that people can be good, have faith that if they've done something wrong they can change and do something to help others some day. If we do that, then things will be alright."

"I know it's hard to understand Ron." Harry interfered. "But both Hermy and I have learned to deal with it. Will you?"

A long silence follow to that, until finally Ron made up his mind.

"Yes." He declared.

"Now I have one question." Shaoran declared. "How did you get here? As far as I know you didn't know where I lived, and this place is practically untraceable. So, how did you manage to get here, and right in front of the gates?"

"I was brought here." Ron answered. "By a woman who appeared to me right after I recovered the memories of what happened that night, in June."

"A woman…" Tomoyo began.

"Who appeared to you right then…" Eriol continued.

"It had to be her." Naoko nodded.

"She gave me something." Ron seemed to remember right then as he got a hand into one of his pockets. "She said that it would help you know who she was…"

Right then Ron brought out of the pocket what looked like a small capsule, he handed it to Naoko right away.

"Why?" Naoko asked.

"She told me to give it to you." Ron explained. "To Noelle…"

That made Naoko act almost in reflect, she closed her hand around the capsule and summoned her powers, there was a brief glow, and when she opened her hand again from the capsule was growing a plant, a plant that in mere seconds turned into a beautiful flower in full bloom, it was a red rose…

"It was her…" Naoko nodded. "My Mistress…"

"Who?" Ron didn't understand what she talked about.

"Rose Midori…" The women in the room whispered as one.

.---.

Hours later Ron was sitting with his best friends in one of the sitting rooms in the Li manor, the two had been explaining him everything that had been going on; and though at first Ron was really sad of having been left out of so many things, he understood why his friends hadn't wanted to get him involved, but now he was getting himself involved by his own free will. He had made up his mind, he would help his friends.

_Harry-kun! Hermy-chan! _

Hermione, who had been telling Ron about Sakura's and Shaoran0s wedding stopped mid-sentence the moment she heard the voice calling them.

Ron couldn't hear the voice, but he noticed the moment his two friends seemed to space-out.

_What is it guys? _Harry was the first to answer to the telepathic contact.

_We have problems, bad problems._ Eriol began telling him in a serious tone of voice that made it obvious he wasn't joking.

_How bad?_ Hermione asked worriedly.

_Bad enough…_ Eriol continued.

_Stop being vague Eriol, we don't have the time._ Shaoran spat at him through the contact.

_What? My cute little descendant is angry at me again?_ Eriol asked, one could almost see him smirking inwardly.

_Eriol!_ This time the scold came from practically everyone in the circle.

_We're under attack._ Sakura finally told everyone. _The Li manor is being attacked. Get ready because I can tell you guys, this fight will be no game. You'll have to se your respective abilities to their full level. _

_Understood._ Harry's, Hermione's, and Draco's response came right away.

_Hai._ Naoko too could be heard.

_We'll be waiting for you outside minna-san._ Tomoyo added. _And Harry-kun, Ron-kun may want to come with you, if so let him, he might be of help._

_Right._ Harry nodded.

Ron waited in silence until he noticed how his friends blinked and they seemed to be back to their senses.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"How do you know something happened?" Hermione asked.

"You've been space out for about three full minutes." Ron explained. "Besides, your eyes glazed over, I supposed it was some sorcery-thing."

"It was." Hermione nodded. "It's called telepathy, a mind-bond we share and which we use to talk to each other through our minds."

"Amazing…" Ron murmured.

"You'll have time to be as amazed as you want later." Harry told him getting on his feet. "Right not we have problems to solve."

"That's right." Hermione nodded.

With that they both got on their feet.

Hermione seemed to undo some clasps on her dress and immediately the front half of the skirt fell, leaving her with a dress that was short in the front and long in the back, and with some short pants underneath.

Harry had no need to change his clothing, he could fight perfectly well the way he was. What he did was take his sword and tied the sash that held it around his waist, then passed the cane to Hermione.

"Lets go." Hermione declared.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"Someone is attacking the Li manor…" Harry began.

"A big mistake if you ask me." Hermione interfered. "They must have no idea of who they're messing with."

"Right." Harry nodded. "The thing is, we have to go fight them. Tomoyo said you could come if you wanted. Just be careful, don't do anything risky and make sure you keep your wand with you at all times."

Ron nodded.

"You must know these guys aren't like Voldemort's minions." Hermione added. "It's likely they'll be sorcerers, or at least mages, from the level of Professor Dumbledore and higher. You need t be very careful."

"I'm not a little kid Hermione." Ron said almost annoyed.

"We never said you were Ron." Harry stepped in to prevent a fight between them. "We just don't want you to get hurt. After all, this is our battle, not yours."

Ron didn't say anything, we didn't get the chance anyway as his friends set off running as fast as they could to the front of the manor, he had a hard time keeping up with them; but still, what he didn't say aloud he could still think it:

'It's my fight as well.' He thought. 'Because you're my friends and I'm not leaving you again. Not ever again.'

.---.

Outside Shaoran and Sakura were standing in the terrace of the great wall that limited the Li estate from the rest of Hong Kong. They looked all regal, in their ceremonial outfits, Shaoran with his sword in hand, Sakura her staff; their auras flaring around them, making them glow in the growing darkness of the falling night.

An army of about three or four dozens stopped right then, just several feet away from the wall, weapons in their hands, ready to attack.

"Step back!" Shaoran called to them. "I am Li Xiao Lang, head of the Li Clan and Leader of the Eastern Council; as such I demand you to leave my property at once!"

There were murmurs in between the enemy lines, but no one moved.

"Li Ying Fa is my name, and I'm now giving you a second warning, know you won't receive a third." Sakura called with a seriousness and hardness in her voice that didn't seem like her at all, but she had to fulfill her role. "Leave now or you'll risk the consequences of angering not only the Li army, but High Leveled Sorcerers as well."

The enemies paid no heed no the warnings and attacked nonetheless.

"Shield, protect the manor! Power, Fight, Arrow, aid the Li soldiers in their fight! Jump, Dash, Float, Move, give my friends the help they need! Fly, Sword, grant me your powers! Release and Dispel!" Sakura called throwing to the air all the different cards.

It was incredible, to see her handling ten cards at the same time, and without even breaking sweat, she was really powerful.

Draco, Harry, Hermione and Ron could feel the moment the cards helped each of them; even if Ron didn't really know what magic was behind him being able to change from one spot to the other, dodging attacks and whatnot, he was grateful for it. The other three on the other side were already used to it, they had been working along with those cards for a while already, Draco would jump from one spot to the other easily, while Harry moved at great speeds and Hermione floated around; it was great.

Eventually more enemies arrived and began a fire that reached the Li manor, that served to create chaos fairly quickly.

Sakura then had to bring out Watery and Rain so between the three they could get rid of the fire; Firey even helped use the flames against the enemies to teach them a lesson, Windy and Thunder too joined, helping Sakura and Shaoran respectively; and after much thinking Sakura added Wood, Flower and Earthy as well so they could help Naoko with her powers as a Sprite and Song and Voice so they helped Tomoyo as an Enchantress.

For the members of the Council who had been at that moment at the Li Manor, and that after the incident with the fire came out of their rooms to see what was going on, it was a really great shock to see the scene: And it was that nine 'mere teens' were handling about fifty enemies as if it were just child's play. And there was also the fact that they could recognize the twenty cards Sakura was using, all of them at the same time, and she was still fighting physically some enemies with her sword while flying around. It was all just too amazing, it almost seemed surreal.

Things seemed to be going alright until something called the attention of two certain people in between the fighters.

"I hear the voice…" Harry whispered.

"What voice?" Ron asked as he could hear nothing at all.

He thought it may be another thing of their telepathy, but he was wrong; Hermione wasn't hearing anything either.

"Is it…" Hermione began, when she suddenly understood.

"A snake…" Tomoyo told Eriol from their spot in one of the sides of the front line.

"Are you sure?" Eriol asked.

It was obvious all of them could feel a presence approaching them, one with a very powerful killing-will, but still they didn't know if it belonged to a human or beast.

"I'm sure." Tomoyo replied. "I copied Harry's gift of párseltongue permanently, just like I did with Voldemort's ability to make things explode. I can hear the voice, the hisses, the killing-will we're feeling belongs to a snake sent to kill us but there's something strange…"

"I almost feel like I'm hearing several hissing voices at once." Harry continued telling his friends, they were also at the front line, but in the side opposite to the others.

"You mean there are several snakes?" Ron asked, his voice tinged with fear.

They all had done great thus far, Sakura's great power, and the experience and ability most of them had had made it an easy fight, at least until then.

"No." Harry replied. "I think it's far worse than that…"

Right then they would hear a rumble, and feel how the earth itself seemed to shake under the pressure of the beast approaching them; even their enemies moved aside quickly to avoid falling victim of the creature that had been summoned to fight the sorcerers and if possible kill them all; it was a serpent, but no normal serpent at all: with purplish scales, a body that must be more than ten feet tall (tall, not large); and maybe the most noticeable thing was the fact that it had more than one head, in fact, they were seven.

"It's an Hydra!!" Harry's and Tomoyo's cry could be heard at the same time.

"St!" A voice mumbled between clenched teeth from a nearby spot. "What's that damned beast doing here? No matter how strong they all are. This is no mere hydra, they won't be able to defeat it on their own unless…yes, it's time."

Right then the hydra used it's colossal tail against the sorcerers, Sakura summoned all her will and sent it into the shield to protect herself, her friends and everyone in the Li estate.

The shield resisted four strikes, but on the fifth…it broke down in a thousand pieces.

"Ah!" Sakura cried out, she felt the strike as if she had received it herself.

"Sakura!!" Shaoran called in distress.

He held his wife in her arms, blood falling down her face from a wound that had appeared in her head, reflecting what had happened to her shield.

"Sakura!/Sakura-chan!/" Cries could be heard from all around.

"Mistress Ying Fa!" The soldiers called in distress. "The Mistress has fallen.

Everyone panicked instantly, not knowing what to do to fight such a beast. Not even the sorcerers knew how to defeat it, they had never faced such an enemy…

Right then the hidden figure clasped the hands together, it was female, white hands barely noticeable under the dark cloak, her voice was deep and at the same time melodious, and it broke through the night, reaching only the ears of that who was meant to hear it:

"Daughter of the Earth,

Princess of the Voice,

Child of the Void Night,

Listen to the voice of this lady,

Listen to me and open your eyes,

It's time you come back to those who need your aid.

Wake up…sister of mine…

Wake up…Rose Tsubame!"

* * *

Finally! After so long finally Calíope decided to cooperate and let me write this chapter. I know it's really not fair that after I made you wait so long I give you a chapter with such a cliffhanger for an ending, but believe me, it had to be this way. In the next chapter you'll all finaly know who Rose Tsubame is, and the kind of power she posses being one of the Roses, we'll also see Ron get more involved in this whole ordeal, and maybe the beginning of a new romance between our little group. 

My deepest apologies for not having updated before, I just didn't find the inspiration to write this, because it's such an important chapter, the one that leads to the resolve of one of the mysteries of this fic (and believe me, we still have many more). Originally I was going to leave this mystery at least until Easter, but then I thought it would be too close to the resolve of another mystery, one involving Naoko (spoilers!), so I decided to do it already.

Don't worry, I'm just missing about two chapters of all of them in China and then they'll return to Hogwarts for the second half of the school year; and believe me, many things will be happening once they return.

Well, that's everything for the moment being, thank you. See you in the next update (hopefully in less than a month) (It all depends in my muse, and your reviews too).


	21. Keepers of Balance

**Chapter 20.- The Keepers of Balance. **

It was as if suddenly the whole scene had frozen up, or maybe not frozen up, because they all were still conscious, but it was as if some kind of power were slowly rippling around them; except that the ripples, instead of going farther away they seemed to be fusing together, all going to one certain young woman.

The beautiful dress that covered her seemed as if it had just come undone, turning into what looked very much like dozens of flower-petals floating in mid-air; seconds later the petals came together once again, though in a completely different design: she was now wearing a strapless soft lavender dress that hug her curves up to her hips, where it fell down softly, loose enough to make movement easy, but not too much for it to become uncomfortable to move in; there was also what could almost be called a cloak, except that it had bell-like sleeves and once it was clasped it looked like a dress with a high neck, and besides the clasp was a silver brooch with the design of a crescent moon over a sun; this was of a mauve color and had the print of a white rose in the back. About her hair, her two forelocks were joined together in the back of her head, keeping the rest of her long hair in place, it shined beautifully, reflecting the light of the moon and the stars; also a circlet went around her forehead, a circlet that had what seemed like a teardrop hanging from it, falling perfectly in the middle of her forehead, right above her eyes.

"Who's that?" Draco asked in pure shock.

"Mistress…" Naoko whispered.

When Draco turned to look at her he noticed her eyes seemed to have gone blank, a greenish glow surrounded her and an instant later she was standing there really as a Sprite, as Noelle. Looking exactly like she did the day Draco decided to give it all up and change sides, to give up on what his father wanted him to be, to be free.

"Are you telling me that's one of the Roses?" Draco asked still in shock.

But obviously she knew what she was talking about, after all she had served that woman in a past life. It was true, even if it all still felt a bit too strange to Draco.

"My Mistress…is back…" Naoko whispered. "She always was, and I just couldn't see her… How can she forgive me? How can I ever forgive myself?"

"I'm sure she understands it wasn't your fault." Draco assured the suddenly distressed girl. "If she truly knows you, she'll know it wasn't your intention to do wrong."

Naoko just sighed and nodded.

"Tomoyo-hime?" Eriol asked doubtfully.

And it was right then, right as she turned her face around and smiled softly at him that he knew it was definitely her, even with the change in the outfit and in the aura, the one in front of him was still his beloved.

'I know it is her…I can see her soul…' Eriol thought.

And suddenly, almost as if a bucket of cold water had just been dropped upon him, he could see the truth clearly:

Flashback 

It had been after he had saved Tomoyo from getting killed when unconsciously jumping off the tallest tower in the Li manor, when Tsubame had taken a hold of the Enchantress's body so she could talk with him about the past, their past…

"Good luck Eriol. And please remember, I loved Clow, and we both know he loved me; just like you now love Tomoyo and she loves you. Don't lose m…her again. I know you're meant to be together."

"You sound so sure…"

"I am. I know how to identify soulmates when I see them."

"Soul…"

"Farewell Eriol…"

And before he could make her any questions, her essence seemed to leave Tomoyo's body, and the real Tomoyo emerged once more.

End of Flashback 

'I felt angry at her, and at me, because she'd left me so confused…" Eriol thought to himself. 'Yet the truth is she never really left me, she was always there; I just was too blind to see the obvious truth, a truth my heart always knew and my mind hadn't been able to comprehend.'

"Clow…" The woman next to him whispered. "No…Eriol-kun."

"Both." He replied with a smile. "I'm both Eriol Hiiragizawa and Clow Reed; just like you're both Tomoyo Daidouji and Rose Tsubame Eclissi, my beloved, my Aihana…"

"You always had that habit of calling me things I couldn't understand…" She whispered.

And it was as if suddenly those simple words triggered something deeper, a memory of something that had taken place a lifetime before…

Flashback 

"I've always believed meeting you was my destiny, one for which I'll forever thank whatever god is up there. I'll always thank being able to see you everyday: Aihana."

"There you go again, calling me names I don't understand."

"Sorry. I sometimes forget you're fully English, while I'm half English and half Chinese."

"Yes, don't worry. But will you tell me what you called me this time?"

"In fact, this time I used Japanese. Aihana, it means love-flower. Because that's what you are for me, my flower of love."

"You're getting quite poetic you know, my dear Clow."

"Anything for you, my love, Rose Tsubame…"

End of Flashback 

"It indeed was destiny." Tsubame/Tomoyo said with a smile. "To meet each other, to fall in love with each other, again and again. We were destined to be together…"

"You said it so yourself before, we're soulmates…" Eriol added.

It seemed like a perfect moment, like almost nothing could break it; yet something could: a something that was more than ten feet tall, very ugly looking and with several more heads than any normal creature should.

Indeed, the hydra was still there, making things difficult to those closest to it, more precisely Harry, Hermione, Ron and some of the Li soldiers, who tried to keep it at bay, while Shaoran did his best at helping his men and keeping his unconscious wife safe at the same time.

"I can't leave things this way…" Tsubame murmured to herself.

Without saying a single thing else the Rose began humming, a soft enchanting tune that had a surprising effect just some minutes afterwards, when the beast's heads ever so slowly began swaying, until they all dropped to the ground in a heap.

"Is it dead?" One of the soldiers asked.

The question got an answer just seconds later, when they all could hear what could only be described by very loud snoring.

"It's fallen asleep!" Ron said, half-shocked half-amused.

"Sh!" Hermione covered Ron's mouth with her hand almost immediately. "We don't want it to get up again, do we?"

Ron shook his head vigorously, not saying a single thing.

"What now?" Shaoran asked.

"Well, in other circumstances I would be asking Midori to use her sword but…" Tsubame just sighed melancholically. "I don't know. Maybe your Sword of the Elements could work, or Sakura's Sword Card. I'm not completely sure."

"I have an idea." Eriol said. "Harry-san, Draco-san, come here please."

The two half-sorcerers did as they were told.

"Please bring your swords forth." Eriol instructed them.

Harry unsheathed the silvery sword with a green stone he had been given as a gift; Draco brought out his own sword, a rapier.

"Shaoran-kun…" Eriol called.

Shaoran seemed to understand what he meant so he carefully left his wife in Hermione's and Naoko's hands, as they approached, he brought his own sword out, while Eriol turned his staff into his sable.

The four silently got in position around the fallen beast, and without mediating a single word they brought their respective blades down upon the creature. It didn't even have time to wake up before it was already dead.

"Oh my God…" Hermione gasped.

"That's just so gross…" Ron gagged.

Tsubame didn't wait a single second, she hummed a different tune, louder this time, and at the same time softer. The reaction came like a wave of power that began in the Enchantress and touched all of those around her; this time the effects didn't involve any kind of drowsiness, but something quite different: healing.

It took just a couple of minutes before Sakura opened her eyes once again, blood still staining her face, hair and part of her clothes, but there was no wound.

Sakura just turned to look at Tsubame/Tomoyo, smiled at her and nodded, it was almost as if those two could communicate without the need of words.

"Erase, get rid of this beast before us!" Sakura called.

It took her some effort to conjure the power of the card, as she had gotten pretty weak when her shield broke down and she was injured, in fact all of the cards she had summoned before had vanished as well.

The Erase Card acted immediately, making the dragon vanish in just some seconds.

"Ok." Shaoran declared, turning to look at the Enchantress still in the new clothing. "Now that we've gotten rid of that foul creature, I believe we deserve some explanations."

Right then it seemed almost as if once again the young woman's clothing had turned into flower petals, until those too vanished and in their place was the dark purple dress Tomoyo had been wearing before.

"Eriol-kun…" Tomoyo whispered.

And a second later she fainted.

.---.

When Tomoyo woke up she was back in her room in the Li Manor, someone had changed her clothes from the fighting dress to some simple night-dress; and Eriol was sitting in a chair, next to her bed, just watching her sleep.

"Hey, kireii (beautiful)…" Eriol whispered with a smile.

"Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked, almost confused to see him there. "What happened?"

"You don't remember what happened koibito?" Eriol asked almost worriedly.

And suddenly it all dawned to her: the fight, the hydra, the great power Sakura was unleashed, when she was injured, the voice only she could hear and…

"I'm the reincarnation of Rose Tsubame…" Tomoyo whispered.

Eriol just nodded.

When Tomoyo remained quite Eriol worried and went to sit in the bed, right next to her. He silently brought a hand to caress her cheek, almost afraid that she would refuse him; though she in fact moved her face into his hand, as if seeking for more than just that caress. He then went to kiss her cheek.

"So she was right…" Tomoyo said smiling.

Eriol stopped his travel of kisses down her neck when hearing her.

"We do are soulmates…" Tomoyo added.

"We most definitely are." Eriol assured her.

And without further ado he kissed her fully on the lips.

.---.

After Tomoyo had rested enough they all got together in the solarium of the Li Manor. They were all drinking some tea and biscuits while discussing what had happened during the battle at the gates.

"It was all so impressing…" Ron commented. "I had never seen anything like it, not even last summer against Voldemort."

"The fight was quite different." Eriol said as a matter of fact. "And against quite a different enemy too."

"Yes." Shaoran said with a hint of sarcasm. "Especially because some dozens of DE are the same as a monstrous seven-headed Hydra."

"You mean you actually counted that thing's heads?" Harry asked raising a brow.

Shaoran just shot the half-sorcerer a glare.

"Ok." Sakura stepped in between them. "I think we have a lot of things to talk about. And I do believe the main topic here is…"

"Me, I know." Tomoyo finished for her. "Alright, where to begin?"

"Why don't you begin with the explanation of who you basically were?" Eriol suggested.

Tomoyo nodded.

"Ok, before I begin, Ron-san." Tomoyo turned to the newest member of their group. "I know this is all new to you, and if once we're finished you have any questions feel free to ask me or anyone else, no one will think less of you."

Ron nodded silently.

"Alright." Tomoyo continued. "As we all found out in the most recent battle I have a past life as well as Eriol-kun, I was Rose Tsubame Eclissi; a sorceress and enchantress well known back four or five centuries ago, around the same time as Clow Reed. In fact Clow and I were quite close back in that life too." She sighed melancholically. "Back then I had a twin sister, her name was Rose Midori, she and I shared the same powers and most of our looks. We both had a great devotion to our powers and the mission that had been given to us."

"Mission?" Hermione asked.

They were all truly confused, none of them had heard anything about a mission before; not even when Naoko had regained her memories as Noelle.

"Yes." Tomoyo nodded. "Being twins with such strong links between each other and to the nature surrounding us; and especially because we combined the powers of a sorceress and an enchantress, we were chosen by the ancient forces to be the Keepers of Balance."

The moment Tomoyo said those words Naoko had a very vivid memory, a memory of her first day at Hogwarts, the day when she had been assigned to the Gryffindor house, and her talk with the Sorting Hat.

Flashback 

"Well, well, well…" The Sorting Hat murmured in her head. "What do we have here? A servant of the ancient forces."

"My name is Naoko." She mentally-spoke. "I am what some call a sprite, Earth's daughter, Allie to the Trees, Flowers and animals. I know nothing of any ancient forces."

The Hat remained silent for a moment, as if considering what to do after her words.

"Well, you seem to be an honest person." The hat finally said. "You fear the future, and even then never doubt when it's time to defend those you care for. Time will come for you to prove your great powers, to fight with your very soul."

End of the Flashback 

'So there had been ancient forces involved after all…' Naoko thought.

"What does that mean?" Draco asked with curiosity.

"It means that it was our responsibility to keep vigilance and make sure the magic and natural human energy remained balanced." Tomoyo explained. "Because if it didn't, earth was bound to suffer a disturbance, which in consequence would bring terrible catastrophes."

"Terrible catastrophes?" Harry asked, unsure.

"Earthquakes, Tornadoes, Tsunamis...that sort of thing." Naoko explained.

"Right." Tomoyo continued. "They could either be 'natural' or magical. The difference being that magical disasters are a lot more awful and destructive, because they carry not only earth, wind or any other element within, but also magic in its pure state. That's too dangerous. There are many few people who can handle magic in its pure state."

"You as Supreme Sorcerers can do it?" Hermione asked.

"This isn't about Supreme Sorcerers." Shaoran told her. "Handling pure energy is something that only those specialized in energy can do, they need a lot of training and preparation to do it; and even then it still is dangerous for them, because if they try to handle too much energy at once they'll suffer an overload that could very well kill them or set their own magical abilities out of control."

That was enough for them all to know things could be pretty bad.

Silent reigned for some moments until they all saw Tomoyo jump on her feet suddenly.

"What is it?" Eriol asked worriedly.

"I can feel her." Tomoyo answered. "She's here…"

"Who?" Draco asked quite puzzled.

"My sister…" And without further ado she sprinted off, following the presence.

.---.

When the rest of the sorcerers and half-sorcerers finally caught up with Tomoyo she was just standing in a clearing, not too far in a nearby forest.

"What happened?" Harry asked when noticing they had all stopped.

Tomoyo just knelt down, making them notice a symbol that was in front of her, as if engraved in the earth. It was a sun with a crescent moon, and on top of it two roses in an 'x'. The sun looked golden and one of the roses was red, though the rest of the design had no color at all.

Tomoyo extended her hand and as she concentrated she touched first the moon and then the second rose; immediately the moon turned silver, while the other rose became white.

"Wow…" They all gasped surprised.

"It looks like some kind of family crest…" Hermione commented.

"That's exactly what it is." Naoko informed her. "That's my Mistresses' Crest; the very same one that in engraved in the urn."

"It's the Eclissi Crest…" Tomoyo whispered, passing her hand lightly over the design.

And suddenly, there was something unexpected. A bright white light shone and from the crest on the ground emerged a semi-translucent figure. It wore the same kind of clothing Tomoyo had when transforming into Rose Tsubame, except the dress was a red-black, while the cloak was a very dark black, the print was of a scarlet-red rose. She too had an identical brooch and circlet across her forehead; the difference being that her hair seemed to be in several small braids formed from her fore locks and that joined together in the back, creating almost like a net made of her own hair, that kept the rest in place.

"Rose Midori Eclissi…" Eriol pronounced her name almost as if in shock.

"My, my Clow, you look as if you had just seen someone who's dead…though, in a sense you probably have." The semi-transparent woman said with a smirk.

"You always had the oddest sense of humor Midori…" Eriol commented.

"Just like you Clow, just like you…" Midori sighed. "Though I believe you've changed your name in this life, right? It's Eriol Hiiragizawa…"

"That's true." Eriol nodded. "What about you?"

"Ah no, nothing of that." Midori denied. "I won't be telling you my actual name. You'll find out…in due time." She turned to the still kneeling Tomoyo. "Sister…"

Almost as a reflex Tomoyo got back on her feet, at the same time transforming her clothing to go along with Midori's.

"It was you who woke me up, wasn't it?" Tomoyo asked, though she knew the answer.

"I tried to be patient, my sister, but you know that's never been one of my virtues." Midori admitted. "Besides, you'd been denying the truth inside you for so long, I thought it was time you realized it."

"I think a part of me was afraid too many things would changed if I freed this side of me." Tomoyo admitted. "It seemed to be easier to just keep it hidden. I didn't realize how much danger I was putting myself and all those around me in for my selfishness."

"You aren't selfish, there's no way you'll ever be." Midori assured her. "You're just too good, too kind. Always the water, while I was always the fire." She seemed to be about to laugh at her own words. "It seems surprising to think that even being twins we were so different."

"The differences just made us stronger." Tomoyo assured her. "It was those differences that made us the perfect candidates for being the Keepers of Balance…"

"It was those differences that provoked our deaths, your death." Midori's image retorted.

"That's not t…" Tomoyo began.

"It is true!" Midori yelled at her. "You think I've forgotten? I haven't. I still remember what happened, every single day. How you tried to make me see my mistakes, yet I was already out of control. It was because of me that you…"

"You couldn't have known what would happen." Tomoyo insisted. "There's no way that you could have known how far I would go to protect Clow."

"It was still my fault, for using that incantation in the first place." Midori insisted.

"But sis…"

"I killed you!!" Midori yelled in despair.

That shocked everyone.

"Midori…" Tomoyo began.

"I killed you, and I'll never forgive myself for that." Midori declared, and without a single word more, her image vanished, along with the crest.

"Yet it was never your fault…" Tomoyo whispered to the wind. "Never, my beloved sister…"

* * *

Hey! I'm here early! Really early! Though, that's not exactly something good. See I've been postponing some personal matters for a loooooooooooooooong time, and I can't postpone them further so…that means that I while be arranging them now, which also means I might not be around for a while, from two weeks to a month at the most. I hope you're understanding and this chapter is enough to keep yourselves clamed until my return. 

Anyway, I can assure you I will be returning, so you have no need to worry about me leaving this story unfinished.

Next chapter will be the New Year celebration, preparations for the group to return to Hogwarts and maybe some romance for Naoko (finally). Though, I've been wondering about two things that I don't know if I should put or not. The first would be for the following chapter, a scene with Rika and Terada, mainly Rika, maybe some conversation for her to understand a bit more about what her friends do. The other is creating something like the Eastern Council, but in Europe, in which the DA would be the main members, and probably Harry or one of them the leader. What do you think? Your opinion and suggestions will be really appreciated.

For those who are wondering who Rose Midori is, I'm afraid that'll have to wait a while, right now I have other points that need to be solved (if you wish to know I'll tell you they are some loose ends I left in the previous fic –check the epilogue of HS for more info-).

Well, that's all for now. See you when I return!


	22. Magical Adoptions

**Chapter 21.- Magical Adoptions **

New Year's Eve came and went. A great feast in the Li Manor everyone enjoyed greatly. No more news had come about the fifth Supreme Sorcerer or Rose Midori, whom they suspected were one and the same; even if they didn't yet know just who that person was.

However, other decisions needed to be made before the group returned to Hogwarts, important decisions on which depended the future of the whole Western-Magical-Society,

Harry, Hermione and Draco were staring at the Asians in absolute shock, had been for quite some time now in fact.

"I think the offer really took them by surprise." Tomoyo commented with a playful smile.

"I would be laughing, as I really consider their expressions downright hilarious." Eriol added. "But they really have to make a big decision right away."

"I think this was really…shocking." Hermione was the first to come out of her stupor. "Could you perhaps…explain things to us a bit more?"

"What else is there to explain?" Shaoran asked, not really understanding why it was so hard for their friends to come up with an answer to the offer they had been given.

"They are just shocked by the offer Shaoran-koi, I think that's perfectly understandable." Sakura said sweetly.

She had taken it to calling her husband Shaoran-koi almost always, as she believed it to be better than Shaoran-kun.

"The Kido, Shin and Sheng Clans have offered you three magical adoptions." Shaoran explained to them as calmly as he could.

"We got that." Harry said seriously. "What I think we didn't fully get is, what exactly does a magical adoption means?"

"It doesn't change who you are, your past, your ancestors, if that's what you're fearing." Eriol told them right away.

"Xiefa-san, I believe you would be better at this kind of explanations than I." Shaoran said, giving up on forming a logical explanation on the subject.

And it was that, as sometimes happens; it wasn't easy for him to explain to others something that to him was so obvious just with the mere name. Xiefa, the oldest of his four sisters was better at giving proper explanations on all kind of events and customs, and she had more patience than him too.

"A magical adoption is an ancient ceremony that is well-known even if very rarely done." Xiefa explained. "It's used by the most powerful clans, when they want to bestow the greatest honor possible to someone; most of the time a war-hero. This is also done when a powerful clan finds itself without an heir to take the lead in the next generation. With this ceremony the leader of the clan bestows his blessings on the one they've chosen, granting him the strength of their clan, and a higher position in the magical society. Centuries ago this was done when the appointed bride to the Counci-Leader wasn't of an important enough clan; she would be adopted by a more powerful (both magically and politically) clan, that would help her get into her position in an easier way."

"Why wasn't this done with Sakura?" Draco asked.

"She doesn't need the strength of any clan to back her up." Tomoyo explained. "As she's strong enough by herself, being a Supreme Sorceress, the Card Mistress and all that. And even if she doesn't have a clan to back her up her magic-power is more than enough."

"Then why have these clans decided to give us such honor, to magically-adopt us?" Harry asked, still a bit confused.

"In your case," Xiefa took over the explanation again. "Being magically-adopted would give you the missing energy to become full-sorcerers. And there's also the fact that being a part of those clans, along with the friendship everyone knows you already have with the Li Clan would give you the rank needed to be considered officially as part of the Easter Council."

"But I thought women weren't a part of the Council…" Hermione said biting her lip.

"It's true that's it's not usual to see a woman as part of the Council." Shaoran agreed. "But that is changing even as we speak. Even with me as the Leader my mother still holds a very important and influential position as the matron of the Li Clan, as does my sister Xiefa-san as the eldest of my mother's children. Tomoyo-san is considered on the same level as Eriol-san, as a High-Leveled Councilor, as will be the reincarnation of Rose Midori-dono once she joins us. Naoko-san and you three have been offered positions similar as those of the rest of the members of the council."

"On more technical matters." Xiefa continued. "You would still be the same people you are now, though you would be considered officially as full sorcerers. Your clan-names would be added to your normal surnames. Or if any of you wish, your original surname would be substituted by the new one" at this phrase she turned to Draco "The last and probably most important thing is that you would be considered officially as Lords and Lady of the Magical Society, not just in Europe, but in the whole world. It would no longer matter whether you are what some like to call pure-blood, muggle-born or anything else, it will only matter the Clan you will be representing."

"Will we have any kind of obligation to those clans?" Draco asked.

"A few, though none too hard." Xiefa answered. "You would have to honor their traditions, most of which you've seen already. You'd have to assist to the Council-Sessions in which your presence is required. And if there ever happened to be a war in which your clans were involved, you would have to take your place as a part of their armies."

"You have to think carefully, if you wish to take up on this offer." Sakura told them. "We know it's not an easy decision, and a great part of your future will depend on it."

"You may take your time to decide." Eriol added. "Though I would suggest you don't take too long. If you decide to accept the ceremony must be done before we return to England and to Hogwarts, next week."

That was the end of the conversation, at least for the moment.

.---.

The door to Shaoran's and Sakura's studio opened while the two were busy sorting several documents, they had to leave everything in order before they returned to Hogwarts. (In fact they both had considered the possibility of not returning, but considering Voldemort's threat over the magic-school and all the Western-Magic-Society made them realize they couldn't take such a risk. They were needed there even more than in China).

The Li's turned to the door and found three certain English teenagers standing there.

"What is it?" Shaoran asked, not really knowing what they could want.

"We accept." Harry was the first to speak. "We'll do it."

For half 'a second Shaoran had no idea what the green-eyed young man was talking about, so immersed was he in his work.

"We'll go through the magical-adoption." Hermione continued. "The only thing we wish is not to change our present surnames, only to add the clan-name."

"That's for you." Draco added. "You and Harry like who you are right now…I don't. For me it's alright to get my surname changed definitely. I want to be a Malfoy no longer. I feel any Chinese surname you wish to give me will suit me much better."

"Alright." Shaoran nodded. "Both things can be easily managed. Harry-san and Hermione-san will each join a magic clan, yet they won't change their present surnames, only add the clan-name to your own. Draco-san, in the other hand, will become someone completely new." He seemed to check an agenda that was on his right before he added. "If it's alright with you the ceremony will take place two days before our departure. That way you'll be able to assist to the last Council-Meeting we'll have, the day before we leave."

The three English-teens nodded.

"I suggest you take this time to study a bit of the background of the clans that will be adopting you." Sakura added. "If you ask Eriol-kun or Shaoran-koi's older sisters I'm sure they'll be able to direct you to the right books. It would be a good idea for you to know a bit about your future clans before you're named as a part of them."

The teens agreed and left the studio to go to the library and search for the right books. As nervous as they might be of becoming part of important clans of the Eastern-Magical-Society, they knew they were choosing the right path.

.---.

Time seemed to passed by almost too quickly, and sooner than some may have expected the day for the "Magical Adoption Ceremony" came.

As it was mainly a private ceremony only the most important elders and members of the Council would be present, which included obviously the leaders, their friends and family and the Clans that would be 'adopting' one of the English teens.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in a small room next to the Golden-Hall where, due to the importance of the event, the ceremony would take place.

For the occasion they were each wearing their best clothes: Harry and Draco both wore dress-shirts, forest-green and silvery-blue respectively, as well as black pants and shoes; Hermione wore a creamy long dress that even though it wasn't too elegant, it looked good on her. They had been explained that after the ceremony the leaders of their new clans would give them each a set of ceremonial clothes the teens would be expected to wear in council-meetings, clan-gatherings and any other meeting that may require their participation.

As they waited, Harry and Hermione couldn't help but remember how, once again, Ron had been left behind.

Flashback 

It had been three days since Harry, Hermione and Draco had been given the offer of being magically adopted by certain Chinese magic-clans; and as it had taken them almost a full day to make up their minds, they had been the last two days reading all kind of books and scrolls so they could learn as much as possible of what would be, in a sense, their new families.

They were going through some history that mixed the three clans they would be introduced to and the Li Clan when unexpectedly someone else entered the library.

"Hey guys, I finally found you." It was Ron. "I've been looking all over the place for you."

He received no answer.

"Harry…Hermione…" He called.

Still no answer.

"They are a bit embed in their reading." Draco was finally the one who answered him.

"Reading?" Ron asked. "But Harry had never been one to read much, unless Hermione is pushing him to study for some exam or another."

"Well, you could say this is something like that, except that Hermione didn't push him, he's here by his own free will." Draco replied. "We all three are."

"What exactly are you reading?" Ron asked.

It seemed like for the time being he had forgotten that he was talking to his great 'enemy' and just saw Draco as another young man just like him, exactly what the blonde had been trying to get since the redhead joined them.

"The history of our to-be-Clans." Draco answered. "It's all quite fascinating to tell you the truth. You wouldn't believe half of the things we've found."

"So you'll go through with this." Ron said in a low tone.

"Of course." Draco said as if it were obvious. "It's a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. There's no way anyone in their right mind would let it pass. Such a great honor…"

"I see…" Ron nodded sadly.

And it was then that Draco understood.

"You feel you're being left behind." He said, it wasn't a question but a statement. "First the new powers and now this. You feel your two best friends are leaving you behind, especially because I am a part of it all as well."

"Surprisingly enough, it has nothing to do with you." Ron replied honestly. "Though for the rest…yes, I do feel left behind."

"I think I understand." Draco said. "When I joined them I felt strange as well. Like I wouldn't fit with them, like I was too different."

"But now you aren't. You're just like them." Ron told him. "And you'll be even more after this whole adoption-thing is done."

"Maybe magically we'll be on the same level, but we'll never be the same." Draco said. "I can't believe you don't see it. No matter what the future may bring, the past can't be changed. Even if I have been given a second chance now, that doesn't change what I did, what I was before. Nothing ever will." He sighed. "And just like that, nothing I, Harry, Hermione or any else do will ever change the fact that you are their friend, have been for years; you've known them since long before Sakura and the rest came into our lives, they won't forget you that easily. You shouldn't underestimate them so easily."

"Maybe you're right…" Ron admitted.

"Of course I am." Draco said with a grin.

"You had to go back to your cocky attitude…" Ron said with a dramatic sigh, though it was obvious he was joking. "Though, who would have imagined we would one day be chatting amiably instead of fighting?"

"Who would have imagined indeed." Draco agreed.

And that was the beginning of a strong, even if a bit strange and unexpected, friendship between those two.

End of Flashback 

Harry and the others had also been explained that Ron couldn't join them; because there was just no way for him to become a sorcerer.

According to what Tomoyo had discovered, Ron had reached the level of a half-sorcerer due to external intervention (most likely from Rose Midori's reincarnation); and only thanks to the blessings of his benefactor and Tomoyo's his body had been able to handle the change. He just wouldn't be able to handle the power of a full sorcerer.

And it was that Ron was just too different from the other three English-teenagers. Hermione and Harry had been born as half-sorcerers, they just had needed to tap a bit into their powers and they had freed. Draco, on the other hand, had been given the power to be a half-sorcerer, but even then the potential had always been in him, that's why he had been able to handle the change so well; the Asians believed that hadn't Draco been turned into a sorcerer, he would have reached at least the power of a mage (the level of Dumbledore and McGonagall, more powerful than a wizard, but not quite reaching the sorcerer level) on his own, with just the right training and some time.

Ron had none of that, he was just an average wizard, with the usual power-level and potential. It had been hard enough to get him to handle the level of a half-sorcerer, anything beyond that would destroy him.

Right then the door opened and Naoko poked her head in.

"It's time." She told them.

Those words were enough to make all three teenagers nervous as hell. Xiefa had already explained them in detail what the whole ceremony would be about, and things seemed easy enough. What had them nervous was the idea that they would become such important people for the Asian-Magical-Society. And in the rest of the world as well, as they had been told their Clan-names would be official.

.---.

Inside the Golden Hall the most important Elder were seated in their places, along with the main part of the Kido, Shin and Sheng Clans. To a side sat Yelan, Xiefa, Eriol and Tomoyo as High Councilors; behind them sat the Grangers, Severus and Sonomi, as the closest relatives (either parents or godparents) to the teens; at the other stood Wei, Ron and Naoko, ready to assist in anything that may be necessary; Sakura and Shaoran stood in the middle.

"Sorcerers from the Eastern Council." Shaoran called in his serious and strong voice. "You've been summoned here to witness a ceremony that hadn't taken place in many years. Three magical adoptions will take place today; English half-sorcerers that will be given the blessing of three important clans from our society and turned into full-sorcerers. What say you?"

"Let us see them, see their auras and potential." Declared the leader of the Elders.

With that Shaoran made a signal to Naoko, who went to open a side-door and called the three teenagers inside.

Silence reigned as the three teens entered their room and took positions in the middle, some feet in front of Sakura and Shaoran.

"Are you the teenagers who have been offered the blessings of magical-adoptions?" The Elder asked them.

"That we are." The three answered in unison.

"Have you been explained the privileges and obligations such ceremony will lay on you?" Another Elder asked the teens.

"We have heard, understood and accepted." The three declared, once more in unison.

"Do you believe you deserve this honor?" This question took the three off-guard.

For a moment it seemed neither of them knew what or how to answer; none of them had been told they would be asked that.

The Asians knew such a thing would happen, but they had been told not to warn the other three about that question, because they weren't allowed to be prepared for it, the half-sorcerers had to answer what they felt with total honesty.

"Maybe not…" Harry was the one who spoke. "But we'll do our best to become worthy of it."

Hermione and Draco immediately expressed their total agreement with that answer.

That seemed to leave the Elders satisfied, it hadn't been a conceited answer, or exceedingly humble; and it had sounded really honest, which was what they wanted.

"Very well." The Leader of the Elders nodded. "Then you have our approval to proceed with the ceremony."

"May the very essence of magic bless and guide your steps in this new stage of your journey." The Elder-leader's wife added.

That was the first time the councilors wives got involved in such events; and they seemed to welcome the change rather well.

"Then let us begin." Shaoran declared. "Kido Clan."

With that the clan-leader and his wife stepped to the center of the room, while the rest of the clan present just stood in their places; at the same time Harry and Hermione went to a side, leaving Draco in his spot.

"I, Kido Mi Suan, am here to offer you a position as my son and heir to my clan." The man declared in a stern voice. "What say you?"

"I, Malfoy Draco, feel honored that you've chosen me to receive such an honor." Draco said. "And I'll be honored to give up on my name and everything it implies, to take what you offer me here and now."

"Let Draco's relative step forward and speak his mind." Yelan ordered.

With those words Severus stood from his place and made his way to the other two.

"I, Snape Severus Thaddeus, godfather to Malfoy Draco, am here today to give my consent and blessing to this adoption."

"Recite your oaths." Shaoran indicated.

"I, Malfoy Draco Lucius, hereby declare I'm a Malfoy no longer, I'm the son of Lucius no longer. I'm here and on only Draco, the man, the wizard, the sorcerer; and, with your blessing, will be also your son and heir to your clan, honored to carry on the history and tradition the Kido surname implies." Draco said seriously as he got on his knees.

"Then I, Kido Mi Suan, grant you the name of my family, the power of my clan, to be your family, your name from this day on." The adult declared as he touched Draco's forehead with his hand. "Raise now: Kido Long, mi son."

Draco, or Long, did as he was told, and the moment he straightened up once more his casual clothes disappeared, leaving in its stead a ceremonial outfit; the same style as Shaoran used, except that in a dark gray with white details. In the back, embroidered with silver thread was the image of a dragon with its wings open, holding a sword in each of its front paws. Then on his wrist hung a chain with a strange-looking pendant; when he concentrated and called on his new clan it would transform in his new weapon, a new rapier.

Mi Suan and Long both bowed to each other, then to the leader, and then the 'father' guided his new 'son' to his wife.

"Welcome to the family." The woman told him with a soft smile as she embraced him.

It was so strange to Draco, to be embraced by a woman he could consider as a mother; and yet it felt so right…

"Shin Clan." Shaoran called.

The leader (not the one that went crazy during the Crests' Trial but his son) approached the center of the room with Seika herself (as her mother had died); Harry went to them.

"I, Shin Kai Sho, am here to offer you a position as my son and heir to my clan." The man declared in a stern voice. "What say you?"

"I, Potter Harry James, feel honored that you've chosen me to receive such an honor." Harry said, he knew his answer would be a bit different from Draco's. "And I'll be honored to take what you offer me here and now, to gain another father and mother, even if my own shall still remain as a part of me."

"Let Harry's relative step forward and speak his mind." Yelan ordered.

With those words Sonomi stood from her place and made her way to the other two.

"I, Black Sonomi Kasumi, godmother to Potter Harry James, am here in this day to give my consent and blessing to this adoption."

"Recite your oaths." Shaoran indicated.

"I, Potter Harry James, son of Potter James and Evans Lily, without ever forgetting my past and my ancestors, hereby offer myself as a man, a wizard and a sorcerer, with the hopes of gaining your blessing, and so become your son and heir to your clan, to have bestowed the honor of carrying on the history and tradition the Shin surname implies, the way I do with the Potter name already." Harry said seriously as he got on his knees.

"Then I, Shin Kai Sho, grant you the name of my family, the power of my clan, to be your family, your name from this day on; though never forgetting where you come from, the name you carry from your birth." The adult declared as he touched Harry's forehead with his hand. "Raise now: Potter-Shin Harry Guo-Wang James, my son."

Harry, now Harry Guo-Wang, stood as he was told, and then his outfit was magically changed from the casual clothes to his new ceremonial outfit. A very dark green (much darker than Shaoran's), in a style that seemed very much like Eriol's own outfit, with details in silver too. In his back was made in thread an image of a bird, one that seemed very much like a phoenix, except that instead of red and golden it was a very light green and silver, it was the legendary Thunder-bird. Hanging from his wrist was also a chain, with a bolt of lighting hanging from it, a pendant that would transform in his sword, the one that had been given to him as a gift the previous year.

Kai Sho and Harry both bowed to each other, then to the leader, and then the 'father' guided his new 'son' to his daughter; now Harry's foster-sister.

"Welcome to the family." Seika told him with a soft smile as she embraced him.

Harry wasn't sure what he should be feeling. Even if it was true he he'd never before had any siblings, as the Weasley's had acted as his surrogate family ever since meeting him, for a long time he had considered them almost like sibling. Yet now, now he had someone that officially was his sister and it felt…different.

"Sheng Clan." Shaoran called.

The leader of the Clan, sub-leader of the Council (the one who usually spoke in their name to the Leaders or the Elders), stepped forward along with his wife. Hermione joined them in the center of the Hall.

"I, Sheng Foru Kuo, am here to offer you a position as my daughter and heiress to my clan." The man declared in a stern voice. "What say you?"

"I, Granger Hermione Jane, feel honored that you've chosen me to receive such an honor." Hermione said, reciting the words she had learnt by heart. "And I'll be honored to take what you offer me here and now, to gain another father and mother, even if my own shall still remain as a part of me."

"Let Hermione's relatives step forward and speak his mind." Yelan ordered.

With those words Emma and Herman stood from her place and made her way to the other two; they'd just been explained what to say and hoped not to mess things up.

"We, Andrews Emma and Granger Herman, parents to Granger Hermione Jane, are here in this day to give our consent and blessing to this adoption."

"Recite your oaths." Shaoran indicated.

"I, Granger Hermione Jane, daughter of Granger Herman and Andrews Emma, without ever forgetting my past and my ancestors, hereby offer myself as a woman, a witch and a sorcerer, with the hopes of gaining your blessing, and so become your daughter and heiress to your clan, to have bestowed the honor of carrying on the history and tradition the Sheng surname implies, the way I do with the Granger name already." Hermione said seriously as she got on her knees.

"Then I, Sheng Foru Kuo, grant you the name of my family, the power of my clan, to be your family, your name from this day on; though never forgetting where you come from, the name you carry from your birth." The adult declared as he touched Hermione's forehead with his hand. "Raise now: Granger-Sheng Hermione Di-Qiu Jane, my daughter."

Hermione, now Hermione Di-Qiu, did as she was told, and just like with the guys, her dress changed to a ceremonial outfit. Very much like Sakura's, except that the skirt was a slightly shorter, and the clothes were the color of the amber, with the details in a radiant coopery tone. The seal embroidered on her back was that of a true Phoenix, with sparkling scarlet feathers and eyes of gold. Her hair was in a perfect bun, held with some clips; and a stick went through it, a stick that with a special word became Hermione's cane.

Foru Kuo and Hermione bowed to each other, then to the leader, and then the 'father' guided his new 'daughter' to his wife.

"Welcome to the family." The woman told her as she embraced Hermione.

For Hermione the effect wasn't as strong as with the guys, as she had always had her parents with her; but still, there was no way she could shake off the honor she felt at being included in a family as important as the Sheng's.

"Now you have them as part of your families, three English teenage half-sorcerers, turned into full sorcerers and part of our own families." Shaoran declared. "In the name of the Li Clan and the whole Eastern Council I welcome thee."

"May the spirit of magic bless you: Kido Long, Potter-Shin Harry Guo-Wang James, Granger-Sheng Hermione Di Qiu Jane." Sakura called in a vibrant voice. "May the magic bless us all!"

And so the Ceremony of the Magical-Adoption came to an end.

* * *

I'm Back!!! Finally!!! After so long…Yeah, I know I shouldn't have taken this long to update, that I may have lost a lot of my readers by now…I'm sorry! Believe me when I tell you I'm honestly sorry; but my muse just wouldn't help me with this. I wrote some chapters in other stories, but this just wouldn't come to my mind. But that's why now I did my best to bring you a longer chapter than the ones I usually write. 

Now, as you've seen in the story Draco and Ron have finally settled their differences and became friends. And everything's ready for the group to return to England. Many things happened in this vacation, changes will take place in the long run. You've seen the great honor some clans decided to bestow on Harry, Hermione and Draco. That's all just part of a greater plan that will take great importance in the rest of the story. We're more than halfway through already!

Now for the explanations…Draco has now definitely changed his name from Draco Malfoy to Long Kido, though more likely than not the Asians will call him Ryuu (it's the Japanese version of his name), and some of those in Hogwarts might still call him Draco, at least until they get used to the change. The other two have added names to their original ones; the surnames will only be used when they in something official that concerns those clans or something of the council; the Chinese names will also be used only in those circumstances; I might make the Asians call them by the Japanese version of their names, just like with Draco, but I haven't yet made up my mind on that matter (you may give your opinion about that).

For those that may be wondering about the names…the Clans are clans that I've mentioned as important throughout this fic; the names are Chinese names that I took based on the meaning of their original names.

And now for the future: In the next chapter, the last council before our friends return to England, and the new full-sorcerers will be present and taken into account in the same way every other member of the council (even Hermione). This council meeting might also give one of them an idea on 'something' that may help in Europe…

That's all for now, I won't promise you a date for the next chapter, it will all depend on my muse and how much she decides to cooperate; but I can tell you I will do my best.

Matta ne!


	23. Apology and Summary

**Two Roses**

_Authoress: Lalaith Quetzalli  
_

_Sequel to: The Hope Spell_

Disclaimer: I've said this a few times already, do I really have to do it again? I own neither HP nor CCS. I do own this fic though, and its prequel: The Hope Spell (you might wanna read that one first).

**Apology. **

I know I've been absent for a terribly long time, nearly five years I believe. I'm sorry. I know it might not be enough, yet there's nothing else I can say. My muse was uncooperative, yes, I continued writing, but I had no inspiration for this fic, and forcing myself doesn't work, I know, I've tried. What I would've written…wouldn't have been good, it would have been an insult to this fic, to myself and specially to all the readers if I didn't give all I have to this work, so I chose to wait until I got my inspiration back. All along I knew what I wanted to happen, I just couldn't find the words to make it happen.

Most of what's to come had already been planned since this fic originally went into hiatus, though a particular sub-plot has gained more importance as it will serve to connect a few things. I've also added some details here and there, to justify some things (something I've noticed I didn't use to do originally…I just made things happen, never giving a reason for it, I'm trying to change that).

So, once again, I'm sorry it's taken this long, but I'm here now, and I promise not to leave until this is done. The chapters will come, tentatively, every other week. Updates will shift to weekly once I've finished writing all the chapters missing (so I'm sure I won't run out of chapters), I'm about a third of the way right now (not counting what was already written).

Next you'll find a summary of the twenty one chapters posted years ago, and soon enough you'll see what's next. (if you don't want, or don't need, the summary, you can move to the next chapter as soon as it is posted, it's the truly new one).

**Summary**

"There were two sisters, twin sisters. Who were born at the same time. Daughters of an Enchantress and a Sorcerer."

It was with those words that this fic began, followed by some mention of the two sisters: Rose Tsubame and Rose Midori, and their relationship with Clow Reed, the first as a lover, the second as a friend who wanted more. In the end Tsubame dies because of a spell thrown by Midori as she tried to hurt Clow, the woman dies in her lovers arms; Midori is said to have died later, suicide, moved by the grief of what she herself caused.

In Japan, Sakura has informed her family of Shaoran's proposal of marriage, and her acceptance, not everyone agrees. She also ends up recounting some of the battle that took place at Hogwarts at the end of the school-year, the Hope Spell, and lets slip unintentionally the fact that she was dead…In China Li informs his family of his engagement to Sakura, his mother approves. Back in Japan, Naoko remembers having learnt that she's not fully human, she has magic, she's a Sprite.

The Lis visit Japan to see Sakura. During a dinner at the Daidouji Manor Severus visits and it is discovered that he and Yelan know each other, from the time Yelan studied at Hogwarts. Severus reveals that some of the DEs still free are acting suspiciously. The Asians explain him the differences between magical in Britain and in Asia, the way they are found and the way they are trained. During a talk between Yelan and Fujitaka, he reveals to being a Witness, a non-magical human chosen to carry the knowledge of magic and its society from one era to the next. A dream-vision shows a young woman the tombstones of the Two Roses.

In England, Hermione is shopping when suddenly there is a DE attack, and upon realizing she's forgotten her wand at home she's forced to use her sorceress-powers to help the innocents in the mall. Eriol arrives later and chastises for doing something so dangerous, since she's only half-sorceress. Back in Japan it is Rika's engagement party, near the end a group of mercenaries looking to steal the sacred urn Naoko carries with her everywhere appear and she's forced to use some of her powers to put them in their place. Afterwards it is decided they must return to England.

Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo and Naoko get to England, to the Hiiragizawa Manor. Shortly after their arrival they have to go aid Hermione in a battle against Magic Devourers, where it is discovered that Tomoyo herself is a distant descendant of someone with the same abilities, it's how she can 'borrow' powers. A girl and a mother on the run, a moment comes when the mother has to convince the girl to go on alone, for her own good, though the girl swears to get her back.

It's Harry's birthday, and he's forced to fight DEs who attack the Dursley home. Once his done the Dursleys decide they've had enough and throw him out. Thankfully Eriol and the others were prepared for such an eventuality and go get him, taking him back to Eriol's manor, where they've prepared a surprise birthday party for him.

Weeks pass. Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Naoko, Harry and Hermione train together in a special room in Eriol's basement. The woman who convinced her daughter to run away is caught by a group of men whom she claims not to fear, though she does fear their leader, some lord who wants her daughter, and she refused him. Sakura has a bad dream she cannot really remember, though the foreboding feeling remains. There are more fights with the DEs, who everyone thinks are just too stubborn to accept their Dark Lord has fallen. Harry meets Hermione's parents and is honest with them about the danger they're all in, though Hermione refused to leave him.

Naoko seems to be somehow connected to the Two Roses. Harry has a hard time keeping secrets from Ron (everything related to Sorcery and the Asians). Tomoyo and Eriol have a moment when no one's looking, in the Hogwarts' Express, as they've gone back to hiding their relationship from everyone. Dementors and DEs attack the Express on its way to Hogwarts, but are thwarted by members of the D.A.

In Hogwarts, Naoko is called a 'servant of the ancient forces' by the Sorting Hat and placed in Gryffindor. There is also another new student, the same age as her: Eldirr May, who's sorted into Slytherin. Comments are made about there being something strange in the new Slytherin, but no one knows what. The professors learn about the attack on the Express. The D.A. is given an official time and place for their meetings. The next morning Minerva sees the Sorcerers and Half-Sorcerers training and then is allowed to remember what truly happened at the end of the previous school-year, she's shocked and can only wonder what will happen next.

Minerva begins to really notice how much of the Asians image is, in fact, an act. In Potions, Naoko proves to be a very good brewer, enough that Snape even gives her points. Draco tries to boycott her potion and that doesn't work, then Snape orders Naoko to help him correct it, which she does without looking in any book whatsoever, proving that she has a natural talent. Later Naoko also proves to have a talent with Herbology and begins a tentative friendship with Neville. The following day there are duels in DADA, Naoko defeats Draco, while Tomoyo and May tie, with both of them being thrown against walls when similar spells clash together; it is also commented that the stance the new Slytherin used when getting ready is a stance meant for a duel of swords. Yet again a young girl has a dream about the Two Roses' graves.

The attacks from the 'stubborn DEs' begin to happen more often, and at the most inconvenient times, making it so at one point the teens are all almost falling asleep in class. Sonomi substitutes Severus as Potions' Teacher one day, using her maiden-name so as not to allow anyone to connect her with Tomoyo, or the Black Family. It is discovered that Severus has gone back to the DE as a spy, for Dumbledore, though none of the teens, or Sonomi, like the idea in the slightest. There is another battle, it seems easy at first, until more enemies appear, Tomoyo is injured, and then there's a snake, who's looking for a flower. Harry tries to help but doesn't know what to do. The snake moves in for the attack and there is an explosion.

The explosion throws everyone around at the same time it destroys the snake: Nagini. While they're all unconscious another figure arrives, covered in a black-red hooded robe, she talks to Naoko, using an Enchantment to wake up her full power, calling her Dryad; the woman then speaks to someone else, referring to her as sister, and leaves. A Dream-Memory-Vision shows a young woman receiving from the Two Roses the power of a Sprite. Naoko wakes up with strengthened powers and calling Rose Midori her Mistress. There is some talk about the Two Roses, Naoko's Mistresses, who have been reincarnated. Tomoyo takes responsibility for the explosion, as it is a power she unwittingly copied from Voldemort in a prior battle; she also copied Harry's parseltongue in the most recent one. Harry joins the psychic circle.

Eriol is troubled by his memories of Rose Tsubame, of Clow's love for her. Voldemort is back, and he gives Draco the mission of getting rid of the Sprite. Halloween comes, and again spirits are called to the castle to join the living for the night. Hermione pulls Harry and Ron elsewhere, to where Lily and James are waiting for a more private party. Eriol tells Tomoyo he wants to end their relationship.

Minerva can sense the grief Tomoyo is unconsciously projecting, and is worried for the young woman. Neither she nor Albus understand what's going on. The teens fight the DEs during a visit to Hogsmeade (wearing white cloaks and masks). They also discover the DEs have sorcerer abilities, but since they were forced on them, they cannot handle the power. Naoko shows off her full power taking care of a good number of DE herself. Later on, while she's on a walk she finds herself stalked: by Draco Malfoy.

After a long talk, Naoko is able to convince Draco of switching sides. At first the Sorcerers refuse to believe it, but eventually Naoko manages to convince them and the truth among them is revealed. Draco is revealed to be a half-sorcerer, because of the power that was forced on him, though unlike the others, he has somehow managed to deal with it, adapt. It is he who reveals to everyone how a woman Voldemort keeps prisoner gave them the power, how Voldemort wants the woman's daughter, and how little anyone knows about Naoko, her power or the Two Roses (other than Voldemort wants them dead).

It's the middle of December. Tomoyo dreams about Tsubame, a dream that confuses and somehow hurts her. Shaoran receives a letter from Hong Kong, his mother is sick and he must return home immediately. He and Sakura inform everyone of the situation and leave that very day. In China they make sure Yelan is comfortable before beginning to investigate what may have her sick. Sakura and Shaoran attend a Council meeting, where he introduces himself as the new Leader of the Eastern Council, and then introduces Sakura as his future wife. Those in England later receive a letter informing them Sakura and Shaoran are marrying in a week.

The British are surprised by the suddenness of the marriage, but the Asians assure them its alright, and explain it some. Harry and Hermione will be traveling along with their friends to Hong Kong, to attend the wedding and spend the Winter Break, while Ron is going with his family to France to visit Fleur's, his brother Bill's fiancée's family. They arrive shortly before Shaoran and Sakura emerge from a meeting with the Elders of the Council, they refuse to acknowledge Sakura as a worthy bride of their new leader and she will have to go through the Crests' Trials to prove her worth. They, of course, do not know she is the Card Mistress, or a Supreme Sorceress, as Sakura wishes to gain respect for being herself, and not just Clow's Heiress. Sakura goes through the Trials a few days later, defeating both of her challengers with relative ease. Everyone is shocked.

When an Elder demands to know the truth about Sakura, she finally reveals herself as the Card Mistress and a Supreme Sorceress. This revelation is followed by more as Shaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol are acknowledged as other Supreme Sorcerers and the others introduce themselves as well. Tomoyo dreams of Tsubame again, and through the dream learns about who she was, her relationship with Clow and her death. Somehow, right as she's waking up from her dream, Tomoyo ends up stepping off a tower, Eriol saves her just in time. Later on the two talk and Tomoyo manages to set Eriol straight as the two get back together.

Sakura and Shaoran marry, they also are Bonded, as is tradition. Yelan is better, and they all remember that the plant they needed (which they couldn't find) was sent to them by none other than Rose Midori. Some facts about the Supreme Sorcerers are revealed: like the fact they're supposed to be five, that they're the incarnation of Light Magic, meant to fight against the Darkness and Evil Incarnate: Voldemort. Ron is visited in France by a woman who won't say her name, who offers to reveal to him what he needs to be on par with his friends, Ron agrees.

Ron appears at the gates of the Li Estate, causing alarms to ring everywhere. When things more or less calm down, things are explained to Ron, and he's allowed to remember what happened in the last battle against Voldemort. It is also revealed that is was Rose Midori who visited him in France and got him to Hong Kong. There is an attack on the Li Manor, they all go to fight, the greatest enemy is an Hydra, and for a while it seems like they might not be able to win this one, until an Enchantment is pronounced: a call for Rose Tsubame to awaken…

Tomoyo is revealed as the reincarnation of Rose Tsubame, she used her power to put the Hydra to sleep, allowing the others to slay the creature. More of the Two Roses is revealed, like the fact that they were chosen by the ancient forces to be the Keepers of Balance (hence Naoko, Noelle's reincarnation, as their servant, being considered a servant of the ancient forces herself). It was the Two Roses duty to make sure the energies (human, magical, etc.) remained balanced. Tomoyo senses Midori near and finds the Eclissi crest, with a magical message of her once-twin, they talk, Midori blames herself for their past death, and Tomoyo can only cry as she insists it wasn't her fault, that she never blamed her sister…

New Year Passes. Harry, Hermione and Draco are offered Magical Adoptions, through which they will become part of Eastern Clans as well as full sorcerers. Ron doesn't have that option, while Rose Midori did make him a half-sorcerer, he was never meant to have that kind of power and his body is having a hard enough time dealing with what power has already been given to him, he won't be able to handle anymore. Ron and Draco begin to make their peace. Harry and Hermione go through with the Magical Adoptions, becoming part of the Shin and Sheng Clan respectively, though while still being Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Draco, on the other hand, chooses to forsaken his past, his family and his name, becoming Long Kido of the Kido clan: new name, new person. Then the ceremony comes to an end.

And for the upcoming chapter: one last Council Meeting, the Sorcerers return to England and quite a few revelations all around…

**Final Notes: **

So, that's it as far as this is concerned, you'll be able to read the next chapter soon enough. Hope you'll enjoy it. There's a lot more to come in this fic (and trust me, right now I'm writing as fast as I possibly can, which isn't always good, considering at times I should be working on my papers, after all this is my last term for my Masters' Degree…) Anyway, see you in the actual new chapter, hope you'll enjoy it.


	24. Return

**Chapter 22. Return **

The last day of the teens stay in Hong Kong had them all waking up earlier than normal so they would have time for their training, breakfast, a bath and getting ready for the monthly Council Session at the Silver Hall. The monthly sessions were to handle usual events, and were the only ones (most of the time) that took place in the Silver Hall. The other halls were for special occasions, depending on the importance of said event and the persons that would be involved. A clear example of this was the Magical-Adoption ceremony that had taken place just a couple of days earlier.

Harry, Hermione and Draco/Long left their other friends to join their new clans as they entered the Hall. Ron had been told to accompany Naoko to where the guests sat, also there sat Shaoran's sisters and such.

Finally, as the bell announced the beginning of the session a set of doors opened to allow entrance to the Leaders and their small entourage, which consisted of Eriol and Tomoyo, as co-Supreme Sorcerers; and also their appointed deputies.

That was another thing they had had a bit of trouble with at the beginning, as never before had a Council Leader assigned someone external to the Council as a deputy; and there was also the fact that Eriol was occidental, while Tomoyo didn't belong to any Asian magical clan. All objections, however, had been laid to rest with the revelation of who the Supreme Sorcerers were; no one in their right mind would oppose the most powerful sorcerers of all time.

The session began easily enough, with a recollection of the Magical-Adoption and a reminder to all of those present that their Leaders and their entourage would be leaving for England that very evening. Questions were made regarding who would be in charge in their absence, and no one had any problem accepting that Yelan and Xiefa took back charge for the few months the teens would be away. Once they graduated Hogwarts they were expected to return to Hong Kong and establish definitely there, something that Sakura had already discussed with her family and they had all agreed (albeit reluctantly in Touya's case).

The only complication came near the end of the session, when the time for petitions had come:

"Wung Len Yu, from the Wung Clan, your Honors." A man called as he got on his feet.

"What is your request, Lord Wung?" Shaoran questioned.

As the balding man took a quick glance at a group of people at his far left Sakura had the sudden feeling that what was coming wouldn't be good.

"It has come to my attention, your Honor." Len Yu called. "That the beautiful new heiress to the Sheng clan is unwed and unclaimed as of yet. My clan would be very pleased to solve this matter; as it is our wish to have her betrothed to my oldest son: Wung Gun Yu."

Absolute silence reigned in the Silver Hall, at least on the physical plane; for the astral one was entirely different.

*What?* Hermione's mental cry was immediate.

*No!* Harry's was as immediate and firm as hers.

*Can he even call for such a thing?* Long asked at the same time.

*No.* Harry insisted with the same vehemence. *You cannot allow this Shaoran. I don't care about any traditions this Council may have, they can't handle Hermy as if she were a mere possession. I won't allow that.*

*Me neither.* Long and Naoko agreed at the same time.

*And Ron-kun agrees as well.* Naoko added as an afterthought.

She had been explaining to the redhead in whispers what was happening and what the others were mentally saying.

*Of course we won't allow this, Harry-kun.* Sakura assured him, somehow managing to stay calm through everything.

*However.* Eriol added. *You must know it won't be easy. Wung-san is asking for this because he knows it's been done before.*

*The Clan Wung is a minor Clan.* Shaoran gave an extended explanation. *A betrothal to a member of a clan like the Sheng, even if said member is adopted, would improve their rank rather drastically.*

*So this is all being done for power?* Naoko asked, baffled.

*Not too different from our own Wizarding Society.* Draco pointed out.

*Or even Muggle High Society.* Hermione added.

*All the more reason to refuse them.* Harry insisted.

*We all agree in that point Harry-kun.* Tomoyo said in a soothing tone. *But you must understand that Sakura-chan and Shaoran-kun can't just turn down his request, not without a good reason. It wouldn't do for them to show bias or preference-treatment to anyone; even if they all know already you are their friends.*

*So there is no way to just turn them down and allow Hermy-chan to go on with her life?* Naoko asked worriedly.

*We never said that.* Sakura denied.

*There is a way.* Eriol seemed to remember just then. *It's pretty direct and unquestionable.*

*Why haven't we used it already, then?* Draco questioned.

*I know where Eriol-san is going.* Shaoran declared seriously. *And though what he said is true, it is not easy…It will all depend on you, Harry-san, Hermione-san*

A beat of silence followed.

*Tell us what we have to do.* Hermione finally mind-spoke with conviction.

While the silent conversation had been taking place, the four highest members of the Council had taken poses that seemed to show meditative stances as they pondered over the sudden and unexpected request.

Finally, after all things were detailed they all straightened up almost at the same time, Shaoran got on his feet to speak.

"Lord Wung." The Leader of the Eastern Council spoke with a strong voice. "Your request is valid and understandable…"

Tomoyo could see, by the sudden twinkle in the eye of the aforementioned councilor, that he was considering it a victory already; too bad that Shaoran was about to crush all his hopes and aspirations for a higher rank in the Council.

"However, we must politely decline." Shaoran finished.

"What?" Len Yu seemed shocked and upset beyond words. "How can I be denied this?"

"Silence!" Eriol's roar was laced with enough magic to shut at the same time the councilor's disgruntled remarks and the murmurs that had just begun in all the council. "You will address Lord Li with respect. He still is the Head of this Council."

"Of course, my lord." Len Yu nodded as he bowed deeply, in what he hoped was a properly chastised and contrite way. "My apologies, your honors."

Even Ron, without having the power of a full Sorcerer, could easily tell that he wasn't sorry in the least and was just waiting for the moment to strike back, something he decided to point out to Naoko right away.

"We know." Naoko whispered to him. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan and Shaoran-kun know what they're doing. They have a plan, an easy and peaceful way out."

"And if that doesn't work?" Ron couldn't help but ask.

"Then we'll use the hard way." Naoko answered simply.

Ron nodded and immediately began taking notice of each and every detail of the Silver Hall, taking mental note of everything that could be used if worse came to worst and a battle broke out between two or more of those present.

Naoko watched Ron from the corner of her eye and after a few moments could realize what it was he was doing. She was amazed. She could see in his eyes that he had an intelligence that was almost always underestimated; and this was because it wasn't book-wisdom, but action-wisdom. He was the kind of person that thought on his feet, that was able to make plans even under the most stressful situations; but in normal situations preferred to just lay down and enjoy life. Definitely a hidden talent there.

Ron consciously knew that, though the probabilities for a fight of any kind were considerable, there was little of chance of any of his planning to be needed. However, he couldn't help but make plans nonetheless. It had become a habit of his, ever since that time when he had to lead his friends through the Giant Chess to get to the Sorcerer's Stone. Most of the time his plans and strategies weren't used, but he felt better knowing he was ready, just in case.

"Would your honor be as kind as to give us the reason for your decision?" Len Yu asked, and before his words could be considered as an act of defiance he added. "Is the Wung Clan not worthy enough?"

Eriol couldn't help but mutter some choice words under his breath, he knew that the councilor hadn't meant the last part of his speech in the least, and had just said it to take any possible bad impression off himself.

*Eriol-kun, it's alright.* Tomoyo mind-told him.

*I know.* Eriol nodded. *All this just reminds me some things.*

*Like what?* She dared ask.

*Like why I chose to live in England instead of in China, back when I was Clow.* Eriol explained to her. *I was never tolerant of meetings such as this. Too much hypocrisy, parading of power, money and exotic possessions for my tastes.*

*And I thought nothing could be as bad as the Wizengamot…* Draco dropped in his two cents with a sigh.

*This just seems to prove that no world is free of corruption.* Hermione said matter-of-factly.

*This is what got us all in trouble two and a half years ago, remember?* Harry added. *When the British Ministry wouldn't believe that Voldemort was back.*

*Too much was lost because of their thick-headedness.* Hermione nodded.

*Sometimes I think things would turn out better if those our age took control of things.* Harry commented thoughtfully. *I mean, they did with the D.A.*

*True…* Hermione whispered.

And even though she said nothing else it was obvious to them all that she was in deep thought about something, something important. Though, whatever that may be, they first needed to get a certain councilor off their backs.

"Lady Granger-Sheng Hermione Di Qiu Jane won't be betrothed to Lord Wung Gun Yu, for the reason that she's already betrothed to another Lord." Shaoran declared.

This stunned many, especially Lord Wung himself.

"How…When?" He finally asked.

"The engagement is dated before the Magical-Adoption took place." Sakura stepped in as, with a flourish of her hand a rolled parchment appear in her hands. "It was notified to us, as Heads of the Eastern Council, right after the ceremony took place, two days ago. As you must know, Lord Wung, even with Magical Adoptions in place, any compromises either part may have engaged in beforehand will be respected and take first priority."

"This betrothal was confirmed by both parts involved after the Magical Adoption took place, therefore it holds even now." Shaoran confirmed. "My wife is holding in her hand the contract that proves so."

"So." Sakura continued. "As you can see, Councilor Wung, the denial of your offer is well into the rights of those involved."

Silence reigned for a few moments, and it was obvious that at least a couple of people were taking that time to get their bearings back after the sudden, and more than a bit unexpected, announcement.

"Of course, your honor." Len Yu finally spoke. "My apologies, once again, for my previous remarks against your honors and those present."

"Apologies taken." Shaoran replied stiffly.

And it didn't go unnoticed that he had said 'taken' and not 'accepted'.

"Excuse me, your honor." Another councilor stood up. "If it's not much indiscretion, may we know who the betrothed of Lady Granger-Sheng is?"

A quick mental conversation took place between the members of the circle as they decided if they should reveal that part of the information or not. In the end it was decided that it didn't make much of a difference, it's not like they hadn't seen the two together and would be able to figure it out.

"I am." Harry announced as he got on his feet. "The Lady Hermione is my betrothed, and has been since a little over two months ago."

Two months…that, if nothing else, made it obvious to those present, but especially the men of Clan Wung, that what they expected to gain was just impossible.

The Council Session was adjourned less than five minutes later.

.-.

"The nerve of that man!" Hermione hissed as she stomped into the Li's private office.

"I swear that if he had continued with his chattering two seconds more he would have found himself up close and personal with my sword." Harry spat as he unceremoniously dropped himself on a loveseat.

No one said a single word as the rest of their friends followed behind them, they knew better than to try to appease the young sorcerers; especially as they had reason enough to be upset in that moment.

"Councilor Wung took this matter too far." Eriol agreed. "Such thing wouldn't have been allowed in the old days. The mere questioning of anything to the Leader of the Council are grounds for treason, or at least they used to be."

"I know." Shaoran nodded. "Sometimes I don't know if time is making us advance of if we're just going backwards. Taking full control of the Council is turning out to be harder than I first thought it would be."

"But you're the rightful leader." Naoko pointed out.

"That doesn't matter." Shaoran declared.

"They see us as little more than children." Sakura added. "It doesn't really matter to them that Shaoran-kun fights with the blessings of the gods, or that I'm the Card Mistress. Under their eyes we are children, and therefore unfit to lead such a great society as the Easter Council is."

"Just like they thought my mother was unfit to lead because she was a woman." Shaoran added between gritted teeth.

"And yet Yelan-sama lead the Council for more than fifteen years, didn't she?" Tomoyo asked softly, thoughtfully.

"That she did." Shaoran nodded proudly. "But that won't make mine and Sakura-chan's work any easier."

"I never said it would." Tomoyo pointed out.

"It'll work out in the end." Sakura said confidently. "It always does."

They all nodded.

"Now in a change in topic." Long declared suddenly as he turned to the youngest couple. "How is it that you two are engaged?"

Harry and Hermione exchanged a small smile as the memory of that particular occasion cured their moods quickly and effectively.

***Flashback***

The limits of the Forbidden Forest, in the side farthest from Hogsmeade and Hogwarts, had become the perfect camping spot for five certain individuals. No tents were needed, only a few sleeping bags, as the group laid under the stars, reminiscing and joking.

Harry was careful to commit every single minute to memory because, even though he knew that the spell that had brought his parents there that day could probably be replicated, nothing could compare to that first time it had been done.

That following morning the women had begun working on the breakfast since pretty early, while father and son talked about Harry's life, his present and his future. Ron just slept.

The group knew they couldn't go into Hogsmeade or anywhere else, it would just call too much attention; after all, everyone knew that James and Lily Potter were dead, had been for exactly sixteen years the previous night. It wouldn't do if someone were to suddenly see them wandering around, and corporeal no less!

That didn't make the day any less perfect.

Hermione and Ron had offered to go into the Wizarding Village to buy some things for lunch, also allowing their friend (or boyfriend) some time alone with his parents. He used it well, though maybe not as some might have expected.

It had been while since the quintet had finished lunch when suddenly Harry left his seat, went to pull his girlfriend to her feet, and then proceeded to drop on a knee in front of her.

Even before a single word had been spoken Hermione gasped; Ron just gaped at the scene, even being as dense as he usually was, he had a pretty good idea of what his friend had in mind, even if he didn't know why he was doing it in that moment. Lily and James just smiled at the scene they thought they would never get to witness when they were taken from their son's side so early in his life.

"Hermione, you're the most precious thing I could ever have asked for, far more valuable than any metal or jewel that may be found in my vaults or in anyone else's. Nothing would make me happier than you accepting to be mine, and to allow me to be yours, for the rest of our lives." Harry declared in a low, almost shy tone. "Will you marry me?"

It was obvious that it had taken a great effort for the young woman to wait until Harry had finished his well-rehearsed speech; but it had been well-worth it, never before had she heard someone saying such beautiful things, and directed at her too! Hermione didn't wait a second longer, the moment Harry had finished his question she was throwing herself on him, tears falling down her cheeks as she kept mumbling 'Yes' over and over again.

***End of Flashback***

"It was unexpected, but still, it's the happiest moment of my life thus far." Hermione commented with a smile. "Though I expect the day of my wedding to surpass it."

"I had had the ring for a little while." Harry admitted. "I was originally going to wait for Christmas or maybe Valentine's Day to propose but that day, with my parents there, I knew there wouldn't be a better moment. It gave me chance to share with them what, for me as well, is the best moment of my life up to this point."

And unknown to the two of them, the sorcerers were already making plans to make sure their wedding day would definitely surpass it; after all, it wouldn't be that hard for all of them together to call on the Potters again to attend the wedding, a couple of glamour charms would make sure no one but them knew who the two were. Also, maybe by that point they would know what had gone wrong with Hermione's attempt at calling on Sirius and correct it.

"Proposals aside." Tomoyo said unexpectedly. "Hermy-chan, there's one thing I've been meaning to ask you. You had a very particular reaction earlier back when we mentioned about us so-called 'children' taking over since the adults seem to not be doing the best of jobs leading our Magical Societies. Mind explaining that…"

"I was actually considering how possible that might be." Hermione answered honestly. "I mean, most of us are barely legal in our magical societies, no matter the non-magical ones; however, at least a few of those in this group also hold considerable social, economical and political power. Even with Long's adoption, if his parents are defeated he could still claim his inheritance and change it around. Then we have Harry, Eriol, Shaoran and Sakura, with all the power they hold; and even the rest of us, without belonging to clans, adoptions aside, everything we've been involved in in the last six and a half years grants us a degree of influence. If we could make good use of all that, we just might achieve our goals."

"Our goals being?" Harry had an idea but wanted to be sure.

"A takeover." Hermione deadpanned. "Maybe not outright, or absolute, but still. We, and particularly you Harry, already have quite a following, just considering the D.A. Now, these last years we've focused on the members still at Hogwarts, but what if we contacted those who have already graduated, who could at the same time put us in contact with more people. And then there's the Order of the Phoenix…so much we can achieve, after all, if the people choose to follow us, there's little Fudge, the Wizengamot, the Ministry as a whole, or anyone really could do about it."

"You know you just sounded very Slytherin-ish Hermione." Long commented with a half-smirk. "I like it. It would be poetic justice I think. Some pureblood have been attempting something like that for centuries and the best they've managed is to continuously buy their way to power; for it to be achieved, and by a group conformed mostly by half-bloods and muggle-borns, it would make them insane."

"I agree it's quite the prospect." Eriol declared. "But if you're planning on putting it in practice I suggest you be extremely careful and make sure no one who might try to stop you or hurt you realizes what's going on until you're ready to go into action. There's a magical war currently going on with Magical Britain against Voldemort and his followers, and it's trying to reach beyond Britain, it might not be a good idea for those who are seen as the 'good guys' to be involved in a civil war amongst themselves at the same time."

"Of course." Hermione nodded immediately. "It was just a thought. There's much planning to be done before we can think of attempting anything, and we have other things to focus on first, like Voldemort…"

Everyone nodded, and the subject was pushed aside, but not forgotten. If they ever managed what Hermione talked about the next generation just might get to have some peace…

.-.

After the emotionally-draining meeting, their smaller talk and some lunch, all of those who were returning to Britain took a long nap, since they would be making a magical trip around supper time, and it would barely be breakfast-time in Europe at that point, it would be the best way to deal with the jet-lag, at least initially, after all, it wasn't a mean feat going through eleven time zones.

As planned, it was Saturday morning when the group landed on the huge main entrance of the Hiiragizawa Manor. They had decided to arrive two days before the beginning of the new term in case they had to do something before classes; and as it turned out it was a wise precaution to take…

"Master Eriol!" It was Nakuru, and while she should have sounded thrilled at them all being back after nearly a month away, instead she sounded strained…

"Nakuru, what is the problem?" Eriol inquired, confused at her attitude.

"Some people from the Wizards' Ministry have been searching for Draco-san, Harry-san, Hermione-san and the rest of your party the whole week, they say it's something related to the Battle of Hogwarts, last summer, among other things."

"I thought we had answered all questions concerning what had happened that day." Harry's brow furrowed. "They wouldn't let us leave until we did…"

"Eh…guys, I really don't want to jinx us all, but I really need to say this." Ron commented hesitantly. "What's the possibility of them, any of them really, remembering, or at least suspecting the kind of power all of you really used in that fight? Because I sure remember explanations for that weren't included when they interrogated us all…"

"Technically it shouldn't be possible…" Shaoran really didn't like that idea.

"They would need a Sorcerer for that…" Tomoyo began, and then gasped as the realization of it all came to her.

"And they have one." Eriol added grimly. "The woman we were told about, the one Voldemort is keeping prisoner, who gave those DEs sorcerer-powers."

"This isn't good, is it?" Ron asked, though he could guess the answer already.

"No, it isn't." Naoko shook her head.

"If they know, or at least suspect strongly what happened there, it will mean trouble." Shaoran said seriously. "Wizards have never liked others getting involved in what they consider to be their business. Well, those who even know there are other magical outside of their archaic societies. Hadn't you ever wondered why you never met Sorcerers before us? Why most Wizards actually believe Sorcerers to be extinct? Or why Dumbledore is the only Mage in Britain? Wizards don't like others telling them they aren't as good as they believe they are."

"So there are no Sorcerers around here?" Hermione asked, curious.

"There are." Eriol answered. "Probably not in Britain, since what Shaoran just said is well-known, while Wizards in general may not like Sorcerers much, it is well-known that British in particular loathe them…us, so long ago Sorcerers in general decide to stay well-away from Britain. I'm kind of an exception, since I really wasn't about to give up my home just because of stupid bigotry."

"So there's nothing here in Europe like the Eastern Council?" Hermione asked, very interested in everything they were being told.

"No." This time it was Shaoran who answered her. "There was at some point, in the time of Clow I believe. But it didn't last after his death…"

"With him and the Eclissi sisters gone there was no one with enough power to command the respect of all the Sorcerers and other magical left." Eriol added. "Wizards chose to create their own governments and eventually Sorcerers decided to simply make their own paths. Attempts have been made since to recreate the Council, but they have all failed, never has there been someone capable of reigning in the Wizards and at the same time commanding respect from Mages, Sorcerers and Magical Creatures. It just is too hard…"

"Hard, but not impossible." Hermione commented.

They all knew what she was thinking, or at least had a decent guess, the same thing she'd commented before. And if they were honest, it just might work, but they had other things to worry about for the time being. Like what exactly the Ministry wanted with them.

"I suggest we deal with this matter with the Ministry and leave these ideas for another time." Harry commented. "We really need to know just how much the Ministry knows about what happened last summer before we can do anything else."

"What if they know the truth?" Long asked, unsure. "I mean, the actual truth?"

"Then we'll deal with it." Shaoran answered. "Remember, you're not alone. We're all a team, we'll handle this."

They all nodded seriously.

"Then I guess we better get to the Ministry." Sakura declared, raising her staff yet again.

"Transport us to a hidden alley, or even the Leaky Cauldron." Eriol told her. "If we are lucky and our sorcery isn't public knowledge yet then it would be best to keep our abilities a secret for as long as possible."

"And if it is public knowledge?" Tomoyo asked, fingering her own key.

"Then, like my cute-little descendant said, we'll deal with it." Eriol smirked.

"Hey!" Shaoran complained loudly as he made to smack the midnight-haired boy in the back of the head. "Quit your jokes Hiiragizawa!"

The rest of the group could only chuckle as they realized what Eriol had done. With the laughs their tension slipped away; and it was definitely better for them all to handle what was coming to them with a clear head and no tensions.

And so, still laughing, they were on their way.

* * *

Next chapter: Trouble brews in the Ministry of Magic, and threatens to ruin all the Sorcerers have and continue fighting for. Plans must be made if they wish to stop Darkness from spreading from all sides.

I know I don't have a good track record as far as updating promises go, but I assure you, the next chapter will be here in two weeks (it's already written, so I have no reason to lie to you).

Thank you for those that may return. Once again, my apologies, and I hope you review. Those who do not return...I'm deeply sorry, but all I can do right now is keep this going to the end.

Adieu.


	25. Conspiracies and Corruption

**Chapter 23. Conspiracies and Corruption **

The group appeared on a back alley, around the corner from the main entrance of the Ministry of Magic. They had just stepped into the Atrium when, unexpectedly, they were surrounded by at least a dozen aurors, all of them armed, it took all of the teen's self-restraint not to draw their own wands, or simply begin attacking without them; after training for so long, fighting back was a deeply ingrained instinct, one they found extremely hard to suppress.

"What is the meaning of this?" Eriol demanded.

Despite the fact that he was, really, just eighteen years old, he was also the head of an Ancient and Noble House, the Hiiragizawa house, which descended from the father of Clow, just like the Li's descended from the mother, even when the Wizarding World as a whole ignored that Eriol was, in fact, Clow Reed's reincarnation, they knew he was part of that Clan and, technically, his descendant.

"Lord Hiiragizawa." Kingsley Shacklebolt, the leader of the contingent of Aurors spoke. "You, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley and the Asian contingent have been asked to the DMLE to present testimony concerning the battle that presumably took place at Hogwarts the 2nd of July of last year."

"Presumably?" Harry's eyes narrowed at the insinuation, his aura flaring at his indignity.

"You're insinuating we're liars?" Shaoran grumbled, while he had more control over his own aura and power, his education made it so he took greater offense at the man's words than even Harry did, which wasn't good.

"I'm not insinuating anything." Kingsley tried to defend himself. "I'm just telling you things as they were told to us."

"Do you really need a dozen armed aurors to guide a group of unarmed witches and wizards, most of whom are still students, to a questioning?" Tomoyo asked, knowing there was something else going on.

"No." Kingsley admitted.

Before he could find a tactful way of explaining the other part of his orders, someone else went and complicated matters.

"We're here to place Draco Lucius Malfoy under arrest." Another auror, Dawlish stated with satisfaction as he pointed his wand straight at the named blonde.

The reaction was instantaneous, as Naoko pulled Long and spun, drawing her wand from the holster on her wrist at the same time she went to stand between him and the pompous auror.

"Incarcerous!" Dawlish called the moment the girl began moving.

"Reflectus!" Naoko called the first spell on the top of her mind.

Things just snowballed from there, as the ropes meant for Long, or even Naoko, instead tied up Dawlish; the rest of the aurors reacted to what they saw as an attack and immediately began firing their own spells.

"Shield!" Sakura called, holding her wand up, while in her free hand she clasped her key.

A pinkish-hued shield immediately enveloped all teens, even as they drew their own wands, just in case; though they knew there was no way any spell short of an unforgivable would be able to get through Sakura's shield, and even that last part was questionable.

None of the wizards and witches around them seemed to notice that the shield that the auburn-haired girl had conjured wasn't the standard shield resulted from a protego spell; however, a few of them almost immediately noticed just how strong it actually was.

Kingsley could only watch as the situation descended into chaos, as Dawlish laid still on the floor, bound, and ten other aurors fired spell after spell against a shield, which didn't even ripple under the constant onslaught. He'd no idea how the young woman was doing it, but her shield was stronger than any he'd ever seen before.

The Head Auror could also see the fighting stances all the teenagers had taken; the moment the shield fell, or more likely the moment it was let down, retribution would come, and despite the fact that it was technically just nine teenaged wizards and witches against almost a dozen of the best aurors, something told Kingsley that if it came to a full-on fight the teenagers would win hands down.

"Cease fire!" Kingsley ordered, with as much authority as he could muster. "I said cease fire! Stop this insanity!"

It took a few more seconds, but eventually the aurors stopped, half of them just couldn't go on, they had kept the barrage of spells going for three minutes with no result and it was just too much at once. Some others were furious, as they realized that no matter what they did it was useless, they just couldn't accept that teenagers who hadn't even graduated yet from school could possibly be stronger than them.

"Now, lets handle this like civilized people, no fights." Kingsley declared stoically.

"They attacked Dawlish!" One of the aurors stated.

"Actually, the young miss just returned the attack he fired in the first place." Kingsley pointed out. "Which makes it Dawlish's fault, I never ordered an attack."

"We were ordered to arrest the stupid blood-traitor!" Dawlish hissed, while still bound and on the floor.

"And you thought it was a good idea to throw an attack against an unarmed barely legal-aged wizard?" The leader asked in a disbelieving tone. "You should know your actions go against the law. This will be cause of an official reprimand, and if Mr. Malfoy wishes, he's in his right to preset charges against you."

"The little blood-traitor can do nothing!" Dawlish snarled, furious. "He's nothing!"

"Dawlish, you're suspended and will be detained, I will present your case to Rufus Scrimgeour myself." Kingsley stated, he turned to the other aurors. "One of you take his badge, wand and take him to a holding cell."

"But sir…" The same auror who had defended Dawlish before couldn't believe what was happening. "Dawlish is right…"

"It's an order Auror Fraisier!" Kingsley snapped. "And if you refuse to follow you will be detained and investigated as well!"

That closed the matter, for the time being at least.

"Miss Kinomoto, you may let your shield down." Kingsley stated turning to the girl, still holding her wand up.

"I don't think so, Shacklebolt-san." Sakura replied, proving she knew who the man was. "What guarantee do I have me and my friends will be safe if I do? I may not have time to raise another shield next time we're attacked from behind. No, I'm not letting my shield down until we get someone here, someone we actually trust and who can guarantee there won't be a repeat of this attack."

It was a good thing Fraisier and another Auror had already taken Dawlish away, because no one really wanted to think what he would have said to the young woman's defiance.

The teens knew Sakura would have no problem creating another shield at a moment's notice, and all of them could defend themselves or fight back at their convenience, however, they were trying not to give too much away.

They had also noticed the way Dawlish had referred to Long, whom he still called Draco, calling him a blood-traitor, which immediately raised red-flags in all of their minds. Ron was actually rubbing his temple at the headache the almost chaotic mental-argument that had been going on since Naoko had moved to defend Long had caused. When he'd been offered to become part of the psychic circle Ron had been thrilled at the prospect, he really hated being left-out; but in that moment, having to actually deal with over half a dozen other voices echoing around inside his head, sometimes at the same time…it wasn't that good.

*Naoko, you really didn't have to do that.* Long said, as he laid a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder, his other one held his wand.

*It was no problem.* Naoko assured him. *And don't worry about me, I was never in any danger. Sakura-chan could have had the shield in place the second that so-called auror just took aim, but this way she didn't show off more than necessary, and I got a good hit in, even if technically it was his own…* she giggled.

*You sure you're alright, even with so many spells coming at the same time, koi?* Shaoran asked his wife softly.

*Perfect.* Sakura answered, no sign of strain at all. *Despite the fact that they are lots of attacks, none of them is particularly powerful, nor are the casters, so it's really not that hard to keep the shield up.*

Comments kept going, until Ron was the first to notice the term the auror who had begun the attack was using to refer to Long, and the second time he said it. Maybe it was because he'd heard that term many times, directed to his own family, or maybe because he was the only one not focusing on a particular conversation, in any case he was the first to notice it, and brought everyone else's attention to the fact.

*Hey guys.* He called, still not quite used to that method of communication. *That auror, Dawlish I think is his name, just referred to Long as a blood-traitor, for the second time.*

*Blood-traitor?* Tomoyo asked, confused by the term.

*Is that like family traitor?* Naoko inquired.

*Somewhat, possibly.* Harry answered.

*It's actually used for more than that.* Hermione pointed out. *Just like the terms pureblood, half-blood or muggleborn, or the one so many purebloods like to use so much against others: mudblood…* she snorted. *In that case a blood-traitor would be someone who acts against those of his own status; most likely a pureblood saying or doing something that goes against pureblood beliefs.*

*That term has been used frequently against us Weasleys.* Ron added. *Because our family sided with the light, against Voldemort, his Death Eaters and the blood-supremacists.*

*And they're calling Long that?* Tomoyo had a hard time wrapping her head around the concept, it was all so archaic…and ridiculous as far as she was concerned.

*I have a feeling my f…Lucius Malfoy is somehow involved in this.* Long murmured with a sudden foreboding feeling.

*If you're right, he just might have something to do with the 'request' that was made for our presence at DMLE Headquarters.* Eriol said with a sigh.

*Just what the hell happened while we were in China?* Shaoran almost growled inside their psychic connection. *We were away just for a little over three weeks, things couldn't have gone so badly that the Ministry would trust the word of a DE like Lucius Malfoy…not after everything that happened, right?*

.-.

As it turned out, things could go that badly…and worse.

The group arrived to the office of the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Rufus Scrimgeour, surrounded by the remaining aurors, though they had all strongly refused to surrender their wands, and after the episode in the atrium, Kingsley had decided it was better not to try and force them.

The moment the teens stepped into the office and saw just who was inside they all had their wands up and were on a defensive formation again, with Long being unwillingly pushed into the center of said formation. And it was that the people in that room were: Rufus Scrimgeour, Cornelius Fudge, Dolores Umbridge and Lucius Malfoy.

"Guys, I can defend myself just fine!" Long complained as he found himself surrounded by his friends in different defensive poses.

"You have friends who want to help you Long, so now just shut up and deal with it." Harry half-snapped at him without turning his attention away from those in the room.

He could almost feel the phantom pain in his hand where the words 'I must not tell lies' had been carved into his skin, until his Asiatic friends had combined some of their talents to completely heal the back of his hand, finally erasing those awful words, even if not the memory of them once being there.

If any of those in the office so much as moved wrong, another fight would ensue, Kingsley and Scrimgeour both realized that immediately.

"Why is that blood-traitor not in a cell yet?" Umbridge demanded as she made a move to approach the group of teens.

"Halt!" Shaoran ordered with all his authority.

Umbridge was so shocked at the tone the Chinese young-man was using against her, no one had ever dared talk to her in that tone, that she actually stopped.

"If you so much as try to touch any of us, we will bring you down." Shaoran told her in a no-nonsense tone, the tip of his wand actually lighting up with the power in his aura.

"And who the hell do you think you are?" Umbridge demanded, very offended. "Nothing more than a no-name brat that…"

"My name is Xiao-Lang Li, son of Xiao-Len Li, Head of the Li Clan and Leader of the Eastern Magical Council." Shaoran interrupted her in his coldest and strongest voice. "Who do you think you are lady to take that tone with me?"

Umbridge actually was left speechless for a few seconds, as she searched for a way to take back control of the situation, she had no idea what to do. The toad-like woman was so used to people squirming around her, moaning, whimpering, wanting but being unable to refuse the orders she gave, and then this young man came and he obviously wasn't afraid in the slightest, he didn't know her name, or who she was, neither did he seem to care; and Umbridge really didn't know what to make of his name or the titles he'd claimed for himself.

Others, for good or bad, did.

"Lord Li, you must know that regardless of the power your titles may hold in Asia, this is Europe." Fudge said in a self-sufficient tone. "Now, we're not trying to make this an international incident. The order has been given for Draco Lucius Malfoy to be arrested."

"On what charges?" Eriol asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"Blood betrayal." Fudge said seriously. "He has betrayed the Honored and Old House of Malfoy, his place as a member of an outstanding Pureblood Family, as well as his own father, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy…"

"Why, because he refused to do as his father and followed a psycho like Voldemort?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Don't talk about matters you don't understand Potter!" Malfoy stated coldly.

"Oh, I understand way more than you do." Harry retorted. "At least I'm brave enough to stand up to the bloody psychopath rather than get on my knees and kiss his robes. And for your information Malfoy, I am Lord Harry James Potter, Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, so that's Lord Potter to you!"

Malfoy actually looked like he'd just bitten into a lemon, particularly because he knew that under the rules he himself was trying to enforce, he would have to address Potter the very way he'd just demanded.

"Just arrest my traitor of a son!" Lucius demanded of the aurors.

However, after what had happened in the atrium, none of the aurors were too willing to take another go at the teens.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, Mr. Malfoy." Shaoran pointed out. "You see, Draco Lucius Malfoy no longer exists, he's now Long Kido, adoptive son of the Kido Clan of Shanghai and, as a part of the Eastern Council, under the protection of the Li Clan. So you cannot touch him, you cannot touch anyone in our party, in fact."

"He's my traitorous son and I will do as I bloody please with him!" Lucius said strongly as he tried to point his stick, where some knew his wand to be hidden, at his son.

"You will not threaten us Mr. Malfoy." Sakura declared strongly as she pointed her own wand straight at the blonde's face. "Any attempt of you against any of us will be met with force."

"Shut up stupid mudblood, your kind have no place in our society." Lucius snarled.

"Don't you dare use that word on my wife!" Shaoran roared, with enough power that the room actually vibrated around them.

"Lord Li?" Kingsley was shocked beyond anything he might have been before at the display of power coming from the young man.

"She is Sakura 'Ying Fa' Kinomoto Li, my wife, and as such Head of the Li Clan and the Eastern Magical Council." He turned to face Lucius again. "She's so far above you Malfoy, you aren't worthy of even looking at her, far less using your idiotic insults against her!"

"You Asians have no power here!" Lucius snarled.

Scrimgeour could only watch the proceedings in silence, he knew he had to find a way to stop everything before the Ministry collapsed around them, the young Lord Li was just so powerful it totally baffled him; and yet he had no idea how to diffuse the situation. It had been bad enough when Fudge had arrived to his office with his Undersecretary and Malfoy demanding that the young heir of the second man be arrested under the Old Laws; he hadn't liked it, but it's not like he could change those laws. And yet, things in that moment had gotten so out of hand…just who was Xiao Lang Li to be that powerful?

"Actually Mr. Malfoy, you're mistaken." Eriol pointed out.

He too knew that they needed to diffuse the situation, before Shaoran made things worse. It wasn't time to reveal the truth about all of them, about their heritage, their true power…the time would come, but just not yet.

"What?" Everyone turned to look at Eriol instantly.

"The Li Family are connected to Clow Reed, just like us Hiiragizawas are." Eriol explained with false calm. "Also, because of their status as Leaders of the Eastern Magical Council, they have international diplomatic benefits, similar to those of any Head of a Noble and Most Ancient House here in Britain." He fought to keep his smirk back. "So, as you can see, Sh…Xiao Lang, most definitely has the authority to command respect from everyone in this room, and to keep Long Kido under his protection."

Fudge was gaping, he'd never expected something like that. How was he supposed to give Lucius what he wanted for his latest 'donation' when he didn't really have the power to take his traitor of a son away from the foreign lord? When the Asians were accepted into the country no one told him they would hold that kind of power?

"Excuse me Lord Li." Scrimgeour decided it was time to settle matters. "I have noticed you keep calling the young man Long Kido, instead of Draco Malfoy, may I ask why that is?"

"You may sir." Shaoran nodded, turning to the man as he calmed down just slightly. "The truth is, Draco Lucius Malfoy no longer exists. He has forsaken his old family and traditions; he has also been taken by an Eastern Magical Clan, the Kido Clan, in a Magical Adoption, during which he became Long Kido." He pondered slightly before adding. "As a matter of fact Harry-san and Hermione-san too have been adopted by Eastern Clans, the Shin and Sheng Clans respectively; though in their particular cases they belong to both their original families and the new ones at the same time; unlike Long-san, who decided to disown his old 'family', so to speak."

Scrimgeour nodded slowly, while trying his best to process everything he'd just been told. He'd heard about Magical Adoptions, though there hadn't been one in Britain in at least a century; he also had never heard about a subject of said adoption still belonging to his original clan after the fact, but with Harry Potter claiming Lordship of the Potter Family, after having been made part of the Shin Clan, it was obvious it was quite possible.

"So, as you can see." Sakura continued where Shaoran had left off. "You cannot arrest Draco Malfoy, because he no longer exists."

It looked like Malfoy was going to say something else against the young woman when Amelia decided to step in before things went south again.

"Miss Kino…I mean, Lady Li?" Scrimgeour corrected himself. "I wasn't aware a marriage had taken place. Usually Headmaster Dumbledore notifies us when his students get married before graduating, so the Ministry will register their change in status."

"It's something recent." Sakura admitted. "We just got married a few weeks ago, while we were in China. Just got back today, as a matter of fact. Akizuki-san, Eriol-san's g…assistant, informed us that our presence was required at the Ministry, so we came right away."

"Well, then I thank you from your quick response Lady Li, and congratulations on your nuptials, you as well, Lord Li." Scrimgeour turned to both in turn.

Shaoran nodded stoically, recognizing what the man was trying to do, he still wasn't about to drop his guard.

"Very well," Scrimgeour went back to business. "Since Draco Lucius Malfoy no longer exists, then the order for his arrest is hereby canceled."

"Head Scrimgeour, I demand…" Lucius began.

"You cannot charge Long Kido under the Old Laws, since he's not a member of the Malfoy Family, nor related in any way to you." Scrimgeour pointed out coldly. "Also, since he's under the protection of a foreign Lord, your insistence on this matter could very well cause an international incident. I'm sorry but you'll just have to let this matter drop Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius Malfoy was livid, beyond furious, but there really was nothing he could do about that. He would have to find another way to get vengeance upon that traitorous son…former son of his, and he would, with the help of his Lord he would have his revenge…

"Very well, with that matter settled." Scrimgeour declared, turning back to the teens. "I imagine you've all been informed that the reason we requested the presence of you all was to inquire about the events that took place at Hogwarts on the 2nd of July of last year…"

All the teens sighed, they might have won one over Malfoy, but their day wasn't going to get any better…it just might get worse…

.-.

Things hadn't gone good after that, not at all, but then, the teens had expected that much; what they hadn't expected was just how bad things could get.

Eriol's loud and highly-unusual cursing echoed all around the main sitting room of the manor as the group of teens materialized in it after their rather eventful visit to the Ministry of Magic. Nakuru and Spinel rushed to meet them the moment they sensed their arrival, only to freeze in shock shortly after entering the room at the language being used by their master.

Behind the two guardians entered Sonomi, Severus and the Grangers, who had been invited to dinner and had been wondering how things had gone, by that point they knew things hadn't gone well, not at all.

"That bad?" Sonomi was the first to dare ask anything.

"Worse than anything we could have imagined." Tomoyo admitted with a sigh as she burrowed her face in her hands.

"First they attempted to arrest Long-kun on some phony charges." Naoko began enlisting. "When they met resistance they began firing curses at us and only Sakura-chan's decision to create an unbreakable shield stopped the situation from turning into a full-out battle."

"Long's situation was averted easily enough." Harry continued. "You cannot technically arrest someone who doesn't exist. Their order was for the arrest of Draco Malfoy, and, technically, he no longer exists. So there was nothing they could do on that front."

"But then came their questioning related to the battle of last summer at Hogwarts…" Sakura added grimly as she held her key tightly.

"What happened?" Severus asked, really not liking where it all seemed to be going.

"Nothing." Shaoran answered simply.

"Nothing?" None of the adults were expecting that.

"Exactly, nothing, at least as far as the Ministry is concerned." Eriol muttered coldly. "That bastard Lucius Malfoy managed to somehow spin things in a way that Fudge doesn't think a battle ever happened. After all, when he and all his aurors arrived, all they found was our group celebrating, no battle whatsoever…"

"What about all the DEs that were arrested that day, there in Hogwarts?" Severus insisted.

"They were there to attack, of course, but there's no way to prove the attack ever actually happened in the first place. Hogwarts wards might have been enough to stop them." Tomoyo declared with a sigh. "After all, there's just no way a group of students could have been enough against that many of them. All the creatures Voldemort sent that day were totally annihilated, and the body of the so-called Dark Lord was destroyed as well, so there is no proof of anything!"

"What about using a pensieve?" Sonomi suggested.

"No way." Harry shook his head immediately. "Memories of minors won't be accepted, even those of us off-age now, since we weren't back then, it won't be allowed. And even if they were, our memories are dangerous as well. If we try to hold back the scenes that show us as sorcerers the authorities will realize we are, in fact, hiding something; if we show them they most likely won't believe any of it, and if they do it will only cause a disaster since it's quite obvious that those in power will see us as a threat."

"Damned if we do, damned if we don't." Long half-quoted darkly. "We really have no way to win this one…"

"We do." Hermione's interrupted and her voice, her steel-hard, cold and confident voice, interrupted the pity party going on.

"What do you have in mind?" Eriol was curious about her demeanor.

She'd remained quiet since their return, and suddenly to see her so confident…

"We're going to put our plan in practice." Hermione stated in a tone that broke no argument. "The plan we had thought would only complicate things at this point…" she shook her head. "Well, things cannot be more complicated than they are right now, and if we don't take control of the situation soon, it'll be too late. If Lucius Malfoy and those like him are allowed to hold onto power much longer they will then push out those who are just and honorable, like Scrimgeour. If that happens we might as well hand our country to Voldemort right now."

The grim expressions from everyone around told their own story. Hermione was being cold, but no one had the slightest doubt she was also right. Measures, drastic measures needed to be taken least they wanted Voldemort to take over.

"So…we'll prevent the Death Eater's takeover of our society by taking it over ourselves?" Harry asked with his brow furrowed.

"Exactly." Hermione knew how insane it sounded, but they really had little choices there.

"Just making sure." Harry nodded.

The adults didn't say a word. While Severus and Sonomi couldn't help but think the teens must be insane to even consider that road, they also knew the situation was serious, and hard decisions needed to be made; the Grangers on the other hand didn't really understand what was going on, other than the teens seemed to be planning something very insane and dangerous…something they were beginning to grow used to when it came to their daughter and her friends.

"And how exactly are we doing to achieve this?" Long asked.

He was all for their plan, but he really had no idea how they were supposed to do it.

At that, Harry and Hermione, followed then by everyone else, turned to look straight at Ron. It took a couple of seconds but the redhead soon realized they were expecting his input; and while that truly surprised him, it had been some time since anyone had turned to him expecting anything at all, he knew it was important and considered the options carefully, soon realizing that regardless of what path they may choose to walk to achieve their goals, there was one thing they needed to do first if they had any hope to make things work.

"Well, if we want to do this, we cannot do it alone." He declared.

He was so serious in that moment, only his two best friends could remember seeing him like that before, the first time they had been together in an adventure, when he'd decided to sacrifice himself in a giant game of chess to give the other two a chance to reach their goal: protecting the Philosopher's Stone from Voldemort…this time things might not be as dangerous, yet, but they certainly were as important, maybe even more so.

"So, what's the plan Commander Weasley?" Long asked, half-smirking.

Ron actually chuckled, as did everyone else in the room.

"To begin." Ron stated, still serious. "We are calling for backup. We're calling all the members of the DA, whether students or graduated, to a meeting, tonight."

* * *

The new subplot has been presented! (You have no idea what this plan is going to mean, and cause, really). And Ron will be having a pretty important role in what's to come. To be absolutely honest I usually consider Ron either an immature brat, a jealous prick or simply a non-entity, this is one of the few times I've actually taken the time to build up his character into someone important, believe me, Long's quip is just the beginning.

Hope you liked this chapter.

A thousand thanks to everyone who's come back, especially those who've reviewed. You make me extremely happy, and make all my efforts in bringing this story back from the grave (almost literaly) and finishing it worth it. I hope you'll enjoy all that's to come.

In the next chapter: revelations from the past come, it's time for the secrets that surround Naoko's past and origins to begin to untangle.


	26. The Diary

**Chapter 24. The Diary**

The following Sunday, as the sound of several hundreds of young ones between the ages of eleven and eighteen returning to Hogwarts after the Winter Break filled the corridors, McGonagall found some of her favorite students sitting on a table in a corner of the library and buried among books and pieces of parchment; now that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were two of those students didn't surprise her, what did was the fact that Ronald Weasley was there as well, she'd never known the boy to open a book when not absolutely necessary; it not being yet the first day of the new term, and the fact that what little she could make out of the reading and writing material covering almost every inch of the table was in no way related to the holidays homework made McGonagall wonder what exactly was going on. Her surprise just grew when Naoko Yanagisawa and the former Draco Malfoy, now Long Kido, joined the other three, carrying several more books in their hands.

"Misses Yanagisawa and Granger, Misters Potter, Weasley and M…Kido, could one of you tell me what is going on here?" McGonagall inquired finally.

Hermione didn't even pause in her frenzy as she continued reading through the book in her hands as fast as she could, every so often re-reading some paragraph and taking notes in a nearby notepad, with a pen (since she thought it was easier than using parchment and a quill). Ron himself, to McGonagall's further surprise, seemed to be very focused on reading some notes previously made as he added his own comments in a different color of ink.

"Excuse me…" The Deputy-Headmistress called, wondering if she was being downright ignored, or the teens really hadn't heard her.

"Please forgive their rudeness, McGonagall-sensei." Naoko said softly as she finished organizing the new books in neat piles. "It's likely they haven't actually noticed your presence or that you're calling for them."

"How can that be?" McGonagall asked, confused.

"It happens, they're so focused on their tasks nothing else exists for them right now." Long commented as he too rejoined the group.

While he may still look the same, everything he did showed he was no longer Draco Malfoy, he was Kido Long, though his girlfriend preferred to call him Ryuu, it was sort of a petname; he had left the group again after helping his girlfriend carry some books, only to get several bottles of water, handing one of them to Naoko and leaving the others on a corner of the table.

"What exactly are they…you all so focused on?" McGonagall wanted to know. "And how long have you been at this?"

"To answer the easier question first, we've been at this since we arrived to the castle, right after breakfast." Naoko pointed out. "As for the other question…it's more complicated."

"You see, we don't exactly know what we're looking for." Long tried his best to explain. "We know what he want, what we need, to do, but we don't know how to achieve our goals; that's what we're trying to find."

"And what is this…thing, you're trying to achieve?" McGonagall had a feeling something big was going on, even if she'd no idea what exactly.

"I'm afraid that's a question we cannot answer." Naoko answered softly. "That information is on a 'need to know' basis."

The Scottish woman's brows furrowed as her eyes flashed dangerously. Just who did those teens think they were to keep something from her?

"Please don't take offense, professor…" Harry's voice surprised them all.

It was then that they noticed the trio had finally stopped their frenzy in reading and writing as they turned to look McGonagall, Hermione was even taking a drink from one of the bottles of water while Ron pinched the bridge of his nose with two fingers, obviously stressed out by whatever-it-was he was doing.

"Our refusal to explain things is in no way intended as an offense against you, or anyone else professor." Harry tried to explain as he sighed. "It's just…well, what we hope to achieve is so great, and at the same time so dangerous and complicated…the less people that know about it until we're ready to put things in motion the better."

"Did You-Know-Who attack again while you were in China?" McGonagall asked, seriously.

"He did, but this isn't about that." Hermione decided they could admit that much. "We're also working on that situation. You could say that right now we're trying to fight a war on two fronts, both of which either don't care about the other, only taking us down, or they might, possibly, be working together somehow. I cannot explain things any further professor. Just know that we're doing our very best to make sure things go right."

McGonagall didn't even need to ask what would make things go right, and the mere idea of another faction emerging when they were already in such a precarious situation stressed her out greatly. At the same time, she had a feeling she already knew what that third faction was, she just couldn't place her finger on it.

.-.

It was the next Saturday before any member of the group of teenagers allowed themselves some rest. Ginny had been the one to insist, even if she had did not really know everything her brother and the others were doing and looking for exactly, she knew it was wearing them out, all of the members of the D.A. could see that.

The extraordinary meeting of what was still known as Dumbledore's Army had been held in Potter Manor, a place Harry had only known about since the previous August, after Gringotts had informed him of his change of status, into Lord Potter, upon reaching the age majority in the Magical World. He had still stayed at the Hiiragizawa Mansion, since he preferred to be with all his friends, but hired Dobby to be his elf and make sure Potter Manor would be ready in case it was ever needed. The meeting of the D.A. was held there since the Sorcerers agreed it might not be a very good idea for the members of the group, most who were a bit too curious for their own good, to be set loose on Eriol's home.

The meetings hadn't actually been that long, Harry, Hermione and Ron, acting as leaders, informed everyone of what had happened in the last year and a half, particularly those who had since graduated. They made special emphasis on Draco's change into Long, the trust they had in him, the situation against the DEs and Voldemort (most either couldn't believe or were simply horrified at the fact the madman wasn't actually dead); they also broached the topic of the Ministry, and the disaster that had been their visit that very day.

There was obviously outrage from everyone at the events that had transpired, and at the way Lucius Malfoy, and most likely others behind him, were manipulating the Ministry to their convenience, and Fudge was allowing it!

After revealing that, everyone agreed to do their best to run interference between the Ministry and the group, at least until they found a way to settle matters.

Most of the guests left shortly afterwards, with only a few of the most trusted ones staying behind: Ginny, Fred and George Weasley, their girlfriends Alicia Spinet and Angelina Johnson, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott. With only them remaining Hermione went as far as revealing her half-made plan of either forming a counseling body based on the Eastern Council that would help the Ministry or, the more ambitious plan, downright substituting one form of government for the other. Of course, they all knew it was extremely complicated, as well as dangerous, and those who hadn't known were soon informed; the purebloods in the group had no problem explaining the far-reaching consequences such a coup (because it really couldn't be called anything else) would have, as well as the fate that would befall each and everyone of them if it failed or if they were caught before they could actually do it.

The twins agreed with Long that it would be awesome if they managed it, but they had to be very careful so as not to be caught. Which is why they agreed not to share The Plan with anyone else until they at least had a way to do things.

That was how the main group had ended up buried in books, old parchments and their own notes, with no one actually knowing what they were doing, because not even they knew what they were looking for, only what they wanted to do once they found it. It was a very complicated way of looking something up, but the only one they had, since it wasn't like any of them, even those who were heirs of Ancient and Noble families, could ask an elder how to achieve their goals…

Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Hermione and Harry had gone off in pairs to enjoy of a little date either in Hogsmeade or its vicinity; Ron had chosen to join some of his dormmates in an unofficial game of Quidditch. Long had been all for taking Naoko on a date, but she'd had other plans, and asked him to join her.

The pair found themselves sitting in between the roots of a huge tree by the lake, the farthest they could from the castle, and out of sight of almost anyone unless they were actively searching for them.

"Is everything alright, Naoko?" Long inquired as he watched her attentively.

She was being so quiet, and wouldn't even look him in the eye, even with all the tension of the last week, or of any of the other situations they had found themselves in since getting together, he'd never seen her like that.

"I just…" Naoko's voice broke slightly before she took a deep breath and explained herself. "There's something I need to do, something I've been postponing because I'm afraid…and I want you to be here, to hold me while I do it."

"I'm here for you." Long assured her.

He arranged their positions so he was sitting against the knot that connected several of the roots surrounding them almost in a cocoon, with her sitting between his legs, her back against his chest as he enveloped her almost as securely as the three seemed to be doing.

"What it is you need to do?" Long asked as he got comfortable in their positions.

Naoko didn't answer verbally, just flicked her wrist to call her wand onto her hand, before using it to summon a small green-leather-bound book out of her backpack. The pages looked yellowy and a bit torn on the edges, and still the letters that had been engraved in gold over the side of the book were clearly visible: A.N.D.B. It was a journal.

"Naoko…?" Long asked, wondering what was going on, but not knowing how to ask.

"My parents, my foster-parents I mean, gave me this recently." Naoko elaborated. "While I spent most of the time in China with all of you, you must remember I took off the weekend prior to our return here."

Long nodded.

"I went to Japan, back to Tomoeda, to visit my foster-parents." Naoko went on. "We had a good time. Even if they aren't really my parents, they took care of me for most of my life, I owe them so much…and we still care for each other. Even with everything that has changed since I discovered I was adopted, about my magic, my past; even when so much has changed…that hasn't." she shook her head. "Anyway, they told me they'd been holding onto something, something they had been planning on giving me on my eighteenth birthday…" she sighed. "It wasn't possible since I was here at the time, but they gave it to me that weekend." She signaled to the journal. "They gave me this…it's my birthmother's diary…"

Suddenly everything was clear to Long, why Naoko was so stressed out (aside from the situations with Voldemort and the Ministry) why she hadn't wanted to go elsewhere, why she wanted no one but him there, and especially why she was so afraid. She had been given what might as well be a window into her birthmother's mind, at least for a limited space of time: the possibilities of what she might find there were nearly endless. What if her mother had died in some terrible circumstances? What if, on the other hand, she wasn't dead? Had she given Naoko up to protect her, or just because she didn't want the girl? What about her father? Was he alive? Could she possibly have any family left alive? If so, why hadn't anyone go looking for her thus far? If Naoko found something she liked in that diary, would that change who she was, in essence? And what if she found something she didn't like? What if what she found made her sad, or hurt her? Could she take that risk? Could she not take it?

So many question, no answer to be had, and all Long could do was be there, hold her in his arms, and promise her he would always be there…

After a few deep breaths Naoko finally untied the leather cord that kept the diary closed and set it aside, before opening it to the first page. She instantly noticed something, a few lines into the first paragraph there was a word that seemed to be blurred out, as were some others throughout the page, and in other pages as well.

"Wonder what that's about…" She muttered, mostly to herself.

"Maybe you'll find out once you read it." Long suggested. "Now, a question: do you want me to read this with you, just to stay here and hold you while you read?"

The brunette had to actually stop and think about it, though eventually she nodded.

"I want you to read with me." She decided. "Even if this is a bit personal…I want to be able to talk to you about it. I love you, and want this to be something we share. For that you need to read the diary."

Long smiled softly, something no one could have ever expected from Draco Malfoy, but then again, he wasn't that person anymore. He settled himself a bit more comfortably, laying his chin on Naoko's shoulder so he could read at the same time she did.

_Dear Diary, Is that how I'm supposed to begin this? This is a diary I guess, but I just was never interested in keeping one before. I always found the idea of keeping a diary to be tedious and mostly a waste of time. Until today. A few hours ago I learnt I was pregnant, and I found myself wanting to tell my child so much…I don't even know if it'll be a boy or a girl, but I don't care. I'm going to have a baby! I'm so happy right now, and I bet * will be as well. True, he's never exactly talked about having a family, and I know he doesn't exactly like most of the family he does have…but I just know he'll be a wonderful father. _

_So I decided to do this, to write this, to keep record of everything I want to tell my baby when he or she is born, everything I have to teach him or her. Maybe I'll even let him/her read this someday, so he/she will know how much I loved him/her from the very moment I knew I was pregnant…it's just amazing, to able to love someone so much, even when you've only known about them for an hour or less, but then again, I've always dreamt about being a mother, ever since I was little. Even if I can't remember my mum, I know she was special, she had to have been for dad to love her so much even after all these years… _

_Anyway, I can't believe I'm digressing so much, particularly in writing. I bet if my husband could see me right now, could hear these words I'm writing he would say… "Naty, darling, you're brilliant, but you're really going to lose yourself in your own thoughts one of these days…" He always says that when we're talking and I begin digressing about anything… And yet, it's not like there's anything wrong about it! _

_That's it, first lesson I want to teach my baby: ALWAYS BE WHO YOU WANT TO BE, doesn't matter if others believe it's a defect, as long as you're being true to yourself, as long as you're happy with who you are, everything will be alright…_

A tear slowly fell down Naoko's cheek, Long saw it but didn't say anything, just waiting for his girlfriend to react to the first entry of the diary; it took a while, but she finally sighed, turning her eyes to the leaves of the tree over them.

"Naoko…?" Long asked softly.

"She loved me…" she whispered in a voice broken by half-drowned sobs. "From the very moment she knew I existed inside her, she loved me…"

Long smiled slightly, glad that, at least one of her girlfriend's fears had been abated. He knew there were a long way to go yet, but then again, with some luck, the rest of the diary might deal with those as well. It took him a second, but he soon noticed Naoko whispering some more, her eyes still to the sky, and when he realized what she was saying he couldn't help but kiss her shoulder and hold her even tighter.

"I am who I want to be mum…" She said barely above a whisper. "And I am happy…" she turned to her boyfriend at the kiss she felt. "Thank you for being here, for sharing this moment with me…"

"Always." Long assured her immediately.

With that the two settled back again and Naoko passed the page to the next entry.

The couple soon discovered that the diary entries weren't daily, some weren't even dated, while others even had other details like: morning, evening, etc; apparently Naoko's birthmother had taken to writing in the diary whenever she thought of something she wanted to remember for her child. Most of the entries were actually short and consisted either of tips for the back-then unborn child, or comments about something or another either her husband, her dad or her friends had done and that she thought her baby should know.

With all the random things Long and Naoko found themselves chuckling from time to time; at times they would also frown, when things related to the War that was going on at the time were mentioned, like the death of some of their friends, or their families; there were also comments that seemed to imply that members of their family, Naty's husband's family in fact were dark and even in league with Voldemort, however, Naoko's own father seemed to have been one of the good guys, and an auror even.

Eventually, a particular entry called Naoko's and Long's attention, it was related to Naty finding out the sex of her baby during her visit to St. Mungo's for her monthly checkup…

_I'M HAVING A GIRL! It's official, I just returned from my latest checkup and Healer Turret told me, in just a few months I'm having a baby girl…Wonder what * will say about that? I know he's thrilled at having a child, but what I don't know is how he'll react to that child being a girl. Usually purebloods would rather have a boy first…but then again, he's not like most purebloods, and I myself am the heir of my House even if I'm a girl…I'm sure he'll love the baby as much as I do! _

_Now, names…names…I hadn't actually thought about it. I guess, in any case, we still have quite some time to decide. _

The entry that followed wasn't dated but seemed to continue the same topic, though in this it seemed a decision had been reached.

_Naoko, that's the name * chose, he said his sister-in-law suggested it actually, I don't really remember * that much, she was a year below my husband and his friends, and that means two below me…in any case, I think it's a pretty name. * says it's Japanese, and it means 'honest child' or something along those lines…I guess it's something to strive for, something to try and raise our baby girl to be. _

_I got to choose her middle-name, it'll be Arianna, in honor of dad's sister. Even if I never knew her, I know dad loved her very much, and I think he will like this, having his granddaughter named after his sister…I wonder if Aunt Arianna would have liked it… _

_So, that'll be her name: Naoko Arianna *…Oh, I can't wait for my baby to be born! It's all going to be absolutely perfect! _

Yet more tears fell down Naoko's tears as she and Long finished reading that entry.

It was a few more hours before they reached another entry that touched, this one actually dated: October 12th, 1979:

_My baby was born last night, right before midnight, such a beautiful baby, with blue-gray eyes like her daddy and light-brown hair like mine. * actually cried when he held her, I'd never seen him so emotional before…he was just so happy. He asked me if two of his best-friends could be our baby's godparents and I agreed, of the few friends I made while at Hogwarts, some are dead, others ran away when the war got really bad, the only others I would consider asking are Alice and her husband, she was my best-friend in Hogwarts, and my maid of honor when * and I got married, she also is pregnant right now, and I think it would be nice if her child and mine were to grow together, like friends. But then again, * friends are going to have a baby too, the due date seems to be next summer, same as with Alice in fact; then there's my niece, who was born just a little over a month ago. _

_It's curious, how we're in the middle of a war, and yet that hasn't stopped us from bringing children to this world. Most of us really believe the war will end, that we will be able to give a peaceful world to our children…I truly hope so, the last thing I would like is for my baby girl to ever be in danger because of me, or her dad, or even because of who my father is…it would be absolutely terrible. _

_About my dad…when I introduced my little Naoko to him, and when I told him her full-name, it was like he spaced out for a moment, and then he smiled, such a sad yet hopeful smile…I wonder if he was remembering his sister, my aunt Arianna. Just like I had hoped, he liked that Naoko would carry on her name, and was sure she would have liked that. _

_I think my little baby is a second chance, a bringer of hope not just for me and for my dear husband, but also for my father. It's obvious he already loves her deeply, I'm quite sure he'll spoil her as much as possible as she grows up…wish my mom were here to meet her as well… _

That was actually the second and last mention Naty ever made about her mother, Long and Naoko both supposed she must have died when Naoko's mom was younger.

"What do you think happened to my grandfather?" Naoko asked unexpectedly. "I mean, since he's not here, since I've never met him?"

"I honestly don't know." Long answered honestly. "I mean the war was at its worst back then. We all know what happened to Tomoyo's dad: Daniel Black, and Harry's parents, and so many others…"

"You think he mi…might have been a casualty of war?" Naoko asked, her voice breaking mid-sentence at the terrible prospect.

"Maybe…it sounds awful, but we already know that too many people died back then." Long admitted soberly.

Naoko had to admit he was right, she didn't like it, but it wasn't like she could do anything about it. The past was the past, over and done for.

There were a few more entries they found interesting, mostly connected to when Naty had introduced her daughter to her friends and those of her husband, her blessing (the magical equivalent of a christening), however, for some reason Naoko's godparents' names didn't appear anywhere.

There were more entries detailing holidays like Christmas, the birth of Alice's son, and then the child of Naoko's godparents, Naty's niece's first birthday, then Naoko's, and so on.

It was evening already, and Long and Naoko had just passed an entry dated on Naoko's second birthday, there actually weren't many pages left in the diary, and suddenly things turned very gloom…

_What the hell is wrong with this world? I mean, I know we're at war, we've been at war with He-whose-name-is-to-stupid-to-be-said since we were still at Hogwarts, but for it to have gotten this bad…How is it that no one in the Wizarding World seemed to care about what the Death Eaters were doing to muggles and muggleborns until the first purebloods were hurt or affected? How is it that even when they should be considered as nothing more than monsters, than animals, they're given so many chances? They kill, and yet the aurors don't even try to answer with the same force? I know dad always says we must be forgiving and that everyone deserves a second chance but…how can I even consider giving a second chance to those who've taken so much from me and from others I care for? Dad says it's not good to hate, but how can I not hate those responsible for so much pain? _

_Lily and James are dead, Voldemort himself attacked their home. They say it was Sirius who revealed the secret of where they were staying, but I know that's not true, he would never do something like that to them, he would never do something like that to me…Little Harry, I don't have the slightest idea of where he might be, though I know he survived the attack, somehow, and that he's somehow seen as the reason why Voldemort's disappeared, at least for the time being. Just how much power is it gonna take to destroy that psychopathic bastard for good? _

_Alice…my dearest Alice, she isn't dead, but she might as well be; to still exist and yet not be truly alive, I don't know if there could be anything worse than that. At least her child too is alive, my dear godson, my Neville…I'm sure his grandmother, Lady Longbottom will raise him right, I just hope she will allow me to see him once in a while, and for my Naoko to play with him some times… _

_That's if I ever manage to convince the Ministry to stop being idiots and understand that our family isn't traitors! They shouldn't judge all of us by the actions of a few… _

The two teens were absolutely silent. They realized the moment in time they had reached, those few days were considered by some people as the worst ever. The Potters had been attacked, then the Longbottoms, Sirius was imprisoned, the Blacks (Tomoyo's family) were attacked as well, and who knows what else? All in just a week…the young couple had a feeling they were about to discover about yet another terrible event…though one things they didn't understand yet was the close connection Naty seemed to imply she had with Sirius…he had never been named before, Lily, James and Harry neither; and even if they had only connected 'Alice' with Neville's mother in that entry, she'd been mentioned several times in earlier entries.

Hand trembling, Naoko passed to the next page, where the writing seemed to take a rather hysterical tone, some parts were barely legible, and there were blots of ink and such in the page, signaling tears.

_Daniel is dead! Sonomi and Tomoyo have been declared as missing, possibly dead as well; and with all of them gone, gone is also the chance of appealing to the Ministry for the obvious injustice they carried against my husband. I cannot even go anywhere public without being harassed, either by morbid people who want to know why Sirius would betray his best friends, what it feels like to be the wife of such a criminal…or even worse, people of the DMLE following me, waiting for me to commit any crime so they can throw me into Azkaban as well. Something tells me they won't wait for much longer, sooner rather than later they'll find an excuse, any excuse to just throw me in there without a trial, after all, didn't they already do that with my husband? _

_I know dad is doing everything he can to help, but the Wizengamot isn't allowing him to interfere, or even influence decisions in any way, they say he's biased…It's well known his philosophy, the philosophy he made so important through the Order of the Phoenix; I bet most people think he's gone off his rocker and wants to forgive Sirius as well. So they won't see things his way, he won't be able to help. And I have to do something…even if I cannot help my husband right now, I have to at least make sure our daughter will be safe…to think that less than a month ago he turned two…and now I need to find a way to make sure she won't die before she reaches three! I probably could leave her with my dad, or with Aunt Minnie…but what if, through some insanity, the Ministry takes her from them? No, I cannot take that risk, I have to protect my Naoko no matter what. Nothing else matter anymore… _

Naoko burst into tears and loud sobs at that point, to think that her mother had loved her that much…enough that even when the world was practically falling all around her all she cared about was protecting her daughter…

She could no longer move, she was trembling so violently Long had to pass the page, to the second to last entry in the diary…there were also so many tears in the brunette's eyes, she asked her boyfriend to read the entry to her, as she could hardly see straight anymore. After making sure that was what she wanted, Long did exactly that:

"_I met with Sachiko and Kenji today. We've been friends for several years, since I got lost while in Muggle London. They're Japanese, though Sachiko says they came to London to try luck; she doesn't seem to like it much, but they had little choice. I actually had stopped seeing them for the last few years, since the War hit its worst level yet, they're muggles, and if any Death Eaters, or their sympathizers had seen me with them, they would have been in danger. But today, today I had to see them, they're my last hope…_" Long made a pause as he took a deep breath, he had an idea where this was going. "_When I explained everything to them they were obviously scared, they had know I was involved in some things I could never explained, but it's not like I could have explained magic to them before. Actually even now I shouldn't have, it goes against the Statute of Secrecy, but it's not like breaking one law will make things any worse than they already are; and they had to understand why what I was asking of them was so important…and they had to understand just how special my Naoko is…I'm asking them to take her. I arranged all the papers in Gringotts yesterday, at the same time I arranged a trust-vault for my daughter, and a muggle account for Sachiko and Kenji with enough money so as not to worry about anything. They will be able to return to Tokyo, raise Naoko there with no trouble, they'll be safe, and everything will be well…The only thing Kenji complained about was the money, said he didn't want any pity, he's a proud man, but he's also sensible, I explained to him I wasn't doing it out of pity, if they're going to help me protect what I love the most, the least I can do is give them a hand. After all, while they aren't poor, they aren't wealthy either, and taking my Naoko in would have meant some serious expenses. Even if I cannot be there for my daughter, I want to make sure she'll be alright._" Long shook his head as he heard his girlfriend's sobs, she was suffering so much, yet he had to go on, to finish reading. "_In the end they accepted. They just signed the papers, which means Naoko is now their daughter. I've also used a spell, it's special and secret, no one knows about it; in fact Lily and I created it together. I am a Spell-Weaver, and Lily was in the process of becoming one as well; we created a spell that would allow us to hide our children in plain sight. She never had the chance to use it to protect Harry, instead she use her own sacrifice to set him up with a protection that will last for as long as he knows, even if just instinctually, that his mother loved him. I, on the other chance, got to use the spell, now my child is also my secret. No one will know, will truly realize who she is, even if they see her, if they hear their name, only if she ever says her full name before them, if she acknowledges who she is and her desire for those listening her to know, only then will they know the secret. I hope this will be enough to keep my dear one safe._" Long made a pause at that point, as he realized how incredible what Naoko's mother had done was, then went on."_I decided to finish this entry and leave the diary with them as well, even if worse comes to worst, as I suspect it will, my daughter will have the chance to get to know at least a little about me, through all my comments and rants of the last three years…It's amazing, how the day I found out I was pregnant I was so happy, and so sure the future would be perfect, with my husband, my family and my friends, and now…now it's all falling apart…but Naoko will live, my daughter will be safe, and that's all that matters. Naoko, my little piece of heave, if you're reading this, it means you're now off-age and Sachiko has followed my last will and handed you the diary; it also means, most likely, that the Ministry decided to throw away true justice and they came after me. If I'm dead, don't cry for me my love, if I died, know I did so happy, because I managed to protect what I loved most: you. You are all I could have ever wanted, my beautiful daughter, my Naoko. I will love you forever, no matter if I live or die, I will never stop loving you, never ever. Your mother, Natasha Black…" _

* * *

The group of teens are working on a plan...and a bomb has just been dropped. More about that (Naoko, her birthparents, her past) to come on the next chapter.

I really have nothing more to say right now, except I hope I didn't confuse too many people with this (if I did hopefully you'll understand things better with what will be explained in the next chapter -which will include more information on who exactly Natasha Black is...-).

Oh, and please, please, leave me reviews! I promise the next update will come in two weeks. I have several chapters written already, but since I'm currently working on two very long papers for school (I'm on the last term before I graduate and earn my Masters' Degree, in Literature), and I also have a power point presentation to work on, I cannot write anymore of Two Roses for the time being, so the chapters I have written already must last until I'm done with school and can finish writing the rest of the chapters for the fic.

Ja ne!


	27. A N D B

Hey! This one's coming an hour or so earlier than usual because, to be honest, I'm sleepy and won't be on my computer by midnight, so here it is! Hope you like it. Even more bombs coming...

* * *

**Chapter 25. A. N. D. B. **

In the end, the stress of all the revelations had just been too much for Naoko and she'd fallen unconscious in Long's arms, who had then secured the diary, taken his girlfriend's bag, and carried her to the Sorcerers' Room. While the group had gone back to their own dorms at one point, they would still spend some nights in their rooms at those particular apartments, especially when they wanted to be away from the Houses for one reason or another.

The next day no one saw Naoko at all, as she spent it locked inside her own room, refusing to open the door to anyone at all, even Sakura or Tomoyo; she just told them she wasn't feeling alright and didn't want to explain anything. Respectful of her wishes Long didn't say anything either, no matter how many times everyone asked.

By Tuesday Naoko was around again, though she looked like little more than a zombie, she didn't talk and wouldn't look anyone in the eye. So many people worried about her, so many people cared about her. She only told them that she was dealing with something, something she had to deal with by herself. In the end she promised to explain in a few days, after she'd processed it all herself, and it was only with that promise that she managed to get the other Sorcerers to stop hovering all the time.

By Friday evening Long was beginning to worry that things might be worse than he'd first thought, when unexpectedly his girlfriend met him on the hallway.

"Would you come with me?" She asked softly, without actually looking at him.

"Is everything alright?" He couldn't help but ask, he was really worried.

"Just come with me, please." Naoko insisted.

Long did as asked and followed the young sprite to her room in the Sorcerers' Apartments. Unlike the Houses' Towers, in their apartments there weren't any boy or girl dorms, they each had their own room, though some had connecting rooms: like Harry and Hermione, and then there were Sakura and Shaoran who had been sharing a room since their return from China (they were the only ones who hadn't gone back to their dorms after the break); some also believed that Tomoyo and Eriol might be sharing a room every other night, but no comment had been made about that.

They entered the spacious room, which was decorated with a mix of western and eastern styles, Long believed it was a way of acknowledging the culture of her birth as well as the one she'd been raised in. There was an elegant desk with a chair, a couple of bookshelves, a vanity with a half-body sized mirror, and a huge canopy bed with a nightstand on each side; on one of those was a nightlight, a glass of water and the diary the two had been reading through the previous Sunday.

The girl went to sit on the bed, silently, while her boyfriend tried his best to be understanding and patient, it was going very well for him.

"Naoko, are you alright?" Long asked yet again.

"I will be." She answered softly after a few seconds.

There was silence for a bit, before she took the diary and opened it to the last page, one Long didn't remember seeing on Sunday.

"You know, we didn't actually reach the end of the diary that night." Naoko commented.

"You were stressed out enough with everything we'd learnt already." Long pointed out. "You were in no condition to read, or hear anything else."

"I know." Naoko admitted, before offering the diary to him. "I read it last night…it explains so much…the last entry wasn't actually written by my mom, my birthmother I mean, it was written by Sachiko-kaa-san. Read it and you'll understand."

Long took the offered object and immediately began reading the last entry:

_My name is Yanagisawa Sachiko, and I'm writing this for the girl who I have the pleasure of calling my daughter now. I met Natasha a few years ago, I thought she was a nice girl, if a bit odd; it seemed at times as if she'd lived under a rock for years, considering how many things apparently surprised her. It wasn't until very recently that I came to realize she didn't really live under a rock, not literally at least, but she might as well have. While that Wizarding World she told us about sounds amazing, civil war aside, I cannot understand why they would not at least try to understand us non-magicals better; isn't it better to hide in plain sight? _

_In any case, my dearest Naoko, if you're reading this it means either you're now eighteen, or I passed away before you reached that age. If it was the second then I probably never had the chance to explain to you how you were adopted, and why, and for that I'm very sorry. But I hope that's not the case, that I got the chance to explain everything, mainly how I love you as if you were my own, blood ties or not. You're the best gift Kenji-koi and I could have ever gotten. When we got married and moved to the United Kingdom in search of better opportunities we had so many dreams…most of which went unfulfilled, including, it seemed, my dream of being a mother. I'm barren, I will never be able to have a child, which is why when Natasha offered to make us your parents I couldn't help but cry…my Naoko…my precious gift. I know I will never be able to take your mom's place, nor do I want to. I hope you have enough love in your heart for both of us, as well as both your fathers… _

_In any case, this diary is about you getting to know your mom, and maybe your dad too in a way. So I decided to write what I know of what happened after she left you with us. It's not much, but it's all I know. _

_Kenji and I left London and took a ferry to France two weeks after Natasha left you with us, laying low all those days, hoping that whoever was after your mother wouldn't find us, wouldn't take you away. Natasha had already told us that if we didn't hear anything from her for a week we were to assume the worse and make plans to get away, as far as possible. Of course, we immediately decided to return to Japan, Kenji-koi's parents died recently and he inherited the house, so we will have a place to live. Natasha insisted on arranging an account on our name, so we wouldn't have any economical trouble. Kenji will be able to get a job he actually likes, without being pressured because he needs the money, while I would like to be a housewife, focus on raising you and tending to the house, at least for a couple of years, before finding a job myself. _

_The week passed, and we heard nothing from Natasha, yet I insisted we wait one more week, just in case. As much as I loved, and still love, the idea of having you as a daughter, my dearest Naoko, I didn't want to take you away from your mom unless it was absolutely necessary. _

_Things were crazy for two weeks, until the day my Kenji arrived to our room, we'd been renting a hotel room since making all the arrangements to leave London, and Europe, he looked almost hysterical, told me he went to a few pubs, hoping to get some news about what had been of our friend, someone saw him asking questions, and got interested. Now Kenji is going insane with worry, we fears that the very people Natasha was trying to hide you from might have noticed him, that they might come after us now. It's why we decided not to wait anymore, we just took our things, signed out and left in the first transport available. _

_Our plan is to take the train to Italy or maybe Germany, with all the money Natasha deposited on our accounts we can afford it. I just hope that traveling like this will help keep anyone who might wish us harm off our trail. Eventually we'll take a plane to China, and from there a ship to Japan, where we hope to begin a new life. _

_I'm sorry, my dear child, I'm sorry I cannot tell you anything more about your mom, or your dad, the only thing I can say is that I tried, both Kenji and I did, all we wanted was to protect you. I know Natasha loved you dearly, and I believe your dad must have as well; and we do too. You are our dearest Naoko, and always will be. _

_Your kaa-san, Yanagisawa Sachiko. _

Long did his best to process everything he'd just read. While it didn't add much to what they'd discovered the week before, in a way it seemed to confirm their fears that Naoko's parents were, in fact, dead. It also explained why she hadn't been told anything at all until she began displaying magic. Then there was the spell they had learnt before that Natasha had used on Naoko, which would make it so, even if anyone had known her when she was a baby they wouldn't be able to recognize her…not even family…

"Family!" Long cried out as he suddenly realized something.

A couple of feet away from him, Naoko nodded.

"Sonomi-san is my aunt, Tomoyo-chan is my cousin." Naoko qualified. "Neville and Harry… well, I guess they were too young to remember me anyway, but there are others."

"Others?" Long asked, a bit hesitantly.

He had a feeling he was in for a shock, which wouldn't surprise him any (pun intended) considering everything that he'd learnt already.

"This was inside the diary." Naoko explained as she took a piece of folded parchment and offered it to her boyfriend. "It's my birth certificate."

Long took it and unfolded it, and what he found there shocked him more than he could have ever believed was possible…

_Child's Name: Naoko Arianna Black _

_Date of Birth: October 11__th__, 1979 _

_Place of Birth: St. Mungo's, London, England. _

_Blood Status: Pureblood. _

_Parents: Sirius Orion Black, Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and Alyssa Natasha [Dumbledore] Black, Heiress of the Noble and Ancient House of Dumbledore and Wife of the Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. _

_Grandparents: Orion Arcturus Black, of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black (deceased) and Walburga Black, of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Head of the Noble and Ancient House of Dumbledore and Natalia Minerva [Ross] Dumbledore of the Noble and Ancient Houses of Ross and Dumbledore (deceased). _

_Godparents: Lord James Adrian Potter, Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter and Lady Lily Elizabeth [Evans] Potter, Wife and Consort of the Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. _

"But this…this means…" Long had no words to express himself.

"That my whole life has been a lie." Naoko deadpanned.

"Maybe, not really." Long tried his best to focus, as he needed to help his girlfriend. "I think what you should be focusing on is: you have living family!"

It took a second, but finally Naoko caught up with him.

"I have living family!" She cried out ecstatic.

Suddenly it no longer mattered if so much had changed with such revelations, if she had lost her parents, if so much had been kept from her for most of her life…she had family, relatives that were still alive!

.-.

Severus and Sonomi were the last to arrive to the meeting that had been unexpectedly called by Naoko at the Sorcerers' Common Room, they were also the only adults there, as all the others were the team of sorcerers and half-sorcerer (Ron).

Severus in particular was still looking a bit worse for wear after the latest Death Eater meeting he had attended. Regardless of how much everyone, especially Sonomi and Long, and even Dumbledore, insisted that he didn't need to keep spying, that it was dangerous, the man insisted on doing what he declared was his duty, his penance for mistakes made when he was a teenager and under peer pressure. It was lucky that his barely manageable survival after the Hope Spell made it so there was a lot Voldemort didn't actually remember of that battle, or even a period of time prior of it; it made them think that he most likely didn't remember when Severus had been uncovered as a traitor. And since all the others who knew were in Azkaban, the Potion's Master was safe, at least for the time being. Still, the so-called Dark Lord had never been known for treating his followers much better than his enemies, and sometimes Severus would end up on the wrong end of the psychos wand for no reason at all.

Sonomi didn't like that, more than that, she downright hated seeing the man she loved in so much pain, but he was stubborn, and refused to stand down, so there was little she could do but be there for him as much as possible.

Originally Long had suggested calling only the teens to that meeting, since he and Naoko agreed they should be the first to learn of what had been discovered about the young sprite's birth and parentage; however, Naoko knew Sonomi was family, and didn't feel it was right to leave her out, and with Sonomi came Severus, even if those two weren't married just yet, no one doubted they would be at some point, and it was a happy note on a time when so much seemed to be either in ruin or in danger of falling into exactly that.

Several minutes passed, before everyone present realized no one else would be arriving, and as one they all turned to the two people to have called for that meeting in the first place.

With a deep breath and a last encouraging touch from her boyfriend, Naoko got on her feet, before all of those she considered her closest friends and family, even before the recent revelations, and tried to explain herself.

"I know many, if not all of you, noticed there was something strange going on with me the last week." Naoko began hesitantly. "I know I worried you with my attitude, and my refusal to give any explanation whatsoever, but the thing is, there were things I had to deal with. Some I dealt with on my own, with others Ryuu-kun has proven to be invaluable help, he's been my anchor and one of the people I hold and will ever hold dearest in this life." She turned to him. "Thank you, Ryuu-koi…"

Realizing the importance of the suffix Naoko was using to address him Long got on his feet, held his girlfriend with one arm before kissing her hair softly. In a different time, no one would have expected him to ever do something like that, to ever be able to express or even feel so much for someone, anyone at all; but then again, in a different time, he would have never been able to be a part of such an amazing group…he would never be able to thank the spirits enough that the very girl in his arms in that moment was able to talk sense into him when he was so close to falling into the darkest pit ever…

"As I was saying." Naoko went on after taking a deep breath. "I know I worried you, and I'm sorry, I'm here to explain everything and when I do I hoped you'll understand why it was so hard for me to deal with it all." She took the diary from a nearby table." During the Winter Break, while I spent most of the time in China, I took off for Japan for a weekend, I went to see my adoptive parents, the Yanagisawas, and they gave me this." She signaled to the diary. "It's a diary, it belonged to my birthmother, she left it with kaa-san at the same time she left me, for my own protection. It was to be given to me when I turned off-age, which as far as kaa-san and tou-san are concerned, was last October…being non-magicals they view a child being off-age at eighteen and not seventeen." She shook her head but went on. "Anyway, for the longest time I had wondered so much about who my birthparents were, if they were alive, if I had any family left, why they even left me. I learnt that and a lot more through this diary. Long was with me when I read most of it last weekend, it was why I acted like I did."

"Was it that bad?" Tomoyo couldn't help but ask, truly concerned about her friend.

Naoko watched Tomoyo silently for a moment, reminding herself of what she'd learnt, of what she'd been almost too blinded by shock to realize.

"No, not really." Naoko admitted after a few seconds. "Just shocking, very shocking…"

"So, your name isn't Naoko then?" Ron asked, brow furrowed, wondering if he was going to have to get used to calling yet another person by a different name.

"Actually, Naoko is my birth-name." Naoko declared with a smile. "Mum wrote in her diary that dad chose it, she gave me my middle-name…"

In the couch, Sonomi's face was the picture of concentration, she knew there was something she knew, or should know, she just couldn't lay her finger on it.

"My mum actually left me with kaa-san and tou-san to protect me." Naoko added. "They were after her, it was shortly after Halloween 1981…"

No one needed her to explain more about events after that, they all knew perfectly well what had happened that awful Halloween, and in the week that had followed.

"At the end of the diary I found this." Naoko went on as she waved a piece of parchment. "It's my birth certificate."

"And…" Hermione's eyes were narrowed as well.

Many knew that what Naoko was about to tell them was important, very much so, even if none of them had the slightest idea of why it was important exactly.

"My full birth-name is Naoko Arianna Black." Naoko finally blurted out.

She was so afraid, wondering how they were all going to react, she had known she had to tell them the truth and yet had no idea how to. She didn't even know how to explain what was that made her a Black exactly, who her parents were…she didn't realize in that moment that it really wasn't necessary anymore.

Sonomi's loud gasp brought everyone out of their reverie, Naoko included. They turned to find the woman covering her mouth with both hands, her whole body trembling almost violently as tears fall endlessly from her blue-gray eyes and hard drowned sobs can be heard even though she seems to be trying her best to hold them back.

"Naoko-chan…" Sonomi whispered brokenly.

Her address only confused the teenagers even more, except for two of them who knew the whole truth already.

"Kaa-san?" Tomoyo asked, not understanding what was going on.

Sonomi didn't answer her, instead she got on her feet and rushed to the young blue-eyed brunette that was standing in front of them all; the mahogany-haired woman embraced the girl as tight as she could, crying and sobbing and refusing to let go.

"You're alive…you're alive…" she kept saying over and over. "Oh, thank the heavens..."

"What is going on here?" Shaoran asked, not understanding anything.

"Black?" Sakura asked right then, before she turned to Tomoyo. "Wasn't your dad's family name Black, Tomoyo-chan?"

Realization lighted Tomoyo's eyes, Naoko was family! And yet, she didn't realize yet just how close they might be.

Eventually Sonomi broke her embrace, though she didn't let go of the girl completely, almost feeling that if she did she wouldn't see her again.

"I…I cannot understand…why didn't I realize it before?" Sonomi asked, confused and half-irritated with herself.

"You weren't meant to." Naoko answered simply. "Mum used a special spell on me, to hide me in plain sight; as long as I didn't want others to know who I was they wouldn't know, even if they'd known me when I was a baby, before I was taken by the Yanagisawas."

"Kaa-san?" Tomoyo asked yet again, hoping to get an answer.

"Naoko-chan is your cousin Tomoyo-chan." Sonomi explained softly, very emotional at the encounter. "Daniel, your father, was her uncle, her dad's brother…"

It took a couple of seconds, but finally everyone seemed to catch up with the relations Sonomi was alluding to, and they all were equally confused and shocked.

"But…but dad only had one brother…" Tomoyo muttered, not quite believing it yet.

"That's right." Sonomi nodded, before turning slightly to see Harry. "Naoko-chan's dad is Sirius Black…"

For a few seconds silence was absolute; then, as if a switch had been turned, Tomoyo and Harry were upon the girl as well. It never crossed their minds to doubt what they were being told, not in the slightest. Naoko was Naoko Arianna Black, she was Sonomi's niece, Tomoyo's cousin, and as good as the same for Harry…

Once they had all calmed down enough Naoko's birth-certificate was passed around, and they could all see that not only Naoko's father was Harry's godfather, but Harry's own parents had been her godparents.

Then Naoko told them some of the things they had found out, like her connection with Neville, because her parents had been his godparents, the fact that Alice Longbottom had been her mom's best friend. Sonomi had some memories to share as well, about the time she'd gotten together with Daniel, the summer before his seventh year, right after he turned seventeen…the times she'd met Sirius and the other Marauders, and when she'd known Sirius's wife: Natasha.

The reunion of sorts probably could have lasted the whole day, but Eriol instead chose to point something out.

"Guys, I don't know if you've noticed this or not." He said seriously, the birth-certificate in his hand. "But you aren't Naoko-san's only living family."

It was true, there was one other person that had yet to be informed, and he deserved to know as well: Naoko's grandfather…

.-.

Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall were understandably surprised when being interrupted as they had lunch in their private sitting room. Lunch had been over for a couple of hours, and since it was a rare day when neither of them had any work, they had decided to enjoy their leisure time together in private.

What many in Hogwarts, and Wizarding Britain in general suspected but very few actually knew was that there truly was a relationship between Albus and Minerva, a romantic relationship, it had existed since the times of the first war against Voldemort, shortly after she had become Deputy Headmistress, which had allowed Albus to get to know her as more than just another of the professors. The two hadn't married, neither did they intend to do so, it wasn't like Minerva was in an age when she could have children that risked being seen as bastards if she didn't have a husband, and it wasn't like a piece of paper or a change in surnames would actually change anything about them, about their relationship, so they had decided to leave things like that and just be together.

They always spent the breaks of school together, either at the old Dumbledore State or a cottage McGonagall had in the Highlands. However, during the actual school-year they both had so much to do, as the running of Hogwarts depended on both of them, that they rarely really had the chance to spend some time together. That particular Saturday afternoon was one such exception. That was, at least, until a patronus that looked like a young very beautiful woman in an old elegant dress, which they knew belonged to Professor Eriol Hiiragizawa interrupted their time with an unexpected message.

"My apologies if I interrupted anything Albus, but my friends and I would like to talk to you." Eriol's voice sounded, as always, calm and polite, though there was also a hint of urgency behind it. "While I assure you nothing grave has happened, what we would like to discuss is of great importance."

Albus turned to Minerva, waiting for her opinion on the matter, she just nodded and motioned for him to answer. The Deputy Headmistress knew Eriol; and there was also the fact that he was one of the very few who knew about the older wizard's and witch's relationship and wouldn't interrupt their time together if it wasn't absolutely important.

Just a handful of minutes later there was a knock on a door, which very few people knew existed, behind the tapestry at the back of the Headmaster's office, it lead to that small sitting room. After permission was verbally given the door opened and the group of Sorcerers, Half-Sorcerer, Sprite, as well as Sonomi and Severus entered the room.

While Albus and Minerva had been expecting some of them, they certainly hadn't been expecting all of them to appear at the same time, and weren't sure what to make of it. There was silence for a few seconds, and then yet another surprise for the leaders of Hogwarts, when instead of Eriol giving the explanation for their presence, it was Naoko who stepped forward.

"Dumbledore-dono, McGonagall-sensei." Naoko greeted them respectfully with a short bow. "I'm sorry that we interrupted your free time, and while it is true it was Eriol-san who asked for this meeting, it was for me that he did that."

Dumbledore nodded, waiting for the girl to go on.

"I don't know if either of you are aware of this, but I am adopted." Naoko tried to keep things short and to the point, and to stop herself from showing her nervousness at the possible reaction of the two before her. "I had learnt, indirectly, that at least one of my birth-parents hailed from these lands, but it wasn't until shortly before our return from Asia that I was actually handed something that allowed me to learn who my parents are…or were. A diary was given to me, my birth-mother's diary, left in the care of my adopted parents until I was off-age. I've read it, and I've learnt so much…I shared it with my friends, earlier today, since some of my findings in it affect them. And now I'm here, for the very same reason."

"You think your findings will affect us Miss Yanagisawa?" Minerva inquired, not quite understanding what was going on exactly.

For all answer Naoko showed them the diary, both of the older magicals' eyes immediately strayed to the letters engraved in the side of the tome, though only one realized what they meant, and his eyes widened at the implications.

"You…" Albus's voice seemed to be gone.

The aged wizard got on his feet, and then didn't dare to get any closer, he just kept looking at Naoko's face and the diary in her hand over and over again, as if trying to convince himself he wasn't imagining either.

"I…I don't…" He really didn't seem to know what to say.

"Albus?" Minerva called as she stood beside him, worried about what may be going on.

"You need to say it, out loud Naoko-san." Eriol instructed her softly. "He won't fully understand what it is his instincts are screaming at him until you do, the spell won't allow him to know it until you acknowledge the truth yourself before him, before them."

Naoko nodded, a part of her feeling marveled at the complexity and the effectiveness of the spell her mother had created, along with Harry's, to protect them; even if in the end she was the only one to benefit from it.

"My name is Naoko Arianna Yanagisawa-Black." The brunette intoned in a soft yet powerful voice, as she acknowledged her past as well as her present. "I am the daughter of Sirius Orion Black, and Alyssa Natasha Dumbledore Black…"

* * *

So, who saw that one coming? I doubt many did. But it was part of the plan from the very beginning. Also, for those who may complain about Albus's and Minerva's relationship, or his previous marriage, particularly those who are likely who want to remind me he's gay...I have nothing against it, I just didn't know that when this fic was planned and begun, and since Naoko was meant to be his granddaughter, I couldn't change it later. Besides, I happen to like the Albus/Minerva pairing.

For the next chapter: Advances are made on 'The Plan', some serious conversations concerning family lines, and a particular conversation between two people will reveal things about a third some readers have been asking me about...(not giving names, it would give away the plot!)

See ya in two weeks people!

And please don't forget to review.

P.S. I'm looking for a fic, if anyone can help me find it. It's an HP/CCS crossover, where Sakura arrives to Hogwarts very little, about seven I think, she's sort-of fostered in the castle and eventually ends up like a sort-of student (during the trio's first year) she ends up involved in a lot of stuff, and at the same time she becomes a Card Captor. I read it once, but haven't been able to find it again. If anyone can help me locate it, or at least give me the name so I can search for it more effectively, I would be glad.

See ya!


	28. Revelations

I'm so sorry! I couldn't update last night because I was working on a final paper! And this morning, they cut all electricity in the dorms and the whole school, and only now I remembered I had to post this! So, I'm very, very sorry, here is the latest chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 26. Revelations **

So much seemed to change in the following week, and yet at times it seemed like nothing really had. As it turned out Naoko wasn't only related to Albus, but also to Minerva, her maternal aunt (who she'd never really known) had been Albus's wife and Natasha's mother. Albus had been too shocked the first time someone had asked him what had happened to Natasha after Naoko had been left with the Yanagisawas, and no one had dared ask again since, deciding that it wasn't worth it hurting the aged wizard further, since it was already pretty obvious the woman wasn't there.

The next Sunday the Sorcerers took the day off again; they had spent the whole week very much like the first two since their return from China, pouring over texts, looking for a way to take down the Ministry, or at least get them off their backs.

Sakura had been hoping to go out with her husband for the day, since they were married, off-age and had assumed the Head of the Li Clan they didn't have to remain at Hogwarts during the weekends, and while most of the time they still did, the situation allowed them to visit Eriol's manor to search in the books there, and have dates other than in Hogsmeade, or at least that was what Sakura had been hoping, only Shaoran seemed to be too 'far away' mentally and emotionally in that moment.

"Are you alright, Shaoran-koi?" Sakura asked as she embraced him from a side.

"It's the twenty sixth today…" Shaoran said in a low voice, as if that should explain it.

"Yeah…" Sakura was thinking hard, but still had no idea what he was talking about.

"It's Meiling's birthday." Shaoran finally said after a few minutes of silence.

Sakura closed her eyes in though as she laid her head against Shaoran's chest; she'd noticed during the Winter Break that Meiling no longer seemed to be living at the Li Manor, or even in Hong Kong for that matter, and yet, so much had happened during those weeks that she'd never gotten around asking anyone why exactly Meiling wasn't around, where she'd gone, what had happened to her.

"No one would have been able to answer you, because no one truly knows." Shaoran told her quietly, soberly.

It took a couple of seconds for Sakura to realize she'd been talking out-loud, and Shaoran had heard her, she blushed before turning to her husband, questions in her eyes even before the words left her mouth.

"What do you mean no one knows?" She tried to summarize all the questions running rampant through her mind in that moment.

"Just that." Shaoran answered. "I don't know if you've noticed this, but I'm older than anyone else in our year here in Hogwarts."

"You will turn nineteen in May." Sakura acknowledged. "While some people, like Neville-san and Harry-kun are still seventeen, and won't turn eighteen until the summer. The one closest to your age is Hermy-chan, and she won't turn nineteen until the Fall."

"Exactly." Shaoran nodded. "In her case, she's older than the others because her birthday is after the beginning of the school-year here, it's the same reason why I ended up in your grade in Tomoeda, my birthday is in May, when our school-year begins in April. Here it is different, here as long as you are the right age before the first of September you would be in that year."

"Which means you should have been a seventh year when you came last year." Sakura said thoughtfully. "You would have already graduated by now."

"Actually, it means I should have come to Hogwarts a year earlier than I actually did. I remember I told you Lis usually attended Hogwarts for at least a year; while that is officially true, the fact is most of us come for two, sixth and seventh year. It is recommended for all members of our clan, but particularly those of us who are expected to hold important positions in the Eastern Council, to be accredited in all forms of magic, wand-magic included."

"So, if you should have come to Hogwarts a year earlier, why didn't you?"

"Meiling."

"Meiling? I don't understand. I mean, I know she's your cousin and all that. I think she once told me you used to be engaged but…"

"She's my cousin, yes, and it is true we were betrothed once, but it was never a matter of official record. I seriously doubt the Council would have allowed her to be my wife, regardless of any promises I may have made when I was a child."

"Because she doesn't have any magic."

"That, and because the Elders see her as a bastard-daughter."

"What…?" Sakura was totally shocked by that.

Shaoran sighed tiredly, he really hated clan politics some times, but Sakura, if anyone, deserved to know, not only because she was his wife and Co-Head of the Li Clan, but also because Meiling was her friend, friend to them both. Shaoran had always felt he owed her so much, his cousin had been a great help in realizing that he truly loved Sakura, and while their betrothal might never have been exactly official, Shaoran took all his promises seriously, which is why he'd appreciated when Meiling had released him from that promise so he could pursue a relationship with Sakura. And even after their 'relationship' had ended, Meiling had always been there, for him and Sakura both.

With another sigh Shaoran pulled Sakura away from the window he'd been standing by and to the comfortable love-seat before the fire, they were in their private sitting-room, which connected to their bedroom in the Sorcerers' Apartments.

"You never knew this, because Meiling was already gone when we went to China on December, and before that, when you visited in Elementary School we both were too young to really pay attention to much that didn't directly concern us." Shaoran explained.

"And we were a bit busy with a crazy spirit-woman trying to kill us all." Sakura added, remembering their little 'adventure' during her first visit to Hong Kong.

"That as well." Shaoran admitted, then went back to what was really important. "You know Meiling is a Li, and she's my cousin, what you don't know is that she didn't get that name from her father, but her mother, who was my father's younger sister. While usually that wouldn't be that much of a deal, it's likely that almost anyone who married my aunt would have had to take the Li name, unless they were from a particularly influential clan. The thing is, there was no husband, my aunt never married…"

"But…" Sakura was trying to process that information, its implications, but it was hard.

"No one knows everything that happened back then, not even my mother I must admit." Shaoran told her. "It is known that my aunt left Hong Kong for a while, to travel around the world. My father had been Head of the Li Clan for a while by then, with four daughters already yet no heir. Also, from what I know, there had been several marriage proposals for my aunt but she'd convinced my father to decline them all for her. As the sister of the Head of the Li Clan she held great power, which many wanted, but she didn't like that. In the end my father allowed her to leave for a while, with the promise that she would keep in touch and return eventually." He shook his head before going on. "She returned right after my birth, a month pregnant and with no husband. Even when my parents tried to convince her of revealing who the father of her baby was, assuring her they would make sure he would do right by them and marry her, she refused. Even when the Elders began pressuring her, some even insulting her behind her back (because they didn't dare say anything when my father could hear) the name of the man never left my aunt's lips. Some say she was probably raped, others that she was acting as a mistress, you can imagine all the slander they threw against her. But in the end it was useless, because she was still the sister of the Head of the Li Clan, and a direct descendant on our Honorable Line, so they couldn't actually disown her. In fact my father made sure they wouldn't be able to do that, even when he was gone…"

Sakura embraced her husband again, she knew how hard it was for him to talk about his father's death, even when he couldn't actually remember that time, he knew everything perfectly well. Xiao-Leng Li had been a hero, one who lost his life making sure the Western Dark Lord wouldn't be able to gain a hold on the Eastern Lands. He'd died when Shaoran was still an infant.

"When my father died, the Elders didn't allow my aunt to take his place as leader of the Clan, even though it was her place as the sister of the former Head." Shaoran commented. "They used her position as an unwed mother, and threatened with disowning her child if she insisted, so she didn't, but instead, she made sure my mother got the position, and that the Elders wouldn't be able to take it from her until I was eighteen and ready to take the position myself. My aunt was happy to be an advisor and raise Meiling."

Sakura nodded, she understood the complexities of the situation back then, though that didn't mean she liked it, not in the slightest, she at least understood…mostly. That didn't explain where Meiling was in that moment, though.

"That still doesn't explain where Meiling might be now." Sakura dared point out.

"True." Shaoran nodded before ruffling his own hair with a sight. "That's a bit more complicated. You see, almost three years ago I was getting ready to come to Hogwarts, to study sixth and seventh year as was tradition. Meiling had been complaining something fierce for several days already because she wouldn't be able to accompany me to Hogwarts. Also, by that point, though most of the Elders still acted derisively with both her and my aunt, Meiling had earned the respect of many members of the most powerful clans in the council with her prowess in martial arts and swordsmanship."

Sakura smiled, that was Meiling alright, she could still remember when she had fought against the possessed penguins during one of Eriol's tests, back when they were in elementary school, in Tomoeda.

"She was also secretly training to be my Chief Advisor when I took over the mantle of Head of the Li Clan and the Western Council." Shaoran added. "The Elders would try to challenge me on that matter, but in the end they would lose, and I thought it would be a fitting way to give her and my aunt back the honor they'd lost."

Sakura's smile brightened, and that was her husband alright, always trying to help others as much as he could, and always worrying so much about the 'honor' too…

"I spent most of that summer trying to convince Meiling that everything would be alright, that our plans wouldn't change even if I had to go to Hogwarts for a year or two." Shaoran went on. "I would still take the mantle of Head after I graduated, and she would be my Chief Advisor, no matter what the Elders thought about that. But then, about halfway through August, right when I was about to take a plane to England to get everything in order, get my books, uniform and such, Meiling and her mother just vanished." He shook his head. "The night-guard said they'd left right before dawn, my aunt convinced him that she had important business to attend to, along with her daughter. Regardless of the vile things the Elders might spout about my aunt, most of the Clan, and the Council in general still has a degree of respect for her, so the guard never even considered doubting her, just let her and Meiling go. We haven't seen either of them since."

"Do you have at least some idea why they left?" Sakura wanted to know.

"Not really." Shaoran admitted. "The only clue we have is a letter that my aunt received a week or so before, right when we were at breakfast. It was delivered by a black owl actually, which in itself was strange for Asia. My aunt went ghost-white when reading whatever was in it, but before anyone could ask she used her magic to turn the letter to ashes and left the Dinning Hall. She was hardly seen the next week, and then…well, you know."

"And that's why you didn't come to Hogwarts at the time?" Sakura inquired.

"Yes." Shaoran nodded. "I decided to lead the search parties myself. Even when the Elders tried to convince me to let others handle it, I refused. We were at it for nearly six months before the Elders finally refused to keep backing down, they were angry that I had missed the time to begin Hogwarts, made such a scandal about having to wait for an additional year before I was ready to take over the Clan…I think some of them just wanted an excuse to try and get the position themselves. However, they didn't have a way of expelling my mother, and I finally got ready to attend Hogwarts, and the rest is History…"

"Do you still have someone looking for Meiling and her mom?" Sakura wanted to know.

"Not really, the search was called off the summer before I first came to Hogwarts." Shaoran admitted. "It was decided that they'd been gone for too long, and if they hadn't been found then they wouldn't be found unless they themselves allowed it."

"You don't think they are…well…" Sakura really didn't want to say it, and yet couldn't help but think it anyway.

"Dead?" Shaoran finished for her. "No. I'm quite sure I would know if they had died, Meiling at least, we were so tightly connected, she was more a sister to me than a cousin. I truly believe my magic would have reacted in some way to losing her, even if she doesn't have magic herself…"

Sakura noticed that, for a moment, it seemed like Shaoran wanted to say something else, but in the end he didn't.

"Just have faith, Shaoran-koi…" Sakura whispered as she buried her head in her husband's shoulder. "We will see Meiling-chan again."

"Yes we will…" Shaoran agreed, comforted by her wife's faith, she'd had always had such strong sense of will and faith.

"Kimi wa daijoubu dakara…" Both whispered in one voice.

.-.

It was one more week and already the beginning of a new month when Hermione's half-drowned cry called everyone's attention.

"I found it!" She practically squealed in delight.

It was Friday evening, her boyfriend, fiancé actually, had been trying to convince her to quit her work on their 'pet project' for the day, but she was stubborn, she had been so sure she would be finding something soon…though, on the other hand, she had been sure of something like that for at least three days. But this time it was true!

All the members of the room gathered around her as soon as they heard her cry, Hermione passed the heavy and rather ancient book to Eriol, waiting for confirmation of her thoughts.

"Oh for all that's holy…" Eriol gasped as he read the page Hermione had signaled.

As soon as they heard that, Shaoran practically ripped the book from Eriol's hands, wanting to know what exactly was going on, the moment he did, his jaw grew slacked and he came very close to actually drop the book. He cursed lowly in Chinese, something everyone noticed, and which called even more attention.

Harry was the next to take the book and read, his brow furrowed further and further as he kept reading, and the moment he finished he turned to look at his beloved.

"This is insane!" He practically cried out.

"Which is exactly why it will work." Eriol pointed out.

"Mr. Potter! And everyone else." Madame Pince called, having arrived to their corner just then. "Might I remind you this is a library? You're supposed to stay quiet in here!"

Several of the sorcerers couldn't help but think the librarian was making more scandal than all of them together had in the last few minutes but didn't say anything.

"We're sorry madam." Sakura directed a short bow at her.

The young woman was more focused on the book, but she was capable of keeping an air of innocence around her, enough Madame Pince accepted the apology and left back to her desk, muttering about teenagers with no respect of hallowed places…

"This is good, very good." Eriol declared, turning his attention back to the book.

Several of the others were perusing it by then, but it seemed that most were having a bit of trouble understanding what exactly it all meant and how it would help them.

"We need to discuss this further, but not here." Shaoran announced as he took the book.

Several eyes turned to him half-confused, half-annoyed, they had been reading until he had taken the book away from them…

"Walls have ears…and in this case so do bookshelves." Shaoran commented off-handedly.

The comment made things pretty obvious so no one complained, they simply gathered their things and followed Shaoran out of the library.

"Lets get to the Apartments." Eriol declared. "I'll give a call to the others so they meet us there a.s.a.p."

Several pairs of eyes followed the figures of the teenagers until they vanished out of the library doors. A few approached the table the group had been at, looking for anything that may reveal to them what it was that had been found, but all that had been left were pieces of ruined parchment, none which had enough written in it to be of any help. Several heads shook with various feelings, from annoyance, to anger to disdain; a second later, at least half of them were gone as well.

.-.

An hour later they had all gathered in the Common Room of the Sorcerers' Apartments; the book had been passed around so they could all read what Hermione had found and 'be on the same page', so to speak; however, that didn't mean they all understood what exactly what they had just read meant.

"This is a call to the Ancient Justice." Eriol began explaining. "It's…I imagine most of you know about how it is said that Justice is blind?"

Everyone nodded.

"While not the form I actually used the card, Libra is in fact based on the ancient myth of Justice." Eriol pointed out.

With a wave of her hand, the aforementioned Sakura Card appeared in the Sorceress's hand, it showed a scale, with the sun on one side and the moon on the other.

"I don't remember you ever using that card, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo commented as she tried to remember a moment when she had.

"That's because I never have." Sakura admitted. "Even when I captured it, it was during break from school, a day when it was all chaos I captured several cards, one after the other, and some never actually manifested before I managed to seal them, which is good because it was complicated enough to just do that, if I had had to fight them all, considering how some of those battles went, like against Sword, or Shadow…I honestly have no idea if I would have survived those days…"

"I'm sure you would have Sakura-chan, you're so very strong." Shaoran whispered into her ear, not allowing anyone else to hear his endearment.

"That you have never used Libra actively doesn't mean you have never used her passively." Eriol informed her right then. "How do you think you can know exactly when someone is being truthful or deceitful, when one choice is better than another, when the intent someone has in regards to you is good or bad? The Libra is connected to all that; just like it's also connected to justice…"

"Like the images of old that showed Justice…" Minerva commented, suddenly understanding where the conversation was going.

"Exactly." Eriol nodded.

With a wave of his hand, an image appeared over the center table, in view of everyone: it showed a tall, slim woman in a Greek-style tunic, her eyes were covered, making her blind for all practical purposes, and in her hands she held strings from which plates hung; she was pretty much a human scale.

"Ok, I get the image of Justice." Severus declared thoughtfully. "What does that have to do with what Miss Granger found, or with anything at all?"

"The call to Ancient Justice." Eriol repeated, before elaborating. "As I believe we may have mentioned before, in ancient times, there existed a Western Council, which functioned pretty much like the current Eastern one. However, with the Hogwarts' Founders, and Clow Reed gone, things went south very quickly. They had been the ones to push forward the idea of such a Council, after all, and were some of the ones to lead it; Clow was the most powerful Sorcerer of the time, and the Founders were Mages so powerful they could almost be considered Sorcerers themselves. The rest of the Sorcerers to inhabit the British isles back then much preferred to live their own lives, not interfering in others' nor allowing others to interfere in theirs, Clow was the only one to really want to connect with the Wizarding Society, and with the help of the Four Founders that was not only possible but even seemed almost easy." He sighed. "Without them, it all fell apart. Constant disagreements, arguments, fights for power, and eventually the Council devolved into what we now know as the Wizengamot. However, the Council is still part of its roots, and the ancient spells, codes and rules that were weaved into its creation must exist even now."

"Codes and rules?" Ron asked, very interested.

"Yes." Eriol nodded. "There is a reason why all members of the Wizengamot are purebloods, and while it may seem like it's part of the pureblood-supremacy movement, it actually isn't."

"Things are the same way in the Eastern Council." Shaoran pointed. "All the clans that form part of it have had magic for centuries, and the oldest ones are the ones to form the Elders. It's not because any of us might have anything against muggleborns, but the truth is, as far as Sorcerers are concerned, that the oldest lines are the most powerful ones, and in this kind of organizations, you need the magical power to keep the political one."

"What about Sakura, or Tomoyo?" Hermione asked, brows furrowed, are you going to say they are exceptions?"

She really didn't like it when some people believed purebloods had to be more powerful than first-generation magic users, just because, it went against everything she believed in; and everything she had been trying to prove since her first year.

"We're not trying to offend you, Hermione-san." Eriol assured her. "We're talking about Sorcerers here, not wizards and witches. And no, Sakura-san and Tomoyo-chan are no exceptions, they fall into the rules."

"How?" Minerva herself was confused at that.

"Because I'm not really muggleborn." Tomoyo reminded everyone. "While I may have gone back to using the name Daidouji when we realized Voldemort still existed, I am descended of two magical clans: the Amamiya and the Black. On the Sorcerer front, regardless of my parentage, you have to remember I am a reincarnation, of the Sorceress and Enchantress Rose Tsubame, that takes precedence over anything else…"

"What about Sakura?" Harry asked. "I mean, I know her mom was a witch too, but her father is muggle, right?"

"Sakura-san is a much more complicated matter." Eriol began…

"I was born a witch." Sakura tried to explain. "And while under normal circumstances that would have been it, I had been chosen, long before I was born, to become Clow's Heiress. His choosing me automatically made me a Sorceress; and when I was able to create a power for myself, that from my star, and therefore stop depending on Clow's magic, I automatically became the first of the Supreme Sorcerers. At that point it no longer mattered who my parents had been, I was the Card Mistress." She sighed. "If you remember, I had to go through the Crests' Trials to be accepted as a worthy bride for Shaoran-kun, but that was only because at that point the Elders only saw Sakura Kinomoto, a no-name Sorceress, I held no power, no influence, nothing…if they had known in that moment the power I actually possessed, such things would have never been necessary, because as Clow's Heiress I was as good as a Reed myself! Which is exactly why I didn't do that…I wanted to be respected for being me, not for a decision someone, anyone, did when I didn't even exist yet, for something I didn't actually earn myself…"

"Also, Hermy-chan, while I'm sure you probably haven't had the chance to research the matter, it has always been my belief that there are no true muggleborns." Naoko pointed out. "Magic is a fickle thing, it sometimes manifest, sometimes doesn't. It's how squibs come to be; sometimes two individuals can be very strong, yet not actually compatible magically and produce a child that just cannot access his or her magic, that doesn't mean the child doesn't have it, he or she just can't reach it. So, it is possible that in the next generation, or two, or even more, finally a member of such 'Squib Line' will marry someone he or she is compatible with, and the child from that union will actually be able to access the magic…"

"So you believe that all muggleborns actually come from squib-lines?" Hermione asked, actually thoughtful on the matter.

"It's a possibility." Naoko declared.

"It is, yet not the one we came here to discuss about." Shaoran reminded everyone.

"True, so back to the Ancient Justice…" Tomoyo nodded.

"Yes." Eriol agreed, glad to be back on track. "We were talking about the codes and rules of the original Western Council, codes and rules that are connected with the pillars upon which the group was founded."

"It's like this." Shaoran tried to help explain. "In the case of the Eastern Council, it was originally founded by Five Clans, each representing one of the five Chinese elements. While many more clans were part of the formation of the Council, or have joined since, those five were the most powerful at the time, and still are now."  
"This concerns us, because something similar is true for the Ancient Western Council." Eriol went on. "Though in this case, there were originally seven clans, since seven is, according to Arithmancy, the most powerful magical number."

"The Ancient Justice consists on a specific group calling, before the complete Wizengamot, that it has become corrupt, and the codes and rules it was built upon tarnished." Shaoran took over again. "Therefore calling on the Ancient Magics that were used to create the Original Council to judge the current body of law. Since we all know that they're corrupt, or at least most of them, that same magic would demand justice be done. The easiest way for that justice to be achieved is to return to the beginning, turn the Wizengamot back into the Western Council, then, once that is done, none of the High Members of the Council can be those currently on the Wizengamot."

"Sounds simple enough." Long commented, satisfied that he'd finally understood things, as he hadn't at first. "What's the catch?"

"Oh…" Ron muttered at the same time, his expression not a very positive one.

They all turned to look at him instantly.

"I understand." He announced, his expression turning grim. "Or at least I think I do. It has to be the pillars right? The specific group who calls on the Ancient Justice, it has to be them, or at least all seven heirs…"

"Exactly." Sakura nodded, soberly. "That's the complication of this path. If even one of them isn't on agreement, the Ancient Justice cannot be called on. This kind of magics are so strong, they cannot be called on lightly."

"How do we know those seven families even exist still?" Sonomi inquired. "I mean, I know there are a lot of people who claim to be 'ancient purebloods' but very few of them truly are, most of the truly old families were lost many years ago, particularly since Grindelwalds' War and then the first one Voldemort caused…"

"And that's not all." Severus added. "We're talking about families that had existed since the times of the Founders…at least. I think not even the Founders families still exist now…"

"Actually, that's not exactly true." Hermione pointed out. "The Founders' Lines still exist today, although with another name, all of their heirs at some point married into other families, magical or otherwise, and it was their family names that were lost, not the lines themselves." She thought of something else and added. "And I'm not including Voldemort, or the Gaunts on that. Since Tom Riddle did, technically, die back in 1981…his return as a wraith notwithstanding, he's no longer the heir of Slytherin."

"Who is then?" Albus asked, very interested in everything that was being uncovered.

At this point, Hermione blushed.

"I don't actually know." She admitted.

The sigh was shared by everyone. They finally had a way to make their plans go through, mostly at least…but they had no idea how to actually put it in practice…

* * *

I know to most this chapter may seem like a filler. But I promise everything that was covered is important, or will be soon enough. (Someone out there asked me once where Meiling was...I told that person we would get to that, where, here is the signal. Meiling is coming! Eventually...)

For the next chapter...romance, romance, and more romance...(good thing I'm not diabetic, so much sweetness, mushiness and almost...fluffines! jejeje I hope you'll like it. My Valentine's Day chapter (grossly out-of-date) will be coming next!

P.S. Please, please review...I'm so stressed right now with the finals for my Master's Degree...I could use some positive reinforcement!

Ja ne!


	29. Flowers, Rings and Commitments

Since I'll be on a bus, traveling through the country to get to my home most of the day tomorrow I decided to update a bit early. Also, a warning, the next update, and the ones following, will take place on Friday mornings (no longer right after midnight, I won't be able to access internet at that time), they will continue to happen every two weeks until my muse cooperates enough to let me finish this fic.

Thank you, now enjoy the very-much-out-of-season Valentine's Day chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 27. Flowers, Rings and Commitments **

Sooner that some might have expected two weeks had passed, it was Valentine's Day. It was a Saturday, and a Hogsmeade weekend, something practically every single couple in Hogwarts was ready to take advantage of.

The moment he entered the Great Hall Harry used some magic to manifest a bouquet of flowers, they were ten roses: two pink ones, two white ones, two peach-colored ones, two blue ones and two red ones; besides that, in the middle there were two red carnations which, with all the Asian friends they had, Hermione knew well enough what they meant.

"Kawaii!" Tomoyo half-squealed as she looked at the flowers.

She herself had a purple rose in her hair, Eriol's present, though he had assured her he had something special prepared for later.

"That's beautiful Hermione!" Lavender, Parvati and Ginny practically squealed as well.

"A reminder of his antics last year I imagine." Ginny commented as she looked at the flowers. "Though I don't remember seeing any carnations that time."

"He didn't give me any last year." Hermione admitted. "But they're very special nonetheless." She smelled the flowers deeply and added in a whisper. "Nadeshikos…"

"What?" Lavender, who had only half heard what was said, asked.

"Nadeshikos." Hermione repeated, louder this time. "It's what this particular flower is called in Japanese, it has a special meaning for them too…"

"And I imagine that's why it's so important…" Ginny nodded, realizing that with all their Japanese friends, it was to be expected they would pick up a few things.

"What do they mean?" Parvati asked instantly.

Hermione didn't answer, just blushed brightly.

"A red carnation is a declaration of love." Tomoyo informed them helpfully.

Yet again, squeals filled their corner of the Gryffindor table.

"So romantic…" Lavender whispered with a sigh.

"Now we're just waiting for you two to announce your engagement…" Parvati commented at the same time. "With how much in love you obviously are I was sure it would happen sooner rather than later, possibly even today and…"

At the sly look in both Harry's and Hermione's eyes Parvati interrupted her own rant, eyes widened almost comically.

"Do tell!" She demanded.

It took Lavender a second or two to get on the same page, and by that point almost everyone in the Gryffindor Table, as well as a considerable number of people in the other table were looking at them attentively.

For all answer Hermione reached to her neck, to the long platinum chain she had, pulling from behind the neckline of her blouse a beautiful dark gold ring with a princess-cut diamond framed by two small emeralds.

This time the squeal was loud enough to echo all around the Great Hall.

"Such a beautiful thing, young love is." Albus commented from the Head Table as he watched what was going on in the Gryffindor Table.

"Not just young love…" Minerva commented by his side.

She remembered clearly the bouquet of bluebells and forget-me-nots Albus had gifted her with before they went down to breakfast, a silent reminder of their love.

Albus smiled, taking Minerva's hand discretely beneath the table; neither of them were actually sure why they didn't make their relationship public, other than their wish not to be harassed by the media, unscrupulous people like Rita Skeeter…and it wasn't like the general public knowing or not knowing about them would change anything at all…

By their side Eriol kept smiling, as he thought about his own plans for that particular day, he just hoped his beloved would like it…

Back at the Gryffindor Table, it was still pandemonium, with at least half the witches their age (from Gryffindor and other houses), huddling around Hermione to see her ring.

"When did he propose?" Parvati asked right then.

"Was it romantic?" Her twin, Padma, asked at the same time.

"When are you getting married?" Sally-Anne, another Gryffindor girl inquired.

"Why aren't you wearing your ring?" Hannah wanted to know, curious.

"Easy easy girls, I cannot answer all of the questions at the same time." Hermione said, trying to calm them down. "Now, in order: Harry proposed to me several months ago, it was a surprise, and yes, very romantic; we haven't yet talked about a date, maybe around Christmas? And I wasn't wearing my ring because we hadn't yet decided to go public with our engagement; the last thing we wanted was a repeat of Rita Skeeter in our fourth year…"

Almost everyone had to admit she was right; and while at this point nothing bad could have been said about Hermione, it was obvious that she would still have to deal with some hate-mail, not everyone would be happy when learning the Boy-Who-Lived was officially off-market; though, those who saw Harry and Hermione together, that saw how much they loved each other, knew he'd never been in-the-market in the first place.

.-.

Tomoyo split from the rest of her friends, most of whom were actually on their way to get ready for their dates, and instead walked out of the castle and in the direction of the Forbidden Forest; Eriol had sent her a note shortly before breakfast had ended, requesting to meet him there after she was finished eating, it was until then that she noticed that her beloved had left the Great Hall at some point while most of the people inside had been focused on Hermione's ring and the news of her and Harry's engagement. She wondered if Hermione would allow her to make her wedding dress…? It had been a good thing that Sakura had given her permission since getting engaged at the end of the sixth year and Tomoyo had spent a good part of the summer working on it, otherwise she would have never had it ready for her wedding!

Tomoyo reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest, watching the thestrals around her, none of the animals approached her, and the few that turned to look at her kept their heads down, a show of deference for someone they knew held great power; it was that way with all magical creatures, they all knew when sorcerers were around, even when the sorcerer tried to keep hidden, magical creatures could sense their presence.

The young ashen-haired woman waited at the edge of the Forbidden Forest for a few minutes, while she didn't actually fear the forest, or any of the creatures that dwelled in it (whatever the creatures, they would have a hard time taking her down, and most had enough reason to know better than to even try), she just didn't like the place. However, after a few minutes she became aware of something: Eriol's trace, like a sort of trail made of residues of his magic, it began a few feet from her and went into the Forbidden Forest…

"What are you planning now, koibito?" Tomoyo asked to nobody in particular.

In any case, she had no doubt that the trail was there for a reason, Eriol was so meticulous he wouldn't leave any clue of his presence unless he actually wanted others to know he was or had been there (part of what had driven Sakura, Shaoran and even Yue half crazy while they were changing the cards, as they kept sensing Clow's aura and yet could never track it down).

With a shake of her head Tomoyo took a quick look around, just to make sure no one might be seeing her and report what she was doing, and without further ado she went into the forest, following her beloved's trace.

It took a while, walking between trees so thick at the top very little sun could get through, making everything all the darker; she had a hard time evading all the roots, branches and rocks on her path but she managed. At times she could see, hear or just sense creatures looking at her, but none dare get close, and she chose to simply ignore them.

After what seemed like an hour, might have been more time, or even less, Tomoyo stepped through a thick bush and into what seemed to be another dimension entirely. Gone were the tick branches and leaves feet above her that blocked the sun, the darkness, the moss that made the ground so slippery and the broken branches and rocks that seemed to be trying to make her trip as many times as possible; instead she was standing in a meadow, a beautiful meadow, a bit small, no more than 11 yards or so (10 meters); in the center of it there was a huge tree, and all around the tree and the rest of the meadow lots of flowers, most were just beginning to bloom, which was normal as it was barely the middle of February and still technically winter…and it was until that thought entered her mind that Tomoyo realized it didn't feel like winter in that meadow, but like spring, even if there was very little sun (which reinforced the idea that it was still winter) everything in the meadow itself pointed more to early spring that anything else.

"Kireii…" Tomoyo couldn't help but whisper after what seemed like forever.

She noticed then that she hadn't yet reached the end of her beloved's trace and followed it to the very center of the meadow. She could heard a trickle of water, there was a small creek running behind the tree, disappearing into the Forbidden Forest on both sides of it.

Near the tree itself there seemed to be several rose-bushes about to bloom, one in particular, the flower was an impossible shade of violet, and it seemed like it would open any second.

Tomoyo couldn't help herself, she extended her hand to touch the bud, pulling back almost immediately when the rose seemed to react to her touch, to her aura, and unfurled its petals almost instantly.

The Enchantress couldn't understand it, she wasn't a Sprite, and while it was technically true that she was one of the ones to give Noelle her powers, still, she wasn't a Child of the Earth herself, that wasn't her power…

And then the rose finished opening and Tomoyo could hardly believe what she was seeing: a ring, the band made of bright white gold with what seemed like the most delicate rose engraved in what looked like silver but felt like pure magic, and on the top of it, the clearest oval-shaped diamond she had seen her whole life.

"Oh Spirits…" Tomoyo gasped, her eyes fixed straight on the ring.

So fixed was the young Sorceress on the jewel that she didn't even notice when her beloved appeared right beside her; not until he spoke did she realize he was there.

"Marry me, koiishi…" Eriol whispered into her ear.

Tomoyo froze on the spot, as Eriol's breath on her neck caused shivers in all her body; for a moment she wasn't sure she'd heard right…

"I love you." Eriol insisted. "With all my body, mind, heart and soul…all that I am, I owe to you. Say you'll be my wife, that you'll share eternity with me…"

"Yes…" Tomoyo whispered back after what seemed like forever.

With that Eriol pulled her slightly so she would be standing right in front of him, at the same time as he dropped on one knee; with a wave of his hand the ring floated from the purple rose to his hand, and then he slipped it on Tomoyo's left hand. The moment the ring touched her finger, the diamond changed color, from the absolutely clear it was, to a mix of violet, blue and silver.

"What is this?" Tomoyo asked, marveled by what she was seeing.

"It's a magical diamond." Eriol answered. "It shines with the colors of our auras, violet and blue, and the silver I believe is related to us being soulmates…"

Tomoyo's eyes were fixed on the beautiful ring on her hand, as the colors swirled non-stop in the sparkling diamond, she couldn't remember ever seeing such a magnificent jewel before…

"I…Tsubame never…" Tomoyo began hesitantly.

"No, I…Clow was stupid." Eriol admitted after a short time. "He loved Tsubame dearly, we both know that. He called her Aihana after all…I know he wanted to marry her, but his desire to wait for the right time made it so the time never came. You…she died before he ever got the chance to have her as his wife. When I recovered my memories, and when I finally dealt with them, I promised myself I wouldn't be that stupid."

"If it helps, I think this time was more than right, it was perfect." Tomoyo said, turning to look straight at him. "But then again, with the love we share, I have the feeling any moment would have been absolutely perfect."

There was just so much love in her eyes, in her aura, Eriol could almost physically feel it touching him.

The two newly engaged sorcerers remained in that meadow for quite a while, doing nothing but bask on each other's love.

"Wonder what kaa-san will say…" Tomoyo commented at some point.

"They already know." Eriol pointed out. "They're happy for us."

"What do you mean they know?" Tomoyo asked, doing a double-take. "And who else do you mean when you say they?"

"I used a special Incantation to talk to your tou-san a couple of weeks ago, about the time I decide to arrange for all this." Eriol explained as he signaled to the meadow around them. "He agreed to give me your hand, as long as you agreed as well; it was the same with your mother. And because of how serious their relationship now is, I decided to ask Severus's opinion as well. I think he was surprised I would consider him, though I did point out how against our relationship he used to be…of course that was when he didn't know either of us. He was very convincing in his threats of turning me into potion ingredients if I ever hurt you in any way; I have to say I never heard such a convincing threat, particularly coming from someone who must know how unlikely it is he'll ever be able to do that…"

"Just like he must know he doesn't need to." Tomoyo added with exaggerate sweetness. "I can protect myself just fine."

"Of course you can." Eriol agreed instantly. "And while I cannot promise I will never hurt you, because you and I know I'm stupid enough, and I've done it before…I promise to do my best not to, and to always admit when I'm wrong…"

"And I promise you the same." Tomoyo assured him.

They continued the same way for several hours. Until the sun was gone from the sky and Eriol decided it might be a good idea to make an appearance for dinner, particularly since they had both missed lunch already.

"It's such a shame I won't be able to wear my ring in public…" Tomoyo commented wistfully as she raised her hand to look at her ring some more.

"Why wouldn't you?" Eriol asked, not expecting that.

"Eriol-kun, please, you know I cannot do it." Tomoyo told him softly.

"I don't want you to think you have to hide anything because of me, koiishi." Eriol told her, softly but firmly.

"But koibito…I cannot allow anyone to see my ring, to know…about us." Tomoyo insisted with watery eyes. "Your job…"

It had always been hard for her, since they had begun going out, to not be able to be with him publicly, to participate in conversations with others about love and their relationships; but she loved Eriol so much she was willing to make that kind of sacrifice.

"I don't care." Eriol announced simply. "If they want to curse me, want to fire me, I don't care. You must know already, koiishi, the only reason I ever took this job, was because of you; true, I liked the idea of being my cute-little descendant's professor, found the whole thing very amusing, and the pranking possibilities…then there's the fact that I wanted to see Sakura-san again as well; but my main reason for taking this job was you. You know I've loved you for a while, even before knowing who you had once been, and the connection that side of you had with another side of me. I saw you in my dreams, I wasn't even sure back then how it would happen, but I knew you would be coming too, and I wanted to see you again, so I had to be here too." He caressed her cheek softly. "As long as I have you with me, anything else is unimportant."

With nothing further to say, he just kissed her, with all the love he had for her, all the love he refused to hide any longer, consequences be damned.

For Tomoyo, those words meant so much, they were a reassurance that their love was right, and they would no longer have to hide. Besides, with her graduating, and the duties they now had to the Eastern Council (and the Western Council if it ever came to be) they wouldn't have stayed in Hogwarts after the end of the year anyway.

.-.

Sonomi was pacing the length of the Main Common Room in the Sorcerers' Apartments again and again, she had been doing so since finishing a private lunch taken by Dobby to her own quarters. She'd been forced to give breakfast a miss, due to circumstances outside of her control, had spent most of the morning holed in her own room fighting physical as well as mental sickness; and in the end preferred to have lunch in the privacy of her rooms. In that moment she was waiting for Severus since, even with most of the students off to Hogsmeade for the day, first and second years were still in the castle and he was still the Slytherin Head, which meant he had to make sure everything was in order. He had arranged for some of the prefects to take over in the afternoon so he could spend it with Sonomi (not that anyone outside of the group of Sorcerers actually knew that part).

The sound of the door opening and then closing again and then footsteps of someone going down the several stairs to reach the Common Room were almost enough to send Sonomi into a near hysterical fit again.

"I'm here…" Severus announced as he crossed the archway into the Common Room. "Sonomi, I…"

It was until then that he actually noticed Sonomi, dressed in simple magenta robes, but particularly her sickly pallor…

"Are you alright?" Severus asked, instantly worried for his lover.

Sonomi looked at him with eyes wide; she didn't know what to say, had been trying to find the right words since finally getting out of bed, and hours later she wasn't any closer, she honestly didn't think she would able to find right words even if she spent the next month pondering on it, so she decided to simply say it and hope things would go alright.

"I'm pregnant."

Severus froze less than two feet away from his lover, eyes wide, jaw slack, not a word left his mouth for what seemed like forever.

"Sev…Severus…?" Sonomi called, getting more and more worried by the second. "Talk to me, my dear…"

"Pregnant…you're pregnant?" Severus asked, still only half processing everything.

"Yes." Sonomi answered quietly, wondering how he was going to react.

"You're going to have a child?" He seemed to want to clarify.

"Yes." Sonomi answered yet again, nearly panicking by that point.

"This child…mine…I'm going to be a father?" Severus inquired, half-dazed.

"Yes." Sonomi's answer was colder then.

She was about to slap Severus by that point, the mere idea that she might be carrying someone else's child, really…However, she never got the chance to do anything at all, as a second later she was being held tightly in Severus's arms, who let her go not even two seconds later, immediately apologizing.

"Severus I'm pregnant, not dying, or made of glass, or anything like that." Sonomi pointed out half-annoyed, half-amused.

"I know that dear, but considering how pale you look I can surmise you haven't been having the easies of times with this pregnancy…" Severus commented as he guided her to a sofa.

"Not really, but then again, it is normal." Sonomi assured him. "I went through more-or-less the same when I was pregnant with Tomoyo. There's also the fact of my age, witch or not, it's not easy for a woman to go through a pregnancy after they're forty…"

Severus nodded, he knew that, it was something all women seemed to have in common, magical or not. Even if witches, just like wizards, tended to live at least a few decades more than their non-magical counterparts, that didn't mean their child-bearing ages weren't the same. Even if no one knew why it was like that exactly.

"We're going to have a baby…I'm going to be a father…" Severus was saying, until suddenly, it was like something hit him over the head. "I cannot be a father…"

"What?" Sonomi certainly hadn't been expecting that one.

"I cannot be a father Sonomi." Severus repeated, though it was obvious in his eyes how much those words pained him.

"And why not?" Sonomi demanded.

"I'm a Death Eater, what's more, I'm a double-agent." Severus pointed out grimly as he refused to meet her eyes. "We both know what will happen to me if I'm ever discovered by the Dark Lord, or his followers. It won't be good…Do you have any idea what they would do to you? What they would do to our child? I knew and accepted the consequences of my actions when I became a spy for the Light, but I cannot put you or any child of ours in that kind of danger…" suddenly he looked absolutely horrified at the thought. "Oh Spirits! What have I done…?"

By that point Sonomi decided she'd had enough, she slapped Severus.

The Potions' Master certainly hadn't been expecting that, his face had actually turned at the force of the blow, and the bright red mark on his cheek looked as if it had been created out of pure fire. It hurt so much. He was about to comment on it, when he noticed the tears running down his lover's eyes, in that moment he decided that his cheek didn't hurt, and in any case, nothing could ever hurt as much as his beloved crying, particularly since he knew it was all his fault. He was such an idiot…

"Sonomi…" He began, making a move to take her hand.

She refused to let him touch her and even went as far as getting on her feet and a few steps away from him; then, ignoring the tears on her cheeks, the sorceress/witch steeled her expression as much as she could before talking.

"You listen to me Severus Tobias Snape, and listen good." Sonomi said with absolute seriousness. "I am pregnant, with your child, I am going to have this baby, with or without you. If you wish to separate yourself from me, from us, know that it will be on you. From the very beginning of my relationship with you, I knew what I was getting into, I knew the dangers, the very possible grief and tragedy that laid in my future, and I took it all on because all the bad was worth it for the good of being with you. Now it is up to you to decide if the good of being with me outweighs the bad!"

There was silence for almost a full minute as Severus forced himself to process everything his lover and the mother of his unborn child had just said. He'd obviously known all the dangers when beginning a relationship with Sonomi, and it was for that very reason that he'd had made sure no one but those he trusted unconditionally knew about their relationship; he was also sure that if he were to ever be found he would be able to make sure the Dark Lord didn't find out about her, no matter what he did. However, with a child in the way, the situation was very different, it was no longer just him and Sonomi at risk, but their unborn child as well. Could they continue as they had that far and be sure their baby would be safe? Could he actually walk away from the two of them if the answer to the previous question was no?

The answer, at least to the last question, was no, he couldn't, and that made him focus on what he knew he had to do.

Sonomi was watching Severus attentively, trying to make out what was going through his mind as the silence extended and made the already stressful situation all the worse; she knew stress wasn't good for her, or the baby, but it couldn't be helped, she was already three months pregnant, if she had waited any longer Severus might have resented her. Then there were Tomoyo and the others, their powers made it so it was likely they already knew she was with child, even if they had chosen to keep silent for the time being, but that attitude obviously wouldn't last forever.

So deep the woman was in her musings that it took her a moment to notice Severus was moving, it wasn't until he was on a knee in front of her, holding her hands gingerly in his own, that the full implications of what he was doing on hit her, ever more when he actually said the words to seal it:

"Marry me, Sonomi."

* * *

Don't kill me please. There's a very good reason why the chapter ends there...and while I appreciate the cliffhanger potential...that's not it. There are things that will follow that declaration, scenes too long to include here, I had to end the chapter somewhere.

In the next chapter we'll see more romance, as well as an explanation regarding differences in unions between some of the pairings...see ya then!

Please do not forget to review!


	30. Weddings and Bonds

I'm so very sorry everyone...I should have posted this yesterday morning. I've just been so busy looking for a job (it's the only downside to having finally finished my Master's Degree...I now must find a job). Anyway, here it is, hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 28. Weddings and Bonds **

It took a week for everything to be ready for Severus's and Sonomi's union. Harry had offered Potter Manor for the event, and extended the invitation for the couple to stay at least the full weekend, so they would have a chance for some quality time just the two of them, since they couldn't feasibly go on a honeymoon until at least the Summer Break…though even then, it wouldn't be safe unless Voldemort was truly gone by then.

Tomoyo had forgone research for the week, focusing on making the wedding attire for her mother and to-be stepfather, as well as making some additions to other pieces she'd been working on for herself, and others so they could be worn that day as well.

The only guests would be the group of Sorcerers, Ron, Albus and Minerva; Severus was the first to state he didn't have any family or close friends, the closest being Long as his godson, Albus and Minerva, though Eriol too seemed to have become a friend in recent times.

In the end they had decided to go with a Binding rather than a wedding, while both were ceremonies for unions the first wouldn't be registered with the Ministry of Magic, unless they willed it so, which would solve (at least short-term) Severus's worry of someone finding out about his union with Sonomi and using that, or her, against him. The spy strongly hoped they would manage to end the war before the baby was born…

So the next Friday evening they were all at Potter Manor. Sonomi was dressed in what looked like a mix of a kimono and traditional dress robes, sand colored with nadeshikos painted and a silvery green sash/obi. Severus was in black dress robes with green trim and a red carnation on his jacket/outer robe. They looked very well together.

Because Sonomi was a sorceress, and she knew just how powerful the teens were, she had insisted that Sakura and Shaoran be the ones to lead their Binding, everyone had agreed. Tomoyo and Naoko stood with Sonomi, while Eriol and Long stood with Severus.

All the Sorcerers were in their ceremonial attires due to the importance of the occasion.

"Blood to blood…"

"Flesh to flesh…"

"Magic to magic…"

"Mind to mind…"

"Soul to soul…"

Sakura and Shaoran each recited one line of their chosen blessing, finishing with the last one in unison.

"Blessed be those who fight for their love against all odds, for the strength of that love will carry them to success in whatever they truly wish to accomplish." The young couple stated in one voice as they held both their joined hands over the new couple's own joint ones. "We now declare you bound as Husband and Wife."

Sonomi and Severus nodded solemnly at the two and then kissed to seal the binding, with everyone clapping behind them.

While it couldn't exactly be called a reception, since there were so few in attendance, they had a big dinner and some dancing following the ceremony.

"Ok," Hermione commented once dinner was over, as the party continued. "I heard Tomoyo say that Mrs. Sonomi and Professor Severus weren't going to be married, but there would be a binding, what is supposed to be the difference?"

It was pretty obvious that the brunette witch/sorceress didn't like not knowing something and it had been eating her for days, when at dinner Sonomi and Severus had announced their plans. The Asians at the table just chuckled slightly.

"It's a bit complicated to explain." Eriol pointed out. "While, technically a wedding and a bond stand for the same; that is, a union, matrimony, they aren't the same in essence."

"It's like this, a wedding follows human laws, it's legal in that sense." Sakura tried to explain. "A binding is a union that follows the laws of magic, it's not legal for the Wizarding World and certainly not for the Muggle one, but in a way it's way more absolute than a wedding could ever be."

"Ok, I understand why the muggle world wouldn't consider it legal, but why not the wizarding world?" Ron asked, confused.

"Wizards and witches don't usually bind themselves to one another." Shaoran pointed out.

"But you…" Long began, he clearly remembered the wedding in China.

"We're sorcerers, and what's more, I am the heir of the most important Eastern Clan, and both Sakura-chan and I are Supreme Sorcerers." Shaoran enlisted. "Just one of those would be reason enough for a Binding, all three of them together…"

"Ok, so I know the legal difference, is that all that's different?" Hermione inquired. "Because if it is I really do not understand why wizards and witches don't do it."

"No it is not, the legal difference is actually the least important one." Sakura admitted.

"A Binding is absolute, eternal, irreversible, whatever adjective you wish to use that amounts to that fits." Tomoyo informed them. "There is no divorce for a Binding."

"There is no divorce in Wizarding Society either." Long pointed out.

"That's because it goes against your traditions, not because it cannot be done." Eriol said seriously. "And those same traditions allow annulment when it suits the more powerful party. For example, if Sirius Black were here right now, or if Naoko could somehow claim her place as his Heiress, she could dissolve Lucius's Malfoy's marriage to Narcissa Black, because, even married, she's still part of the Black House. That annulment would be legal, and what do you think would happen then."

"Lucius Malfoy would be dead." Long deadpanned.

"Certainly." Eriol nodded. "So you see, annulment isn't technically a divorce, but works the same way, as a separation. A Binding is entirely different. Like Tomoyo-chan told you before, it's permanent. It's more traditional of us Sorcerers and one of us will never enter lightly into such a commitment, for we know what it implies."

"You mean eternal in the sense of 'until death do us part' or in the eternal eternity?" Harry asked, very interested.

"Eternal as in eternity." Shaoran pointed out. "You heard such statements being used during Sakura-chan's and my union, they weren't said just because, those words carried magic that bound us, just like the ones we used today bound Sonomi-san and Severus-sensei. It's exactly why we were asked to officiate the union instead of Dumbledore-sensei, only a Sorcerer can officiate another sorcerer's Binding; and the more powerful the sorcerer leading the Binding is, the stronger the blessing on the union."

"A permanent union." Ron repeated, strangely thoughtful. "I find the idea…staggering."

"It is." Sakura nodded. "It's why, like Eriol-kun said, Sorcerers don't do it lightly. Some may live with the same partner for many years before actually Binding themselves to each other, some may never actually do such a thing."

"What about arranged marriages?" Hermione wanted to know. "I mean, we all know those exist among sorcerers too, what happens then?"

"In such a case the two are married, but not bound." Shaoran said solemnly. "Something you need to understanding is that a Binding cannot be forced, only if both parties are fully conscious of the commitment and willing to enter it will the magic act." He seemed to consider things a bit before adding: "My parents were in an arranged marriage, while my mother was from a minor clan, she had proven to be the strongest in her generation and the Elders of the Eastern Council decided she was the perfect match for their new Leader. The marriage took place, but there was no Binding until several years later, about a month or so after the youngest of my sisters, Fuutie, was born. Some believe that them being Bound is in part why I'm so powerful…"

"Because as the magic of the two of them is bound together, it made your own stronger…" Naoko theorized.

"It's the idea." Shaoran nodded. "The thing is, a Binding isn't a forced obligation, it's a commitment, a responsibility but also a joy. Sakura-chan and I are bound, and with that we always know the state the other is in, whether there is any danger, we can also find each other with great ease. While we already had a psychic bond before hand, the Binding has only strengthened that, as well as allowed us to share power. This last part isn't very common, the two people entering the Binding have to be compatible magically for it happen, it's something of a rarity actually…"

"It also means, most likely, that their child, when they choose to have one, will be even more powerful than the two of them." Tomoyo stated. "And considering they're already more powerful than Clow Reed…"

"It's a staggering thought indeed." Eriol agreed. "I mean, I always knew Sakura had the potential to surpass Clow Reed, I knew she was meant to be a Supreme Sorceress…but I could have never imagined things being as they are now."

There were nods in general agreement, most had found the talk about bonds pretty interesting, but there was one factor Hermione wasn't willing to let go off yet.

"If people Bonded are so connected in body, mind, magic and soul…what does that mean when one is…gone?" She knew it was a bit of a rude question, but she really wanted to know.

The seriousness that befell the two couples that had been explaining things until that point said a lot, and yet nothing at all.

"Shaoran-kun has already told you how his parents were bonded; well, mine were too." Sakura decided to be the one to talk this time. "Yes my tou-san is technically a muggle, and it did not matter, he could and was Bonded to my kaa-san. Before you ask, about the technically, it just happens that my tou-san is what's known as a Witness, of Magic and its History, and that's a whole other can of worms so if you don't know what it means you can ask me some other time, ok? In regards to the Binding, like has been said already, it was strong, voluntary and eternal. The stronger the magic of those involved in the binding is, the stronger the bond itself will be; however, even when there isn't that much magical power, or even no magic at all, if the love is particularly strong, the bond can be very remarkable. That was my parents' case, it didn't matter if one of them didn't have any magic, or that the other was a half-blood (in regards to Sorcery as well as magic in general) their Bond was still exceptionally strong…" she smiled sadly. "As to the downside, to understand it you first need to understand, basically, what a bond like this feels like: imagine your essence, your magic, connected to someone else, that's how you always know how that other person is, you can find him, you could talk to him telepathically, and you would never doubt they love you, because the bond is made out of that very love. Now imagine that through some tragedy that person you're bonded to were to die…the bond still exists, your magic still reaches over and again and again trying to find that person you're supposed to be connected to, without being able to find him or her. You would feel it, every day and every night, that something missing, and even if you consciously understand why that is, it wouldn't help at all, your body, mind, your very magic and soul would be constantly crying out for what has been lost. Most people simply refuse to live after suffering such a loss…"

The impact of the words being said was such that most of the girls at the table had tears running down their cheeks. Sakura and Hermione in particular were holding their beloveds tightly, wanting to reaffirm that they were, indeed, there. Tomoyo could feel Eriol holding onto her so strongly she probably would have a few bruises but she didn't care, she knew how he felt about the whole thing, after having lost her (or Clow having lost Tsubame) before.

"But…but your parents…" Hermione muttered, very distressed.

"Our parents, while they had lost their bonded, still had little children to look after." Shaoran pointed out, trying to remain stoic. "Small children who had also lost a parent, and needed them very much…also, in my mother's particular case, she also had a Clan and a Council that needed her after the abrupt and unexpected loss of their Leader."

"They kept living because of us." Sakura added softly. "Even to this day…" she sighed and closed her eyes sadly. "I have no doubt they will both be leaving us in the next decade, probably even less than that, at least I know my father will, once he's sure both Touya-nii and I are going to be alright…"

"They will be gone…like suicide?" Ron was scandalized at the idea.

"Not really." Shaoran shook his head. "It's not really killing themselves as it is simply losing their will to live. Like we already told you, our siblings and us are the reason our parents are still alive today, once we aren't anchoring them to life anymore they will be able to pass on in peace, to finally rejoin the other half of themselves."

Those from Wizarding origins at the table still looked horrified.

"You've seen the spirits in Halloween, and maybe even some other times." Eriol reminded them. "You know death isn't the end. Like Albus likes to say: it's only the next great adventure. For some people, like Yelan-san and Fujitaka-san, that great adventure holds a very particular charm: reuniting them with those they love and who were lost to them years ago. Don't be so depressed my friends, this isn't about death, not even about life, it's about love and spending eternity with the one who completes you so absolutely you simply cannot exist without that person."

"I…there's one thing I still don't understand." Harry commented suddenly, turning to steal a glance at the dancing newlyweds. "I mean, we all know Aunt Sonomi was married before, wasn't she bonded too?"

"Well…" Eriol hesitated before saying anything.

It was obvious he wasn't sure how to answer that question, or even if he should in the first place, after all, it was something rather personal…

"Their story is a bit more complicated." Tomoyo decided that if someone had to talk about that it would be her. "From what I've been told, tou-san was five years younger than kaa-san; the two of them didn't actually meet while she was still a student at Hogwarts. When kaa-san graduated she then attended a University in America to get her business degree, at her father's insistence, while she was a witch, most of the Amamiya fortune came from muggle business. However, after the three years that took for her to get the degree, kaa-san decided that she wanted to live as a witch, so she came back to Hogwarts and convinced the Potions' Master of the time: Horace Slughorn, to take her as an apprentice. As such she would also help when he gave class, this was when she met tou-san. He was a sixth year, very close to the Marauders, even if not a Marauder himself; from what I've been told, he fell in love with kaa-san almost instantly. And yet, kaa-san rejected him several times, first because he was a Black, and the family was well-known for being pureblood supremacists…Sirius's case notwithstanding. In any case, at that time kaa-san's best friends were also Slughorn's favorite students: Lily Evans and Severus Snape."

There were several gasps at that, as they all considered that particular combination, and the way they kept discovering connections in their pasts, in their parents' pasts.

"I do not know everything that happened that year." Tomoyo went on. "Only that tou-san tried to convince kaa-san of going out with him several times, and she turned him down every time, until that summer, right before the end of the school-year. It was the last trip to Hogsmeade and tou-san asked kaa-san out yet again; kaa-san said yes. From what she's told me she hoped that once he'd finally gotten what he wanted he would leave her alone. It didn't really work like that. Somehow, neither of them have ever told me how exactly, tou-san managed to charm kaa-san into going out with him several more times that summer. He turned off-age and moved into his own flat, somehow convincing kaa-san to move in with him. At first she was against it, with him still being a student, while she was a figure of authority at Hogwarts and all that; however, since she wasn't actually a professor it wasn't illegal. They married that December, during the Winter Break, and I was born on September the following year. And like I just said, they got married, but they never bonded…"

That surprised everyone, considering that even Nadeshiko had gone through a Binding, even though her husband was technically a muggle, they had expected Sonomi to have done the same, especially since her husband had been magical too…

"Why…? Hermione couldn't help but ask.

"Kaa-san was already carrying me when she and tou-san married." Tomoyo clarified. "A Binding cannot be performed on a pregnant woman because you run the risk of binding the baby's soul as well, or affecting his development irreversibly with all the magic that is summoned during the ritual.

"Couldn't they have…? I don't know…bonded after you were born or something like that?" Harry commented, puzzled. "I mean, Shaoran said his parents bonded after his sisters had been born, right?"

"True." Tomoyo nodded quietly. "I don't know if it was ever discussed, only that it never happened. I think…I think tou-san didn't want to Bond with kaa-san just in case what happened, did. He was a Black, and yet he supported the Light, that alone made him a Blood Traitor, and considering the kind of psychopaths we all know follow the Dark Lord and are also Blacks…that alone was enough to paint a bulls-eye on his forehead. Then there's the fact that he married a foreigner, and a half-blood to boot! The only one that could possibly rank higher in any Black DEs least might have been Sirius himself, being also a fighter for the light, and married to the daughter of the Leader of Light…"

They could all see where Tomoyo was going. To think that Daniel Black had loved Sonomi Amamiya so much he'd pursued her even when she had her doubts, had married her, had refused to bond with her in an attempt to protect her, and in the end was willing to let her go, to find some happiness in another's arms…

"So no, my parents were never bonded." Tomoyo finished her story while holding back tears. "If they had, kaa-san would be in much the same situation as Sakura-chan's tou-san and Shaoran-san's kaa-san; and I wouldn't have a sibling on the way. So, while I know tou-san and kaa-san loved each other deeply, I cannot be sad for the way things turned out."

Truth is, there was no way anyone could be sad with the way things had turned out. As much as Sonomi and Daniel may have loved each other eighteen years before, it was obvious Severus and Sonomi loved each other in that moment; and as important as it was to remember the past, it was even more important to live the present…

From the Dance floor Sonomi could see the teens were engrossed in a whispered conversation, and managed to make out a few stray words reading lips, not enough to know everything, but enough to know Hermione, and possibly the other British teens wanted clarification on what a Binding was; apparently, despite being part of Sakura's and Shaoran's own, the mechanics of the whole thing hadn't really been explained to them. The woman was also aware when her daughter began talking about Daniel…and as sad as it made Sonomi to remember that past, her past, a part of her was also happy.

She could remember sixteen-year old Daniel, and all his attempts to woo her, which most of the times failed abysmally; though that probably was because he kept asking his brother for help and the Marauders for assistance…She could remember when he had seduced her; well, maybe not exactly seduced, it's not like she wasn't willing, like she didn't care for him, had begun to love him. In December, when she'd learnt she was pregnant, she nearly went nuts, how could that be happening to her? While yes, she wanted to have children, she was unwed, still studying for her Mastery, and the father of her baby hadn't graduated Hogwarts yet! And yet Daniel had taken things calmly, he'd been absolutely delighted about the pregnancy, made arrangements for them to be married just a week later; Sirius and the others were surprised, but happy for them nonetheless, and Slughorn had told her she was more than qualified for Mastery already and just had kept her because she was such a good assistant and he knew she wanted to stay with Daniel…Tomoyo had been born the next September, and for a while it seemed like things could actually be perfect for the little family, as well as all their extended family and friends. She was made Harry's godmother the next summer, by which time Lily and James were already godparents to Sonomi's niece: Naoko; Sonomi had chosen Severus and Lily as godparents to her Tomoyo and Daniel had agreed; while for little Neville, Alice and Frank chose Natasha Black and James Potter. So, in a way, all the friends became connected through magical bonds to each others' children. The that horrible Halloween…Lily and James had died, Sirius had been set up and sent to Azkaban, Alice and Frank lost their minds, Daniel had sacrificed himself while making sure his wife and daughter got away, and what had happened to Natasha…

"Are you alright, Sonomi?" Severus asked softly as he stopped their pseudo-dancing.

They had been swaying in each other's arms more than actually dancing; but it was until they stopped and Severus touched her face that Sonomi realized she'd begun crying. Then, as she looked into her dark eyes, and began to lose herself in them, she remembered how much things had changed, and in less than two years:

She could remember her daughter, her Tomoyo, all of sixteen-years-old, telling her she'd been invited to further her studies in a boarding school in England, and she would be going with Sakura! At first Sonomi hadn't made the connection, or even if she had, the fact that Sakura was going to had confused her. She remembered taking the letter meant for Tomoyo when the girl was eleven, refusing to let her go; she also had heard that Touya had refused to go, choosing to stay with his family, but she'd never heard of Sakura receiving a letter, and back then Sonomi had thought that maybe Sakura just wasn't a witch, after all, it was quite possible with her father being a muggle…she'd just been deluding herself. Months had passed, so many months, until one day, she'd been on a business trip in France, when she'd felt her soul, her magical core screaming at her, something had happened, her Tomoyo needed her. She'd let her magic pull her, and ended up in Scotland, in Hogwarts…Accepting the fact that her daughter was indeed magical, she knew it and was handling it, allowed Sonomi to connect with her daughter in a way she hadn't been able to for years…more or less since Tomoyo was ten or so (and eventually she would learn why that was too). But more than just reconnecting to her daughter, she also got a chance to reconnect with someone else, someone who'd once been her best friend, who might have been more back then if Daniel hadn't managed to steal her heart unexpectedly that Summer…someone who became more than a friend to her so fast Sonomi was shocked at herself, at her heart…Severus Snape.

So much had happened, both good and bad, but in that moment, as she felt Severus's arms around her, as she felt the life growing and developing inside her wombs, and as she sensed the Bond that connected them body, mind, magic and soul, everything was suddenly right, almost perfect even…

"Sonomi?" Severus called her yet again.

She was reminded of the question he'd asked her while she was lost in thought, in the past. So much of her past had the power to make her sad, even the happy memories, as they were reminders of what they had lost; but things were different now, she would never be able to regain what she'd lost back then, but she was able to find something else, a different kind of happiness, one she cherished as much as the first…

"Just perfect Severus…" She finally whispered her answer as she laid her head on his chest and went back to their pseudo-dancing. "Everything's just perfect…"

.-.

Several days later, breakfast seemed to be going like every other day, until an owl made its entrance, carrying a particularly heavy parcel and going straight to Hermione, who barely managed to catch the package and the owl before it crashed onto the Gryffindor Table and everyone's breakfast.

The moment they realized who the package was for, most of the students turned back to their eating, it wasn't anything new for Hermione Granger to receive books in the mail after all. However, several people in particular kept their eyes trained on the young woman and her parcel, as they had a feeling it was important.

After thanking the owl, placing several coins in the bag on its foot and offering it some bacon before sending it away, Hermione ripped off part of the paper covering of her package.

"Yes!" Her cry was audible all over the Great Hall, and yet again call attention to her.

"Hermy?" Harry inquired from her side, confused by her reaction.

"Good thing I have a free period first hour…" Hermione muttered, mostly to herself, as she got to her feet, book clutched tightly in her hands. "I need to do some reading now." She turned to give a peck to her fiancé. "See you later love."

"What exactly was that?" Ron inquired as he watched Hermione leaving.

"No idea." Harry answered honestly.

While it really wasn't strange for Hermione to receive books, or to be thrilled about it, since the beginning of her relationship with Harry she'd never put any book above him, or left without giving any explanation whatsoever…something really strange was going on…

Meanwhile, unknown to the two friends, several pairs of eyes had narrowed dangerously after seeing the scene, they too agreed that what was happening was out of the norm, and that wasn't good, not at all…

.-.

Hermione made it to her private quarters in the Sorcerers' Room in a short time, and as soon as she was inside she completely ripped the paper covering the book she'd just gotten, throwing it aside carelessly. She carefully placed the book on her desk before opening it with the same care and beginning to go through it at a rather fast pace. It took a short time for her to realize that she would find what she was looking for in one of the last pages, and she quickly but carefully got there.

There it was, at the end of the recount of the foundation of Ancient Wizarding Society and the statement through which the Western Council had been created, there was the list of names of the leaders of said council:

_Morgana Le Fey_

_Clow Reed_

_Rowena Ravenclaw _

_Godric Gryffindor _

_Helga Hufflepuff _

_Salazar Slytherin _

_Ariadna Pendragon _

_Ambrosius Wylt _

* * *

And cut!

Hope you don't want to kill me. And if you do, please remember, if I'm dead I cannot post the next chapter (which, just to remind you, it's already written). Review people, please! _  
_

P.S. In the next chapter we'll see more about what Hermione just found. Hold on tight, because the surprises (or as I like to fondly call them, bombs) will just keep coming!


	31. Connections

Late again, I know. But RL really is a mess at times. I had my graduation ceremony yesterday, and since I studied far from where I actually live, that meant traveling for quite a while before getting there, and then back home. And while my nook is great for reading and even browsing the web, for some reason it wouldn't allow me to edit this, so I had to wait until now.

Anyway, here it is. Enjoy the chapter! (Please enjoy it, as the bombshells keep falling!)

* * *

**Chapter 29. Connections **

The group had once again met in the Sorcerers' Common Room, in that moment Hermione's newest book laid in the table in the middle of the room, with everyone in a circle around her, the book opened in the page Hermione found to be the most important.

"So, this is them." Harry declared, signaling to the list of names. "The ones whose heirs we have to find if we want to put The Plan into action."

"Pretty much, yes." Hermione nodded, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"There's eight of them." Ron pointed out with his arms crossed. "We were told the pillars would be seven, not eight."

"That's because Morgana isn't a pillar." Hermione clarified. "I read the book a few times in the last few days, Morgana was present in the room, yes, and she actually guided the meeting as the most magical person among those present, but she wasn't one of the pillars of the Western Council itself."

"The most magical person?" Sakura was confused at that. "But shouldn't that have been Clow Reed? I mean, I've always read he was the most powerful Sorcerer…"

"What has me confused is that I had read that Morgana was a Dark Witch, and in fact, the Dark Lady during that era…" Long pointed out uncomfortably.

"That is a common misconception." Tomoyo declared. "Morgana, as most probably already know, was Arthur's half-sister, and yes, I'm talking about the King Arthur of Legend. Corrupted magical beings found her when she was still a child and worked on corrupting her to use her, to turn her into a Dark Lady, it's why she ended up seducing her own brother and having Mordred. However, once Mordred was born, the Darkness had no further need of her, they tried to kill her but she managed to escape, she was found by Myrddin Emrys, who we all know as Merlin. He saved her, helped her recover. It was then that Morgana's true power manifested, she was an Enchantress, and the last Child of the Fae, of the True Fairies, hence her name. So, yes, she may have done some bad things in her youth, and her son worse; but she wasn't really evil…"

They all nodded, Hermione wanted to ask how Tomoyo knew so much about Morgana, she was quite sure that kind of information wasn't in any book, she'd searched; but right then Eriol diverted her attention.

"Clow Reed was a very powerful Sorcerer, Sakura-san, that is true, the most powerful of the time." Eriol stated seriously. "But, in a sense, Morgana was a magical creature, or at least the blood of the Fae ran in her veins even with her being human, this allowed her access to a level magic not even Clow could reach. Also, by being an Enchantress, she was connected to the Earth, and to the very essence of magic in a way no wizard, witch, mage, or even sorcerer could ever hope to be."

There were several awes all around at the fact that Morgana had been so powerful…

"Anyway, Morgana aside." Shaoran declared after what seemed like forever. "If this book is correct, and knowing Hermione-san I'm sure she wouldn't have brought this to our attention if she weren't absolutely sure…we need to find the heirs of Reed, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Pendragon and Wylt." He sighed. "The first is fairly easy, since Eriol is not only Clow's reincarnation but also his descendant, I'm another but since I'm Chinese, already Head of the Li Clan and Leader of the Eastern Council it would be a conflict of interests were I to try and take that place. The next four we've been told still exist but with different names, which means we'll have to uncover those, somehow; the last two…"

"They would have different names by now as well." Eriol pointed out. "It's been a thousand years after all…"

It looked like he was going to say something else but was holding back.

"Spit it out Eriol." Shaoran practically ordered.

They were all surprised by the abruptness of the statement, until they too noticed the expression in Eriol's face; whatever was going through his mind was important, very much so. And it was until that very moment when they all remembered something, which Shaoran had just reminded them of, in fact: Eriol was Clow's reincarnation…which meant that for all intents and purposes he was in that meeting…

"What do you remember of that event?" Sonomi asked, being the first to form a coherent question after the thought assaulted her.

"Very little." Eriol said seriously. "Which is why I hadn't mentioned anything before. I guided Hermione-san to the right material, but I couldn't be sure myself of what I knew, or thought I knew. Contrary to what most probably expect, with me being Clow's reincarnation, I'm not him, in fact, I've been told on more than one occasion that aside from some particular quirks and some physical likeness, I'm nothing like him. It's not like Clow died, I was born and I went on as if the thousand years between one death and one birth didn't happen. I AM NOT CLOW REED. My souls is his own, his magic is now my own, but my mind is my own, as are my memories, my character and everything else. I remember some things, but even the clearest memories I have, I do because it was Clow's decision while he still lived, because there were some things he knew his reincarnation would need to know for his plan to work. I needed to know about the Clow Cards, about their powers, about my own magic, my lineage, I needed to be able to create Guardians, and especially, I needed to know I was a reincarnation, not a successor, Clow had already chosen someone to inherit the Cards: Sakura-san." He sighed. "Since Tomoyo-chan's awakening as one of the Roses, our connection might have pushed forward several more memories, but still, I am my own person."

They nodded, they had heard Eriol saying things like that before, but never imagined it could be so complicated.

"Now, back to what Sonomi-san just asked." Eriol went back to the main topic. "I remember very little of that meeting. Though I know the Western Council was, at least in part, Clow's suggestion, as he'd grown up seeing the Eastern Council and believed the newly organized Wizarding Society in Britain would benefit of such a body of law and tradition. It was at his insistence that Morgana even participated in such a thing, as she'd departed the main area of Britain, far to the north, years before. Not sure how he managed to convince her to give a helping hand, and particularly to be there in person that day…in any case, I'm quite sure it was the last time Clow ever saw her…" Eriol's eyes seemed to take a haunted quality which he pushed away with some effort before continuing his explanation. "Rowena, Helga, Godric and Salazar were the most powerful among Wizards and Witches at the time, I believe they were in fact Mages of the Highest Caliber, and the closest Mages have ever been to being Sorcerers. They had also just begun putting in practice their plan to create a Magical School in Britain, an idea that was received with much interest by the whole Society. The last two…I actually didn't remember their names until I saw them written in that book, but on hindsight their presence there is only natural."

"Who are they? Or were they?" Severus demanded, beginning to tire of Eriol's twisted way of speaking without actually revealing anything. "Ariadna was one very beautiful woman, probably the most beautiful witch on the Chambers that day…she was a Mage, though not as powerful as the Founders, she was still quite amazing in her own right, particularly if we consider the fact that she was a halfblood, her father being a muggle, her mother a witch of renown in the ancient Tribes, she was the only magical child to be born from that pair…the youngest child and only daughter of King Arthur Pendragon and his Queen Ginebra…"

The murmurs that rose throughout the room quickly became shouts, as everyone began demanding more-or-less the same: to know how it was possible.

"How do you expect me to know that?" Eriol asked half-annoyed half-amused. "I barely even remember that she was, truly, their daughter, and somewhat the other details I've given you. And it's not like Clow was ever in friendly terms with either Princess Ariadna, or her parents. Clow knew about Queen Ginebra, it was impossible not to know, since she was the heiress of the most powerful magical clan in the Isles in those old times, and then she married the 'King of the Britons'. Those two did so much for Britain, yet their story has been incredibly twisted through the years…to think that Lancelot would ever betray Arthur, and then bed Ginebra… when it was well known that he considered the first as good as his brother and the second… well I guess he never had that much time to truly get to know her. Princess Ariadna was said to be the best of both of them. Back then, muggle Britain wasn't really the best place to live in, and it didn't have much to offer to the youngest child of any union, even a royal one, which is why she chose to live as a witch. She never tried to ascertain her titles, though most still referred to her as Princess, or Her Grace."

This time silence was almost absolute as the circle of family and friends did their best to process everything that had just been revealed. While it was well known among the magical community that people like King Arthur, Queen Ginebra, Merlin, etc. had, in fact, existed, most of their history had still been lost in legends, myths and lies. And yet there Eriol was, telling them unshakable facts about legendary individuals, and knowing he'd known at least two of them (including Morgana) personally…

It was a while before everyone calmed down enough to continue the discussion they had reunited for, but eventually it happened.

"What about the last name?" Minerva asked. "Ambrosius Wylt."

Eriol face-faulted and then looked straight at the Headmaster and Deputy-Headmistress carefully, as if looking for something.

"Do you really not know?" Eriol asked, not quite believing it.

"I know the name sounds incredibly familiar, the family name at least." Albus commented. "But, for the life of me, I cannot pin-point where I've read it, or heard it, before."

"Maese Ambrosius was another highly important individual, on many levels." Eriol explained. "A Mage in his own right. I believe he wasn't the son, but the grandson of a quite famous man, however, it was his grandfather who raised him as the boy was orphaned during the constant wars against the Saxons…a really terrible time that was…in any case, his grandfather raised him, taught him everything he knew, and then made him his heir…Clow actually got the chance to meet him, Maese Ambrosius's grandfather I mean, he was a very old man, of with great power and wisdom; the one I can say Clow ever respected among all others, even if the old man never taught Clow anything." He chuckled. "He told me once that his name was Myrddin Wylt, though Britain as a whole knew him as Myrddin Emrys…"

"Merlin!" Hermione cried out in absolute shock.

"Exactly." Eriol nodded.

Most of those present, who at first had believed Hermione's cry to have been an expression of shock, did a double-take as they realized it wasn't so. Eriol was talking about Merlin; the last name on the list: Ambrosius Wylt had been Merlin's grandson and heir!

It was absolute pandemonium. Everyone trying to speak over the others, expressing their shock, their disbelief, or even their denial at what they had just heard. Eriol just shook his head, wondering if the kind of disaster he was witnessing was the reason why Myrddin had chosen to keep his family name a secret at the time… Hermione for her part couldn't understand how she hadn't seen the truth before, it was so obvious in retrospect. The rest were just general chaos.

It seemed to go like forever, until Shaoran used a spell that sounded a bang loud enough to quite everyone instantly.

"Thank you…" Sakura whispered, giving him a quick peck on the lips as she took her hands away from ears, they were still ringing.

"I was beginning to get a headache." Shaoran commented as he pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh.

The Leaders of the Eastern Council then turned to nod at Eriol and waved his hand, signaling for him to continue with what he was saying.

"Listen to me." Eriol said seriously. "I know many, if not all of you, may be feeling a lot of things right now: surprise, disbelief, denial, etc. It doesn't matter, it doesn't change the truth: the truth is that those eight people were the most important ones when the Western Council was formed; and the truth is also that we need the heirs of seven of those eight people if we hope to put The Plan in practice and recreate the Council. That's what we need to focus on, not in men that lived and died over a millennia ago."

Everyone recognized he was right, and things got back in order, mostly.

"What if one, or even more than one of those," Minerva signaled to the list. "have no surviving heirs right now?"

"Then The Plan is ruined." Tomoyo said with brutal honesty. "Our only other option would be a straight-out coup d' tat; and the civil war that would come as a consequence would make our attempts to stop Riddle right now pretty much pointless."

"Isn't what we're planning already a coup?" Long inquired, confused.

He didn't understand why Tomoyo seemed to be trying to separate The Plan, from an actual coup, it didn't seem to fit.

"Technically, yes." Ron commented thoughtfully. "However, since we would be doing it by the law…it's not really a crime."

"A coup should be a coup, regardless of the methods used." Long said, not liking how confused the apparent double-standard was making him.

"Hey!" Ron raised his hands in mock surrender. "I know that man, don't take it out on me. I didn't make the rules, I just follow them…" he chuckled. "Either that or I find the best loopholes to exploit when necessary. Though, in this particular instance, the plan was all Hermione's, I just helped polish some details, and thought of bringing the DA into it, with so many of our own generation as a part of it, I'm sure it'll be worth it at some point…"

"The purebloods like to talk about the Ancient Laws so much, no?" Hermione said with a smirk. "Lets see how they feel when we use their own laws against them."

Long reinforced a thought he'd had many times in the last few months: never, never, make Hermione Granger angry at you. He'd thought it was bad when she'd punched him on the face, yet what he was seeing in that moment spoke of something much, much worse… Whoever began the belief that muggleborns were weak and useless never met anyone like the young first-generation witch sitting across from him…

"The way you phrased things just now…" Sonomi commented to Eriol unexpectedly. "We need the heirs of seven of those eight people…could we, in theory, find an heir or heiress of Morgana instead of one of the others? I mean, in case one of the other lines has truly been extinguished in the last millennia…"

"It's not possible." Eriol shook his head.

"But if the eight names are there…" Severus began, supporting his wife's idea.

"It's still not possible." Eriol insisted, more coldly this time.

"Why not?" Minerva asked, curious at Eriol's cold insistence.

There was no answer coming from the raven-haired sorcerer, instead, it came from the most unexpected person: Naoko.

"If there is one line that has been extinguished for over a thousand years, that is the Lady Morgana's Line." The sprite informed everyone quietly.

"How do you know that?" Minerva asked, very confused.

"I have a past life too." Naoko pointed out. "The name was Noelle. And even if I have even less memories of it than Eriol, I remember enough to know this."

"If you have so few memories, both of you, then couldn't you possibly be wrong about this?" Albus suggested. "I mean, even if you don't remember Morgana having a child, maybe she still did, you just don't know…"

"That's not it…" Naoko commented, but refused to say anymore.

"Then what is it?" Albus wanted to know.

For the longest time, there was no answer, though a select few noticed the deep look Eriol directed at his fiancée; it was likely they were having a 'private chat' though not even the other members of the Circle had the slightest inkling what it was about. Eventually Tomoyo nodded slightly before lowering her head and closing her eyes.

"Lady Morgana Le Fey did have children." Eriol informed everyone.

The shock was so great no one even gasped at this new revelation, they just waited in silence for Eriol to finish the explanation.

"She did have children, two, both of them girls, twins in fact." Eriol commented in a low, almost unemotional voice.

While most believed that meant he didn't care in the slightest about what he was talking about, those closest to him realized the truth: he cared, maybe too much.

"That's how I…Clow knew the Lady in the first place, he knew her daughters." Eriol went on in the same tone. "He was the one who convinced her to be present for the creation of the Western Council, even though the last thing she wanted was to have any contact with the Magical Society after…after what happened…"

Silence continued, everyone wanted Eriol to finish his story to tell them what had happened and be done with it, everyone but those who somehow seemed to know already, yet no one dared say a word; the atmosphere Eriol seemed to have created with his solemnity was just too strong. Even the adults kept their silence, as they waited to hear what had happened with those daughters, what made Eriol say Morgana's line did not exist anymore…

"Morgana's daughters died." Eriol finally stated, blankly. "They were still young, unwed and with no children of their own." He took a deep breath to keep himself expressionless before continuing. "Their deaths were terrible tragedies that shook the Magical Society as a whole to its core, and Clow always believed that it was, at least in part, what gave the final push to all the Heads of the Clans to agree to the creation of the Council…I know for sure that belief was the whole reason Clow was a part of it instead of remaining a recluse…"

"How do you know for sure they really died, or that they had no children?" Albus asked, he wanted a hope, any hope.

"I know, I…Clow was there when it happened." Eriol qualified hesitantly. "He and the sisters, or at least one of them were pretty close…"

That was enough to make all the Sorcerers in the room realize where he was going with it all, or at least strongly suspect it; however, the adults still didn't seem to get it.

"Are you really sure?" Minerva insisted.

Eriol looked away, refusing to answer, he'd no strength to remain emotionless anymore, and he wasn't about to show any weakness, he was too proud for that.

"Who were these sisters?" Severus demanded at the same time.

"They were the Eclissi sisters…"

No one really knew what surprised them more: the fact that it had been Tomoyo to answer, the terrifyingly empty look on her usually sparkling eyes, or the soul-shattering grief that seemed to be drowning her voice…

"Morgana's daughters, were the Eclissi sisters: Rose Tsubame and Rose Midori." Tomoyo finished. "They died within a day of each other; the first of them in particular, Tsubame, died in her lovers' arms: Clow Reed. That's how he knows."

All the Sorcerers' heads were bowed, sad for the grief they had unwittingly caused two of their dearest friends.

"How do you know that?" Minerva asked quietly.

She knew the girl was hurting, but she couldn't help herself, something inside her insisted she had to know, had to understand.

Tomoyo's answer was no news for most of those present, except for three particular people: Severus, Albus, and Minerva:

"I am the reincarnation of Rose Tsubame."

.-.

Neville was guided out of the room by a sighing Naoko as, inside, a loud argument began in a mix of English, Japanese, and even some Chinese through in for good measure (regardless that barely anyone understood the last one).

"Is…are things going to be alright?" Neville asked at the portrait, right before it was closed.

For a moment Naoko considered saying: 'just fine' and leaving it at that; but Neville was an intelligent young man, she'd felt a certain companionship with him, with their love of Herbology, and since learning that her mom had been Neville's best friend, that feeling had just grown; Naoko just didn't feel right downright lying to the young man now…

"I don't know." She answered honestly. "The information you've brought to us is shocking, in so many levels…it will take a while for us to get used to it all, and to deal with it. But it is a good thing we know, that way we won't be caught off-guard."

"I know." Neville nodded empathically. "It's why I immediately went looking for you. What some people are planning…?"

"I think that, on a certain level, we already knew things were going to get pretty complicated." Naoko commented. "It's why we began with The Plan in the first place. We just didn't think the complications would emerge so soon, or in such a way."

"I honestly don't know what surprises me more, that we have spies in all the houses, or that it was a Slytherin that came to our side, that warned us." Neville commented honestly.

"Yes well, not all Slytherins are evil, you know?" Naoko commented calmly.

Neville shrugged. He knew Shaoran Li wasn't dark at all, while he definitely had a temper, he really wasn't evil; he'd seen Professor Snape acting strangely every so often, which only served to confuse him; and the whole thing with Draco-now-Long was too complicated for the Longbottom to even try and understand.

"Thank you again Neville." Naoko said, beginning to close the door.

"It was nothing." Neville assured her. "You'll let us know when a decision is made, right?"

She knew he was talking about the D.A., or at least the few of them that knew about The Plan.

"Yes, of course." Naoko assured him immediately.

Neville nodded and with a last wave of his hand walked down the hallway, and away from Clow Reed's closing portrait.

The news that Neville had bared, while not unexpected, really couldn't have come at a worse time, as far as most of the Sorcerers were concerned. As it turned out, quite a few people had noticed Hermione's particular reaction upon receiving her newest book during breakfast a few days before. While there was nothing unusual about that, exactly (Hermione receiving a book or delighted by it), some of those same people had also noticed it when she'd still been researching in the library weeks before. Some people had managed to connect both events together; and from them some had somehow known the situation with the ministry, and at least a handful had gone as far as reporting the whole things to people outside the school.

According to Neville at least a few people in the Ministry, and other places knew by then that a group in Hogwarts were planning something against the 'figures of rightful authority'; all the purebloods, and even Fudge, would be finding out soon, if they didn't know already. This complicated things because if the Ministry somehow found out what The Plan actually was, they could try and do something to stop it, to stop them; they were most likely going to do anything and everything to make things harder for the teens, obviously.

The most surprising part of everything was exactly who had brought the news to them: none other than Slytherin 7th year pureblood: Blaise Zabini.

With another heavy sigh Naoko decided it was time to return to the Sorcerers' Common Room, where the argument was still going strong and loud, and it didn't seem like it would be ending any time soon.

.-.

Elsewhere, a figure covered by a black and red cloak was standing in a room that seemed almost completely empty, the only exception being the strange creepy archway erected on a dais in the very middle of the room, a structure that seemed to have her complete attention in that moment; that, or maybe she was one of the very few people who could actually hear the whispering, grieving voices that came from behind the dark and half-torn veil that hung from the archway.

Silently and swiftly the figure settled in a kneeling position, with a cup of water, a bowl of salt, a piece of incense and a candle in a half arch opposite from that of the dais but a couple of feet away.

"This is for you, Dryad…" The figure whispered.

With a flick of her hand the candle and the incense lit up, while an aura of power surged.

"By Earth and Fire, by Water and Air…Spirits hear my prayers." She chanted with hands clasped together. "By Heaven and Earth, by Land and Sea…I Summon thee…"

The aura of power began rising, and as it did, the voices behind the veil shut down for the first time ever; a cry follow, this time one sole voice.

And then the magic reached its zenith…

.-.

Back in Hogwarts, Tomoyo was sitting in hers and Eriol's private sitting room, drinking some tea to try and calm the headache the rather fruitless argument of earlier had caused. The argument had gone on for hours, with no result whatsoever. And really, they were already doing, or at least trying to do, the best that could be done. All that was left was to hope they found all the heirs before Fudge and the pureblood supremacists managed to do something the teens wouldn't be able to undo…

In regards to the room, she and Eriol had definitely moved together after he'd proposed. They'd stopped trying so hard to hide, and while no one seemed to have noticed yet, aside from those who already knew, they were both sure it was only a matter of time.

Eriol stepped into the room after taking a shower, to the sound of porcelain breaking as the cup slipped from Tomoyo's frozen fingers. An expression of sudden panic in her face.

"Tomoyo-chan…?" Eriol called, rushing to her side instantly.

There was no answer, Tomoyo's eyes seemed to be glazed over and her mind lost in something Eriol did not know…

"Koiishi, are you alright?" Eriol kept asking, over and over again, hoping to get an answer.

Eventually Tomoyo did react, only to jump to her feet, totally ignoring the broken cup, the spilled tea, and even her fiancé, she was already almost at the door when she finally turned back to talk to him.

"It's Midori!" She said in a rush, full of emotion. "Something's happening. She needs me. I need to get to her."

And without further explanation, she rushed out of the room.

It took Eriol just half a second to realize that, regardless of how insane the whole thing seemed, it had to be the truth, the Two Roses had been known for having a remarkable psychic connection between them, and it was really that strange that they might still have it even in a different life. Also, if Midori, or her reincarnation, had really gotten herself into some trouble, considering the situation in Britain, she was going to need more help than just Tsubame's reincarnation…

With a wave of his hand Eriol was suddenly dressed in his sorcerer attire; then he rushed after his fiancée, all the while calling to the others in his mind.

*Minna!* He called loudly. *Something's happened. Quickly.* then he shifted to verbal speech and added. "Koiishi wait for me!"

He really had no idea what was going on, but whatever it was, Tomoyo considered it important enough to get involved; which meant they all would. Eriol just hoped they wouldn't somehow end up making their situation with the Ministry even worse…

* * *

So here it iis! Yet another bombshell. And I must warn you won't know what exactly is going on until two weeks from now! Hope you liked this chapter anyway. Revelations about the people from that list have begun but they're far from over, you have no idea everything I've planned.

Oh, and someone commented at one point they didn't know Clow, the Founders and Morgana (and those from her time) were all from a thousand years ago. They aren't. Some fans believe Clow lived five hundred years before canon CCS, others tat a thousand, I go down the second path. The founders we know actually live in that time. Arthur and company are only legend, though in any case, they're said to have lived in the sixth century, so long before the thousand year mark. Still, I'm taking literary liberties for this. And in the end, Arthur is a legend, and this is fanfiction!

Hope you liked it, and will like what's to come.

Please don't forget to review!


	32. The Knight, the Sister and Death's Arch

**Chapter 30. The Knight, the Sister and Death's Archway**

There was a silent pink-tinted ripple-like aura as a group of teenagers in silver hooded robes and white masks appeared in the middle of an unknown room.

"Where are we?" Sakura asked as she returned Move to her pocket.

"This is…it can't be…" Eriol looked quite surprised at their surroundings. "We're at the Ministry's Atrium…"

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, not quite believing it.

"Look behind you." Eriol instructed.

Half the teens spun around, as they had teleported while in a circle formation, their backs to each other. It was then they all could see the golden statue of the Magical Brethren, which had had to be restored after the fight at the Ministry between six members of the D.A., several more from the Order of the Phoenix, and about a dozen DEs…

"We are in the Ministry…" Harry confirmed.

"What the hell are we doing here?" Long asked, not very comfortable in their surroundings.

His tension was to be expected, considering what had happened the last time they had all set foot in that place…

"I was just following Tomoyo-chan's guidance…" Sakura answered quietly.

"I followed the bond." Tomoyo answered softly but strongly. "It's so weak, and only half-formed, but it's there. She's here."

"What is Rose Midori doing here exactly?" Eriol asked.

"That's something we're going to find out." Naoko commented as she focused and then turned to the lifts. "I can feel her too now. This way."

No one else said anything, they all followed Naoko to the lift, where Tomoyo pressed a button following her instincts. In a matter of minutes they all emerged in a place where they could all feel a magical trace, very dim, but they all knew it was there, and Tomoyo, Eriol and Naoko all knew who it belonged to.

Things seemed to be pretty simple, until they entered a circular room, and suddenly there were closed doors all around, spinning like crazy.

"Stop!" Eriol ordered, his voice infused with magic.

The doors did stop, but they still had no idea where to go now.

"Any of you remember anything useful about this?" Shaoran asked to the English sorcerers and half-sorcerer, who had been there before.

"We know what's behind some of the doors." Hermione commented. "But we have no idea how to know which door leads where."

"Do we know where we need to go?" Shaoran asked, turning to Tomoyo this time.

"Not really." Tomoyo admitted. "I know she's here, but either she's been through several of those doors, or the magic protecting this place is blocking me from being able to track her down with precision."

Shaoran nodded, then turned back to the others.

"What rooms do you remember?" Shaoran inquired.

He needed to be sure there was nothing around that would kill them all just for stepping inside, they had really no idea what they were getting into, no plan whatsoever for anything; the only reason they were there at all was Tomoyo…

"There's the Time Room." Hermione began. "It's full of Time-Turners, or at least it used to be, a lot of them were smashed our last time here, so I don't really know if there are any left."

"There's another room full of Brains, or something like that." Ron added, remembering his very bad experience with those things.

"And the Hall of Prophecies." Harry added. "It's supposedly filled with True Prophecies, and only those mentioned in them can take them from the shelves."

"I heard a legend once." Hermione added then. "About a room that seems empty, but is filled with the most powerful magic ever known, it is said to be used for very special rituals…"

"And then there's the Veil Room…" Harry added quietly.

"The Veil Room?" Sakura asked, she had no idea what that was, but something in the way Harry said it made it so she didn't like it at all.

"The Room of Death." Ron confirmed, he'd talked about it with his father once. "We ended up there, accidentally, two years ago, when the DEs were against us…"

"It's where I…we lost Sirius." Harry added in a hollow voice.

Naoko had to cover her mouth with both hands to silence her sudden sob. She'd never known her father, or at least she had no conscious memory of the time she'd had with him…and yet, knowing how he'd gone…it hurt.

"I think we need to split in groups." Tomoyo announced after a long silence. "Three groups, each with someone who can sense Midori."

They all nodded in agreement, Eriol was about to propose some teams, but once again Tomoyo acted ahead of him.

"Eriol-kun, you could go with Sakura-chan and Shaoran-kun." Tomoyo suggested. "Naoko-chan can go with Long-kun and Ron-kun, while I'll go with Harry-kun and Hermy-chan."

They all nodded yet again, Eriol with some reticence; he didn't exactly liked being separated from his fiancée, in particular considering how strangely she seemed to be acting; yet he understood the reason for the groups being formed the way they were. They weren't totally balanced, with him being paired with Sakura and Shaoran rather than others who weren't as powerful, but he supposed Tomoyo probably just didn't want Sakura to harass her just yet about what she was feeling; the green-eyed sorceress may have the best of intentions, but Tomoyo just was a bit too private at times…

So the groups split in three, with each of them choosing a door randomly, marking them with some of their magic (in a way that couldn't be seen but sorcerers could sense) and then walking through.

.-.

Eriol, Sakura and Shaoran ended up in a room with different pieces of furniture, each which seemed to hold nothing more than transparent glass jars with a viscous liquid and what looked very much like brains swimming inside.

"By all the spirits, what is this?" Sakura cried out as she tried to stand as far away from the jars as possible.

"No idea." Shaoran answered honestly, an arm around her shoulders to help her calm down. "I knew Wizards were a bit odd, but this is ridiculous…I mean, I know Ron-san mentioned a room full of brains but…"

"It just didn't seem real." Eriol finished for him. "I know, I thought he was wrong, or probably had been hallucinating at the time; what with all of them being just a group of teens, apprentice wizards and witches running for their lives while terrorist-like psychos with delusions of grandeur pursued them…"

Shaoran nodded; neither of them had believed Ron much when he'd talked about a room full of brains, particularly since he'd said 'or something like that' which just reinforced the idea that they could have been anything…how wrong they'd been to underestimate Ron's memory!

They had no idea what those Brains were there for, if for some kind of strange experiment or something else entirely; in the end, it didn't really matter, they weren't there to spy on the Ministry, or the so-called Department of Mysteries; they were there to find Rose Midori, and hopefully learn why she'd called on Tomoyo, consciously or unconsciously.

And so they just kept moving, kept looking.

.-.

Ron looked all around before letting out a sigh. He, Long and Naoko had entered the Time Room, and at least he'd gotten lost in no time at all. It was really frustrating for the redhead, the moment they had gotten inside Naoko had declared she could sense her Mistress very strongly in the room and rushed after the trace, with Long on her heels trying to make sure she would be alright, it was almost like they'd completely forgotten he was there…

"Not like it would be the first time everyone forgets about me, but still…" Ron muttered to himself with another sigh.

The truth was, no matter how he pretended it meant nothing, it meant a lot, it hurt, when the people he considered his friends forgot about him. It had been the same with Harry and Hermione, and while he understood that they couldn't tell him the truth, and that he didn't have the power to be part of everything back then, it had still hurt. He'd felt so good when they wanted him to help in the creation of The Plan, and while Long's quip of 'Commander Weasley' had been meant in jest, at least a few of the members of the DA had called him that once or twice since. It was good to be recognized…

Now if he could just somehow find Naoko and Long and make sure they wouldn't forget about him again…

"They didn't forget about you, Iron Knight…" A voice whispered.

Ron spun around, instantly dropping into a defensive crouch, with a spell-chain already in mind, and the first jinx almost on his lips…

"Easy Knight, I do not mean you any harm." The voice whispered.

Ron could track it down to a figure half-hidden behind a couple of mostly empty shelves, he made it out to be female, but had no idea who or what it belonged to.

"What guarantee do I have of that?" Ron questioned, remaining in position, wand at the ready.

"I give you my word, and that is not something I do lightly." The female declared. "I take my honor very seriously, after all." She made a pause before adding. "Will you still try to attack me then, Iron Knight?"

Ron took a moment or two to consider it and the straightened up, his wand ended up pointing downwards, though he didn't let go of it.

"Guess that's the best I can expect." The female commented.

It took a couple of seconds more, but finally she stepped away from the shelves, letting Rom actually see her, or as much of her as could be seen. She was completely covered in a long robe of a red so dark it was practically black; the hood was up, it covered her head completely and hid her face in shadows, except for a small black lock that seemed to have slipped from the hood somehow.

"You are…the Rose!" Ron stammered, absolutely shocked.

"I am one of the Roses, that is true." The woman nodded slightly. "Though I much prefer my middle name, which actually separates me from my sister, we might have been twins, but we're far from being the same person. So please call me Midori."

How was it that those who supposedly could actually sense the woman ended up going elsewhere and he, who barely even had enough power to be part of the group, ended up being the one to find her…or was it she who found him?

"You should put yourself down like that, Iron Knight." Midori declared in a low but hard voice as she stared directly at Ron.

"Wha…?" For a moment Ron didn't know what to say, he was totally shocked. "Did you read my mind?"

"I certainly did not!" Midori stated strongly. "I did not have to. You thought so loud anyone with the slightest psychic talent would have heard you."

In an instant Ron flushed to the roots of his hair, which only caused the woman to chuckle slightly at his predicament.

"Anyway." Midori calmed down her chuckles to finally answer him. "I couldn't help but hear what you were thinking, and I really don't like that you would put yourself down like that. It is true that you aren't as powerful as others, but if you try to compare yourself with people like Hiiragizawa Eriol, Li Shaoran or Kinomoto…Li Sakura…well, truth is, not even other sorcerers are as powerful as them." She shook her head. "In any case, you shouldn't allow your own worth to be dependant on someone else's, you are worth something, on your own, you do not need anyone else for that. Remember that, Iron Knight."

Ron flushed even more at those words, he'd never heard someone chastise him, and yet at the same time pretty much praise him as strongly as she was doing.

"Why do you keep calling me Iron Knight?" Ron asked suddenly, confused about that, and wanting to change the topic.

"I find it a fitting name for one such as you." The female answered him.

"One such as I?" Ron repeated, brows furrowed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I assure you my words were not meant as an insult in any way." Midori assured him immediately. "I just…a Knight is supposed to be a Warrior, right? That's what you're supposed to be. And as strong as Iron…Hence, Iron Knight…"

"I'm not that strong…or that much of a Warrior, really." Ron muttered under his breath.

"Warrior, or Knight, isn't the one who emerges victorious from every battle, but the one who keeps going, who fights every battle regardless of how bleak the chances for victory may seem." Midori declared wisely. "You are a Knight, Ronald Bilius Weasley, never doubt that, I know I don't."

It took Ron a second to realize something, as he was lost in the pride he felt at the praise, but when he did, he immediately was suspicious yet again.

"How do you know my name?" He asked cautiously, his hold on his wand tightening. "Any of our names?"

"I know many things, Ronald, some which you yourself cannot know just yet." Midori told him in a cryptic tone.

"You called us here." Ron stated, referring to all of them being in the Ministry, particularly the Department of Mysteries.

"I called my sister here, and the rest of you chose to come with her." Midori pointed out.

"You knew that would happen." Ron declared. "If you truly know us, you had to know it was only logical, that we, particularly Eriol and Sakura, would never allow Tomoyo to go alone; that anything that involved you would automatically involve Naoko, with her came Long, and with all of those already involved Shaoran, Long, Harry, Hermy and I would follow."

"True, I did know that." Midori admitted.

"You said they hadn't forgotten about me…" Ron said, realizing something abruptly. "Naoko left because she was sure she'd sensed you in a different direction, yet you came from the opposite side. You tricked her!"

"Somewhat." Midori nodded.

"Why?"

"Because as dear as she may be to me, and really, only my sister is dearer to me, I didn't mean to meet her today."

"You mean so much to her, why would you not want to see her?"

"The more Naoko comes in contact with both my sister and I, the more she'll remember of her time as Noelle."

"Shouldn't that be good?"

"It should, but it isn't, not now. She isn't yet ready for some of the things that are to come. If she remembers too soon…it will not be good."

"Why should you be the one to decide when she should remember something or not?"

"Because someone has to look out for the rest of you. My sister, as much as I love her, isn't the best for this right now. There are things she herself does not remember, and she won't, not yet. I will not place that burden on her, on them, on anyone, until I have no other choice."

"But…you're being too hard on them, and on yourself. It isn't fair, for you to have to bear this burden alone. You shouldn't be alone."

"I will protect my sister from all the pain I can, for as long as I possibly can, particularly pain caused unwillingly by myself."

"And therefore hurt yourself, I still say that's not right."

Ron had just said that when suddenly he found himself practically frozen in place, though it was more than that, he was being held in place, by arms that weren't restraining but embracing…Rose Midori was hugging him!

With his face buried in the crook of her neck, by the opening of the hood, he still couldn't see her face at all, nothing but a patch of sun-kissed skin; though the most prominent detail was the scent of cinnamon and wild berries coming from the dark hair hiding under the hood.

"You're too kind…" He heard Midori whisper into his ear. "My Iron Knight…"

Ron closed his eyes briefly, in an attempt to keep himself in check; however, when he heard the way she'd addressed him he immediately wanted to question her on that. The question was on the tip of his tongue, when suddenly a rush of air enveloped him, and Midori was gone.

Ron blinked a few times, as he tried to fully process the fact that Midori had vanished, and the speed with she'd just left…

"Ron-san!"

The redhead's attention was called away and he could see Naoko moving as fast as she could without bumping into shelves and smashing anything, right in his direction, with Long hot on her heels and panting.

"There you are!" Naoko cried out as she reached him. "I'm so very sorry, I didn't realize we had left you behind. I was so focused on finding my Mistress…and I didn't even find her…"

"I saw her." Ron blurted out.

"What…?" Naoko hadn't been expecting that at all.

"She was here." Ron said honestly. "I talked to her…then she just vanished…"

"You…talked to her…but…I…" It was like a punch to the stomach for Naoko, that her Mistress had apparently refused to see her.

Long sighed, he could guess where his girlfriends' thought-process was taking her and had no idea what to say to help. Ron, who, more-or-less realized too, opened his mouth to try and explain what Midori had told him when, abruptly, Naoko's mood did a 180…again.

"I can sense her!" She cried out.

"Wha…?" It took Long a second to catch up with her thoughts again.

"I can sense Mistress Midori! She's…" Naoko repeated as she spun around to pinpoint the trace. "She's with Tomoyo-chan!"

Without further ado, Naoko was off yet again, this time with both Long and Ron at her heels.

.-.

It hadn't been hard for Tomoyo to lose Harry and Hermione shortly after they had gone through their chosen door and into the Hall of Prophecies; the glowing spheres made it harder for two of the newest sorcerers to track her aura as easily as her other friends would, which is exactly why she'd chosen to 'team up' with them rather than any of the others. Truth was that the reincarnated Rose really wanted to talk to her once-sister; Midori had been evading her, evading them all for so long, it wouldn't be easy, less of all with a committee following, so Tomoyo was focused on finding her, alone.

The young Sorceress/Enchantress was about to mutter in her anger at not being able to find her sister, when suddenly she could see something from the corner of her eye. She turned sharply, just in time to see the tail of a long dark robe as someone walked around the corner; since all of her group were wearing silver cloaks, she knew it had to be the one they were there to find.

"Midori!" She called, going after the retreating figure.

There was no answer, but Tomoyo managed to keep the edge of the figure in sight and followed her, through several shelves full of prophecies and eventually through a door, back to the main circular hall. The lavender eyes was about to go nuts, believing she'd lost the other woman again, when yet again she saw the edge of the robe from the corner of her eye and saw the figure walking through yet another door. Tomoyo didn't stop to consider anything, she ran after the figure.

"Sister!" she cried out as she stepped through the door.

There was no answer, but Tomoyo knew she was there, she could sense the other's aura, and the way it connected with her own.

"Midori?" She called yet again as she began turning around slowly. "I know you are here. I can sense you."

Almost a full minute more passed, allowing Tomoyo to realize she was in a room that seemed to be pretty much empty, except from some kind of structure near the very middle of it, though it was too dark to see exactly what it was; right as she was considering moving around to find out more about the strange room, there finally was an answer.

"I am, indeed, here, sister." A voice called from behind Tomoyo.

Tomoyo spun around sharply, coming face to face with a figure about her same height and form, completely covered in a red-black hooded robe. The shadow of the hood covered her face, not that Tomoyo thought she would have been able to see it anyway, with how dark the room was, but still.

"Midori?" Tomoyo asked, hesitantly.

"It is, indeed, I, sister." The other woman nodded calmly.

"You called me here." Tomoyo commented, wishing to know more.

"I began something I alone cannot finish." Midori informed her. "It is an Incantation so powerful, so complicated, only the two Keepers of Balance together can hope to achieve it."

"Yet you began it alone." Tomoyo pointed out, brow furrowed.

"I hoped that, since I've been aware of the truth, of the past, longer, my power would be strong enough…" Midori said simply.

"You know that's not how it's supposed to be." Tomoyo's voice took a soothing quality. "There is a reason why the Two Roses were twins…"

"I did not believe I had any right to call on you…" Midori admitted as she turned away. "Not after how…it ended."

"I've told you before, and I'll say it again, and as many times as necessary, what happened back then, that tragedy, it was not your fault…"

"It was! It really was! I killed you! I'm a murderer! And a blood-traitor in all the sense of the expression! I…"

"That wasn't you…"

"Tsubame…"

"I think that's the problem. I'm not Rose Tsubame anymore, I'm her reincarnation, just like you're Rose Midori's reincarnation and not Midori herself…"

"I am her! We are them! Even if the names change, or the faces, that doesn't! I was jealous of you, of the love you had. It wasn't that I wanted Clow, not really, it was that you had love and I didn't! I let that jealousy control me! I destroyed your life, and pretty much Clow's as well!"

"The idea that we shouldn't feel anything because we're the Keepers of Balance was wrong. You tried too hard to remain emotionless to all around you, and when the emotions were finally strong enough to get past your barriers, you couldn't handle it. That wasn't your fault any more than it was mine. The mistake was in our masters, who made us believe we had to be unfeeling in order to fulfill our duty."

"You could fight against their orders, I did not."

"You were always more of a stickler for the rules than I was." She sighed. "That actually might have been Clow's fault, somewhat. But still, the past is the past, sister, leave the pain there and move on. I am here, and so are you, we can start over…"

"I cannot do that."

"Yes you can, I know you can. You are so strong…"

"No I'm not."

"Sister…"

Midori's reincarnation tried to turn away from Tomoyo again, only for the lavender eyed to try and take a hold of her at the same time, as a result the hood slipped, and the other woman's face was finally revealed. It was a face that Tomoyo knew well, almost painfully so, and not just because of their past lives, but also because of their current one; as she looked at her, as she knew her, the ashen-black haired young woman really couldn't understand how she hadn't seen the truth before; in any case, in that moment she knew with outstanding clarity just who Midori's reincarnation was.

"Sister…" She whispered hoarsely. "M…"

"Sh…" Midori's reincarnation shushed her with a finger to her sister's lips. "You cannot know this, sister mine. Not now, not yet, it's too soon." She placed her free hand on the other girl's forehead. "I'm sorry." Her voice took a sing-song, hypnotic quality. "Forget me."

Tomoyo could feel the enchantment falling upon her, she wanted to fight her, the two of them were supposed to be equals in power, she was supposed to be strong enough to fight that magic…and yet, the other had known about her past, had trained on her powers as a Rose for much longer than the other had. In the end Tomoyo couldn't help it, she succumbed to the Enchantment and let her eyes drop.

Shaoran had just decided they really weren't going to find anything in that room, except for the creepy brains, when suddenly Eriol went stiff.

"Eriol?" Both Sakura and Shaoran asked at once, confused and worried.

"Something's happened." Eriol murmured, not quite paying attention to them, and instead turning in the opposite direction.

"Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked, extending a hand to touch him.

"What is happening?" Shaoran asked at the same time he stopped his wife from touching the other sorcerer. "What do you sense?"

"Sense?" Sakura asked her husband. "How can he be sensing something when we aren't?"

"There are some things…and some people, that Eriol can sense with more ease than we do." Shaoran reminded her softly.

"Some…" It suddenly dawned on Sakura. "Tomoyo-chan!"

"And possibly Midori's reincarnation as well." Shaoran nodded seriously before turning to Eriol. "What are you sensing Eriol?"

"Them…I sense them both." Eriol answered slowly.

As if his own words were a spell, he suddenly straightened up sharply.

"Tomoyo and Midori's reincarnation are together!" He cried out before dashing away.

Still not quite understanding what had happened, Shaoran and Sakura could do nothing except follow the midnight-blue-eyed sorcerer as fast as they could.

They met with Harry, Hermione, Ron and Long as they all stepped back into the circular hall at the same time, with the two other boys following Naoko as she too acted pretty much the same way Eriol did; while the other couple had finally given up on finding Tomoyo in the Hall of Prophecies and decided to look for her elsewhere.

For a handful of seconds it seemed like they may have lost it, until suddenly both Eriol and Naoko turned in the same direction at the same time, they rushed to a slightly open door, throwing it open as they rushed inside, without a care to the darkness inside; the others could only follow as fast as possible.

When Eriol and Naoko finally stopped their mad run, it happened so abruptly the other four practically crashed into each other in an attempt not to crash into them. Ron had just opened his mouth to complain about what was going on, when suddenly he, like everyone else, became aware of what had caught their attention:

Tomoyo was standing just a couple of feet away from Eriol and Naoko, completely frozen, facing nothingness…

"Tomoyo-chan…?" Eriol called softly, almost fearfully, as he approached his beloved slowly, not daring to touch her just yet. "Koiishi?"

It took a few seconds, and some more calls of her name, but finally Tomoyo blinked once, very slowly, before turning to face Eriol, tears began cascading down her eyes rapidly.

"K…Koibito?" Tomoyo asked in a voice so low, so scared, it didn't seem like her. "Eriol?"

"Koiishi?" Eriol cried out, rushing to embrace her, alarmed. "Are you alright?"

"I…I don't know." Tomoyo mumbled, her voice like that of a lost-child. "I…sister…she was here…she…I talked to her…"

"I…we know…" Eriol told her.

"She was here and now she's not…" Tomoyo went on, her voice getting stronger little by little. "I…I knew something…I knew something and now I don't…"

"You knew something?" Harry asked the question that was in everyone's minds.

"Yes, I…I cannot remember what." Tomoyo admitted, her voice soft, but once again her own. "I have no idea what it was, but I know it was important, so very important and…she didn't want me to know, said it wasn't time yet."

"She?" Sakura repeated. "Midori? She tampered with your mind?"

"Somewhat." Tomoyo admitted. "It's okay." She assured them. "I don't know why she didn't want me to remember… whatever it is I knew, but I trust her. She's my sister. I love her."

With some reticence, the others nodded.

"Hey, what is that?" Hermione asked suddenly.

Under the light of the lit wands, the group could see the offerings laid in a semi circle, less than two feet away from some stone steps…steps leading to a strange, dark, horrible veil… they were in the Room of Death…

"What's the meaning of this?" Shaoran asked, looking at the offerings laid.

The water and salt remained the same, though the candle and the incense were extinguished.

"Mistress Midori did this." Naoko informed the others as she approached the offerings. "I…I have no idea what she was trying to do, but it was she who laid the offerings, and began a very powerful Incantation right here…"

Tomoyo reacted at those words, she might have forgotten how her latest meeting with her once-sister had ended, but she still remembered with painful clarity how it had begun…

"This is why I'm here." Tomoyo said as she approached the offerings as well. "What Sister tried to do…it cannot be done by just one. I have to finish what she began."

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Tomoyo-chan?" Eriol asked hesitantly.

Seeing Tomoyo looking so empty, hearing her voice so much like a terrified child's, it had really shaken the sorcerer deep to his core; he didn't think he would be able to take another scare like that, if something happened to his beloved…

"I trust her." Tomoyo repeated as she dropped to her knees before the offerings. "If you can't, or won't, then at least trust me."

Still not quite convinced, Eriol nodded, allowing Tomoyo to proceed.

The Sorceress/Enchantress waved her wand and the incense and candle lit again, then she clasped her hands together, closed her eyes and continued the unfinished chant:

"By the Sun and the Moon, by the Planets and Stars…Powers of Life and Death gather round, let the Bridge of Existence come forth now. The balance has been broken, an injustice was served, now I call on you, to make things right again!"

The moment Tomoyo began her chant, her voice took a singsong quality, and as soon as she finished the invocations her aura began flaring brightly. It took a few seconds, but soon enough the other teens noticed something very particular: overlapping Tomoyo's violet aura was a dark-red one, so similar and yet so different from Tomoyo's own.

The Incantation Midori had begun, even if she hadn't been able to finish it on her own, the power had still been there, ready to join Tomoyo's own when she finished the task.

The moment the last word of the chant was pronounced, there was a blinding flash of light, and at the same time all the wands lost their light, they were enveloped in absolute darkness.

Seconds passed, as slow as centuries each of them, until suddenly someone coughed.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Several voices called at the same time.

"Light!" Sakura cried out, practically hysterical.

The light that came then was bright enough to banish each and every shadow in the room.

Eriol and Sakura immediately rushed to the prone half-unconscious form of Tomoyo as she laid on the stony ground; her mask had been knocked off, as well as the hood of her robe, but other than that she seemed to be fine.

Sakura was about to ask what had happened, when suddenly another cough called everyone's attention, and it was until then they realized it hadn't been Tomoyo who had coughed.

"Oh Merlin!" Long and Ron cried out at the same time.

"Padfoot!" Harry cried out as he rushed to the kneeling form of the man on the steps; he looked half-dead and yet, surprisingly enough, he was alive.

"I cannot believe this…" Long muttered in absolute shock.

"Sirius Black." Eriol said, not quite believing it himself.

The man looked up, as he apparently noticed he was being called, but right as he did his eyes suddenly rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed.

Madness was absolute and immediate:

"Padfoot!/Sirius!/Dad!"

* * *

Wow...if anyone is still reading this, you might just want to kill me after this cliffhanger. I'm having trouble to convince Calliope of cooperating with me, which makes it harder to update. But I promise I will do all I can to not stop updating this fic until it's finished. I won't go on another years-long hiatus.

So, I hope you liked this. My latest bomb...and there are still a lot more coming!

Please don't forget to review, your comments help me keep my muse around...

Ja ne!


	33. Road to Recovery

I'm not even going to give excuses. Here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 31. Road to Recovery **

The next three weeks were the most stressful for everyone in the know about Sirius Black's return, particularly those who either had been close to him before his 'untimely death' (like Harry, Hermione, and even Ron) or those related to him (Naoko, Tomoyo, Sonomi).

Things had been very difficult, as once Sirius had lost consciousness in the Room of Death, he hadn't regained it until a week later, and even when he had, he hadn't been able to much at all for a few days. As they'd found out, his body had pretty much deteriorated in the almost two years it had spent floating in nothingness. Very much like one in a comma, and with no physiotherapy would.

Sirius didn't have any actual memory of the time he'd spent beyond the veil. He didn't feel like he'd been falling one moment and been out the next, he knew time had passed, but had no knowledge whatsoever of where he'd been, or anything at all.

For the first few days, the first week, everyone had been terrified that Sirius might die even after being out of the veil; after all, Tomoyo's Incantation hadn't called for his life, or his health, or even for him specifically, it had only called for things to be made right again, and miraculously enough, that had somehow included Sirius coming back.

Finally, on the evening of the seventh day since his shocking return, Sirius woke up for the second time. Not for long, just enough for everyone to see him away, and for him to realize he was in an unknown room somehow surrounded by at least half a dozen people, mostly teenagers, and the number included his godson. He'd lost consciousness again, but at least that time it looked more like him falling asleep rather than going into another comma.

He'd woken up again the next morning, finally completely conscious and aware of his surroundings, and while most had expected for him to recover right away after finally awaking, they soon realized it wouldn't be that easy:

***Flashback***

Sirius had been awake and trying to move, with no result whatsoever, for almost a full minute when the door opened and Harry entered the room, followed by Sonomi and Tomoyo; each carrying a tray: the first with breakfast, the second with potions and the third with bandages, salves, and other first aid necessities.

"P…Pup!" Sirius muttered in a hoarse voice.

Harry laid the tray on the night table before sitting on the bed and hugging his godfather, barely remembering to be careful and not be too hard on him.

"P…" Sirius tried to spoke, yet couldn't get his voice to come out.

Sonomi, after laying the tray on a nearby chair took a vial of potion and handed it to Harry, who offered it to Sirius.

The man began to object but Sonomi wouldn't allow it.

"Drink it Sirius." She instructed the man. "It will help you talk."

That was all the motivation he needed as he opened his mouth and allowed his godson to carefully pour the contents of the vial into his mouth. He made a face at the taste but swallowed. He was just going to try and talk when Harry was holding two other vials.

"Those too." Sonomi instructed, ignoring Sirius's attempts to complain. "You need to drink those Sirius. They're a nutrient potion and a strengthening draught. You will be drinking a lot of potions in the following days, if you expect your body to fully recover from whatever it is happened to it, to you while you were beyond the veil."

With a face Sirius opened his mouth again, swallowing both potions before taking some sips of the water his godson offered next.

"Now can I speak?" He said.

He was surprised that he was able to actually talk, even when just a minute or so before his voice refused to work; still, it was hoarse and his throat was a little tender, though it was better than nothing.

"Talk." Sonomi nodded.

"You're here." Sirius stated the obvious, then, with a broken voice he began practically babbling. "How are you here? I thought…They told me my brother was dead, and no one knew about you or…" he turned to Tomoyo and his eyes widened. "She's…"

"Yes, she's my daughter, and Daniel's, your niece." Sonomi nodded. "Tomoyo Heather Black. It is true Daniel died, but he made sure our daughter and I would survive. We went to Japan, back to my hometown and lived as muggles, until Tomoyo-chan got an invitation to Hogwarts, her second one in fact, when she was sixteen."

"Sixteen?" Sirius wasn't expecting that. "Why did you wait that long?"

"Why?" Sonomi took a deep breath so as not to lose her composure. "What makes you think I wanted to return to a world that had already taken from me my husband, my best friends, most of my family? Tomoyo-chan was all I had left, and if to protect her I had to ignore everything about the Wizarding World, the fact that magic even existed, that was exactly what I was going to do!"

"What about your obligation to Harry?" Sirius demanded, though his voice was too low and he was too weak to seem threatening at all. "You were…are his godmother!"

"Just as you are his godfather!" Sonomi retorted without thinking. "Yet getting revenge on that damned rat ended up being more important than protecting him!"

Sirius paled radically, right as Sonomi realized what she had just said and looked away in shame, she really hadn't meant to be that hard.

"Aunt Sonomi, Sirius, please!" Harry cried out in alarm, not wanting to see them like that. "Please don't fight."

"She's right, pup." Sirius commented quietly, turning to his godson. "I did something stupid that day. I was just…I was so angry. I didn't even stop to consider what may be the best for you. I was so stupid…and you ended up paying for it. And also…" he shook his head.

"We all made mistakes Sirius." Sonomi admitted in a tired voice. "Those were terrible days, none of us came out unscathed. When the attack happened, Daniel pretty much sacrificed his life so Tomoyo-chan and I would get away, and in that moment all I could think about was protecting her. Oh, we had tried to get custody of Harry already, with James and Lily gone, and you in Azkaban, we tried, but they refused us, considering us suspicious, because we were Blacks as well…and it was well known that all Blacks were dark." She hissed at the end. "After I left that night, I forced myself not to think about anything pertaining the Wizarding World, or even magic at all. I had no idea what had been of Harry until I came looking for Tomoyo, ended up in Hogwarts and met all of them."

"You said Tomoyo didn't come to Hogwarts until she was sixteen." Sirius remembered. "Why was that? I thought Hogwarts never took students older than eleven, unless they were in some kind of exchange program, or special studies, like those from Asia…" his eyes narrowed.

"It was something like that." Sonomi nodded, knowing what her brother-in-law must be thinking. "Only much more complicated." She took a deep breath. "Tell you what, you let Harry help you with breakfast, and meanwhile I'll explain what I can. Just a warning in advance, I cannot tell you everything, because some facts aren't mine to tell."

Sirius nodded, before turning once again to his godson, who'd just taken the bowl of porridge in his hands. The heir of the Black Family felt like a little child, a small invalid child, being fed in the mouth, particularly since it was his godson doing it; but he knew he wasn't in any condition to move, he needed to get stronger, to heal, and that wouldn't be possible if he didn't eat; so, in the end, having other people feed him was a necessary evil.

"Very well." Sonomi sat beside Tomoyo on a small sofa as she prepared to begin her story. "Like I was saying, I left Britain that night with my daughter, with no intention of ever coming back. Even when she turned eleven and the letter arrived, I sent it back with a note stating she wouldn't be going. Then I didn't know anything about it for five years, when Tomoyo-chan came to me, told me she'd been invited to a private boarding school in Britain, along with Sakura-chan, her cousin. I don't know why I didn't make the connection immediately, it had been so long since I'd gotten involved in anything regarding magic, and I thought it was the same for my daughter, and for Sakura-chan…how blind I'd been, though, of course I didn't realize that until much later…"

"Who's this Sakura?" Sirius asked as he made a pause in his eating.

"Sakura Kinomoto, though I guess it is Sakura Kinomoto Li now." Sonomi sighed, it was still hard for her to know her niece was married, and so young. "She's Nadeshiko's daughter, I suppose you remember my cousin…"

"Nadeshiko Amamiya?" Sirius was surprised. "I remember she left in sixth year…well, your sixth year, anyway, she didn't come back…"

"She fell in love during the summer, with a man who was giving some classes in the High-School where we went to keep our muggle-studies up to date." Sonomi explained. "She left our home and married the professor: Fujitaka Kinomoto, had two children: Touya, and Sakura, died when Sakura-chan was three. Sakura-chan and Tomoyo-chan are the same age."

Sirius nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"So I let my Tomoyo-chan go to this unknown school, not connecting the dots." Sonomi went on. "It wasn't until many months later, while I was in a business trip in France…I think, I sensed something was very wrong with my child. I nearly panicked, and without being completely conscious of it, I allowed my magic to track her down and guide me as I apparated away. Great was my surprise when I found myself as Hogwarts's gates…"

***End of Flashback***

So Sonomi had explained her side of everything that had happened since her return to the Wizarding World. It had actually taken two 'sessions' since Sirius had fallen asleep shortly after finishing breakfast and drinking one more potion and hadn't woken up again until around lunchtime, when Harry again helped him eat while Sonomi finished her story.

The man had been understandably shocked at learning that his sister-in-law was married again, and this time to Severus Snape! And not only that, but she was also expecting his child. However, it was hard for Sirius to be mad at the man for taking his brother's place, when he (along with Naoko, Draco and Tomoyo) were preparing all the potions he needed for his recovery, some very complicated (both in the ingredients needed and the time and specifications required for the brewing).

Three days later Sirius still couldn't walk, or even stand, but he wasn't trembling violently anymore, he could sit up for short periods of time, and eat by himself.

Several things had been explained to him, like how it was the beginning of March of 98, it had been almost two years since the battle in the Department of Mysteries, Voldemort was still around but in much more complicated circumstances (which they refused to clarify just yet), he was in a room in a set of Private Apartments in the South Wing of Hogwarts, and only those who inhabited that place knew he was even alive, for the time being. Also, the people he would spend most time with were Sonomi, Tomoyo, Harry, Hermione, sometimes Ron, Tomoyo's fiancé Eriol, and had even met Sakura and Shaoran a couple of times. He was told about Draco, and the changes in him, though the boy was apparently a bit busy and couldn't visit him yet.

By that point the man had noticed that something was being kept for him. It was hard not to, when he'd, either accidentally or intentionally, had mentioned the name of Natasha more than once and no had seemed surprised, or wondering who that was. Still, he had no idea what exactly it was that was being kept from him, until breakfast the fourth day…

***Flashback***

Harry had just left the room with the empty breakfast tray, it was the first time Sirius had eaten it on his own, when he noticed the door hadn't been closed. He saw a blonde stand at the open door, just a couple of steps in; but instead of looking at Sirius, he was looking at someone behind him, trying to convince that someone of entering.

"Come on Naoko, you can do this…" The blonde whispered to whoever was still out.

"Ryuu-kun…" Sirius heard a soft, hesitant voice call from outside.

"Don't Ryuu-kun me now, flower." The blonde said with a soft, understanding smile. "I know this is hard for you. But don't you realize you're only hurting yourself further by staying away? You need this, both of you do."

There was a loud sigh, before, finally, a young woman joined the blonde young man at the door, she had straight chestnut hair to her shoulders and misty blue-gray eyes behind a pair of considerably big round glasses.

The moment Sirius saw her, his breath caught in his throat, he'd no idea who the young woman was, but had a feeling he should, she looked so painfully familiar…

Sirius followed the two teenagers with his eyes as they stepped inside the room, closing the door behind them; it was until the blonde helped his companion onto a chair and went to stand behind her, by the window that Sirius suddenly realized exactly who he was and then the Black Heir couldn't help but gape.

"Aren't you Draco Malfoy?" He blurted out.

"Not anymore." The younger man answered simply, stoically. "The Malfoys are no family of mine, I refuse to be connected to them in any way, shape or form. I'm fortunate enough to have been adopted by a Chinese Clan recently and am now named Kido Long though…"

"Ryuu-kun, take it easy…" Naoko said softly, touching his arm.

And it was that Long had spouted everything without breathing and was about to begin babbling, not something very common, or the least bit normal in him, but he always got stressed out when dealing with people who still saw him as Draco Malfoy.

"Though Naoko insists on calling me Ryuu." Draco finished with a small smile.

Sirius tried to join the image of the young, smiling blonde man in front of him, with the petty, immature brat he'd known before his 'fall', they just did not fit; as far as Sirius's mind was concerned, the two couldn't be the same person!

Deciding that too much thinking on that matter would only end up causing him a headache, and he had enough pains and aches to last him a lifetime, Sirius chose instead to focus on the young woman, who had once more turned to look at him.

Sirius and Naoko stared at each for what could have been five minutes or five hours, neither spoke and they hardly even blinked; it was only after what seemed like forever that one of them finally broke the silence.

"You…" Sirius began, he seemed to be making some great effort.

"Yes?" Naoko looked at him with some much hope mixed with anxiety.

"I…Who are you?" Sirius finally asked.

Naoko nearly fell off the chair at that question, and it was only Long falling to his knees beside it and holding her up that prevented that.

Sirius tension only grew when seeing the rather dramatic reaction the girl had at his question, though it still didn't help him know anything.

"My flower…Naoko…please, relax." Long called as he held her tightly.

Sirius opened and closed his mouth several times, like he wanted to say something and yet couldn't for the life of him call on the right words.

"He…he doesn't know who I am…" Naoko muttered over and over again in a whisper.

"Naoko…" Long whispered, beginning to worry about his girlfriend.

The others had insisted that she couldn't just stay away from her father, it wasn't right, for her or for him. Long had initially agreed with the idea, and had helped convince her. But in that moment, seeing her deep distress, how she was nearly hysterical, he didn't know anymore… Was any of it worth that?

"He doesn't know who I am!" Naoko wailed hysterically.

Sirius's own tension grew exponentially at that, he wanted so much to go to the young woman, to hold her, to help her; she reminded him so much to the one woman he had loved the most…and yet for some reason his mind wasn't capable of making the logical connection.

It took nearly a full minute, but suddenly Long realized what was going on, he could have bashed his head against a wall for not realizing it before, but he decided it was more important to explain it to his girlfriend, help her calm down.

"Naoko, dear, calm down please." Long called in his most soothing voice.

"How can I calm down?" Naoko said amidst sobs as she held onto his shirt tightly. "How when he doesn't even know who I am?"

"Of course he doesn't know." Long decided there was no easy way to say things, he would have to be direct. "Remember the spell, your mother's spell. It's still protecting you. Even if a part of him knows exactly who you are, the conscious side of him won't be able to connect the dots unless you allow it. It's the same as with your grandfather, and your aunt and cousin, you need to acknowledge who you are for him to be able to see through the spell, to really see you." He brushed away each of her tears with great care. "Tell him Naoko, let him know who you are."

Just a few months Long could have never imagined that someone else's pain could hurt him so much, and yet each of Naoko's tears had been like a pain curse upon him. He had no idea how a spell casted by a woman who was gone, who'd been gone for over a decade, could still hold, could still shield Naoko from everyone who would have known her in an instant, even her own father! But at least once the truth was out things would be better, or at least that's what everyone hoped.

With the light of hope back into her eyes, Naoko kissed Long's cheek (she dare not do more in front of her father, even if he didn't yet know he was her father) and smiled once more before straightening up in her chair.

Sirius noticed something had changed, he'd no idea what exactly the two teens had talked about, only hearing something about a spell, the girl's mother, and something connected to him…still, he could see the changes the young woman had undergone after the young man who apparently was her boyfriend finished talking and Sirius knew that whatever it was she was about to say or do, it was important.

Naoko took a deep breath and turned to look straight at Sirius before making the declaration that would change everything:

"My name is Naoko Arianna Yanagisawa Black."

***End of Flashback***

No one but the three who had been in the room knew exactly what had happened after Naoko had revealed her full name, and with that allowed Sirius Black to see through the spell protecting her and realize just who she was. Long left the room a minute or so later, allowing father and daughter the time to reconnect, to truly get to know each other.

No one saw hair nor hide of the two Blacks for almost the whole day, even when lunch came and went, no one dared interrupt them. It was until dinner time that Naoko had called on Winky (who, like Dobby, served them exclusively) and the two Blacks had dinner in the quarters privately.

The following morning Sirius had insisted on Long and Naoko joining him for lunch, as he wanted to know everything about how the two had come to know each other, how they had come to be a couple.

Long had been very afraid, but still revealed everything, including some of the very bad things he'd done before being convinced by Naoko to change sides…what the blonde wasn't expecting was what Sirius revealed to him then:

***Flashback***

"It would seem like Black men are destined to always becoming better for love of a woman… and what women they tend to be…" He commented with a whistle.

"Eh?" Draco had no idea what that meant.

"Dad?" Naoko was just as puzzled.

Despite the fact that the two had only been together as father and daughter for a day, it had been so natural for Naoko to think of and refer to him as dad, just like it had been easy for him to see her as and call her his daughter. It didn't make the pain of losing Natasha any less for either of them, but at least it was easier to bear, they still had each other.

"Like Severus Snape has probably told you all already, I wasn't the best kind of person, of man in my early teenage years." Sirius admitted. "I was young, brash, arrogant, and pretty much a bully. To be fair, I wasn't the only one, and I wasn't raised to know any better…but still. It was Natasha that made me change." He looked at Naoko, who looked so much like her mother. "Your mother was one of the sweetest, most caring persons I'd ever known, and yet she was also fiercely protective. It took her cursing me to kingdom come after one of my worse pranks landed a third year in the Infirmary for me to finally realize how much of an idiot I was. I was in fifth year back then, and to be honest it took James almost another full year to come to the same realization, though that was all Lily's work." He shook his head. "Anyway, at first I was really angry at Natasha for getting involved, after all, the other student was a Slytherin, and with no connection to her whatsoever…still, that didn't stop her from calling me names, or showing me how stupid I was back then. Eventually our spats became more playful than serious, and I don't know exactly I ended up asking her out one day…the rest, as some say, is history."

Naoko smiled, as summarized as it had all been, she was happy to know some more about his parents, about how they'd come to be together.

"But that wasn't all." Sirius went on. "As you probably already know, the Blacks have always been considered a pretty dark family. My brother and I were raised under the 'pureblood supremacy' ideals. While I rejected them almost from the very start, which is pretty much how I ended up a Gryffindor; the same couldn't be say for my brother. Daniel actually embraced the family ideals, he was mother's favorite for that very reason. He was a Slytherin pureblood, and proud of it. I tried to make him change his mind many times, but nothing seemed to work, I was sure he would end up as a Death Eater before he even left school. And then, when I was in seventh year and he in sixth, she appeared. I'm talking about Sonomi Amamiya, she'd graduated several years ahead of us, and came back as Slughorn's apprentice, she wanted to become a Potions' Mistress. Daniel became smitten with her, and everything changed. Suddenly he stopped hanging out with any and all known followers of the Dark Lord, stopped being so brooding, and cursing everyone in sight, he also stopped insulting anyone not pureblood and treated everyone with respect. I had no idea what had happened, until that summer, when he got his own flat and moved in with none other than Sonomi herself…of course, being in love with a halfblood he couldn't exactly act like a pureblood supremacist could he?" he chuckled slightly. "I will always be grateful to Sonomi for saving my brother from the darkness. Even if he died only a few years later, at least he was on the right side of the war when he did, and the time he lived he was happy."

Naoko and Long blinked a few times, having had no idea that things had been that way for Naoko's uncle before he'd met and fallen in love with Sonomi…

"So, like I said, it's apparently destiny, for Black men to find the light in the women they fall in love with." Sirius smiled. "And you are indeed a Black boy, even if you've chosen to forsake the Malfoy name, Narcissa was a Black before she was a Malfoy, and you also have her blood running in your veins, not only Lucius's."

Long nodded, it was a comfort for him too, to learn he had family, blood family left, who actually wanted him, cared about him, no matter if they were close or distant, they were still very much family.

***End of Flashback***

Surprisingly enough, Sirius didn't seem to have any problem whatsoever with his daughter dating the 'former Draco Malfoy'; though, like he'd explained to Sonomi later, who was he to try and interfere in their love-life? It's not like he would have paid any attention to his mother's wishes if she'd tried to do the same; Daniel in particular had married Sonomi against the express wishes and orders of Walburga Black, and Sirius considered it the best decision his little brother had ever made…

A week after finally waking up, and two since his miraculous return from beyond the veil, Sirius got on his feet for the first time. His legs trembled, his muscles were weak, his bones felt brittle and he tired after a very short time; but no one could deny he was on the path to recovery, a path he seemed to be moving through in leaps and bounds, at least considering that just a fortnight before he'd been no better than dead.

Once he was finally able to get on his feet, others would help him walk around several times a day, each time trying to make him last a little more. The first few days he wouldn't leave his bedroom, but eventually he was allowed to go into the small common room of the suite; the other bedroom on it being Naoko's, who'd moved back there after Sirius had come out of the veil, to help look after him.

Finally, three weeks after emerging from the veil, he was mostly recovered, even if still a bit malnourished and easily exhausted; he could move by himself and began getting ready to reveal his return to everyone else (not even Albus and Minerva knew thus far) though not just yet. First, some more things needed to be revealed.

Sirius could only look around in amazement, even if it wasn't really the first time he was in the Main Common Room of the Apartments he'd been staying at, he couldn't help but marvel every time he saw them. While essentially the Main Common Room would seem like any Common Room in any of the Houses, there were certain decorations that revealed the place was very different from any of the Houses. Then there were the portraits, while Sirius didn't find it strange that he couldn't recognize any of the landscapes, he couldn't recognize any of the figure, those woman or less-than humans in any of the paintings either; he'd never seen any like those before, anywhere, not even anywhere else in Hogwarts.

"Where exactly are we?" He asked once Long helped him sit in a sofa.

"This is the Sorcerers' Common Room." Eriol deadpanned.

"Sorcerers…" Sirius repeated in awe.

"You don't seem as surprised at the idea of sorcerers existing as we thought you might be Black-san, why is that?" Sakura asked, curious.

"Please, call me Sirius." He told the young woman. "And I'm not surprised, James and Lily both had certain Sorcerer capabilities, they weren't actual Sorcerers themselves, mind you, but still had some ability. My wife was a Mage and had some Sorceress abilities too; I have some power, but am no Mage really."

They all nodded.

"Now, Uncle Sirius." Tomoyo said seriously. "Many things have been told to you, of what has happened in the last two years. But there's one very important fact that has been left out, a fact that influences everything else greatly. You need to know this now…"

Sirius had already known, or at least strongly suspected about that; he was about to tell his niece to go ahead when he heard her quietly singing what sounded like some kind of rhyme, or maybe an Incantation? Seconds later his mind was filled with images, sounds, events, he witnessed anything and everything important of the things that had happened in the last 22 months. He wasn't sure if he ought to be marveled or horrified, his godson and his friends, even his daughter and his niece, and all the others, they had been through so much…and it didn't seem to over yet!

The last thing Sirius became aware of was The Plan, and the snag the teenagers had hit while trying to put it in practice; his face hardened.

"You wish to find the heirs of the Seven Pillars." He said, though it wasn't really a question.

"Yes…" Harry's eyes narrowed, as he tried to come out with a reason for his godfather to be focusing in that in particular.

"We've been looking everywhere, haven't been able to find anything thus far." Hermione said with obvious distress.

She'd practically searched the entire library, and not just the one in Hogwarts either, since she had access to the one in the Hiiragizawa Manor, and the one at Potter Manor too; she actually hadn't finished going through all the books of the last one yet, but thus far the search had bore no fruits whatsoever.

"It's not easy information to acquire." Sirius acknowledge. "In fact, I believe only members of the actual Lines would have anything pertaining to those Lineages."

Hermione seemed to fall deeper into despair, the stress at the idea of not being able to find anything nearly overpowering her. Harry, on the other hand, seemed to notice something else, and he wasn't the only one.

"And you would know this how, Sirius?" Ron asked, brows narrowed.

That question immediately called everyone's attention, first to Ron, then to Sirius as everyone got on the same page and realized the implications of everything; even Hermione managed to calm down enough to see the truth, she could only wonder, like everyone else, what Sirius meant with that statement.

"Because I have that information of course." Sirius announced proudly. "I know the most recent names of those seven lineages."

* * *

Several things to say right now: first: in case you have, or haven't noticed, yes, I changed Naoko's eye color, to make them like Sirius's, also; in everything else she's like Natasha (that also tells you something about what Naty would look like, just imagine an older Naoko).

Second: Several people have posed the question regarding Sonomi's binding to Severus while being pregnant, especially when she supposedly didn't do it with Daniel because at the time she was pregnant with Tomoyo. I could give you several reasons: different timing in the pregnancies, different circumstances. But the truth, in the end (aside from the fact that I honestly didn't realize that tiny little matter when I was writing that particular chapter), in the end Daniel refused to do the binding, because he sensed (feared, whichever) that he was going to die, and refused to take Sonomi with him, or worse, leavve her mourning him for the rest of her life (like Nadeshiko and Yelan). Now the situation is different, regardless of fear or anything, Sonomi loves Severus too much not to bind herself to him. For those wondering if she loves him more than Daniel...she loves him differently. You have to remember Severus has been her friend for many years, and Daniel is gone now...we'll never know how things would be if Daniel had never died. That's not relevant for this fic.

So, that's that. I hope you liked the chapter.

In the Next Chapter: Just who are the heirs to the seven lineages? The new pillars? And how exactly does Sirius know?! That and a whole lot more, coming...The Plan is slowly beginning to come true...


	34. Lineages

I'm deeply sorry about the long wait. I actually kept forgetting I had to update this. And my house has been under remodeling, and since I had to supervise the works, it makes me even more forgetful than usual…which is actually bad enough.

Just in case any of you has forgotten, this is where we left off:

"_Because I have that information of course." Sirius announced proudly. "I know the most recent names of those seven lineages." _

Now for this chapter:

* * *

**Chapter 32. Lineages **

The silence that followed Sirius's statement that he knew the most recent names of those seven lineages was only because they were all too shocked to say anything.

"How, exactly, do you know that, Black?" Severus asked, being the first one to somehow manage to get his bearings.

"Do you think you are the first to ever think about invoking the Ancient Justice upon those pompous and greedy idiots that are most of the members of the Wizengamot?" Sirius asked in return with a snort.

"What is the problem with the Wizengamot, really?" Tomoyo asked with a tired sigh.

It was one thing for them to know it was bad in that moment, for them to want to bring the whole system down; but to think it had been that bad for two generations in a row, that they weren't the first ones to want to change everything so radically…Something had to be really wrong in the Wizengamot…

"I think the problems of the Wizengamot, and really, the Wizarding World in general is that the truly Noble families have long since stepped down from the positions that granted them great power in our society, leaving others to take charge." Sirius said solemnly. "They thought the Wizarding World needed to be modernized, and for that the government had to be more democratic, less authoritarian, and so they willingly stepped down…" he shook his head. "The problem was that the Wizarding World as a whole wasn't ready for that kind of change. The families that were considered high-middle class back then, you could also called them the 'New Purebloods', who have a few centuries of just magical in their families, and yet aren't Ancient like the truly Noble Ones; they also have money, as most of those families began as merchants, intermediaries in services and such. Those families, instead of helping lead our World to the democracy the Nobles wished for everyone, instead tried to take the place of the Noble Families…They didn't always have that kind of power, but once they did…it was obvious they wouldn't let go of it willingly. Each with their own agenda." He shook his head again and sighed. "The Wizengamot is full of people like that, so really, it's not that surprising that our world is in the state it is."

"And why didn't the Heirs of those Lines come back to make things right?" Ron asked. "If they had done it when the trouble began all of what's happening now, or at least a good part of it, would have never happened."

"That may be true." Sirius admitted thoughtfully. "But it's not as easy as you may want to think. I told you, it's something my generation wanted to do, but we weren't able. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get seven people with completely different upbringings, ideals and statuses to work together for one common goal?" he focused, remembering something else. "In fact, if I remember correctly, not even we were the first generation to try it, it has been attempted before, but never have seven heirs been able to come together and agree on a course of action. And unless the decision is unanimous, the invocation won't work."

All the teenagers nodded, they'd known that part already; and as logical as it sounded it that moment that other generations had tried themselves and failed…they really had never so much as considered that possibility. On the positive side, thanks to those facts they now knew Sirius had the information they so badly needed…

"Will you tell us the names of those Lines?" Harry asked. "So we can begin to try and track them down. If we're fast enough we might even find them before the Ministry does something to try and block us…again."

All the other teens nodded grimly.

It was something they all were aware of, not just because of the information Zabini had passed to them through Neville, but there were some DA members who had parents, siblings or other close family members working in the Ministry, who had heard things, or being told directly, and they had passed the message to Harry and the others as soon as they were able. The Ministry didn't know yet about The Plan, but they knew something was brewing in Hogwarts, something dangerous for the status quo, and if there was something those in power weren't about to allow, it was a change in the status quo.

"I can do one better." Sirius assured his godson. "Almost twenty years ago, which is when we attempted this, we actually managed to gather together six of the seven heirs. I can give you the names of those six, and I can also tell you the names of the heirs of each and every one of them, we all knew each other, we were friends, and we knew the children, as all of them were born in a lapse of a few years…"

"If that was so, why didn't it work back then?" Ron asked, confused by what Sirius specific words seemed to imply.

"Because of the seventh." Sirius answered honestly. "The seventh Lineage, by the time we discovered the name, the last member of it had disappeared, into the muggle world in fact. We could never find her." He sighed. "No one attended Hogwarts in those years bearing the same name, so we have no idea what happened on that end."

Hermione bit her lip hard, it was bad, what Sirius was saying forced them to consider the possibility of one of the Lineages no longer existing, and if that was so…then The Plan would be completely impossible. Still, she forced herself to focus, they had access to the names of six of the Lineages, and even, possibly, the current Heirs; they would worry about the last family once they had settled things with the other six.

"Well, are you going to tell us or what Sirius?" Sonomi practically demanded.

"Very well." Sirius nodded solemnly. "The ones who came together two decades ago were: Loraine Hiiragizawa, Christopher Bones, Selene Lynch-Lovegood, Franklin Longbottom, James and Lily Evans Potter, as well as myself."

Several brows raised at the names mentioned, particularly because everyone in the room could recognize every single surname.

"Wait." Long said suddenly. "You said seven names, not six."

"That's because, as we found out, both Lily and James are part of the same Lineage." Sirius explained. "I don't know if to consider it coincidence or destiny, the fact that James and Lily came to be together, and not because of convenience, they truly loved each other dearly, one of the few true love-matches I got to see in my time."

"Ok, so six Lineages then…" Eriol commented. "Which is which? Aside from my mother, which is obvious enough."

Sirius took a deep breath at that. He knew that the following revelations would be more than shocking, they had been shocking enough when he and his generations had found out the truth. Still, it's not like he wanted to keep things hidden either…

"Bones for Hufflepuff, Lynch for Ravenclaw, Longbottom for Gryffindor." Sirius practically blurted out.

The reaction was practically instantaneous:

"Longbottom is the Heir of Godric Gryffindor?!" Long and Severus snapped in unison.

Naoko couldn't help it, she burst into giggles at that.

"I really cannot see it." Severus insisted.

"That's because you don't really know Neville." Harry stated seriously. "You see him in Potions, or in the halls, and you see a boy who fears you. The truth is quite different. The truth is that, for the longest time, Neville had no self-esteem and no self-confidence whatsoever. The way you acted and still act in Potions, it makes him nervous, which causes him to make mistakes. I'm not saying it's your fault, I'm just saying that's how things are."

"Then there's also the fact of his wand, until sixth year he'd been using his father's wand, which wasn't a match for him." Hermione added pointedly. "He didn't get a matched wand until after his own broke during the battle in the Department of Mysteries."

Harry and Sirius both flinched at the reminder of that battle, even if all the bad that had happened that day had been erased three weeks before, they still didn't like the reminder.

"I still cannot see him as anything but the squib." Long admitted.

This time it was Ron who burst out laughing.

"What do you find so funny?" Long asked, confused.

Truth is that not just the blonde, but everyone in the room had expected at least the Gryffindor trio to take offense at Long's comment, but even Harry and Hermione were snickering.

"Let me show you just how much of a squib Neville is." Hermione decided.

While Harry was a bit more powerful at such things than she was, she had more control, which was necessary for something as specific as what she wanted to do.

Hermione placed one of her palms against her own forehead, and the other before her, and began projecting a scene most of them recognized, if only from the stories: the battle six Hogwarts students between the ages of 14 and 16 had waged against Voldemort's own Inner Circle in the Department of Mysteries of the Ministry of Magic nearly two years before.

Eventually Harry placed one palm against his own forehead and the other over Hermione's extended hand, to allow her to project his memories as at one point she'd blacked out and Harry knew what had happened afterwards.

By the end of the projection: seeing Neville with blood on his face, his nose and possibly his jaw broken, and still fighting with all he had to make sure the DEs wouldn't get the prophecy he was holding in his hand…they all finally saw it: Neville Longbottom was, indeed, a worthy heir of Godric Gryffindor.

And it wasn't only him, Luna, who was the next heiress of Rowena Ravenclaw, had been there as well, and she too had proven to be quite the witch; not many survived a battle against so many of the most powerful followers of the Dark Lord, and to do it all shortly after turning fifteen, with no more knowledge than that of a fourth year student…

"So Neville and Luna are the heirs of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw." Ron commented.

"Yes." Hermione nodded. "And I suppose Hufflepuff's is Susan Bones?"

"Yes." Sirius nodded, with some sadness. "Chris was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement back then, and a very good friend. He married a muggle woman actually. He was so strong, and so affixed to his moral code, Voldemort considered him a threat, serious enough that he lead the attack on the Bones family, killed Chris, his wife, his cousin Edgar, along with his wife and children; the only ones who survived the attack were Chris's only daughter: Susan, and his cousin, Edgar's sister, Amelia; and I believe that was because Amelia was babysitting Susan that night, otherwise…"

"Amelia Bones is dead." Eriol informed Sirius. "Voldemort himself killed her the summer after his return was made public, after that battle in the Ministry…"

"She was a good woman." Sirius commented. "Powerful and very fair. Who's become head of the DMLE in her place?"

"Rufus Scrimgeour." Sonomi said, with obvious distaste. "Kingsley Shacklebolt was made Head Auror in his place."

"Something tells me you don't like Scrimgeour…" Sirius commented.

"I don't." Sonomi didn't bother trying to hide it.

"Why?" Sirius didn't understand. "I mean, I know he's pretty stubborn, very hard and a bit on the vicious and grudge-holding side but…"

"He's as much of an idiot as Fudge, Malfoy and the rest of them." Sonomi huffed.

Sirius nodded, understanding then; Scrimgeour was one of those who refused to believe the teens about the battle at Hogwarts the previous June; he would be angry too in her place.

"What about Slytherin's Heir?" Long asked, deciding they needed to get back to the main topic. "I mean, we're assuming here that since Riddle pretty much snuffed it back in 81 he isn't the legitimate Heir of Slytherin anymore but…"

"He isn't." Sirius reassured them all. "And even before his death he wasn't, not really. But that's the heir we're missing. We searched for her everywhere we could and never found her. Maybe, with your powers you'll be luckier, at least in finding any children of hers, though in that case her name would have changed again, and with that I cannot help you."

They all nodded, at least they still had some hope on that end.

"What about mom, dad and you?" Harry asked, very curious on that front. "To what Lineages do you belong?"

"If you saw the list of the original pillars, you know already the answer to that question Harry, at least to a point." Sirius pointed out with a half-smirk.

Hermione's jaw dropped instantly, she'd been focusing on remembering the last two names on the list and she had, practically at the same time as Sirius had made that last comment. She couldn't help it, the whole thing was so absolutely shocking.

"Hermy?" Harry asked, a bit worried about her.

"Arthur and Merlin…" Hermione muttered, still not quite over the shock.

That sent everyone reeling instantly. They had been so focused on the heirs of the Hogwarts's founders that they had forgotten the other two names in the list.

"Actually not exactly." Sirius said with a bigger smirk. "After all, King Arthur was a muggle, his wife Queen Ginebra was the witch, and the pillar was Princess Ariadna Pendragon; but I suppose for all intents and purposes… Merlin was already dead, or at least far away from the public eye by that point, that lineage comes from Ambrosius Wylt. Though, like with the princess, I suppose it can be considered pretty much the same in the end."

No one said a word, still waiting for Sirius to finish his explanations.

"So, I am the heir of Princess Ariadna, as is Naoko." Sirius went on, more focused.

"Could any Black be an heir?" Long asked, biting his lips slightly in contemplation.

They all knew what he worried, not all Blacks were good, there were people like Narcissa Malfoy née Black, and the psycho Bellatrix Lestrange née Black; if any of them qualified to be an heiress of Princess that could cause very serious trouble.

"No, not anyone can be an heir." Sirius said, thinking very hard on the facts. "There's only one per generation; they need to be as direct a descendant as possible, they also need to follow the ideals of their ancestor. Then, to become a pillar they would all need to agree. So no, Narcissa and Bellatrix will never have any chance of being an heiress though…if I weren't here, and if my daughter didn't exist, you could be D…Long, or if not you Andy, that's Narcissa's and Bellatrix's older sister, or even her daughter Nym."

"Why us and not the others?" Long asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable by the attention. "I don't even bear the Black name."

"Neither does Nym, or even her mother for that matter." Sirius pointed out. "And it doesn't matter, you're still part of the Line, and a candidate to heir because you share the same kind of ideals our ancestor did."

Everyone nodded at that.

"Ok, so let me see if I have understood everything." Tomoyo said seriously. "We need to get Neville, Susan and Luna, explain about the Lineages to them, in case they don't know, which I suspect they won't. At least they're part of the core group already aware of The Plan…" she sighed. "So they will join Eriol, Harry and Sirius…"

"Naoko." Sirius corrected. "It would be better, since she'll be of the same generation as the others. Besides, she's the one who has the connection to the others involved in this."

They all nodded, while Naoko couldn't help but blush at the idea of having such a responsibility, and such an honor…

"All that's well and good." Sonomi declared. "But it won't help any if we don't find the Slytherin Heir first."

"True." Harry nodded. "Do you still remember the name of the last known member of the Lineage, Sirius? Maybe we can find a descendant of hers, or even her if she still lives…as long as the person is a witch or wizard, and we can convince him/her of the plan…"

"First we need to find him/her." Hermione interrupted as she noticed he was beginning to ramble in his nervousness.

Harry nodded, and then everyone's attention was back on Sirius.

"Well, like I said, we searched, all of us." Sirius reminded them. "We never found her, or anyone that seemed connected to her. There hasn't been any student bearing the same name since, though, if she truly married and took her husband's name that might explain that part." He took a deep breath before finally revealing it. "The last known member of Slytherin's Lineage was a woman by the name of Prince, Eileen Prince."

Hermione immediately closed her eyes, trying to remember if she'd ever read that name somewhere, anywhere, Harry could vaguely remember borrowing a book in sixth year, when he had forgotten his, someone had written on the inside of the book: 'Property of the Half-blood Prince'. The emerald-eyed sorcerer thought it might be connected. Ron, and the Asians had no idea whatsoever who that Prince might be. Eriol for his part had heard the name before, from his mother, but that was many years ago. Sonomi didn't seem to have any idea about it either but…

"Are you sure?" Severus sudden steel-hard voice caught everyone by surprise.

"What…?" Sirius hadn't been expecting that at all.

"I asked if you're sure." Severus insisted, anxiety clear in his voice. "Are you sure the name of Slytherin's last heiress was Eileen Prince?"

"Absolutely." Sirius nodded empathically. "What does that…?" Sirius eyes widened as he suddenly realized something. "You know who she is? Where she is?"

"Eileen Prince is dead, has been so for twenty-three years." Severus answered in a cold, hard tone of voice.

"Wha…?" Sirius hadn't been expecting that. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" The Potions' Master practically snapped.

Sakura was the first to notice the pain hidden in the shadows of the professor's eyes, and she couldn't help but worry about him.

"You knew her, didn't you professor?" She asked softly, compassionately.

Severus turned to look at her, shocked by the unexpected question, and even more so by the feelings he could read in her eyes, her green eyes…he could remember so clearly what he'd thought the first time he'd seen the young woman, how much she'd reminded him of Lily, his dearest friend…and there it was again, the same kind of compassion, of empathy in those green eyes, the young woman cared, perhaps too much.

"Uncle Severus?" Tomoyo asked softly, realizing the same as Sakura.

"I knew her, by Merlin I did." Severus admitted, closing his eyes tightly before adding. "Eileen Prince was my mother. She died when I was fifteen."

He heard several gasps all around, but kept his eyes closed, the last thing he wanted was to see any pity, from anyone in the room, particularly those he hadn't always been fair or understanding to, like the Gryffindor trio…

"Oh Severus…" Sonomi whispered.

Then, before he could do anything, or even think about trying to stop her, she pulled him towards her, holding him in a tight embrace, or as tight as he would allow; after all, he hadn't forgotten she was pregnant.

"Strange…" Harry's voice broke the silence after what seemed like forever. "So strange, and yet also incredibly fitting."

Everyone turned to look at him, wondering what was running through his mind.

"Whatever do you mean mate?" Ron asked, having no idea whatsoever.

But Harry remained silent, he didn't say a word until, once he began running out of patience, Severus opened his eyes again, staring straight into the emerald orbs of the boy-who-lived and 'chosen-one', those eyes were fixed straight on Severus, and yet there was no pity in them; no pity, and no hate either, only acceptance, and a certain degree of…amusement?

"Don't any of you see it?" Harry asked, never taking his eyes off Severus. "Severus Snape is the Heir of Slytherin. More so than Vol…than Tom Riddle will ever be…"

"The Heir of Slytherin…" Ron and Long repeated at the same time.

Each of them had different thoughts running through their minds, each considering their own more important than anything else.

"Oh my god, remember second year?" Ron asked turning to his two friends.

"The twins are going to have a cow." Harry chuckled.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a certain adventure of ours in the Slytherin Tower…" Ron's voice broke off when he noticed the suspicious looks from two certain Slytherins.

"Right…" Harry nodded, then began laughing outright.

"What exactly are you talking about?" Severus asked, suspiciously.

"It's a long story professor." Hermione said, trying to distract him. "We might tell you sometime later…" she thought better of it and added. "Probably after graduation."

That caused most of those present to laugh.

"What I was thinking was more along the lines of all the good we could achieve with this." Long said in a very serious voice.

"The good?" Sirius asked, wondering what the blonde had in mind.

"Whether you may believe it or not, not all of those who follow the Dark Lord do so willingly." Long pointed out solemnly. "While some may be pretty stuck-up and agree with his 'pureblood supremacist' views, and a few might even be insane psychos who like killing, maiming and destroying…there are some who either follow him under duress, or because of the place he's claimed as the heir of Slytherin." He took a deep breath before adding. "What do you think would happen if they had someone else, someone better, to follow?"

That idea actually stuck into everyone's mind. Severus remembered how he'd become a spy after realizing the DEs weren't the kind of honorable proactive group he'd expected when he'd first joined, when he'd realized all the chaos, destruction and pain they were causing. The dark-eyed man had become a double-agent, not only to try and make amendments for the pain the mistakes from his younger years had caused, but also to try and make a difference, do something good, the way he'd originally expected the DEs to. And there he was being presented with another opportunity, to do something, to help people, simply by taking something that was being offered practically in a silver platter.

"Oh Holy Spirits!" Hermione cried out suddenly.

No one had expected the young sorceress/witch's sudden cry, and several actually jumped slightly at it; however, they also immediately turned in her direction, wondering what could have caused that reaction from her.

"What the hell was that Gr…Hermione?" Long demanded with a racing heart.

The blonde really didn't like being surprised; back in Malfoy Manor, surprises had never been good, not at all…

"Hermy?" Harry asked in a softer voice, though not liking the shock either.

"Don't you see?" She asked them softly, awe permeating every single word. "We have all seven heirs…"

Indeed they did, now the question was, would they be able to make The Plan work?

.-.

***Dream/Vision***

A court full of witches and wizards, screaming, arguing, fighting for their own agenda; no acceptance, no tolerance, no compassion, no harmony…and a shadow laying upon them.

Three men acting as leaders: one surrounded in parchment, unable to move, another looking everywhere and yet doing nothing, and the other keeping his eyes away from everything that might be happening around him.

Seven individuals standing up for what's right, refusing to back down, taking on the shadow and pushing it away with their own will.

An army of darkness standing at the gates, an army of light getting ready to fight back and protect, once the sun rises the battle will begin…

The Avatar of Evil ready to cause mayhem, destruction, pain and horror…

The Avatars of Light ready to fight for what's right, ready to protect, ready to die, for evil must not be allowed to prevail at the end of this war…

One mother that refuses to give up, one daughter that refuses to give in, each fighting from the shadows on opposite sides, both aiming for the same one to win.

A cold almost stone-like woman, laying in silks, covered in a translucent veil, inside a hidden mausoleum, waiting…

A coldness that chills the bones, a grief that tears at the heart, an absolute fear that aims to destroy all happiness…and a darkness that threatens to consume the soul.

Flying shadows, seeming like demons, an unnatural darkness, by so many unseen, to most nearly invincible; but it can be fought, it can be destroyed, by the wielders of the silver light…

The insane cries of those long ago pushed behind bars, those that seem to have almost been forgotten, by those who refuse to revisit the horrors of the past; if released, they will only bring about even more grief and chaos than the first time around.

Tears…blood…grief…pain…

Two sides that clash: Evil and Good…Darkness and Light…Black and White…Who will emerge victorious from this war?

***End of Dream/Vision***

In their respective rooms, four young women and a young man woke up, with the images still engraved in their minds, words echoing in their memories…the climax of the war was coming, that much they could sense. The question was: who would win in the end?

* * *

And here it is, the beginning of the end...so to speak. A lot of things will happen in the next few chapters. Not 'The Plan', not just yet. A few things need to be set in motion before that. But make no mistake. It is coming. From here on, a lot of stuff will be happening, very quickly (as quickly as I can write the chapter). Three are actually mostly ready right now, and I'll endevour to update as fast as possible. Just please, please, review, I miss your words!

In the next chapters, the lines of this vision begin to come true, one by one, as the path to destiny is unveiled...


End file.
